


Through Many Dangers

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broken realtionship, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prisoner of War, Rape Recovery, Rewrite, Torture, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 71
Words: 162,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Series three rewriteA year and a half into the war with Spain d'Artagnan is taken prisoner, believed to have died in battle no one is coming for him and for two and a half years he is tortured in a Spanish prison until he manages to escape. But upon his return to France he discovers that his home coming is not as happy as he had thought it would be and trying to deal with what he's been through has a severe effect on his relationship with Athos, none of which is helped by Feron and Grimaud's attack on France and The Musketeers or revelations from the Palace.





	1. Chapter 1

Spain

Fortress of Huesca

 

They hadn't killed him.

He knew why of course, why he out of all the POW had been spared execution.

He was a Musketeer

He was the Nephew of the Comte D'Artagnan, ergo Nobility, suitable for ransom, though it appeared none would be paid.

He was abandoned.

Thats what they told him anyway, his jailors, his torturers, his tormenters. 

"They abandoned you"

"They left you for dead"

"No one is coming for you"

"They don't even miss you".

 

Sometimes the words were a worse torture than irons and ropes, cut deeper than the knives, burned worse than the pokers and coals, choked him worse than the ropes and water. 

Of course even that had stopped now, they had no tortured him in nigh on a year, once they had realized they would get nothing from him of any value beyond swearing, screaming, and insults they had given up on trying to break him.   
Or perhaps he was already broken and this was all a figment of his imagination!.

But no, when the cell door was opened and he was given his daily meal of bread, cheese, and water he knew it wasn't a fantasy especially when one of his warders gave him a kicking when he was on duty, he was the elder of the two who brought d'Artagnan his food and took him to see the Commander of this shit hole prison fortress, and took delight in giving d'Artagnan a smacking around whenever he got he chance, while he was no longer being tortured the Spaniard didn't miss a chance to make d'Artagnan's life even more of a misery than it already was.

The younger of the two was a lad of barely Twenty years old, the nephew of the Commander and completely unsuited to a military life. Gentle hearted and soft natured he would have been better sending his days as a farmer not a warrior. 

It seemed that the lad, Cesario Tossel was an orphan like d'Artagnan himself, his Uncle was his late Mothers elder brother, she had died in child birth many years before delivering one of Cersario's two sisters, their Father had recently died himself of a fever leaving Cesario alone but for his sisters and uncaring Uncle Leandro Rojas who had wasted no time in marrying off his Sisters to husbands to get them off his hands enlisting his nephew in the army.

Cesario was no soldier though, he was terrible shot with a gun and was more liable to hurt himself with a sword than anyone else!. He had become friends with d'Artagnan during the last two and a half years of imprisonment, had tended his injuries during his torture, snuck him food when he was being starved, and drinks of water during the long days they'd had him staked out in the sun to try and break him.

With Cesario speaking very little French and d'Artagnan only a small amount of Spanish he had learned from Aramis before the Musketeer had gone to Douai to become a Monk they had struggled to understand each other at first but over time and teaching each other they could now hold a conversation in a mix of Spanish and French. 

Cesario had told d'Artagnan of his childhood, growing up working on his family farm with his Father, how he loved horses, had hoped to become a horse breeder one day, how much he'd loved his family and how much he missed them. He'd never wanted to become a soldier, he was terrified of the thought of battle, couldn't imagine killing anyone even in self defence, but with his Father dead and the debts swallowing up the farm he hadn't any choice but to do as his Uncle had demanded, especialy since he wouldn't have provoded dowerys for Cersario's sisters had he not agreed to enlist. 

Now three years on under his Uncles command he hated every minute of it, hated seeing prisoners being tortured, and there had been several along with d'Artagnan, they hadn't been Musketeers just soldiers from the front and had one by one either been executed or died as a result of the torture. d'Artagnan was the only one left and had been kept alive because of who he was, and God bloody help him because Commander Rojas had a taste for slender young men. 

 

In turn to Cesario's openess d'Artagnan had told him of his childhood growing up on a farm, how he had lost his Father and come to meet the Musketeers which had led to his becoming a Musketeer.

He spoke long at first of the Inseparables, especially of Athos, but not now, he couldn't speak of Athos now, couldn't think of him, after all this time letting thoughts of Athos enter his mind brought only pain. He suspected that Athos believed him dead, what else could he think?, especially after so long. All d'Artagnan could do in regards to Athos and Porthos was hope that they were still alive and safe somewhere, it was all he could do to keep himself from going mad.

 

France 

 

Douai

 

Athos stared across the battle field as the smoke from gun and cannon fire cleared revealing the massess of bodies laying in the dirt. 

After four long years of battles this was not the first hell hole he'd seen but it was not this particular battle field he was seeing right now, lost in his memories he was seeing a battle field two and half years earlier.

 

Pyrénées-Orientales

Near Perpignan

The fight had been a stupid battle of words brought on by stress and fatigue, snarling words thrown in the heat of the moment, none of them meant not really, and regretted almost as soon as they were uttered. 

Athos had planned to apologise, he truly had, as soon as d'Artagnan had returned from the patrol he'd gone on with the regular corps, having gone simply to get some air and let things cool between himself and Athos, only he didn't return from the patrol, hours had gone by and it had grown dark Athos had begun to worry and then word had come of an ambush of the patrol being attacked by overwhelming numbers.

Athos had ordered an immediate advance to the field, had ridden at the head with his heart pounding in his chest only to come upon a massacre.

Bodies were strewn over charred and blood soaked ground, hacked and blown apart from multipul sowrd thrusts and cannon fire. Few of the bodies were in one piece, most were horribly dismembered with the features all but destroyed and only the insignier on their uniforms to indentify them. 

"Athos why don't you let me do this?" Porthos asked placing a hand on Athos's shoulder "You don't have...........", he broke off as Athos pulled away and began to walk determindly across the bloody gore covered ground 

"I have to find him" Athos said more to himself than anyone else, in fact he hardly registered Porthos by his side as he walked through the bodies grimancing at the horrors beneath his feet.

 

Athos wanted to believe that d'Artagnan had gotten away, that he had escaped, that he was hunting down those responsable for this, that he'd turn up on Zad in a few minutes wind blown spattered in blood and grinning brightly ready to tell of his triumph, he had almost convinced himself of this actually happening when something caught his eye and had him running to a crator in the ground where a canon ball must have struck. 

The severed arm and leg of a soldier lay in the blood soaked dirt along the upper torso and the mostly destroyed head of another but it wasn't that which was what had caught Athos's attention, it was dagger laying on the ground, a very expensive and intricately carved dagger that Athos had gifted d'Artagnan for his Birthday. The hilt was carved fleur dis lis and the pommel had a beautiful dark blue sapphire set into it, and embossed with acid upon the blade was the Musketeer motto in latin.   
d'Artagnan had treasured the blade since receiving it, he would never have willingly parted with it, certainly have never left it upon the battle field.   
Picking the dagger up Athos held it tight in his hand his breath catching in his throat as he tried to think of something to say but as he turned towards Porthos who was crouching near him he saw that in his hands Porthos held d'Artagnan's beloved pauldron, the thick leather insigniar that he had been determined to keep from getting scratched, only now it was torn in half and soaked in blood 

"Oh God!" Porthos whispered tears filling his eyes as he brought the bloody leather up to his chest and held it tight against himself, unable to speak, to breath, to do anything Athos's eyes trailed to the dismembered, disfigured body on the ground taking in the black hair and olive skin that was visable 

D'Artagnan 

Athos slumped down onto his backside clutching the dagger to his chest letting his tears fall silently down his face feeling numb to everything but growing hollow throb inside his chest where his heart had use to beat.

 

Present time

 

"Hey!"   
Athos jolted as Porthos clasped his shoulder startling him out of his revorie just in time to see a shadowy figure moving away from the battle feild   
"You alright?" Porthos asked

"Yeah" Athos murmured 

"Thinking about d'Artagnan", it wasn't a question, Porthos knew thats what Athos was thinking about, Christ it was all he thought about especially on a bloody battle feild since the God forsaken night they had lost him, lost him and hardly even had a body to bury  
"It wasn't your fault you know" he said putting an arm about Athos's shoulders to lead him away "It was.........it...."

"I know" Athos whispered "But the last thing I said to him before he left was not to bother coming back" he let a soft snort escape his nose and shook his head "I didn't mean it, not one word of it, but now I have to live with that being the last thing I said to him for the rest of my life".


	2. Chapter 2

Monestary of Douai

 

Aramis was still reeling from the news Athos and Porthos had brought with them. 

He'd was shocked enough to have them turn up out of the blue right when he needed them the most due to the Monestary's attack by mercenary's who had murdered the poor Abbot. The kind hearted gentle man had believed in the good of everyone and refused to heed Aramis's warning about the mercenaries by allowing them within the walls of the Monestary, while naive in the evils of the world the man had been truly good and had not deserved to die at the hand of coward and a traitor.

Aramis had successfully kept the children hidden though Luc had escaped, running for help and in his good fortune had run across Athos and Porthos who had been searching for their missing General and Munitions, both of which had been taken by the mercenaries and the General killed, or at least Aramis suspected as much if the screams had been anything to go by.

Dear Luc who had been an avid fan of the Musketeer inseparables thanks to Aramis's stort telling had been delighted to meet Athos and Porthos in the flesh, expecting that d'Artagnan was doing reckon or something Aramis had innocently asked about him only to have the wind punched out of him as Athos's darkening expression and Porthos's grunted reply of 

"He died in battle two and half years ago".

 

d'Artagnan dead.

It just didn't seem possible.

The last time Aramis had seen him four years before he'd been so full of life, so viberant and enthuseastic it was impossible to imagine that he could be dead, that all that life and youth could have been taken away. 

The worst part was that Aramis hadn't known, he'd been safe in his little cocoon not aware of the death of his friend. Of course this also had been questioning himself and his decision to remain at Douai instead of riding to war, had he been there then perhaps he could have done something, saved him. 

As if reading his thoughts Porthos placed a hand on Aramis's shoulder giving him a tight but genuine smile of comfort.

Porthos had been rather prickly with Aramis since they'd come across him at the Monestary, he'd been deeply hurt by Aramis's refusal to come with them four years ago and hadn't wanted to risk getting hurt again by opening up to Aramis. However he couldn't stand by and see Aramis berating himself for something that wasn't his fault so he put aside his misgivings to offer Aramis some comfort in the grief for d'Artagnan which for Aramis was fresh.

"There was nothing you could have done even if you had been there" he said softly offering a small smile as chocolate brown eyes met his 

"His injuries.....I could have treated them" Aramis whispered making Porthos wince as he recalled the horrific sight of all that had been left of d'Artagnan 

"No one could have treated those injuries Aramis, he wasn't.....................he", Porthos paused struggling to speak of what had haunted his dreams for months and sent him running to the midden to turn his stomach inside out, or left him shaking like a leaf while tears racked his body.  
Wetting his lips he took a few deep breaths before meeting Aramis's gaze "We only found part of him Mis, he would have been dead within seconds of.................No one could have done anything"  
Aramis shuddered closing his eyes and clenching his teeth as fought the rising bile in his stomach at the thought of his friend in such a state, "He was too young" he whispered "Far too young"

"Aye, an Athos blames himself" Porthos sighed leaning back against the wall and folding his hands over his armoured chest

"Why?" Aramis asked then his face creased "Did he order a charge or something?, it's not his fault if he did, it's just fortunes of bloody war!"

"Aye an no" Porthos said "d'Art chose to join a patrol that was ambushed and overwhelmed, he went with them to put some space between himself and Athos because they'd had a fight"

"Shit!", Aramis ran a hand through his hair shaking his head and joined Porthos in leaning against the wall "He did't see d'Art in that state did he?", one look at Porthos's face said it all and had him cursing again. For several minutes he and Porthos stood in silence until Aramis spoke again, "I'm sorry" he whispered "Really sorry"

"For what?" Porthos asked 

"Letting you down, that was the one thing I never wanted to do, I wanted to.........protect you", Porthos's nose wrinkled and he turned to look at him properly 

"What the 'ell d'you mean protect me?, protect me from what?"

"From me!" Aramis exclaimed. 

 

Taking a deep breath he walked across the floor bracing himself against the oposite stone wall by his arms and bent his head clearly shamed, a sight Porthos had never wanted to see  
"Everyone I have loved dies Porthos" he said in a broken bitter sounding voice "Adele was killed by Richelieu because I seduced her into loving me, Marguerite killed herself because I seduced and used to see the Dauphin, and Queen Anne was nearly executed because of me!" Aramis let out a choked sound shaking his head "I couldn't bear something happening to you Porthos, I'd rather have been broken on the Wheel by Rochefort than have anything happen to you because of your involvement with me"

Porthos gaped him utterly shocked by his words "Mis I.......none of what happened was your fault"

"Wasn't it?", Aramis turned to face him his eyes shining with unshed tears "They're dead because of me, the Queen would have died because of me"  
"You did't kill those women Aramis" Porthos said, when Aramis looked away with a soft snort he grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a shake to make him listen "You didn't kill Adele, she chose to risk the Cardinal's wrath by having a fling with you, she chose to become his mistress fully aware of what would happen if she betrayed him and did so anyway. Marguerite knew she you couldn't marry her, your difference in rank made it impossible and you didn't make her any false promises, she made her own choices one of which was betray her Queen and serve Rochefort and it was her choice to drink poison when she couldn't face what she was becoming!, and as for the Queen!", here Porthos lowered his voice in case anyone was listening "She knew full well what she was doing with you at the convent, she chose to take you to her bed you didn't force yourself on her, and with you she got a night of pleasure in the arms of a real man instead of being pawed at by an over grown child!"

Aramis snorted at Porthos's derision of the King, though over grown child was putting it mildly!, pulling Aramis into a hug Porthos rubbed his back "Nothin's gonna 'appen t' me you great fool!, indestructable thats me!"

"I've missed you Port" Aramis mumbled nestling his face into Porthos's neck and breathing in the familiar scent of gun powder, sweat, and horse that clung to soldiers, "Every minute of each and everyday I've thought of you, your sparkling eyes, dry wit, that dirty laugh!"

"That why you made stories about us for the little 'uns" Porthos said with a chuckle "I hope you kept some of the stories secret though considering their ages"

Aramis snorted snuggling against Porthos "Some things are best kept between ourselves Querida!".

 

Near by Athos watched his two friends as they made amends, their love for each other over coming everything and having them back in each others arms, he smiled a bitter sweet smile over what they had, what he would never have again as d'Artagnan was gone and nothing would change that.

 

Spain 

Fortress of Huesca

 

d'Artagnan clenched his jaw and turned his face to the side letting the rough pillow rub his cheek as he was rutted against the bed. 

Rojas grunted behind him his slack stomach muscles flopping against d'Artagnan's scarred back, his fat hands pinned d'Artagnan's shoulders his grip so tight it was sure to leave bruises just as his brutal unskilled rutting would leave him sore and probably bleeding again. 

Closing his eyes d'Artagnan swallowed back the nausea and focused on breathing, on getting through this and ignoring the sweating unbearably heavy weight of Rojas upon him and moving inside him through sheer force of will.

This wasn't the first time he'd been raped since becoming a prisoner of War, rape was one of the favorite methods used to break a soldier, a way of imasculating them, shaming them into breaking apart and giving into the questions that they were being asked.

The first time d'Artagnan had fainted from the pain and shock as torturer after torturer had forced themselves upon him leaving him so torn that it was a wonder he hadn't bled to death!. Whe he'd awoken he'd wept an ocean of tears longing for Athos to hold him, kiss away his tear and tell him everything would be alright. 

But Athos wasn't there, he was far, far away and d'Artagnan was all alone at the mercy of Spanish soldiers and torturers.

During his captivity he'd become almost numb to the pain of torture, being racked to the point that all four limbs were ripped from their sockets before being thrust back in, whipped until he fainted from shock and blood loss with his back shredded from the switch, finger nails torn out, red hot pokers against his skin, left in stocks for days on end without so much as a sip of water until finally so as to keep him alive he was returned to his cell with a drink. 

Being raped had just become another part of the endless onslaught of pain and misery, just another form of torment his capturers inflicked on him like the starvation and beatings. 

Water torture had been one of the most horrible, when they'd drowned him in a barel of water and then kicked the water from his lungs to do it again and again, stringing him up by his neck so he strangled almost to point of death was another favorite as they could mock him for his bladder releasing as his body had flailed in the air. 

 

Sometimes he'd thought he would go mad for the endless pain and humiliation, almost welcomed the insanity as at least it would take him out of his misery, but no that Gascon stubborness held on in spite of everything, had him continuing to survive and refuse to give in, because giving in meant his capturers would win and that he wasn't going to let happen.

When the torture had finally ceased and his body had been allowed to heal he had begun to plan, to learn everything he could about where he was being held, how many soldiers there were, what weaknesses were in the defenses and most importantly how to exploit them.

Knowing he would only get one shot at escape he had chosen to bide his time, waiting patiently for his body to recover from the endless months of torture and his wounds from battle that had not been given chance to heal, had let the Spanish Pig Rojas think him broken, let himself be used as a whore and be called Roja's Pet as the revolting man stroked his face, kissed his mouth with stinking breath and slobbering lips, he let everything become complacent while he planned his revenge and ultimately his escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Aramis stood in the chappel looking at the beautiful ornate crucifix trying to understand what God was telling him, what he was meant to do now.   
He'd been so sure that he was meant to forfill his vows to God, that promise he had made in the prison cell when he had been waiting for Rochefort to drag him to his death, for the last four years he'd been sure of it, had been at peace in his heart filling his days with duty, prayer, and caring for the children. 

It had only been in the long lonely nights when his cot bed had seemed baren and his body chilled without the touch of another that he had felt as if he were bereft of something. 

Since Savoy he had always had difficulty sleeping alone, had needed the presence of another by his side to relax as the body heat of the other reminded him he wasn't in the snow surounded by corpses, Porthos had been a constant bedfellow of his both as a lover and as a source of comfort when Aramis had been plagued by nightmares.

Aramis's women too had provided that comfort, though he had never told them of why he loved to snuggle as much as he did make love, and they certainly never complained of his wrapping himself about them and pressing his nose into their hair so his own warmth and steady breathing lulled them into sleep. 

Porthos had been the best bedfellow though, he could engluf Aramis in his strong embrace, pull him close like a Father with a child, making Aramis feel protected from the whole world while he was safely secured in those powerful arms.

It was human contact he had missed the most in these long years, yes he'd missed sex but it was nothing his own hand couldn't take care of!, no what he really missed was the touch of anothers flesh against his own, the press of lips over his in slow sensual kisses, and tenderness of just laying in bed entwined with another, not necessarily in a sexual manor, just hold each other and enjoying the warm presence of the other individual.

 

Seeing Porthos again after all these years brought this home to him, reminded him of just how much he had missed Porthos and the others. 

The thrill of the danger as he had engaged in the fight against the mercenaries who had been intent of killing them all to sell the gun powder to the Spanish had made him feel more alive, more on the edge, and closer to God than any long hours spent on his knees before the Aulter.

"Is this what you want then?"

Aramis jumped and spun round to see Porthos lounging against the arch a small smile curving his lips as he watching Aramis debating, whether he was debating with God or himself neither were entirely sure which was why Porthos had asked the question

"Honestly?" Aramis replied spreading his arms and letting them drop "I don't know anymore", shaking his head he turned and looked back to the cross leaning forward and resting his forearms on the brick balconey, "I thought I knew" he sighed "What my path was in life, what I was destined to do, for the last four years I was so sure"

"But now?" Porthos asked slowly joining Aramis to look over the chappel 

"Now?", Aramis turned with a smile and cupped Porthos's cheek "Seeing you again, everything thats happened these last few days........being right there with you in the heat of battle!, all the danger and excitement!...........", he paused and blushed a little a coy smile curving his lips as he looked down "When we were laying on the ground after the powder exploded I wanted to throw myself on top of you and kiss you silly!"

Porthos let out a rumble of laughter which made Aramis chuckle and grin at the larger man   
"I've known you to be many things 'Mis, a dab hand with a pistol, a hell of a swords man, a loyal friend and soldier, a damn fine lover, but not a Monk", Porthos clasped his shoulder and squeezed it gently "You weren't meant for a life of prayer and reflection hidden from the world, you were meant to be part of the world and to make it a better place to live"

Aramis nodded glancing at the crucifix "You can't argue with God!" he said "And I think between you and him I have been shown the way I should go!".

 

Athos welcomed Aramis back with open arms delighted that his old friend was once again with them and was returning to Paris. 

"Has the City changed at all in the last four years?" Aramis asked 

"I dunno" Porthos admitted with a shrug while biting into an apple and speaking round it "I ain't been back in over two years, the last time we were there was.........." he broke off with a glance to Athos who had become stoic his gaze fixed ahead and knuckles tight on the reigns of Roger

"What?" Aramis asked looking between the two men clearly not aware of what was going on 

"d'Artagnan's memorial" Athos grunted kicking Roger to ride ahead "I'm going to scout" he called back breaking into a canter.

Aramis shut his eyes cursing under his breath, "Ain't your fault Mis, y'didn't know" Porthos said to him finishing up his apple and tossing the core 

"I should have been there though" Aramis said berating himself bitterly "I should have said goodbye to him at least", feeling a pressure on his shoulder he looked over to see Porthos's giving him a comforting look 

"You can still say a prayer for his soul Mis, we'll go to the chapel together, say our farewells"

"I'd like that" Aramis whispered horsely while blinking back tears "It's the least he deserves".

 

Athos rode about a mile ahead before slowing Roger back to a walk, here in the open empty space he could allow his tears to fall without worrying his friends or receiving a comfort he didn't want.

To be comforted would ease the pain of loss and Athos didn't want the pain to go, it was his last part of d'Artagnan, the last link he had to him that wasn't a trinket or a possession, oh he had d'Artagnan's spare clothes, his dagger, even his sword which they had retreived from the battle feild, but they were not that physical link that seemed to keep d'Artagnan's spirit from truly leaving Athos altogether.

Were spirits sometimes earthbound?, Athos didn't know, Aramis probably would but Athos had never believed deeply in God and superstitions. Though sometimes he wished he did, because then he could believe that d'Artagnan was still with him, watching over him, hadn't simply been wrenched from his side without him even being able to say a proper goodbye.

 

When he'd heard of the death Treville had ordered a memorial service for d'Artagnan allowing Porthos and Athos to return to Paris as it was held in the chappel, it had been a small ceramony, far to small for a man who brought such light into peoples lives, had so much love in his heart and shared it's warmth with all. 

But with so many away at war they could not attend the ceramony so say goodbye to him.

d'Artagnan's Uncle the Comte d'Artagnan Henri Montesquiou had been in attendance saying his final farewell to his Nephew who had done him proud by taking his title as his chosen Musketeer name.  
Athos couldn't remember speaking to the elderly man, in fact most of the ceramony was a blur to him as much had been in those first weeks following d'Artagnan's death, he assumed he'd been polite enough and said the right things to the Comte as they had shaken hands and he had patted Athos's shoulder rather than punching him in the face!, what he'd said he didn't remember in the least though.

He didn't really remember speaking to Constance who had come to the service, her head covered in a black lace vale out of respect, he vaguely recalled putting an arm about her shoulders as she had wept and perhaps he had said words of comfort but for the most part he'd been too lost in the cold grey his world had become without the warmth of d'Artagnan's light to shine through.

 

While he was happy to be goinng back to Paris at last, to be getting away from the War for a while, Athos knew that further pain awaited him at Paris.   
The garrison.

To set foot in there without d'Artagnan was going to be agony, to see the bed they had shared together................if he closed his eyes he could recall happier times they had spent there romantic evenings and lazy mornings.........

 

Four years earlier

 

d'Artagnan was laying on his front stretched out in a star shape across the bed taking up most of it despite his lean shape!, slowly blinking and yawning like a cat thats just woken from a nap he rolled over and pushed the hair back from his face calling out sleepily as he did so and happily stroking a hand over his morning erection,

"Athos!, Athos!".

Dressed in full uniform Athos walked into the bedroom and rose an eyebrow at the languid state his young lover was in "You should be getting up and dressed!" he scolded lightly while d'Artagnan mearly smirked and made a show of stroking himself beneath the very low slung covers 

"And you're wearing far too many clothes!" he replied cheekily "Besides I thought we could spend the morning together" 

Athos tutted and swept the covers from his young lovers body "Up!" he comanded his voice brooking no argument, as he turned away he expected d'Artagnan to whine and sulk or loudly finish himself off and leave the mess all over the sheets!, but instead he was oddly silent which usually meant trouble!, half turned Athos found himself with an arm full of naked d'Artagnan who's lips laid siege to his neck and slender body wrapped about him like a vine with his hard member pressing firm against Athos's thigh  
"As you can see Captain, I am very much Up!" he purred into Athos's ear wickedly nipping the lobe 

"You are beyond wicked!" Athos growled as his breeches became too tight making d'Artagnan laugh in amusment "You know what I think Musketeer?" he asked as d'Artagnan set about his doublet buttons with his teeth!

"Hmm?"

"You need some disciplin!", with that Athos hauled d'Artagnan up over his shoulder and tossed him back onto the bed pinning him there by the small of his back! "You are a very, very bad boy!" Athos said delivering a slap to d'Artagnan's backside making him yelp and wriggle!, "And a very lazy Musketeer!" another two slaps and d'Artagnan was writhing on the sheets moaning wantonly "Oh yes!" Athos chuckled delivering several more slaps "You defenately need some strict disciplin!, a steal grip!"

"A firm Rod!" d'Artagnan breathlessly laughed getting another three slaps!, Athos swiftly shed his breeches and straddled d'Artagnan reaching under the pillow for the oil they had there

"I'll give you a firm rod alright!" Athos growled opening the oil "This will be one scolding you won't forget in a hurry!".

 

Present Time

 

While they had both been late for Muster which since Athos was Captain by then was bad form, they had both been in far too brighter spirits to care!, not even the knowing glances from the rest of the regiment and Porthos's less than subtle snorting had made either of them give a damn, in fact they'd been very keen to perform a re-enactment as soon as they could!.

Athos was dreading going into those chambers, seeing that bed, feeling the ghosts of all the memories that would cling to him in the garrison of those three years they had spent in those walls, sparring, eating, drinking, laughing, fighting, making love, maybe it would make him feel close to d'Artagnan, Athos almost felt sick with the fresh pain he knew would be waiting for him there.


	4. Chapter 4

Spain 

Fortress of Huesca

 

The deliverys came every three months on the dot.

The first day of every third month the wagons rolled in containing barels of potted meat, rounds of cheese, sacks of grain and flour, casks of wine, beer, and brandy, and of course barrels of gun powder and charges for the canon.

The arrival of the fresh deliverys sent the soldiers into a revelry that Rojas allowed them enjoy, (Probably because he had fresh Brandy to enjoy, and tobacco for his pipe).

For several days the soldiers would eat and drink themselves sick as they helped themselves to the fresh foods and drink. Naturally during this merry making fights broke out between the drunken soldiers resulting in minor injuries, and of course the security of the fort became lax as all of the soldiers were too drunk, sick, hurt, or hung over to guard it properly.

 

d'Artagnan watched this quartarly spectical storing up his knowledge and making plans.   
To escape he would need to be as close to full strength as possible, not sporting any new wounds or suffering from hunger. He would have to be fast, and he would have to have a diversion of some sort.

Part of the knowledge he stored up was where the barrels of powder were kept along with the rest of the munitions, if he blew that lot up the resulting chaos would give him plenty of cover to escape, however to do so he would need the freedom to move about the compound.

Waiting to gain this freedom was the most tedious part of his plan, waiting and enduring for the day to come.   
He knew his best way of gaining the freedom was to escape Roja's clutches when he was in the perverts chambers.

Rojas ordered all guards away from his presence when he had d'Artagnan in there leaving only one outside the door to bring d'Artagnan from the cells and to take him back when Rojas was finished with him.

After studying the soldiers, their habits, and especially this three month delivery d'Artagnan knew that his best chance to escape was to put his plan into effect during their revelry because at that point none of the soldiers would be paying attention to anything but stuffing their faces or drinking themselves unconscious.

So patiently he scratched off the days on his cell wall waiting and watching until it was time.

 

"I don't know how you do it" Cesario said as he brought d'Artagnan his daily meal "How you keep from going mad!, if I had been through what you have, what you're going through with my Uncle......." he trailed off biting his bottom lip guiltily "I'm not like him you know?"

"I know" d'Artagnan assured him with a smile, setting down his pewter plate of bread and cheese he patted the floor "Pull up a pile of staw and take a seat!" he quipped making Cesario laugh and join him on the cell floor "You don't have to do this you know?" d'Artagnan said to him 

"Do what?" Cesario asked with a frown

"Be nice to me, or feel bad about what your Uncle does, it's not your fault that he's a bastard!", Cesario smile a bit at d'Artagnan calling his Uncle a bastard but still looked sad

"What he does to you though........it's so......"

"I've been with Men before Cesario, I'm no blushing virgin", though he had been when he'd met Athos, not in regards to women he'd had plenty of wenches back in Lupiac but before he'd met Athos he had never indulged in men.

He'd always had as much desire for Men as he did Women but had never gone beyond kissing another youth until he'd met Athos.  
The older man had been so unlike anyone he'd known before, he'd instantly gotten under d'Artagnan's skin with his infuriating sarcasam and stoic refusal to show any emotion unless he was deliberately provocted. Having seen a glimps of anger from Athos during their duel on their first meeting d'Artagnan had been determined to provoc more from Athos especially after the debacal with Vadim when Athos's concern for his well being had reached the surface a couple of times.  
The resulting desire to make Athos reveal himself to d'Artagnan, the real Athos that was had become as much of an obsession as his desire to defeat Athos at swords and had cultivated a strange friendship, well at least thats what d'Artagnan had thought it was at first but after a while he'd come to realize that it wasn't friendship he felt for Athos, but love.

He'd not acted on his feelings though, after learning about what Athos had gone through with his Wife he hadn't dared so it had not been until he'd been shot by Athos during their set up for Milady and the Cardinal. 

Athos had come to his room in the garrison that night to check on him and to appologise for hitting d'Artagnan's side and not his arm as planned. While he'd played it off as a joke before the others Athos felt extreme guilt for having hurt d'Artagnan like that, especially since if it had been just an inch or so to the left he'd have killed him out right.

While d'Artagnan assured him he felt no resentment towards Athos the older man had not been convinced had insisted on checking the wound himself and spent several minutes examining the gauge in d'Artagnan's flesh checking for infection in the stitches and bleeding. d'Artagnan had laid there quite still as Athos had stroked his side his warm breath ghosting over his skin raising goosebumps that tingled from Athos's touch, then as Athos had looked up with tears shining in his eyes his lips parted to make another appology d'Artagnan had sat forward pulling him into a searing kiss.  
That had been the start of their relationship, Athos hadn't pulled back or tried to end the kiss, he had bolted as soon as it was ended and they were panting and gazing at each other uncertainly, instead he asked if d'Artagnan were sure of this and once he had assured Athos that Yes he was very sure!, the older Musketeer had gathered him into his arms and laid him back down onto the bed kissing him once more. 

With how tired they both were and the fact d'Artagnan was hurt they didn't do more than kissing that night, nore for another few weeks, it hadn't been until d'Artagnan was fully healed that Athos had taken him back to his apartments in the Rue de Ferou, then, after a meal of oysters and champagne they had fallen into bed to slowly and sensuously make love.

 

"It's not the same though is it?" 

Cesario's voice snapped d'Artagnan out of his thoughts and back into the present, "My Uncle is forcing you, it's not the same as........as being with someone you like is it?" the boy asked making d'Artagnan frown at him, "I mean I've always thought.......hoped that........it'd be nice............being with someone you love"

Sucking in his lips d'Artagnan sighed and took Cesario's hand giving him a weak smile "When it's someone you like it is very nice" he assured the boy "More than nice in fact" he added breaking into a smile "It's exciting and pleasurable, and.........beyond anything you can imagine"

"Really?", Cesario's eyes were wide with innocent wonder that almost brought a tear to d'Artagnan's eyes, impulsively Cesario leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon d'Artagnan's lips looking both impishly delighted to have done so and afraid he was about to get into trouble

"Cesario......", whatever d'Artagnan had been planning to say was lost as suddenly the cell door was opened and a guard stepped inside 

"Get a move on!, you're only givin' 'im food not a bedtime story!" 

"Nah he saves that for you I suppose!" d'Artagnan sneered at him as Cesario got himself to his feet "Need tucking in at night with a glass of warm milk just like your fat Mamma made!" 

"You watch your mouth or you'll be for it!" the soldier snarled at d'Artagnan, he slapped the back of Cesario's head as he passed behind the door "Don't know what you think your doin', making friends with the pissin' French!" he muttered slamming the door and leaving d'Artagnan in silence.

Sinking back against the wall d'Artagnan closed his eyes thinking about Cesario's kissing of him. It wasn't like the boy was unattractive, or that d'Artagnan minded being kissed, after two and half years of being beaten and raped being shown some tenderness was a pleasent change, but Cesario was clearly looking for something d'Artagnan couldn't give him and his hope of finding love with d'Artagnan was only going to end in heart ache that d'Artagnan didn't want for him. 

Dismally he picked up his cheese and nibbled staring up at the tiny barred window high above him and thought about the soon to be coming delivery with his chance of escape.

Paris

Treville happily welcomed his Three Inseparables back to Paris ignoring Feron's derision at their ages hoping that they'd soon be helping him bring the bastard down along with Marcheaux captain of the bloody red guard.  
But as happy as he was to be greeting them and having them home, especially Aramis after four years there was still something missing, a very big something at that.  
d'Artagnan.  
Over two years and still Treville had to pinch himself to believe that d'Artagnan was dead. 

That boy had wormed his way into their lives one outragous act at a time!.

He'd found his niche among the Inseparables, the ones that no one else were as close to, had been adopted and accepted by them, made their protege and eventually Athos's lover.

While they had been his biggest headaches and caused him more worry than anyone else The Inseparable had always been his favorites, and it had been his greatest fear that he would one day loose them in battle. Loosing Aramis to a Monestary had been bad enough but then d'Artagnan's untimely death..............the fact the poor boy had died alone on the battle feild aswell not even having his Brothers at his side holding his hand and praying for his soul as he departed from life, it was beyond cruel.  
A memorial had been the least Treville could do for him, for those who had known him but it still didn't feel like enough.

Sighing as he handed out the cups of wine to the Inseparables he lifted his aloft "To absent friends" he quoted 

"Absent friends" Aramis and Porthos repeated while Athos spoke the name they were all thinking of

"To d'Artagnan, may he have peace".

 

After drinking the health the four of them sat in silence for several moments all thinking of their lost brother in arms until finally Porthos spoke up.

"Does Feron control the whole City now?"

"Near enough" Trevilled sighed "He commands the Red Guards and uses them as his personal bullies, just a few days ago he had five of his bastards set about one of our cadets", this immediately got the Musketeers attention if there was one thing they didn't stand for it was their own being hurt, Treville grinned at the show of solidarity amongst his men something that there would never be among the Red Guard, that brotherly bond that kept them looking out for each other watching one anothers backs and going to any length to help in a time of need.

"It's alright the matter has been dealt with" Treville said rubbing his bruised knuckles from where he'd decked Marcheaux, perhaps the behavior wasn't becoming for a Minister of France but he'd damn well enjoyed putting the arrogant bully on his backside!.

"Sounds like we've stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire" Athos commented "We've left one war only to come home to another"

"And this one is far less appealing since it's our own countrymen we're at war with" Treville said wishing he had better news for them but there was no point in dressing the matter up, they'd all discover the truth soon enough anyway and at least this way they'd be prepared for trouble and not be caught off guard.

"We best get you into some trainin' then" Porthos said pocking Aramis in the side "You've gotten slow and soft over the past four years!"

"Soft!" Aramis just about squarked with his eyebrows reaching his hairline 

"Defenately a bit flabby in places!" Athos teased his scarred lips curving into a small smirk "Out of condition to all that easy living you've had!"

"Easy! easy!, we were up for prayers at half four every morning!" Aramis cried "Fasted all the holy days and slept on straw cots!" 

"Well yer won't mind stable duty then will yer!" Porthos teased "Or early morning training!", Treville snorted into his cup at the brotherly teasing especially as Aramis grumbled sulkily into his glass

"With friends like you two who needs enemies!"


	5. Chapter 5

Spain 

Fortress of Huesca

Not only did the time have to be precise d'Artagnan could not afford to let anyone become suspicious of a change in his behavior, any hint that he was planning something, anything would scupper his plans completely. So he carried on as normal as the delivery rolled in, kept his head down, took his beating from the bastard who delivered his dinner, smart mouthed back at him and got a smack round the mouth for it, stared up at his tiny window and let the world roll by.

As he waited.

For two whole days he waited.

He listened to the soldiers as they began their revals, listened to their bawdy songs, their drinking, their loud feasting, all the while waiting as they glutted themselves, grew sluggish, hung over, bloated, and half sick with excess food and drink. 

For two days he bided his time until it was ripe.

On the evening of the third day Rojas summoned d'Artagnan to be brought to him as d'Artagnan had suspected he would. 

Aswell as being a pervert and a twisted bastard Rojas was a creature of habit and never went more than two or three days without sating his lusts upon his "French Pet" as he reffered to d'Artagnan. 

Keeping his smirk to himself d'Artagnan rose from the cell floor at the half drunk soldiers barked order, letting the stinking oaf grab him roughly and shove him into the oposite wall, he didn't put up a fight when the soldier kicked at the back of his legs, he mocked a flinch as he was spat on and reigned in his desire to lash out at the bastard as he shoved at his back   
"Move it puta francés!" he snarled at d'Artagnan pushing him up the stairs (French Whore)  
"It's not like you've got any honour left to save so theres no point in stalling!" he chuckled not seeing how d'Artagnan grit his teeth and clenched his fists to keep from letting his fury show.

 

Rojas was already half in his cups when d'Artagnan was shown into his chambers, he was lounging with his feet up on his desk a half empty bottle of brandy beside them and a glass he was working his way through in his hand

"Leave us" he ordered the soldier "Guard outside the door"

"Sir" the soldier said and smirked at d'Artagnan whispering in his ear as he went past "Hope your arse is ready for another filling Puta!"

"Bite me!" d'Artagnan muttered taking a deep breath and forced himself to appear meek as he approached Rojas who laughed heartily and burped as he downed his brandy 

"My Pet!" he purred lowering his legs from the desk and spreading them wide for d'Artagnan to kneel between them and stroked his hair with a greasy hand, d'Artagnan forced himself not to flinch or to turn away even as the vile scent of urine, sweat, and stale alcohol asailed his nose 

"Such a pretty thing" Rojas whispered roughly stroking d'Artagnan's cheek "Such a devine slut!"

d'Artagnan wanted to spit in his face, to punch him, to beat him to death!, but instead he held off letting Rojas paw at him, insult him, and guide his hand to his breeches where his half aroused cock was tenting the material   
"Suck me puta!, suckle me like a babe at the breast" he said taking hold of d'Artagnan's hair to pull himself closer and guide his head towards his stinking crotch.

Swallowing back his nausea d'Artagnan took Roja's half hard cock out of his breeches and took it into his mouth forcing himself to suck on the flesh and make Rojas grunt and thrust his hips like a pig rutting a sow. Burning acid swirled in his belly heated no doubt by the fire raging in his heart, instead of closing his eyes as he normally did d'Artagnan kept his eyes open looking up at Rojas face watching him closely as he closed his eyes and moaned in abandon.

Glancing to the left d'Artagnan spied the dagger on Roja's hips and slowly inched his hand towards it under the guise of holding him better to blow him with greater ease,   
"Thats it Puta, just like that" Rojas said his breath hitching as his balls filled and his climax approached 

Holding his breath d'Artagnan swirled his tongue about the bastards cock and sucked harder getting his hand upon the hilt of the dagger waiting for the right moment.

As Rojas stiffened and let out a howl as he spilled into d'Artagnan's mouth the Musketeer withdrew the dagger from the sheeth and plunged it directly into the Spanish pigs gut!.

 

Rojas had no chance to scream for the pain which asailed him as his own dagger was thrust inside him and painfully twisted with a snap of d'Artagnan's wrist!, to prevent him from being able to cry out d'Artagnan had his free hand tight about Rojas throat and rose up on his knees his mouth full of Rojas semen, looking him in the eye he spat the whole lot in the Generals face smirk at his flinching and pulling away!

"Ah not so high and mighty now are you?" he hissed at Rojas pulling the dagger from his belly then thrust it in once again tightening his hold on Rojas throat to prevent any screams erupting from him, "You thought you'd broken me didn't you?" d'Artagnan breathed getting right into Rojas semen spattered face to snarl at him as he thrust the blade in and out of the mans gut as if he were a potatoe to be put in an oven!   
"You thought you could rule me!, you!, a fat, half flacid pervert bully of Spain!, you thought you could belittle, mock, and shame me into becoming your immasculated pet!, your whipped cur!, but you were too stupid and vain to see the truth!", d'Artagnan's smile was cold and truly terrifying and Rojas paled from fear as much as blood loss as he pressed closer still   
"I have been planning for this since the moment you stoped torturing me!, I let you fools think you had won to gain this moment and I have waited long to do this!"

Pulling back d'Artagnan brought the dagger high and brought it down across Rojas cock slicing it off with a sickening spray of blood and covered his ragged clothing and face!.

Roja's eyes bulged, a whimper escaped his lips as he spat blood, he gave a single lurch forward falling off the chair at d'Artagnan's feet as the Musketeer stood looking down on him in disdane and kicked Rojas hand aside as he reached out towards him   
"See you in hell Rojas" he whispered spitting in the mans face "But not for a while yet!".

 

For a moment d'Artagnan did nothing but look down at Rojas corpse at his feet, watching the blood continue to spread across the floor, he had thought he would feel elation for finally killing this rapist bastard, in getting his revenge for months of degradation, yet he felt nothing.

Nothing at all.

He was numb inside even as he reached for the brandy on the table and drank several gulps from the bottle. 

"Perhaps I am broken after all" he murmured walking away from Rojas and going to the door, knowing he needed to be swift he opened the door silently and had his hand over the soldiers mouth and the dagger into his throat within a second!. 

Dragging the soldier inside he didn't pull out the blade until the door was shut so no blood would be in the corridor and draw attention if any soldiers came past, not that they were likely to since they were all busy getting drunk again or stuffing their gluttonus bellies.

"Now who's the useless whore?" d'Artagnan said to the soldiers body kneeling down to strip him of his clothes "Perhaps you'd like that pigs cock up your arse eh?" he chuckled almost tempted to take the severed cock and shove it up his tormenters backside, but that would waste valuble time and he needed to hurry. As fast as he could changed out of his rags and into the soldiers uniform taking his weapons and Rojas's for good measure along with his brandy! 

"Well I wish I could say it has been a pleasure gentlemen but I think we all know that would be a complete lie!" he said giving the corpses a smile and taking a swig of brandy "So I will bid you both a less than fond farewell and blow this shithole to hell!".

 

The explosion of the munitions had half the soldiers injured or killed and the other half running about in confusion and terror!.

d'Artagnan in his stolen Spanish uniform was able to move freely in all the confusion as the drunk soldiers ran about like headless chickens!, the few that did get too close regreted it as they met their end upon one of his stolen swords as he headed for the stables where he ran into Cesario who was white as flour and had eyes like a rabbit in a trap 

"Is this..........your doing?" he gasped looking at the blood on d'Artagnan's clothes 

"It is" d'Artagnan confirmed looking about in case of other soldiers "And now I ride for France and beg of you not to hinder me for I do not wish your death"

"But....you......", Cesario stammered but made no attempt to stop d'Artagnan as he pushed past him going into the stable and began setting the horses free save for one he would take for himself, a prize stalion of Arab stock, a beauty if ever their was one and worth a kings ransom, "d'Artagnan wait a moment please!" Cesario begged taking his arm making d'Artagnan turn slightly towards him, "If you run then they will kill you for sure!, if you stay here I can..........I can....hide you!, keep you safe!, I won't let my Uncle get to you again!", it was a sweet gesture and d'Artagnan had no doubt that he meant it but Cesario was a boy with inocent thoughts and ideas that would never work, not in the real world

"Cesario go" he said cupping the boys face and giving him a smile "You are free now too, leave this place and never return, live the life you want and be happy"

"But my Uncle....."

"Your Uncle is dead Cesario!, I know because I killed him" d'Artagnan said swiftly saddling the horse "The authorities will blame him for everything here since a dead man can't protest, no one will suspect you of anything, inherit his money, become a horse trader, find a lover, someone who hasn't been spoiled for love", this he said bitterly and in a quiet voice almost flinching when Cesario placed a timid hand on his shoulder 

"You are not spoiled" he said smiling hopefully at d'Artagnan hopeful for something d'Artagnan could not give him "Take me with you!, I will be no burden!, I can ride fast and will be your servant for life I swear!"

"Cesario..........." d'Artagnan sighed

"I will do whatever you want me to do!, I'll be yours for life!, in all ways!"

Smiling saddly d'Artagnan took Cesario's hands cupping them in his own and kissed them gently "It is impossible sweeting, I return to France, a country in which you will be an enemy, I could not keep you safe there" 

"Why go back to France at all?, have they not betrayed you leaving you here?"

"Cesario things are not that simple" d'Artagnan said as gently as he could given the circumstances "Now I beg you please!, forget me and live your life as a free man and if you wed and have children bring them up to be free aswell" 

Cesario stepped back watching as d'Artagnan mounted the horse with tears shining in his eyes "I won't forget you d'Artagnan, not ever" he whispered "I love you" 

"You don't know what love is yet sweetheart" d'Artagnan said to him smiling saddly "But one day you will I'm sure, now take care and do as I say", letting Cesario step back he set off riding at a fast cantar determined to put as much distance between himself and this shit hole as he could before sunrise, Cesario followed him out of the stable and watched his form disappearing in the smoke from the fires and the gloom of the night 

"I already know love d'Artagnan and I will find you again one day, I promise it".


	6. Chapter 6

French/Spanish border  
Llivia

 

After two weeks of solid riding with only brief rests at night and meals from the few rabbits he had managed to shoot d'Artagnan was both exhausted and elated to have finally reached the border to get back into France.

He had been very lucky in managing to avoid any Spanish soldiers, keeping from any towns and villages on his way had likely helped with that but he had only had to hide once from a patrol, hiding himself in the thickness of the woods he had waited with baited breath and his pistol at the ready fully prepared to fight to death to avoid further imprisonment. 

But by his luck the patrol was made up of men carrying wounded back to their native land and not those looking for French soldiers, they were poorly armed, tired, and keen to be on their way spending little time within the woods before the moved on leaving d'Artagnan free to carry on his own journey home.

With a lightness in his heart as he reached Llivia he urged his horse to ride on harder a smile spreading over his face he found himself finally back on French soil only to be frightened half out of his skin as a shot pierced the air!.

The stalion reared in fright and rather than reaching for his weapon d'Artagnan had to fight to get him under control lest he be thrown from the horse.

"Set down your weapons Señor and dismount your horse" a familiar voice said "You shall not be harmed so long as you do as we say"

"Aye but you'll get a thick ear off me if you don't stop calling me Señor!" d'Artagnan called back taking the hood from his head to reveal his face "Really Colbert has it been so long that you no longer remember a friend!"

"D'Artagnan!".

 

Smiling d'Artagnan dismounted from the horse as four Musketeers came out of the foliage two he recognized and two that were unknown to him but all four stared at him in open shock   
"Mon Dieu!" Colbert breath "d'Artagnan!"

"In the flesh!" d'Artagnan laughed 

"But you're dead!" Sasson the second Musketeer d'Artagnan knew exclaimed "You died over two years ago!, they held a memorial for you in Paris!"

"Really?", d'Artagnan snickered at that "Well I'll say I've not been feeling overly great for a while but as far as I know I'm still breathing!", the humour broke through the shock and d'Artagnan found himself hugged by both Colbert and Sasson who then introduced him to the two younger Musketeers who stared at him like he was a miracle!.

"So where have you come from, where were they holding you?" Colbert asked as they set up an impromptue camp

"The fort at Huesca" d'Artagnan replied gratefully taking a flask of wine from Sasson and drinking deep, he'd had nothing but Spanish for far too long "I finally got free just over two weeks ago, gutted the bastard general and set light to their powder burned the shit hole to the ground!"

"Bravo!" Sasson praised clasping his shoulder and squeezing it "Bet those bastards regret having you as their prisoner now!"

"I should think so!" d'Artagnan said smiling inwardly at the memory of killing Rojas, however there was something more pressing on his mind that took the smile from his face and mentally bracing himself in case the news he sort was ill

"What of Athos and Porthos?" he asked fearful of the answer but both Colbert and Sasson smiled 

"They are back in Paris since we won the day at Douai" Colbert said "And rumour has it that Aramis is with them!" 

"Aramis?"

"Aye, apparently he found that life at a Monastery was not for him!" Sasson chuckled making d'Artagnan snort

"I could have told him that!"

"True" Colbert agreed "Aramis is many things but a monk sure as hell ain't one of them", he scowled at one of the younger Musketeers and kicked a stone at him "Go and get some more fire wood brat!, I wanna get something for for dinner before too long!"

"But......"

"Rules of Musketeers, the youngest fetches the wood and water" d'Artagnan said recalling his own time as the dogs body with a fond smile 

"Get your arse moving before you get my boot behind it!" Sasson growled taking another gulp from the flask of wine, grumbling the young Musketeer got to his feet glaring at his brothers 

"Bloody old bastards!" 

"Move it infant!" Sasson grunted shaking his head as the lad heading into the woods after flipping him off "Bloody brats!"

"Ah we were all young once" d'Artagnan sighed 

"You still are" Colbert said however d'Artagnan shook his head a bitter look coming onto his face

"Two and a half years of torture ages you, I may not have left my life on the battle field but I sure as hell left my youth there".

 

Colbert and Sasson exchanged a glance between them and glared at the younger Musketeer who was skinned rabbits silently urging him to mind his business.   
Sensing the mood was turning sour d'Artagnan forced a tight smile to his face that did not reach his eyes   
"So!" he said with false brightness "What brings the four of you so close to the Spanish border"

"A mission" Colbert replied "We're to destroy the fortress the Spanish have set up in the Chateau and free the French prisoners they have taken from the township which keeps the women, children, and elderly enslaved lest they watch their Men be hung before them one by one"

"Bastards" d'Artagnan muttered very aware of how cruel the Spanish could be, narrowing his eyes his sharp mind worked quickly coming up with an idea "I might be able to help there" he said looking down at his stolen uniform "Especially if we can get Aramis to join us on this campaign" 

"Oh?", Colbert leaned forward looking intrigued and d'Artagnan smiled wolfishly 

"I think we should send word to Paris".

Paris

It was amazing how fast everything could go to hell!. 

The inseparables had been back in Paris for a matter of days and already had been caught up in a brawl that had landed Aramis with a night in prison, and left them in search of missing grain that the Duke d'Beaufort claimed had been stolen by the refugees that were dwelling in Saint Antione.

Well they had searched the refugees huts and shacks and found nothing but tired, hungry, disillusioned people sick of being treated like criminals simply because they'd had the misfortune of being turned out of their homes by the war.

There were however a couple of colourful characters amongst them, one an old man who had in his day been a rebel and his daughter Sylvie who herself spoke and spread sedition, Athos had caught her in the act of hiding panflets that could, were he a less practical and world weary man, have had her hung.

Saddly the old man did not survive his night in prison having taken a serious blow to the ribs courtacy of the red guard that had caused internal bleeding and taken his life.

Not satisfied with Feron or Marcheaux's investigation of the theft or their decision to lay the blame firmly with the refugees, Treville had the Musketeers continue to investigate, they had found the missing grain and undercovered a turncoat within the refugee camp, a Red Guard who'd been playing the part of a refugee to set them up.

Now Porthos and Athos were in the Red Guards frequented tavern while Aramis was outside with the sharp tongue Sylvie who seemed to have a developed an interest in Athos if her questions were anything to go by.

"So he was a Comte, the Comte de la Fere" she whispered a smile curving her lips at the thought of a great man shrugging off nobility to become a comoner, this appealed to her own beliefs of equality, turning back to Aramis she continued her questions 

"I sense there is a saddness about him, he smiles seldom and when he does it does not reach his eyes, they remain shadowed by grief", she watched Aramis closely as he nodded slowly and sighed taking off his hat and running his hand through his thick wavey locks, a habbit he had never shaken over the years even in the Monastery 

"He was in love with someone" 

"Was?", glancing to the taven and sighing again Aramis continued 

"He was in love with a fellow Musketeer, Charles d'Artagnan, the Comte d'Artagnan's Nephew" Aramis explained "He fell in battle two and a half years ago, his body..........from what I'm told there was very little left to bury"

Sylvie had the grace to grimance at this and cross herself "Poor boy" she murmured 

"Aye, and poor Athos, since it was he that found what little remained", Aramis leaned against the wall of the building they were standing by resting his elbow against the brick work and rested his head on his hand "He was too young" he said feeling the painful weight of grief in his belly at the thought of d'Artagnan "Hardly in his twenties, cut down in his youth, so young, too young"

"You knew him well" Sylvie said pressing closer to him, it was not really a question yet Aramis answered it as one anyway

"He was our protege, our little brother, he came to Paris six years ago and found his way into our hearts"

"And Athos's bed it seems" Sylvie muttered under her breath and flinched back at the sudden anger that came over Aramis whom to this point had seemed rather meek and mild to her but now his dark eyes were shining with anger and he looked a hairs breath away from violence!

"Do not speak about that which you know not!" he snarled at her "d'Artagnan was one of the best soldiers I ever had the honor to serve with!, he was a man of great honor!, you are not fit to kiss the ground that he walked upon!" 

This had Sylvie snapping back at him with equal anger "Because I am a commoner and not a Noble?, because my skin is dark where his was no doubt fair?"

Aramis snorted with further scorn "You have a pretty face Madamoiselle but the tongue of a bitch!, and for all your grand ideas you speak as a fool!" he sneered "d'Artagnan was of the South, his skin was not white as milk but was tanned and dusky, he was olive skinned in complexion, and it is not that he was a Son of Nobility but that he was an honest brave and kind man which makes you far lesser than he".

 

Their conversation tailed off at this point and soon there after Sylvie managed to steal the keys to the cuffs from Aramis and free herself, getting into the tavern and nearly killing the turn coat Red Guard but Marcheaux beat her to it removing any evidence they had against the Red Guard, they did however had the satisfaction of dumping the stolen grain at a seething Ferons feet.

After clearing everything up with the courts which freed the refugees the Inseparables took them back to Saint Antoine where they ran into Sylvie once again which lead to a rather passionate kiss between herself and Athos.

"She said she was picky about who she kissed!" Aramis joked having been suckered by her so she could get the keys "It doesn't seem that she is though!"

"No!, don't look like she has taste at all" Porthos snickered while Athos mock glared at them, the kiss, while pleasent was not something he had overly welcomed, Sylvie was his type of woman, feisty, intelligent, strong willed, but his heart was still with d'Artagnan and could not take another within it's scarred shell. 

 

Putting his arm about Aramis's shoulders Athos began the walk back to the garrison with Porthos chuckling behind them up until they ran into a man on a horse they recognized, a man scarred from battle and well versed in trickery.

The three of them watched him ride past all very aware of a potential enemy that had more or less made himself known to them.

"We need t'keep an eye on 'im" Porthos counciled as they headed to the garrison "A close eye"

"Any idea of who he is?" Aramis asked having racked his brains trying to place the man but was unable

"No" Porthos grunted frowning as they reached the gates of the garrison to find the cadets and recruits in a state of uproar that Serge was trying to calm 

"What the 'ell is this!?" Porthos bellowed scowling at them 

"Captain!" Brujon cried "Captain Sir!" he ran to Athos who waved off the salute too tired and in too much need of a drink for this "Musketeer Basset has returned from the front with news!"

Basset was one of the newest Musketeers and only knew Athos, Porthos, and Aramis by reputation rather than person, so he was rather awed by them and took a moment before he could speak handing over the sealed letter that he had carried to Paris.

"It's d'Artagnan Sir!" he said in an excited voice "He's alive!".

 

For several seconds Athos couldn't move, couldn't think, could hardly breath!. 

d'Artagnan!, his lost love Alive!, after more than two years of grief and sorrow he was alive!.

"Good God man are you sure!" Aramis barked at Basset who nodded his head

"Musketeers Colbert and Sasson recognized him at once!"

"Jesus Christ!" Porthos whispered before breaking into a grin and letting out a bellow of a laugh "Our little d'Art!", his heavy hand slammed into Athos's shoulder making him stumble slightly and snapped him out of his daze, with shaking hands he broke the seal and opened the letter 

Captain Athos

 

I write to you from the outskirts of Llivia, I, Sasson, Basset, and Moreau were to infiltrate the captured Chateau and take it out of Spanish hands.

While here we have run into d'Artagnan who has recently escaped from the fort of Huesca where he has been prisoner for the last two and a half years. 

Naturally we were delighted to find him alive as I am sure you will be, and he after conversing with us he has declared a plan that will greatly increase the possibility of success in our taking of the Chateau.

For this plan to work we shall need the Musketeer Aramis to play the part of a Spanish soldier, d'Artagnan has a stolen uniform that Aramis can wear. 

d'Artagnan, as a recent escapee will act as if Aramis has captured him and together they shall enter the Chateau, once inside they shall work to get the gates open for us and free the prisoners there. 

I believe this is a workable plan but of course I need the permission of yourself to go ahead, until I hear back we shall be waiting outside Llivia.

Colbert.

 

"We should see Treville immediately" Athos said passing the letetr to Aramis and Porthos to read 

"Aye" Porthos agreed handing it back "You!" he said pointing to Basset "Feed and rest yourself, we'll likely be riding at dawn, make sure his horse gets well tended and he's given a good meal" he said to Serge who nodded 

"Lets get to the Louvre" Athos said keen to get on the road for Llivia, while it was not really meet for him to be leaving Paris as the Captain of the Musketeers there was no way in hell he was going to stay there when d'Artagnan was at the border, not after more than two years of seperation.

With his stomach full of butterflys and heart bubbling with a dozen emotions at once Athos rode with Aramis and Porthos to the Louvre and went straight to Treville's office presenting him with the letter and declared their agreement of the propersition.

"I think this plan will work" Aramis said "With the two of us on the inside freeing the prisoners and opening the gates will be much easier"

"Aye" Treville agreed setting the letter down on his desk a smile curving his lips "And I too shall join you to see that this plan is a success!", at the surprised looks on their faces he snorted and patted the ever present sword at his hip "Have I grown so old and flabby these four years that you no longer think me capable?" he demanded   
"Not when you consider the black eye you gave Marcheaux or so Constance says!" Porthos chuckled but Aramis gasped 

"We have to tell her before we leave or she'll never forgive us!"

"Go" Treville said "I must see the King first anyway, we'll leave at first light on the morrow".


	7. Chapter 7

Constance was at home with her husband of nearly four years, Dr Lemay. 

After the murder of her first husband Bonacieux by the Assassin hired by Rochefort she had thought that she and d'Artagnan could at last be together as more than a scandalous couple outside the grace of God. However she soon learned that during the year between the ending of their tryst and the death of Bonacieux, d'Artagnan himself had moved on, and formed a permanent relationship with Athos of all people!.

Naturally she had been shocked by the discovery and it had taken her time to come to terms with the fact that d'Artagnan had moved on from her, that he was indeed in love with Athos and would never again return her affection, but once she had opened her heart again she had found love swiftly in the form of the young Dr Lemay. 

Unlike Bonacieux who had wanted her to be the prefect meek and subserviant wife, Lemay liked the fact she was outspoken, had a good witt and sensible head on her shoulders.

While as of yet no child had been produced from their union they were both very happy and content with their lives.

 

Lemay was at home with Constance when the Musketeers arrived bearing the news of d'Artagnan being alive.

Constance sank down into a chair with a gasp her face a picture of shock and amazement!, Lemay was little better, standing open mouthed staring at the Inseparables in completed bewilderment. 

With his life having been saved just in the nic of time by the Musketeers when he and Constance had been taken to the scaffold by Rochefort on false charges of treason he was very good friends with them, and d'Artagnan, and had grieved his death deeply. 

To learn that he was alive after nearly three years of mourning was like a punch in the chest as much as it was a joy, as all the pain of the grief came rushing back to the surface along with the shock of this discovery.

 

It was Constance who recovered first and broke the silence which had fallen over the kitchen where they sat or stood.   
Blinking back tears she looked up at Athos and cleared her throat "Is he well?" she asked "He's been in Spanish hands has he not?, they will...............they will have tortured him?", the words were difficult for her to speak, painful with the thought of d'Artagnan suffering such brutality, while they may no longer be lovers Constance would never have had him subjected to such horrors as lay in the Spanish prisons.

"We don't know much" Aramis said saving Athos the trouble of answering "Only that he recently escaped his prison and managed to get across the border back into France"

"One assumes that he is in fairly good health then, to have managed such a feat" Lemay said recovering from his stupor "It would not have been easy for him to have escaped or made it across Spain without being captured", this was true enough, d'Artagnan could never have managed such a journey injured or sick, so his health must not be in too much of a bad state

"When will he return to Paris?" Constance asked looking at the three Musketeers in turn "He is coming back to Paris isn't he?"

Aramis looked to Athos while Porthos shifted uncomfortably and seemed fascinated with the wooden floor beneath his feet!  
"He will eventually return home, if all goes well" Athos replied, at Constance's frown he went on avoiding her sharp gaze as he did "There is to be a...........mission first, one we shall all take part in before he will come back to Paris"

"What!", it was amusing to watch three battle hardened soldiers flinch and squirm at the ire of one petit built woman!, but then Constance's temper could be as fiery as her hair and Aramis had not forgotten the feel of her palm across his cheeks!

"It's 'is plan" Porthos offered shuffling his feet like a school boy in trouble with his tutor!, Lemay snickered at the trio as they quailed before the scowl of his wife! 

"You know what d'Art's like!" Aramis said trying one of his devilish smiles that seemed to work on everyone but Constance!, "If theres trouble to be had then he throws himself into it head first!"

"And you damn well encourage him!" Constance snapped "The lot of you are like over grown children! always seeking the next mischief you can get into!" 

The scolding might have worked better had Aramis not snickered which set off a snorted laugh from Porthos and an amused sigh and roll of the eyes from Athos 

"We will send him your good will Madame Lemay" Athos said 

"Better to send him a good dose of comon sense!" Constance scoffed "Because God knows while his head is full of honor, and courage it had not one iota of comon sense within his whole skull!".

 

Louvre

 

Louis was in the Gardens with Feron when Treville aproached him to speak, he would have much rather spoken to the King without his bastard brother being present but he had little say in the matter and had to suffer Ferons presence whether he liked it or not.

Louis was as shocked by the news as everyone else had been, staring at Treville as if he had grown two heads and was speaking pig latin!

"You're sure it is him and not some imposture?" Feron asked, having never known d'Artagnan he was not much touched by the news and certainly didn't care if he lived or died and so spoke as cruely as always 

Treville glared at the vile man grinding his teeth as he replied making his jaw ache with the motion "He was recognized by two Musketeers who knew him before...........his believed death, it is certain it is he and no Spanish Spy in disguise"

"And he has been where all this time?" Louis asked recovering his tongue and what little wit he had!

"Prison your Majesty" Treville said "Why no ransome was demanded I know not, but it is likely he has suffered during his captivity"  
As childish as he was Louis had the grace to grimance at the thought of the Spanish torture d'Artagnan would have suffered, Feron however was not so empathetic and sniffed derisively at Treville  
"Can you be sure he has not been turned like the Comte de Rochefort was?, tis a long time to have been in the hands of the enemy, and for him to have escaped after all this time?, is it not a little too conveniant!?" 

The words were like a red rag to bull as Treville's anger flared at Ferons suggestion of d'Artagnan being anything but loyal to France and the Musketeers  
"Charles d'Artagnan is the bravest most loyal and honorable man I have ever had the pleasure of comanding!" he snarled at Feron "He would sooner bite out his own tongue than divulge a word of France's defenses to Spain!, would cut off his own hands than take arms against his own Brothers!, would throw himself into a furnace and burn alive if it meant he could spare the lives of others!"

Feron met Treville's glare with a look of unimpressed amusment, he drew in a breath likely to impart more bile upon the Minister but Louis held up a hand comanding silence.

"It is true Brother, D'Artagnan is a man of honesty and loyalty, even when it may cause displeasure to others he will always speak the truth and take the honorable path", he was of course hinting to the time he had ordered d'Artagnan to execute a traitor that Louis had pardoned and had refused to do earning himself Louis displeasure  
"I do not believe that he is a traitor to us however I wish to have him examined upon his return to France" he said to Treville "If he has suffered torture then there will be signs of it yes?" 

"Indeed so sire" Treville said   
"Then Dr Lemay will examin his person" Louis stated "And you Treville shall interrogate him", he held up a hand as Treville prepared to argue cutting him off before he could speak "You were once his commanding officer, you know him well, I believe you would be able to tell if he were lying?"

"I would Majesty" Treville said

"Then you shall take his report about what happened to him Treville, that will be his interrogation, and you shall judge if he is honest or not"

"Yes Majesty" Treville said bowing to the King and shot a smirk at Feron knowing now that he had another champion to fight his cause against Ferons machinations.

 

Dawn the following morning

 

Together the Musketeers and Treville along with Basset rode out from Paris hoping to reach the border as soon as possible.

All of them were experiancing mixed emotions about seeing d'Artagnan again after so many years and were keen to gain any knowledge about him and what he had been through that they could get before they reached Llivia.

Basset however, though they plied him with questions was not overly forth coming. 

Having not truly known d'Artagnan prior to now he could not tell them much. 

Yes he said there were scars, many scars upon the young mans body, he had seen them when they had washed before he had left for Paris.

He didn't speak much, didn't smile either, looked very thin, too thin.

All of this he told his companions but he could tell them nothing about d'Artagnan's moods, state of mind, nothing that they really needed to know.

 

"He's always been skinny" Porthos said one evening as they sat about the fire having sent Basset off to get more wood, "It's not like that he's thin is anything new"

"Depends how thin is thin" Aramis said biting at his thumb nail 

"He always smiled" Athos murmured staring into the flames "He always had a ready smile and a happy laugh, he was not surly or depressive, that was always my territory!"

"Thats for damn sure!" Aramis snorted making Porthos chuckle 

"No" Treville said sitting up from his bedroll "This is just speculation that is making us all upset and nervous, we will have no answers until we reach Llivia and we must be patient rather than wonder at what might be"

"Easier said than done after nearly three years!" Porthos said glancing up as Basset returned with the firewood "But I s'pose you're right, you usually are!".

 

Llivia 

 

d'Artagnan had been trying to prepare himself for seeing his friends again after so long, but somehow nothing he did could quiet the nervous butterflys in his stomach as he saw the riders approach the small camp and four familiar faces and figured came into view.

With sweating palms and a dry mouth he watched with a thumping heart as they dismounted, their horses being left with Colbert and Sasson who respectfully kept their distance as the old friends were reunited.

The Inseparables and Treville took in the gaunt and aged appearence of d'Artagnan, the cocky youth was gone from him and was replaced by a matured and hardened man who was in desperate need of a decent meal!.

Taking a breath d'Artagnan spread his arms and offered a shaky smile "It's an awful long way to have come only to be silent is it not!?" he asked, the joke broke the tension at least with Porthos who laughed and closed the distance between them pulling d'Artagnan into one of his bear hugs noting unhappily that he flinched but said nothing of it, instead he chuckled and ruffled his hair 

"You'll survive anythin' won't yer!?" he said "God I've missed yer Li'l brother!"

"Missed you too you great oaf!" d'Artagnan said smiling properly and kept from flinching away as Porthos slapped his shoulder, letting Aramis come forward next "I thought you'd chosen God over the sword" he said to Aramis who grinned and kissed his cheeks

"God showed me that a cloistered life was not for me"

"I could have told you that myself!" d'Artagnan snorted "You're about as cut out to be a Monk as the women of Madame Angels are to be Nuns!"

"Ah well we all make mistakes!" Aramis said with a bashful smile allowing Treville to come next while Athos hung back unsure of the greeting he would get from d'Artagnan after their parting

"I did not think to see you out of Paris Minister" d'Artagnan said shaking hands with him 

"There are some things a man must do, and seeing a friend return from the grave is one of them" Treville said clasping d'Artagnan's shoulder only to let go when the young man winced, clearly there lay an injury there that he would learn of later   
"It is good to see you again my friend"

"You too" d'Artagnan replied looking last now to Athos who was still hanging back uncertainly "Are we to speak through an exchange of letters Captain?, if you get any further away then it will be necassery to employ messengers!"

A smile quirked Athos's scarred lips and he moved a few paces forward "In all honesty I was unsure how you would feel upon seeing me again" he admitted "Especially after.............our parting words"

'Don't bloody bother coming back!' 

The spat out words rang in the back of d'Artagnan's mind like the echo of canon fire, a haunting ghost of the past that made him rub his scarred shoulder in memory before mustering a smile for Athos that did not quite reach his eyes   
"It was not your fault Athos, blame the Spanish for what befell me that night, I know I do"

"Yeah what did happen" Porthos asked "We found part of your Pauldron, your sword and dagger..............and a body we thought was you?"

"I was wounded" d'Artagnan said recalling all to easily that God forsaken battlefield, the chaos and blood, the screaming and sounds of gun fire, "It's.........quite a long story" 

"One I'm afraid you will need to impart" Treville said "A formal report along with your.......whereabouts these past years"

As uncomfortable as he was in reliving the nightmare he'd been hoping to forget d'Artagnan had expected nothing less and nodded his head beckoning to the tent that had been errected "Lets get some wine" he said "This'll take a while".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings mentions of rape and suicide

Two and a Half Years ago

 

d'Artagnan was still shaking with anger over his argument with Athos, not to mention the mans words as he left. 

Leaving to go on the scouting mission had been the right thing to do though lest he end up hitting Athos which would be very unwise considering he was his commanding officer. 

Although while it was wise that he had left it was doing little to help his mood, his knuckles remained white about the horses reigns and his jaw painfully tight as he gritted his teeth clenching them angrily with a dark scowl on his face.

The soldiers he was riding with gave him a wide birth not wanting to have the Musketeers ire fall on them. 

 

They were just coming up to the ridge of a low hill when the deafening blast of canon fire exploded in the evening air!.

The horses, while battle trained were panicked by the sudden noise rearing and tossing their riders to the ground to bolt or having them struggle to get them back under control while they tried to draw their own weapons to defend themselves as a full squadron of Spanish soldiers came over the hill bearing down upon them!.

 

The lieutenant who had been leading the scouting party had suffered a broken neck when his horse had thrown him leaving the party without a leader and hopelessly out numbered as the Spanish lay seige to them. 

d'Artagnan jumped from his horses back and slapped his backside to send him off out of harms way throwing himself belly down in the dirt to avoid a volley of bullets that tore through the party taking out several more soldiers before the Spanish even reached them to lock swords!, and once they did there was no mercy shown.

d'Artagnan thrust his sword up into the belly of the first Spaniard to cross his path and sank the dagger Athos had gifted him with into the throat of the next, pulling both blades free he he spun round ducking under the broad sword of another embedding both blades in the mans gut and slicing them in oposite directions opening him up like turkey!.

Pulling his blades free he spun them round in his bloody hands a smile born from excitement and exertion on his face that grew all the broader as he tackled another three Spaniards that had surounded a young enlist to the front helping him take them out and got the boy back onto his feet 

"Thankyou Musketeer!" the boy said brightly 

"Don't mention it" d'Artagnan said dryly and lunged forward sinking his swored through eye of another Spanish soldier, he pulled his sword free and turned to face another only to have a blinding pain strike his lower belly!.

Risking a glance down d'Artagnan saw a dagger in his stomach that the soldier must have thrown, pain and shock had him falling back with his sword and dagger slipping from his hands leaving him unprotected from the soldier as he clenched his fingers and panted for the pain.

With a cry the young enlisted soldier ran forward blocking the Spaniards sword from d'Artagnan and drove him back with desperate almost wild swings that came more from fear and skill!.

d'Artagnan winced and panted reaching for the dagger and taking hold of the grip pulling on it as hard as he could, his stomach muscles protested and sickness burned in his throat as he moved the blade back out of his flesh with a spurt of blood that continued to spread over his doublet and down his breeches with the wound now open. 

Another volley of musket fire had the young lad struck in the upper chest and falling back with his sword lost leaving the Spaniard over him ready to strike him down!, gritting his teeth d'Artagnan took hold of the Spaniards dagger, clamping a hand over his wound he forced himself to sit up and threw the blade into the Spaniards throat!.

Spluttering and chocking the Spaniard fell to his knees clasping at his throat and the blade lodged with it, if he moved it he'd bleed to death, if he left it he'd choke as it blocked his wind pipe, dead either way he quickly rolled onto his side and after several twitches fell still.

Grunting and wincing d'Artagnan retrived his sword and dagger and crawled across the battle field to where the lad was laying shaking like a leaf with his hand over his gun shot wound 

"Am.......am I gonna die!?" he asked d'Artagnan as he reached him 

"No chance lad, you're gonna be fine" d'Artagnan said helping pull the lad up to support him "I'll get you out of this shit hole and back to camp", with a hand pressed hard to his bleeding stomach and his right arm about the lad d'Artagnan was making very slow progress along the battle field and moments later canon fire roared once again. 

d'Artagnan found himself flung up through the air to land in a crumpled heap several feet from where he'd been, unconscious with both his blades gone and his pauldron split it two with a raw gaping wound on his right shoulder where the canon ball had ripped it's way past. 

The glancing blow it had given d'Artagnan was mild considering how bad it could have been and the poor soldier he'd been helping had taken the brunt with the majority of his body being destroyed leaving only his head, shoulders and a single arm intact and even they were smashed beyond recognition.

The battle did not last much longer, the Spanish were too great in their numbers and fire power, before long the party were all either dead of gravely wounded on the ground like d'Artagnan and were, once the squadrons commanders came onto the field, taken up to be transported back to their camp to see if the feild surgeon could save them for transport back to Spain for interrogation.

 

Present time 

Llivia Camp

 

The Inseparables and Treville sat in the tent with d'Artagnan in silence, their faces showing horror, pity, and a good deal of anger at what their brother had suffered, Athos and Porthos both shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the poor Enlisted Soldier whom they had mistook for being d'Artagnan, the poor lad reduced to nothing but a few scraps of bone and flesh that were impossible to indentify.

"It's a miracle your arm wasn't taken clean off by that canon ball" Porthos finally said breaking the silence 

"I know" d'Artagnan replied rubbing the thick scar tissue upon his arm, it still pained him today and he knew it was weaker from the damage that had been done, but as Porthos said it was a miracle he had not lost the limb altogether.

"What happened after that?" Treville asked as gently as he could 

"I was taken prisoner I guess" d'Artagnan said with a shrug, "I was sick for........I don't know how long to be honest, fever and blood loss, it could have been weeks before I was coherant again and when I was I found myself in a Spanish prison facing interrogation"

"They hurt you" Aramis whispered feeling both sick and furious at the thought 

"Hurt?" d'Artagnan scoffed "Pain was the least of what they did to me, to the other poor bastards who'd been taken alive"

"Bastards!" Porthos growled clenching his knuckles wanting to hit something

"One by one they killed the rest of those who were in prison with, or they died of the injuries torture had inflicted on them, one poor sod bled out after being put on the Judas Cradle!, it took him two days to die even so!"

All four older men shuddered at the mention of the brutal device, it was not used as a method to extract information but to give someone a long and agonising death, the swines had been amusing themselves, killing their brother in arms in the most grusome way they could, most likely as a form of psychological torture for the others to help break their resolve not to speak.

"They racked me, tore out my nails, used red hot pokers on me, whipped and beat me with cats and batons, would even have me hung by the throat until I was half death of strangulation before cutting me down, would leave me without food or water for days to try and break me, but none of that was as bad as.............." d'Artagnan trailed off biting his bottom lip 

"Bad as what?" Treville asked already fearing he knew the answer before d'Artagnan confirmed it with a darkly shadow eyed look and bitter words

"At least they didn't use the Cradle of the Pear on me".

 

Aramis made a gagging noise clasping a hand over his mouth his face a sickly green as he swiftly left the tent to vomit, Porthos looked truly murderous as did Treville, Athos looked torn between searing rage and desperate anguish over what his lover had endured during his captivity. 

Torture alone was bad enough but rape on top of that?, it was beyond cruel, beyond appalling, the most vile act a man could commit upon anyone and those bastards had likely taken pleasure in doing so, in hurting d'Artagnan in the worst of ways.  
"d'Artagnan.........." Athos was surprised that he had spoken since he had no idea what to say to his former lover.....was he a former lover?, Athos didn't have any answers to a thousand questions that were running through his mind and he hadn't the first clue of what to say to d'Artagnan, what could he say?, I'm sorry seemed pathetic and useless, two words that could change nothing could never make up for what d'Artagnan had been through.

"How did you escape?" Treville asked drawing d'Artagnan's attention back onto himself, Porthos rose up from the stool he was sat on 

"I'll go check on Mis" he said pausing to look back at d'Artagnan "I'm really happy you're home Whelp"

"Thanks Port" d'Artagnan said to him trying and failing for a smile, and turned to Treville to answer his question, "About a year ago they stopped torturing me, I guess the figured they weren't going to be able to get anything out of me, or maybe it was the General of the Fort who put a stop to it, wanting me for himself"

"Wanting................." Treville trailed off realizing what d'Artagnan was talking about 

"The bastard made me his whore, made me off limits to everyone else, save for the odd kicking when I mouthed off or they were bored" d'Artagnan said with bitter stoicism "I knew I'd only get one shot at escaping, if I failed I'd die so I waited and watched everything, learned all I could about the fort, let my body heal and gain some strength so I would be ready for when the time came"

"Very wise" Treville praised "And the time came a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, every three months they'd have deliverys of munitions, food, and drink, and for a solid week after they'd be revaling, drunk and gorged, the security would be lax which gave me the oportunity for escape"

"While they were all too busy sleeping it off or throwing their guts up" Athos muttered 

"The general would have me taken to his private chambers leaving only a single guard outside the door. He was a brute but overly arrogant and with his body addled by drink he was paying even less attention than normal to his safety probably believing that he'd broken me" d'Artagnan smirked at the thought a cold smile so unlike the warm hearted young man from two and a half years ago   
"He was having me suck him off, his eyes were closed so he didn't see me take his dagger from his hip not until I had it stuck in him!", d'Artagnan's eyes shined with lust for blood and slaughter that had never been present in him before, "I stabbed him over and over, sliced his cock off and watched him bleed out!"

Both Treville and Athos shuddered at the thought of such a brutal death, while this General had more than deserved it, it was so unlike the honorable young man that they had known to take pleasure in the slaughter of someone 

"I killed the gaurd at the door, took his clothes and his weapons along with Rojas's"

"Rojas?" 

"The General, his name was Rojas" d'Artagnan said "In uniform I was able to move undetected, especially since they were too drunk or sick with drink to notice me much, I went to where they kept the munitions and blew the whole lot!, the explosion and damage to the building killed or injured alot of them and in the eschewing chaos I was able to take Rojas very beautiful horse and escaped" he took a great sigh and offered the two older men a smile "I was lucky and was able to avoid any patrols, the only one that got close was too busy transporting wounded home and I was able to hide until they were gone, and after several weeks I had the good fortune to run into Colbert and Sasson and the rest you know".

 

Silence reigned for several minutes as d'Artagnan completed his report until Treville cleared his throat fully satisfied with d'Artagnan's report and fully convinced he was being honest, there was no avoiding of eye contact, he wasn't smug or hostile like Rochefort had been, he was........................the word damaged did not sit well with Treville but it fit what d'Artagnan was, he was a completely different person to the one who had left Paris four years before, but that made sense since no one could go through horrors like that and not be changed by it.

Standing up he crossed the tent and rested his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder "For what it's worth you have done an incredible job of surviving and I for one am exceptionally proud of you"

d'Artagnan looked up at his former Captain and smiled a small shaky smile "Thank you sir, coming from you that means a hell of a lot".

 

 

Porthos found Aramis on his knees praying, the man was shaking all over, crying and gripping his cross in trembling fingers as he went through his prayers.

"You still find comfort in faith?" Porthos asked sitting on the ground besides him 

Aramis paused in his prayers crossing himself and sat back on his haunches shaking his head  
"How can humans be so cruel to one another?" he asked "How can anyone do that?"

"I don't know" Porthos whispered putting an arm about Aramis's shoulders 

"I know he was an enemy soldier in enemy territory but he didn't deserve that, No One deserves that" Aramis forcefully stated 

"No they don't" Porthos agreed pressing a kiss to Aramis's temple "But d'Arts home now, we can make things right for him"

"Make things right!?", Aramis snorted wirling on Porthos a look of complete astonishment on his face and not a pleasent astonishment at that, "You think there is anything we can do that will even remotely make up for what he's been through?, that we could possible ever heal the wounds that have been inflicted upon him?, this isn't a broken leg Porthos! we can't put a bandage or stitches over this!, we can't................." he stopped and shook his head sucking his lips inward and biting them before speaking again "When I was a lad I knew a girl who was set upon and raped by bandits" he whispered looking towards the ground away from Porthos "She had been collecting firewood for her family when they'd attacked her. She staggered back into the village with her clothes torn, legs all bloody, her face and arms bruised. Nothing was the same for her after that, she never smiled again, never laughed, never went anywhere unless her parents forced her and even then it was only to church. There had been a marriage planned for her that coming Spring but it never came to pass, she couldn't bare the touch of another any longer, couldn't bear to be in the company of others, she believed herself to be sullied and broken beyond repair damned in the eyes of the world, she believed it so much that she.............she killed herself" 

Porthos sucked in a sharp breath gazing at Aramis who wrapped his arms about himself staring now across the camp   
"She was only fifteen Porthos, her life hardly even begun when bastard sadists ruined it for her, made her feel so worthless that the only end of her suffering that she could see was her Father's pistol!"

"Jesus Christ" Porthos whispered feeling sick with disgust 

"d'Artagnan...........he's......he's suffered so much, perhaps even more than she did" Aramis said his voice becoming shaky and his eyes glimmering with tears as they finally sort out Porthos "If she couldn't live with it then............."

"No, No!" Porthos stated firmly, he took Aramis by the shoulders holding him steady "We will get him through this Mis, we will!" he insisted "No matter what it takes we will heal him, for the last two and a half years I have mourned my baby brother I am sure as hell not going to loose him again when I have only just got him back!, so the next time you pray you tell God that he Ain't havin' d'Art!, not yet!, it ain't time for him yet and we're gonna make him better right?"

"Right" Aramis whispered sniffing and brushing tears from his face "Our baby Brother is here to stay"

"Thats right!" Porthos said firmly "And if anyone got a problem with that then they're gonna answer t'me!".

 

With the plan to get Aramis and d'Artagnan on the inside of the Chateau the following morning the Musketeers set about getting some rest, or at least trying to.

For Athos however sleep was slow in coming and he found himself leaving the tent to go and sit by the fire for a while. However once outside the tent he discovered that he was not alone in having insomnia, d'Artagnan was already sitting by the fire whittling a small piece of wood with a dagger.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest for tomorrow?" Athos asked sitting down near him but not next to him, in the last few hours they had all learned that d'Artagnan was not keen on contact anymore and prefered there to be a distance between himself and others 

"I haven't slept in months" d'Artagnan grunted scrapping the knife over the wood "And when I do...........I don't like my dreams"

Nightmares, Athos could easily understand that, all soldiers had them, reliving battles in their sleep, the death of enemies, friends, in sleep those ghosts haunted them sometimes twisting events into even more bloody and horrific events than had actually occured, that d'Artagnan was suffering nightmares of his own captivity and torture was no surprise and Athos would have been more worried had he not been. 

Taking a breath he tried to think of something to say to get a conversation going to try and break this ice that seemed to be between them, "It wasn't your fault you know?" he said to the younger Musketeer gaining his attention as d'Artagnan stopped whittling to look at him   
"You mustn't blame yourself"

"I don't" d'Artagnan said coldly "I blame the Spanish bastards who did it to me, I blame Rojas and I fucking killed him!" throwing the wood onto the fire he got to his feet and gave Athos a cool look "Don't worry about me Athos, if you want to worry about someone worry about those who get in my way because if there's one thing I learned in Spain it's to not so any mercy at all", with that he walked back to the tent snagging a flask of wine and disappeared inside leaving Athos staring into the fire feeling as helpless now as he had when d'Artagnan had been declared dead two and a half years before. 

Though his body may have come back to them it seemed that it was his body only that had returned and left his spirit behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Llivia 

 

To make the ruse convincing both d'Artagnan and Aramis had to appear to have been in a struggle, no one would buy it if they both walked into the Chateau in pristine condition, therefore the two of them set about each other delivering punches, kickes, and a few shallow slashes with their swords to make their story of Aramis being a Spanish soldier and d'Artagnan his prisoner convinsing.

Wiping the blood from his now split lip d'Artagnan rolled his eyes at Aramis having been expecting a far worse blow from the back of his hand   
"C'mon 'Mis!, I could hit myself harder!" 

"Clearly!" Aramis grunted pinching the bridge of his profusely bleeding nose that he was very lucky was not broken considering how hard d'Artagnan had punched him, while Aramis was pulling his punches d'Artagnan certainly wasn't!

"Well put you damn back into it then!" d'Artagnan snapped bracing himself for another blow. 

Balling his fist Aramis moved onto the balls of his feet and delivered a punch from the shoulder to d'Artagnan's face hard enough to throw him staggering back a few steps with pain blossoming in his cheek   
"Again!" he said turning back to face Aramis who forced himself to lay another blow upon the younger man this one bloodying his nose and splitting the top of his lip aswell as the bottom   
"Again!" d'Artagnan yelled spitting blood from his mouth

"D'Art for God sake!" Aramis protested

"You're supposed to have captured me!" D'Artagnan snapped "I have slaughtered dozens of Spanish soldiers!, your comrads!, you are supposed to hate me for what I have done!, have been persuing me for weeks and finally captured me after one hell of a fight!, d'you really think a Spanish soldier would not abuse his prisoner under those circumstances?" 

Aramis sucked in his lips and looked towards the ground, he knew what d'Artagnan was saying was true but he didn't like it, in fact he liked it even less than how much d'Artagnan seemed to be enjoying being beaten, seemed to be getting into being slapped around, kicked and slashed.   
There was a wildness in his eyes that teamed up with the coldness of his persona at present was both unsettling and down right frightening since it was so very unlike the d'Artagnan Aramis had known four years ago. 

"d'Artagnan" he began starting towards the younger man "I know that you've been through a lot............", he broke off as d'Artagnan held up his palm and walked away a look of disgust on his face "d'Artagnan!" Aramis cried after him 

"I'll do it myself since you can't forfil this" d'Artagnan shouted back to him heading towards where the horses were tethered, taking a riding crop he went into one of the tents out of Aramis's sight.

 

Stripping off his leather doublet d'Artagnan got down on his knees and held the crop in his left hand angling it over his shoulder towards his back like a whip of knotted cord one would use to chastise themselves in contrition to God. 

Why he felt himself enjoying this pain he didn't know, but for some reason his blood was singing everytime a blow was landed on his body, he was feeling more alive than he had in months. 

Bringing the crop down against his back he let out a yelp as the leather whipped his skin, drawing in a breath he whipped himself again and again, lashing his back until the crop fell from his hand and he was panting and shaking too much to continue.   
Mostly his back was just bruised from the crop but it had drawn blood in a few places that trickled down the scar tissue from earlier lashings.  
Laying forward d'Artagnan aimed his head at the ground stealing himself and then smashed his face against the hard packed earth cracking the bridge of his nose, splitting and bruising the skin on his forehead and making his brain rattle in his skull!. 

Dizzy and slightly nauseus d'Artagnan rolled onto his back laughing manically as blood from his nose ran down over his lips and coated his chin, his head was throbbing along with his back and for some reason he couldn't stop laughing at the obserdity of it all!, here he was free of torment, of torture and for the first time since his escape he was feeling truly alive by causing himself torment!.

"Maybe I did go mad in prison!" he laughed shaking his head "Maybe I am truly damned after all!".

 

Troubled by d'Artagnan's attitude and state of mind Aramis sort out Treville and Athos to tell them of what had occured. 

He was not however alone in his worry for d'Artagnan's mental state and emotional wellbeing, Athos had already gone to Treville to speak about his encounter with d'Artagnan the night before, Aramis's news of d'Artagnan's seeming......pleasure in physical pain only added to the worries they both already had.

"Is he still sane do you think" Aramis asked thinking about Marsac following Savoy, and himself at that time, he had wondered about his own sanity following Savoy, his dreams had been haunted by the ghosts of the fallen, in his waking hours he had fancied he could hear the crows cawing, see snow falling, feel the cold upon his skin seeping into his bones. Long had he thought he would go mad would have even welcomed it had it brought him any peace from his misery, and at times he had thought about taking his pistol and putting it in his mouth. It had only been Athos and Porthos's unfalling support and devotion to him that had eventually brought him out of his self imposed darkness and back into the light.

"I think he is hurting in his heart" Treville said "I think he has suffered in ways we can hardly begin to imagine, had to put himself through horrors to survive and escape and can not reconsile himself to his actions even though they had to be done"

"Those bastards took more than his flesh and blood" Athos murmured his top lip curling up in anger "They tore chunks out of his soul, delivered blow after blow to his heart, and have all but destroyed his pride, his sense of honor" rising to his feet he shook his head in disgust "They would have been kinder to have just killed him!, instead they have condemned him to this!, this broken mockery of life!"

"I once thought the same of myself but I survived" Aramis said sitting up straighter "You and Porthos helped bring me back to life, surely we can do the same now for d'Artagnan!" he looked imploringly at Treville and Athos silently begging them to be as optimistic as Porthos had been, Treville looked impartial saying neither yes nore now but Athos looked resigned to loosing d'Artagnan, or perhaps to having already lost him, something that sparked anger in Aramis's heart.

"You can not abandon him now!" he snapped at Athos "Not when he needs you most!" rising from his seat he went to Athos grabbing him by the doublet and shaking him! "You claim to love him!, to have been grieving from him since his loss over two years ago, now you have him back you just turn away because he is not returned unscathed!?"

"It's hardly that simple!" Athos replied his voice far too calm and expression too impassive for Aramis's liking, however Treville intervined before the two could descend into out right arguing which would not help matters at all

"Whatever the matter is with d'Artagnan we will solve it when we return to Paris!" he ordered sternly "We have a job to do here!, so I suggest we get on and do it!".

 

With his wrists bound by rope and tethered to Aramis's horse d'Artagnan walked besides him as Aramis rode to the Chateau dressed in the stolen Spanish uniform. 

As they had expected guards stopped them before the gates to the estate ordering Aramis from his horse in Spanish to which he easily replied and explained that he had captured d'Artagnan following his escape of the Fort of Huesca.

"A murderous French bastard!" Aramis snarled aiming a kick at d'Artagnan's knees throwing him to the ground and delivered another to his side taking care to kick the ground and not d'Artagnan's ribs though he curled inward as if contact had been made

"News has spread of the escape of a prisoner and the slaughter of our countrymen in Huesca" the Captain spat walking over to Aramis and d'Artagnan looking down on d'Artagnan as if he were road kill, "You have done well to capture this Whoreson!", grabbing a fistful of d'Artagnan's hair he pulled him up and delivered a fierce punch to his face throwing d'Artagnan down onto the ground and spat on him "Our General will be pleased to see this French pig!, and will reward you!"

"I am delighted to hear it" Aramis said fixing a smile to his face even as his stomach tightened and his hands itched for his sword to run the man through for daring to beat d'Artagnan who was hauled to his feet by two of the soldiers and dragged into the estate 

"Take him to the cells" the Captain ordered "Search his person for weapons and give him a reminder of "Spanish hospitality!", the soldiers laughed cruely at this making Aramis's stomach turn over knowing very well that this meant torture for d'Artagnan

"Captain if I may...?" he spoke out thinking on his feet since they needed d'Artagnan to be fit for this mission to succeed and wanted to spare him further torment if he could

"May you what?" the Captain asked 

"I have ridden for weeks to capture this.....French bastard" Aramis said thinking as fast as he could "He caused the death of may of my country men, my friends, brothers in arms"

"Indeed, and he shall pay for it I assure you" the Captain stated glaring at d'Artagnan who smirked back at him unrepentantly 

"Yes I am sure of that Captain" Aramis said "But I would greatly appreciate the opportunity to deliver such punishments myself if you have no objection"   
Aramis held his breath as the Captain regarded him looking him over, the man was not small by any means and his face was scarred by past battle, Aramis could not help but feel some what intimidated by the inspection especially as the Captain walked over to him looking down at him as if from on high, after several moments he finally let out a laugh and patted Aramis's chest making the smaller man wobble at the force!

"The honor if yours!" he declared jovialy "You shall strip the flesh from his bones yourself before he is hung for his crimes!, no other shall touch him"

"I thank you for that Captain" Aramis said letting out a relieved breath and shooting a look at d'Artagnan who was swiftly dragged away by the soldiers to be placed in the cells, 

"Come now and see the General" the Captain said slapping Aramis's shoulder "He will order good wine and meat for you in praise for you arduous journey and skill in recapturing this murderous French shit!"

"Yes, thank you" Aramis mumbled woodenly allowing himself to be lead to the Chateau's main door eager to get this side of the plan over with as quickly as possible so he could free d'Artagnan and set about bringing an end to the Spanish's hold on the Chateau and township once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

"By the time that soldiers's done with you, you'll be begging to have the noose round your neck Cabrón!" (Bastard) the Spanish soldier spat at d'Artagnan as he dragged him down to the cells which unlike at the fort in Huesca were nothing more than converted wine and stores cellars, d'Artagnan spotted the other captives in their cells, under fed, bruised, and unkempt but all able bodied from what he could tell as he was dragged past and thrown into the smallest of the store room which, if the smell was anything to go by, had been used previously to house meat for salting.

d'Artagnan let out a cry as he was kicked in the stomach by the soldier driving all the wind out of him and making him instinctively curl up into a ball to protect his organs but this only served to make his arms legs and back a target for the blows that the soldier delivered upon him   
"Thats nothing compared to whats coming you French Pajero!" (Wanker) the Soldier spat lettig his spittle fall dow into d'Artagnan's hair "I have my way we'll break you on the wheel for you die Hijo de puta!" (Son of a whore), with one last kick to his back the soldier slammed the door locking d'Artagnan in and sauntered away leaving the Musketeer to slowly sit back up against the wall gingerly rubbing his aching ribs and and sore stomach

"Fuck you asshole!" he hissed at the retreating soldiers back "Pray you don't meet the end of my sword like the last fucker who locked me up did or you'll be the one begging for death!", a cold smile curved his lips and an empty sounding laugh echoed in the small cold cell that would have brought a shiver to anyone's back.

 

Aramis grimanced as he was slapped on the back by the General, an odious man of about fifty, several stone over weight with a beard greasy from spiced meats and breath that smelt as sour as gone off milk!.

"You did well to recapture that Hijo de puta!" the General declared (Son of a whore), "Rojas was a good friend of mine, I grieved to hear of his murder, especially by that French Swines hands!" he spat on the floor scowling darkly "That venemous puta will rue the day he entered this fortress!, he'll wish he burned with our comrades by the time I'm done with him!"

"Actually General I was hoping that I could be the one to carry out his punishment" Aramis said despising the man and his delight at the thought of butchering d'Artagnan, again his back was slapped so hard he swore he felt a rib crack under the pressure!

"Ah I like your devotion to duty and your rightious anger at the French Cabon!" the General stated slapping a meaty arm about Aramis's shoulders and pulling him far closer than Aramis would have ever wanted to get to his rancid person!, "I will grant you this request I am sure you will enjoying skinning him before he swings for his crimes" 

"Indeed" Aramis said forcing his lips into a smile "However" he added "You do know that this French Soldier is or was a Musketeer and a Son of their Nobility"

"Nobility Pah!" the General spat "Their Nobility are the spawn of pigs and bitches!, decadent and immoral!, the deserve no other fate than to roast in hell for all eternity!"

Aramis almost laughed at the fat fool's biggoted and rediculas words, as if the Spanish Nobility was any less decadent and immoral!, for God sake the King of Spain had sent a mad man into his own sisters home putting her life and the Dauphin's in danger!, if that wasn't immoral and corrupt then he didn't know what was!, however he forced a smile to his face and nodded his head as if he were in perfect agreement with the General and not silently insulting him and questioning his sanity!

"Why do you mention this?" the General asked curiously 

"I just thought he might be useful for a ransom is all" Aramis replied with a shrug and offered one of his winning smiles "I believe I heard General Rojas mention his being the heir of a Comte, surely a man of great wealth"

"Pah!", it seemed spitting was this General's favorite habbit! "A ransom was sent but it came to no end" 

A frown flitted across Aramis's forehead, while he had never personally met the Comte D'Artagnan he had heard of him and he had never sounded like a man who would forsake his nephew to save himself some Livre, "Perhaps the message never reached the Comte?" he suggested 

"Perhaps" the General grunted "Rojas never sent word of what happened, or if he did it never reached me so it is possible the ransom never reached France, or those degenerate libertines care nothing for their Sons and sacrifice them without a second thought!"

'Like you would d'Artagnan if given the chance' Aramis thought gritting his teeth 

"You can do what you like to the cabon!" the General said "Just make sure he is still breathing long enough for us to get the noose about his neck yeah?" by his smile he clearly thought he and Aramis were in cahoots which the really truly weren't but he didn't know that, forcing another smile Aramis nodded his head in agreement and received another back crushing slap "I know you want to get right into tearing that shit apart" he said to Aramis conspiritorly as if they were great friends "But first I insist we dine and celebrate your victory in recapturing the French pig!"

"As you wish General" Aramis said wondering how on earth he'd be able to swallow anything when his stomach was churning like it was

"Good I shall order a great feast and much wine!, we shall be merry tonight!" the General declared finally releasing Aramis much to his relief "You go now, wash, rest, and get ready for the night, I will have a clean uniform sent to you"

"My thanks General" Aramis said saluting him and eagerly escaping the chambers while the Captain was called in to be given orders for the feast. Looking to the sky out of one of the windows Aramis noted it was midafternoon, in a few hours he would be able to free d'Artagnan and between them the other captives, then with the Musketeers help they'd make that bastard General regret every word he'd spoken

"Just a few hours" Aramis whispered taking his beloved cross from inside his jerkin and kissing it "Give me strength Lord" he said "Watch over d'Artagnan and keep him safe while I am unable".

 

It was a generally conceeded belief that the worst part of any battle or mission was the waiting for it to begin, during the events of a mission or a battle there wasn't time to think or to worry about consequences of decisions taken for good or ill, there wasn't time to dwell on possablities and concerns for the wellfare of those also involved. 

But during the lull between missions, the standing on the very edge of a battle waiting for all hell to break loose there was nothing to do but to think and at such times the only thoughts that came were those of fear and worry.

For Athos this time was no different to a thousand missions before as he waited restlessly with his mind wandering over all the possible consequences and outcomes of events, if he looked round he could see Porthos, Treville and the others in much the same way lost in their own dark thoughts as they whiled away the impossibly long hours as they waited for Aramis and d'Artagnan's signal.

d'Artagnan was whom featured the most in Athos's thoughts, that in itself was nothing new since he had been haunting Athos's mind for the past two and a half years, now however the thoughts were not so much of loss and regret as worry, worry that perhaps he had lost d'Artagnan on that God forsaken night, he may have returned in body but in spirit?, that seemed lost in the bloodshed that had torn them apart. Looking at d'Artagnan now was almost like looking at a stranger wearing his young lovers face!, the d'Artagnan he knew would never be so cold, so seemingly devoid of emotion. 

The bastard Spanish had done their work well on him Athos thought bitterly, they may not have succeeded in breaking d'Artagnan's will into giving up any secrets they had succeeded in breaking his spirit in another way, they had robbed him of his youthful innocence, his beautiful warm heart that had taken Athos inside itself and brought him back to life when Athos had thought himself beyond any such reviving.  
The d'Artagnan who had come back to France was an embittered, damaged, and hardened man who had become old and jaded before his years, and while Athos did not want to think it, did not want to allow himself to believe it he did wonder if in fact that Aramis's hope and belief in their ability to save and restore d'Artagnan might well be a vain one.

 

Aramis bore the feast with as much goodwill as he could force himself to show to the soldiers.  
Sat besides the General and Captain he had to keep a smile on his face, force down slices of meat, wedges of cheese, pieces of bread, and cups of wine that all threatened to choke him as his uncomfortable stomach churned omenously. 

With his jaw aching from the ridgid smile he had fixed on his face, his chest hurting from the fake laughter he'd forced out at the jokes that were told, he had to forcably restrain himself from running to the cells when he was finally granted the leave to do so!. 

Slouched back in his chair at the head of the table, his mouth slick with grease from the spiced meats and fat fingers picking at the left overs on his plate the General bid Aramis to "Go to his sport!" with a loud belch and an obnoxious laugh that had the Musketeer muttering every curse he knew in French and Spanish under his breath as he made his way to the cells. 

 

There was only a single guard on duty and he was three parts pissed already from the wine his comrads had brought him, he greeted Aramis with a bright smile and handed over the keys to the cells without a second thought being far more interested in sinking back into his cup!.

Making his way down the cold corridor Aramis took note of the prisoners in their cells all looked ragged but healthy and fit enough to fight once freed, he did not however see d'Artagnan among them and figured he was behind the door at the end of the corridor. 

Upon opening it he couldn't help but let out a laugh as he found d'Artagnan quite at home in the cell lounging on his back with his feet up against the wall hands behind his head and humming a cheerful tune as if he were lolling about in his own living room!.

"Enoying yourself?" he asked with a risen eyebrow 

"Yeah all I need now is a glass of wine and a pillow to get really comfy!" d'Artagnan replied with a smirk, stretching out his legs he flipped back up onto his feet and dusted himself down "We ready to go?" he asked 

"Completely" Aramis said "One more moment in here and I'll either commit mass murder or go insane!"

"You're already insane Mis!" d'Artagnan snorted happily taking the dagger Aramis offered him "But leave the murdering to me".

 

Making their way back down the corridor Aramis quietly opened the cell doors releasing the prisoners "We're Musketeers" he whispered urrgently "We coming to set you all free"

"You are French, truly?" one of them asked stepping forward and eyeing Aramis's uniform 

"I am, as is my friend.........." Aramis frowned and looked over his shoulder just in time to see d'Artagnan dragging the drunken guard into the corridor and slitting his throat in a spray of blood 

"You didn't need to kill him!" he hissed at the younger man "You could have knocked him out and locked him up!"

"You forgotten that you've taken the sword over the cloth?" d'Artagnan shot back ridding the guard of his weapons "He's an enemy, we kill enemies Aramis, if you can't stomach that then I suggest you go back to your Monestary!", Aramis opened his mouth to make a retort but d'Artagnan was already moving again giving him no choice but to follow him with the rest of the prisoners in tow.

"We need a diversion" Aramis said as they paused in the kitchens, the soldiers were all scattered about the chateau drinking, talking, or sleeping off their inebriation and while sluggish they would still notice all the prisoners suddenly making their way across the courtyard to the gate!

"You go and get the gate open" d'Artagnan with a dark smile "I'll provide the distraction", before Aramis could ask what he was going to do he had sauntered off through the kitchen and procured a barrel of wine which he hefted onto his left shoulder and began to make his way through the Chateau 

"Bloody lunatic!" Aramis cursed hurrying after him once again wishing d'Artagnan would tell him what the hell was going on especially as this one involved d'Artagnan skewering another soldier on their way and Aramis himself having to take out another before they reached the door that led into the courtyard where the last of the feast was being picked over by those not yet sated, the General being one of them, he was lounged slovenly at the head of the table knocking back wine and stuffing his face with mutton chop while laughing at the bawdy jokes coming from a couple of inebriated soldiers.

"Get over to the gate" d'Artagnan said ripping material from his shirt and stuffing it into the wine barrel, seeing what he was about one of the prisoners went and grabbed a candle to light the make shift fuse, "I'll send this rolling the moment you reach the gate" d'Artagnan said to Aramis nodding to the man who handed him the candle, "You lot keep back and keep your heads down let us handle the fighting"

"Oh the hell with that!" one of them snapped brandishing a candlabra "I'm gonna bash some skulls in for what those bastards have been doing!"

"Aye me an all!" another agreed cracking his knuckles

"Well just take care then" Aramis agreed straightening up, nodding once to d'Artagnan he walked confidently across the courtyard to the gates acknowledging the calls the soldiers gave to him and made look like he was simply going to talk with those at the gate 

"You are harder than him Monsieur" one of the prisoners commented to d'Artagnan "You care not for those you kill"

"I'm no monk" d'Artagnan grunted "He was"

"What are you then?" another asked 

"Me?" d'Artagnan replied "I'm a survivor who does whatever it takes", as Aramis reached the gate he lit the fuse and sent the barrel rolling down into the court yard towards the table then aimed the pistol he'd taken from the soldiers upon it to ensure it did maximum damage "See you hell" he whispered and fired.

Aramis hard hardly said hello to the soldier on gate duty when the wine barrel came rolling across the loose stone of the courtyard and suddenly exploded in a violent spray of wine and fire aided by a pistol shot that ensured it would do the most damage!.

To Aramis horror several of the soldiers nearest the barrel were set on fire as the flaming debris rained down upon them making the scream and run in terror while trying to beat at the flames with their open palms, others were scolded from the heated wine and/or left with large splinters of wood in their faces from the barrel!.

From out of the Chateau d'Artagnan and the prisoners came to take advantage of the soldiers shock and distraction showing them no mercy as they set about them with savage brutality that was enough to make Aramis wince, the gate keeper he took care of with a single blow to the back of the head knocking him out cold before he could intervine and then opened the gate for the Musketeers to enter just as the soldiers who'd been inside the Chateau came out to investigate the comotion going on outside

"Everything alright?" Porthos asked leading the way and shooting down the first soldier that came his way 

"Been better" Aramis replied "d'Artagnan's.............." he broke off and turned to look over his shoulder to see d'Artagnan in the thick of the battle his face covered in blood a wild glint in his eyes and a dangerous smile on his face as he disemboweled the general with a triumphant cry "I don't know what he is" Aramis whispered thickly "I'm not sure he even knows himself either" he added watching forlornly as d'Artagnan picked up a burning brand caring nothing as it burned into his naked palm and began to fight with it along with the sword he'd taken from the soldier in the cells, with the crimson on his face and the light of the fire reflecting in his eyes and creating deep shadows on his face he looked both manic and terrifying as he fought leaving himself wide open to attack as he made wild un-coordinated moves as if he were inviting death to come and take him even as he fought to live  
"God help us in helping him" Aramis breathed "We're going to need it".


	11. Chapter 11

With all the chaos and their inebriation the Spanish soldiers were quickly dealt with and those not slain were trussed up to be taken as prisoners of war back to Paris.

All the comotion brought the villagers up to the Chateau and were reunited with their men after so long a separation. In their gratitude the Musketeers were offered beds and food at no charge which considering they had a long ride back to Paris to face they took the villagers up on and would take rotating shifts to guard the prisoners, all but d'Artagnan whom at present they were not sure they could trust not to kill the Spanish simply for breathing after witnessing his blood lust back at the Chateau. 

If he was aware of this then d'Artagnan gave no sign just retreated into a stoney silence taking a bottle of wine and a plate of bread and cheese and disappearing to the hayloft of a farmers barn where he would be sleeping the night.

"That young'un, 'ees not like you lot" the elderly farmer said as he brought salted pork to the table, his careworn face showing a shrewd judge of character along with surprisingly sharp eyes considering his age  
"He's seems 'aunted by somat, a darkness eatin' away at'is 'eart" he said wiping his age gnarled hands upon a cloth stuffed into the belt about his waist "Got a look in 'is eyes, a look too old for 'is age"

The Musketeers looked at one another uncomfortable and sad but not able to refute what the old man was saying about d'Artagnan because it was true.

"D'Artagnan was taken captive by the Spanish nearly three years ago" Aramis explained to the old man "He only just recently escaped, and during in that time he was brutally tortured"  
"So 'e escaped in body but not in mind" the old Farmer said nodding his head sorrowfully 

"We'll help him though" Porthos said determindedly, his own stubborn nature would not allow him to ever think of d'Artagnan as a lost cause and heaven help anyone who said otherwise in his presence!, "We'll bring him back to how he was"

The Farmer rose his bushy eyebrows looking at Porthos speculatively "You can 'elp 'im aye" he agreed "Maybe even heal 'im, but e'll never be how he was before, 'e couldn't be, what 'es been through what 'es suffered will have a lastin' effect on 'im, you may succeed in 'elpin' 'im 'eal, bring light back t'im, but the lad you knew before is gone that nothin' can change".

 

It was a gloomy thought especially since it was likely the truth, d'Artagnan could never go back to being the light hearted care free boy he had been, he'd seen too much, been through too much, and also he wasn't a boy anymore he was a grown man now one who had suffered most cruely and would bare the scars for the rest of his life. However that did not mean that they should give up on him, yes at present he seemed to be lost to them, sunk deeply into darkness but he was still their d'Artagnan, their friend, their brother, it had not been so long since his escape from captivity that they should expect that he be fully healed from what he'd endured, what was required now was patience and understanding something they were all willing to give.

 

After biding the others goodnight Athos made his way up to the hayloft to join d'Artagnan finding him sitting in the small window knees almost up to his chest nursing his bottle of wine looking up at the stars.

"I had a tiny window in my cell you know?" he said not bothering to look at Athos   
"When it was clear I could just about see a few stars at night, but the window was so high up it was hard to see anything at all, even daylight", he gave a mirthless breathy chuckle and necked the bottle "So times they'd leave me staked outside for days at a time, then I got plenty of sunlight, and startlight to enjoy, they thought they were punishing me but I preffered it to being in the cell"  
Athos inhaled sharply and walked a little closer to d'Artagnan, "I s'pose you want to talk" d'Artagnan said finally turning his head to look at Athos 

"I would like to" Athos said choosing to keep his tone light and make it seem more of a suggestion than a command since that was likely a better way to get d'Artagnan's co-operation than to make him feel as if he had no choice 

"What is there to talk about exactly?" d'Artagnan asked swinging his long legs in and rising up to stand 

"We can talk about you about us" Athos said feeling his heart clench at the soft snort d'Artagnan gave, that pain increasing with the derisive look the younger man shot him 

"You honestly think there is any us anymore Athos?" he demanded sound incredulas at the thought of it "I have just spent the last two and a half years of my life being groped, fondled, and raped by every pervert in a Spanish garrison!, when I stuck that shit faced General with his dagger my mouth was round his cock, which insidently I chopped off but not before I'd spat his spunk into his face!" d'Artagnan all but cried at Athos "He made me his whore, I was nothing but a cattamite to him!, a dog for his pleasure, it took everything I had to keep from going mad in that hell hole, to keep from ripping my own skin off with my nails for revulsion at the filth which covered me" even as he spoke his hands betrayed him rubbing selfconsciously as if trying to remove dirt from his person 

"You are not filthy" Athos protested his heart breaking for all his lover had been through, for what he was still going through

"Well I feel it" d'Artagnan stated coldly "I feel dirty, defiled, covered in filth that I can not remove, damaged in a way that can never be repaired"

"It's not true d'Artagnan" Athos said "You are not dirty or irrepairably damaged"

"Maybe" d'Artagnan whispered looking away "But right now the last thing I want is anyone at all touching me" he looked back at Athos tears in his eyes "Including you".

 

Looking back afterwards Athos could not say he knew how he had kept from falling to his knees and breaking down in tears, couldn't say how he managed to swallow down his emotions and nodd his head in acceptance of d'Artagnan's decision, if any words passed between them in the time it took for his leaving d'Artagnan to go out behind the barn and stagger to his knees breaking down into the sobs he'd been holding in then he could not recall them. All that he did know as he slumped on the ground his knees to his chest and his tears raining down onto his hands was that the last time he had felt this wretched was when he had though d'Artagnan dead.

 

Paris 

 

While they knew something had happened between d'Artagnan and Athos after the battle at the Chateau neither Porthos or Aramis pushed for any answers nore did Treville keeping a respectful silence on the subject while subtley letting both parties know they were there if they wanted to talk at any time.

They took their leave of Llivia and rode back to Paris the following day taking the prisoners with them tied to ropes which in turn were tied to the horses. 

While they were in luck that the weather remained mild and they had no trouble on their path the journey was long and tense and all of them were glad to reach the end of it and be back in Paris.

 

Once within the city Athos and Porthos took the prisoners to the Bastille where the POW's were being held, likely they would be interogated for information but it was doubtful considering their low ranks and where they had been stationed that they would know anything at all, then they would be incarserated and probably put to work as laborours until such time as they were either ransomed back to Spain or peace was declared and they were sent home.

 

Treville of course rode for the Louvre so his Majesty could be informed of his return and to arrange with Lemay a time for d'Artagnan's examination.

Considering what the young man had been through Treville was not overly keen on the prospect of him suffering further violation of his person and privacy but he knew it would be futile to try and argue with the King over this, and he knew from experiance how gentle a Physician Lemay was, he would be both professional and soothing to d'Artagnan to keep him at ease through out the exam and most importantly was not the type to become squeamish over scarring as some physicians did.

 

Aramis took d'Artagnan to the garrison shooting the younger man a grin "Home sweet home eh?" he asked disheartened when all he got by way of response was a weak smile "The Cadets will be all over you for your war stories" he continued determined not to let his disapointment at d'Artagnan's lack of response show, "They'll be all ears for every detail of what you've been up for for the past four years"

"I doubt my stories would make for easy listening" d'Artagnan said giving the garrison a cursory glance as he dismounted, he noted the new recruits, the cadets milling about the training yard, some engaged in training, others tending their weapons, or watching the sparring, there wasn't anyone he recognized save for old Serge and the stable lad who was now no longer a lad but a man.  
Feeling intensely every eye in the vicinity upon him d'Artagnan curled in on himself, his shoulders slumping and head turning down as he took his new horse to the stables to tend himself wanting to be away from all the curious stares that made his skin prickle with discomfort  
"We'll eat together when you're done" Aramis called to him, there had been some brief talk of a party in the garrison to celebrate d'Artagnan's return, however he and the others had quickly vetoed that idea guessing correctly that d'Artagnan didn't want the attention, something that was very clear by the way he was avoiding everyone and all but bolting into the solitude of the stables 

"I'm not hungry" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared leaving Aramis to slump unhappily 

"He looks 'bout done in" Serge commented in his typical brisk fashon "Lads 'urtin' still ain't 'e?"

"He is" Aramis confirmed saddly "And I don't know how to help him, non of us do"

"Ah you'll think o'somin' you Inseparables always do" Serge stated patting Aramis's shoulder and going on his way 

"Inseparables" Aramis repeated "Are we that anymore?".

 

This was a question he asked Porthos when they retired to bed that night, dressed in only his brais with his beloved crucifix dangling provocatively from his neck against his pectorals he gazed up at Porthos from the bunk like a pupil to a scholar seeking guidence.

"Why would you think not?" Porthos countered kicking off his boots and cursing the coldness of the floor "We're still together aren't we?"

"Are we?" Aramis asked "We've been seperated four years, my onw fault I know, d'Artagnan's had no one for nearly three years, and even you and Athos don't seem as close as you once were" 

Porthos wanted to tell Aramis he was imagining things, that he was putting two and two together and making twenty two, but in his heart he knew that Aramis was speaking the truth, a truth he had been lying to himself about over the past four years.

It had started with Aramis leaving them, he'd been so bitter after it that he'd pushed d'Artagnan and Athos away, oh they'd not resented him or given up on him, had welcomed him happily when he'd gone to them after he'd cooled some what but during that time a distance had formed between them, Porthos had often felt like he was an interloper when he was with d'Artagnan and Athos, the two of them so deeply in love at the time were like two halves of one whole. 

Porthos hadn't resented this, he'd been happy for them to have this love, had encouraged them in fact, however even that had been destroyed by d'Artagnan's "Death". 

Since then everything had been an act of going through the motions, a constant grind of daily duties, get up, wash face, eat breakfast, feed horse, go fight, eat dinner, go to sleep. He and Athos had stuck together out of a need to have someone watching their back rather than enjoying company, it wasn't that they weren't friends anymore it was just a lack of comunication, or of anything. Having Aramis back had helped a great deal as they had felt like their family was coming home and then the news that d'Artagnan was alive Porthos had hoped that the rift he'd been feeling would be sealed only to find that there was still a gaping void between them that nothing they said or did seemed to make any better.

"Tell me we're not past saving" Aramis said taking Porthos's hands and pulling the larger man close "Tell me we can get back what we had before all this happened, before all the mistakes and the pain?", sighing Porthos pulled Aramis's into his arms holding him tight and kissed his soft hair 

"We'll do our damnedest to make it so" he promised the Spaniard "Whatever it takes I won't loose my family again".

 

Lemay came the following morning to the garrison to give d'Artagnan his examination, Constance acompanied him and greeted d'Artagnan with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek looking both puzzled and hurt that he stiffened in her embrace and made only a feeble attempt at a smile for her. 

Aramis, Porthos and Athos intervined before things became too awkward taking Constance to the office to explain things to her so she would have a better understanding of d'Artagnan's behavior while Lemay went to d'Artagnan's chambers to examin him and make a thorough record of what he found.

"As if torture wasn't bad enough" the young woman spat blinking back her tears "How could they...........bastards!"

"You do understand it's not personal him not liking you touching him" Aramis said to her "He's been through so much that he......he doesn't want anyone touching him"

"Of course" Constance stated taking a deep breath and swallowing hard past the painful lump in her throat "He needs time, understanding, patience I can give him all that and I would never judge him for having difficulties after what he's suffered through, I am proud he has survived at all, many would have given up long ago but he's continued to fight on"

Aramis shot a smile to Porthos who nodded in agreement with his thoughts of how perfect Constance was as a friend to the Musketeers understanding them and showing kindness without question, even Athos looked pleased by her response to the difficult and painful situation.

 

Lemay had seen injuries, seen sickness, childbirths, still births, attended the dying, even comforted the grieving, he'd gone through all of it without shedding tears before his patients. 

Until now.

By the time he had finished cataloguing the injuries on d'Artagnan's upper body he was sniffing and wiping his eyes as he examined the expanse of scars that covered the young mans body from the top of his neck right down to his brais and no doubt went even further. 

Lash wheels, burns, lasceration scars, broken veins from beatings, muscular damage from the rack, signs of wastage from starvation. All of it was enough to bring Lemay to choked tears of empathy for what d'Artagnan had been through and he had not even come to the worst of it yet, that would be the internal scarring from the rapes he'd suffered.

"You are without a doubt the strongest man I have ever known" he said to d'Artagnan drying his eyes and blowing his nose "How you survived all this....how you stayed sane is incredible" 

"Is it?" d'Artagnan asked emotionlessly as he slid off his brais and lay down on his back parting his legs "After a while I became numb to everything really, save for one thing and it was that which kept me alive"

"What was that?, the belief you'd escape?" Lemay asked with a smile, a smile which quickly faded at d'Artagnan's answer 

"No, the desire for revenge".


	12. Chapter 12

Severe scarring from lashing from the back of the neck to the back of the heels.

Scarring from lacerations to the abdomen, torso, back, and thighs.

Burn scars from the use of irons to the torso, abdomen, souls of the feet.

Extreme scarring and partial loss of muscle to the upper right arm as a result of a canon ball. 

Scarring to the ankles and wrists as a result of extensive rope and shackle burns.

Damage to joints and muscles from extensive time on the rack.

Loss of body fat and muscle wastage as a result of malnutrician.

Internal scarring most likely as the result of multiple rapes and use of foriegn objects.

This was the list that Lemay gave to Louis to read following d'Artagnan's examination.

As childish and self centered as Louis could be he had the grace the wince and shudder at the list of injuries d'Artagnan had suffered while in Spanish hands.

Folding the paper with a plan to burn it so d'Artagnan's dignity would not be further damaged should others see this Louis sat up straighter and addressed d'Artagnan who stood at attention before the thrones with the Inseparables behind him, he wasn't in uniform of course since his own uniform had been destroyed by the Spanish a long time ago, instead he was dressed in plain breeches, a clean shirt courtesy of Aramis, and a leather jerkin.   
Treville had already promised him the fund for the purchase of a new uniform and course he would be issued a new Pauldron and Cloak as soon as could be.

"You are truly a French Hero d'Artagnan" he said with real feeling "What you have endured.......I am astonished that you have survived and had the strength to return to us"

"Just doing my duty Majesty" d'Artagnan replied back straight as a rod and face expressionless 

"You have done far more than your duty d'Artagnan" Anne said with a kind smile 

"Indeed" Louis agreed "Your Country owes you a debt d'Artagnan one I intend to see paid in full"

"Ah Majesty" Feron spoke up from his position behind the throne where he seemed to be lurking like a vulture on Louis shoulder! "The treasury is not exactly wealthy at present"

"I am aware of that Philip" Louis ground out iritably, if there was one thig he didn't like being reminded of it was the debt the French throne was facing

"Besides Majesty" Feron continued leaning closer to the King speaking in a hissing whisper "The injuries aside how can we be sure that he has not been turned by the Spanish?", before Louis could open his mouth to respond d'Artagnan beat him too it his always short temper snapping at Ferons supposition

"And just what would a crippled bastard know about torture or the strength of soldiers?", d'Artagnan had of course been told who Feron was as he had Marcheaux who straightened up his hand going to his sword at d'Artagnan's words, the Musketeers however was not impressed and sneered at Marcheaux "Don't give me a reason to kill you!" he warned the Red Guard Captain his expression icey and dark "Believe me I will" he said in a low voice that sounded like a threatened cat hissing "Without a seconds hesitation because the day I gutted that Spanish General was the day I was through being pricked about by over arrogant bastards!"

"D'Artagnan thats enough!" Treville barked, he couldn't blame d'Artagnan for mouthing off to both Feron and Marcheaux, God knows he hated the both of them, but doing so before the King and Queen was not advisable in the least

"And from you Philipe" Louis said he had no liking of Marcheaux and probably wouldn't have given much care had d'Artagnan killed him

"But Majesty........"

"I said enough!" Louis snapped finally silencing Feron, "I said you were to be rewarded d'Artagnan and you shall be" he said to the Musketeer "I here by commission you to the rank of Lieutenant of the Musketeers and I shall commission a medal of honor for your noble sacrifices in serving our country"

"Thank you Majesty" d'Artagnan said bowing from the waist however he didn't smile and there was no joy in his eyes something that did not go unnoticed by Louis and Anne who both looked at Treville in concern, the Minister however shrugged there was nothing he could say not when he was just as concerned about d'Artagnan as they were.

 

Humiliated and seething Feron moved through the Louvre with a face like thunder Marcheaux besides him   
"As if the Musketeers we already had were not problem enough" he grunted groaning for the pain in his spine that was spreading through out his limbs "Now we have that little Gascon to contend with!"

"I can handle him!" Marcheaux said confidently "Leave him to me!", his bravado was so comical that evern Feron laughed at him 

"You!" he sneered "That Musketeer has killed the last two Captains of the Red Guard!, given the chance he would piss all over you!" 

Marcheaux looked afronted at this his cheeks colouring but he knew better than to question Feron who sneered at him all the more looking him up and down with disgust "At least that Gascon is no coward, he fights his own battles he doesn't cower away in fear!"

Feron might be speaking out of spite but everything he was saying was true Marcheaux was nothing but a coward, he liked to throw his weight around, to pick on those smaller and weaker than he just like any bully, but when faced with a real challenge he always fled in fear.

Serving Feron and being made Captain of the Red Guard had seen him safe from having to serve on the front lines against the Spanish where he would certainly have been killed since his skills with a blade and a pistol were nothing to boast of at all.

"Damn this pain!" Feron snarled leaning his weight against the banister of a stairs "Help me to my chambers!" he snapped at Marcheaux "I need my medicine".

 

"So Lieutenant eh?" Porthos said nudging d'Artagnan's shoulder as they walked to where their horses were waiting for them being tended by two of the Louvre's grooms

d'Artagnan winced rubbing his shoulder, "Sorry" Porthos apologised looking crestfallen at having caused him pain 

"Don't worry about it, it hurts all the time anyway" d'Artagnan replied 

"You look to be favoring it in battle too" Athos said having seen d'Artagnan using his left hand to lead with rather than his right as he had done before "We can work on rebuilding the muscle.......", he broke off as d'Artagnan stoped and rounded on him undoing his jerkin and loosening his shirt which he slid off his shoulder and down his right arm to the elbow to reveal the twisted thick scar tissue that sat in place of where his muscles use to be

"You think this can be rebuilt?" he sneered at Athos who swallowed hard at the hidious scarring, "You think any amount of training could possibly undo this much damage?" he demanded of the Captain "My arm is fucked Athos!, my shoulder aches every single day!, I only have partial feeling in my hand!, there is nothing that is ever going to change that Nothing!"

D'Artagnan spoke with such venom and anger in his voice and had such burning fury in his eyes that Athos actually backed up a step from him!, both Aramis and Porthos were just as shocked by d'Artagnan's behavior which was so out of character for the boy they'd known, never before would he have acted like this to Athos but now he looked a second away from violence!, something they wanted to avoid and so intervined

"Hey okay we'll work on strengthening your left arm then" Aramis said forcing an overly bright smile "We'll work on feeding you up too" he added looking d'Artagnan's too thin frame over critically 

"Aye when we go t'the tailor we'll get 'im t'make yer new uniform a bit too loose as an incentive for yer t'fill it out!" Porthos agreed "Can't have you lookin' like this much longer!, we get a strong gust o'wind you'll be blown away!" 

The teasing humor managed to bring a weak smile to d'Artagnan's lips as he recalled all the times Porthos had ragged on him for being "Twig like" and made a show of lifting him up and slinging him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing which Porthos always claimed was so!  
"Thanks" he whispered quietly redressing himself and dipping his head down as they headed to the horses 

"So Great and wise Leader!" Aramis addressed Athos who shot him one of his "Are you actually an adult?" looks!, "What orders do you have for the rest of our day?"

"You?" Athos replied "Mucking out the stables!", both Porthos and d'Artagnan snickered at Aramis's disgruntled expression "The rest of us, how about we put the cadets through their paces?"

"Sounds good t'me" Porthos chuckled his grin becoming wolfish as he anticipated a day spent tossing the cadets into the horse troughs and hay!, "What d'you say d'Art?" he asked determined to include d'Artagnan in his enthuseasm

"Sure" d'Artagnan said attempting to join in with the comradery "Why not?" he sighed feeling tired to his soul and as far from his brothers in arms as he had been when he was in Spain.


	13. Chapter 13

Constance sighed as she watched Lemay push food about his plate instead of eating it. His mind had been else where all night and his expression morose as he sat slumped in his chair with an elbow on the table propping up his chin.  
Constance could guess what it was that was bothering him, D'Artagnan.

"Was the examination truely terrible?" she asked making him look up "It's pretty obvious it's been troubling you, you've been distant since you conducted it"

Sitting back in his chair Lemay held a hand out to Constance drawing her out of her chair to go and sit on his lap stroking his cheek as he kissed her   
"You are a very perceptive woman" he said smiling warmly if rather tiredly at her "And yes this is about d'Artagnan" 

"His injuries were that bad?"

Lemay shut his eyes and let out a deep breath "Considering the level of scar tissue I found it's a wonder he didn't bleed to death" he shook his head his normally smiling mouth turning thin with a bitter grimance "He told me they used a broken bottle one time, that he bleed so much he thought he'd die even hoped that he would just to be free of the torment"

Constance inhaled sharply tears pricking at her eyes, she was no stranger to the concept of rape, she'd been the one to interupt that monster Rochefort as he had tried to force himself on Queen Anne, but as horrifying as that had been it was nothing compared to what Lemay was telling her that d'Artagnan had been through.

"How he didn't go mad I don't know" Lemay said reaching round Constance for his wine and drinking deeply "Lashing, beating, burning, the damn rack!, it's incredible he survived at all considering what he's been through let alone managed to stay sane!"

"He seems so.........changed though" Constance said thinking of the distant embittered man she had encountered at the garrison, so very different from the fiery exuberant young man from six years before who was all passion, all lust for life, that fire she had loved about him seemed have burned out and been replaced with ice, a cold bitterness that was painful see in one so young and had once been so warm hearted.

"It's to be expected after what he's been through" Lemay said "No one could endure that kind of brutality and not be changed by it"

"I told Athos and the others that we'd make him well again, make him as he was, but is there any real chance of that d'you think?" Constance asked looking to her husband 

"Honestly?" Lemay asked getting a nod, "No", he held up his hand to stop her from protesting or giving up all together "That is not to say he won't get better, that he won't heal and learn to trust again, only that he will never be exactly as he was before, he can recover from this, but he will never be as carefree or innocent as he was before"

"But he can come back to us, learn to trust us as friends again as he did before?"

"Yes" Lemay confirmed "With time, with the support of his friends, yes he can".

 

Garrison

 

d'Artagnan's choice for his new uniform was greatly different to his old soft brown leather. This time he chose a slate grey with just the barest hint of blue in it's colour. 

Unlike the soft supple leather he had selected last time, this time he chose a thick unforgiving leather so firm on the doublet it was almost like a corset. His breeches were of a matching shade as were his boots so that when in full dress he appeared a creature of the shadows, a secular hidden man who was almost more like a spectre with the way he moved about like a whisper or smoke through a crowded room.

As Aramis had predicted the cadets and recruits crowded him for storys about his time in the wars, how he escaped the prison in Spain, any and all adventures he'd had returning to Paris. 

This only went on for a few days though as the cadets soon learned that d'Artagnan was not a story teller, nore it seemed one for company prefering to keep to himself, training, tending his horse, or locked away in his chambers drinking alone.

The only company he did allow and even that appeared to be on sufferance were the Inseparables, everyone else he avoided like the plague. 

This behavior of course led to rumours amongst the cadets to explain the way he acted.

"I hear they burned him!, placed him in a barrel and lit it on fire!, by the time he was free every inch of him save for his face was scorched black!"

"They used the Spanish Tickler on him and peeled off every inch of his skin!, he's nothing but scarring under his clothes, in places only bone!"

"They fed him nothing so he had to catch the rats in his cell and eat their flesh raw and drink their blood to survive!"

"Think this is funny do yer?".

 

The cadets in question jumped out of their skin as Porthos announced his presence behind them having come up on them as quiet as a mouse a trick from his days as a thief in the court of miracles.

"Sir we were.......we were just....." Clairmont stammered shame faced

"I know what you were doing" Porthos growled at him glaring at the cadets "You were making up bullshit stories about a man you should be kissing your own arse in thanks for being allowed to gaze upon him let alone be in the same regiment as him!"  
Porthos stared into the eyes of each cadet making sure they would remember this lesson from here on out and not repeat their actions since he would not be as gentle in teaching them a second time!  
"If you lot knew what he'd been through, what he had endured then you'd be biting your own tongues out for the shit you're speaking!, Charles d'Artagnan is a true French hero, a Musketeer, perhaps the greatest ever comissioned, he is your better in every way and the lot of you would do well to remember that from here on out and treat him accordingly"  
"Yes Sir" Brujon whispered looking down at his feet unhappily 

"Now, I'm sure you lot of got things you should be doing...." Porthos said folding his arms over his chest and looking at them with a warning that if they didn't start doing some productive then he would find them something to do like muck out the stables or clean all the muskets!, he couldn't supress a laugh when he watched them all scurry away like birds with a cat just landed before them!.

"Problem?" Athos asked coming along with Aramis both of them in their shirts and breathless from sparring 

"Nah just teaching them some manners" Porthos replied 

"You?, teaching others manners?" Aramis teased "Isn't that kind of like the blind leading the blind?" 

Athos snickered as Porthos gave a mock growl, stepping back swiftly he made no move to intervine as Porthos had Aramis up over his shoulders in one deft move and was striding towards the horse troughs 

"No no! Porthos no stop!" Aramis yelled kicking and squirming to no avail 

"Blind teaching the blind wasn't it?" Porthos asked slapping Aramis's backside "I think you're getting a bit hot headed and are in need of a cool down!"

"Porthos!!!", Aramis let out an indignant squeal as he was unceramoniously dumped in the trough and came up spitting water thoroughly drenched to a chorus of laughter from everyone who had seen the specticle!

"I'll get you for this!" he glowered at Porthos who was clutching his sides he was laughing so much!, Aramis might have said more, perhaps launched himself at Porthos to instigate a wrestling match and try to dunk him aswell but up on the balconey he caught sight of d'Artagnan both smiling and actually laughing for the first time since he had come home. 

Despite the fact he was laughing at his expense Aramis was pleased to see an emotion from the young man that wasn't anger and merely settled for clambering out of the trough and shaking as much water as he could over Porthos in the process!

"Never a dull moment with those two is there?"

d'Artagnan started a little as Athos had joined him without his knowledge was standing beside him a relaxed smile on his face which the sun shone on bringing out the blue in his eyes, the dark gold in his hair that had more grey in it than four years ago, his beard certainly did, but then Athos was now past forty, as was Aramis and likely Porthos too. 

There were more lines on their faces now, worry lines over their foreheads, creases besides their eyes, eyes that looked far more weary than they had in years past reminding d'Artagnan once again of all the time he had missed, and just how changed he was, gone was the bright shiny youth they'd smacked around the garrison, the headstrong boy who'd dared pit himself against a Musketeer in vengence for his Fathers murder. He was now a battle hardened soldier, prematurely aged, horrifically scarred and terribly embittered by all he had endured.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked seeing the mirth leave d'Artagnan almost as if it had never been there 

"Fine"

Athos snorted quietly, d'Artagnan always said he was fine, always had, he never addmitted to being hurt or sick if he could help it "Some things never change" Athos mused dryly 

"What?" 

He shook his head offering d'Artagnan a smile "Want to come in for a drink?" he asked gesturing to the office "I've a bottle of very good Burgundy"

D'Artagnan hesitated looking to office, to the quarters where he and Athos had spent so many happy hours, hell at one time Athos had bent him over the desk and had his way with him!, Thank God no one had walked in on them or they'd have got more than an eyefull! 

"Just a drink" Athos said as if reading d'Artagnan's mind in regards to their previous relationship, "We were friends before"

"Were we?" d'Artagnan whispered "Can you go from Lovers to Friends?, does that ever work?"

"Aramis and Porthos..............."

"Aramis and Porthos have an unusual relationship and you know it" d'Artagnan said looking down to where the pair were sitting on one of the benches, Porthos rubbing Aramis's naked shoulders as his doublet and shirt dried off in the sun 

"I miss you" Athos whispered with a deep sigh 

"I miss me too" d'Artagnan said looking at Athos once again "But I've learned to live with that" he gave Athos a bitter smile "I'm sure you will too".

 

Going into his quarters Athos sighed deeply setting his sword down on the table. The bottle of wine was beckoning to him a desire to drink himself into unconsciousness burning in his heart. Goddamn Treville for making him Captain!, he could hardly drink himself into stupidity in the middle of the day when he was responsible for so many men, and most of them were nothing but boys who couldn't grow a beard to save their lives!.

Letting out a grunt on frustration Athos went to the window that over looked the street and leaned out resting his forearms on the window frame staring out into the street. 

By chance, or perhaps some design he did not know Athos saw Sylvie making her way down the street a basket containing bread, cheese, and salted meat in her arms clearly on her way back from the market heading to Saint Antoine.

The sunlight was shining on her making her ebony skin shine and her dark eyes appear golden as she walked proudly through the filthy streets head held high refusing to show deference to any.   
The memory of their kiss made his lips tingle and a warmth spread through his lower belly, the warmth of desire

'You should relax more often you know?' 

unbidden memories of happy times with d'Artagnan came to his mind haunting him like a ghost intent on keeping him from forgetting the past. Turning around he looked at the bed seeing himself and d'Artagnan laying upon it in a tangle of sheets damp with their combined sweat and over spilled lust.

'You look handsome when you're not constantly frowning or pouting!' the cheeky d'Artagnan said   
'Pouting?' Athos sputtered staring at d'Artagnan indignantly 'I do not pout!', this of course only served to entice d'Artagnan into rolling over and laying himself over Athos like a second blanket and grinning down at him impishly 

'You do pout, your lips do this puckering thing!, it's cute!'

'Cute!?' Athos spat in disgust 'I am not cute!, and I'll have you know I am always handsome!' 

'A rugged about the edges, especially with your scruff!' d'Artagnan teased rubbing his fingers over Athos's beard 'Kind of like a pure bred dog thats been allowed to go unwashed and groomed for too long!, ends up looking like any other mongrel!'

'Thats it!', Athos flipped them over and spread d'Artagnan over his thighs delivering a stinging slap to his backside 'If I am an unkempt mutt then you are nothing but a little whelp who's gotten far too big for his boots!, or should I saw paws!', the slaps he applied to d'Artagnan's arse only served to have the young man squirming all over his cock and giggling in amusment while making idiotic yapping sounds until Athos was too aroused and amused to continue to "Disciplin him!" flopping back on the bed he let out a horse laugh as d'Artagnan licked his face and made barking noises at him!

'Think I'm in heat my old dog!' he laughed 'You gonna rut me!'

'Right through the floor boards I'll rut you!' Athos growled shifting positions so he had d'Artagnan by the hips on his hands and knees "'I'll make you howl my wicked little pup!' he whispered in d'Artagnan's ear slapping his arse again and grinned at a come hither look was thrown over d'Artagnan's shoulder to him...............

"Athos!" 

Athos startled and looked up to see Porthos standing in the doorway, by his expression it wasn't the first time he'd called him either, letting out a sigh Athos beckoned him inside and went to sit in his chair 

"You alright?" Porthos asked frowning at Athos in concern

"No" Athos said "My lovers returned from the grave only half alive, I am haunted by our life before and he seems determined to keep from ever going back to that", sinking back in the seat Athos gazed at the ceiling shaking his head "How can I ever be alright when I have everything I want right in front of me but am denied it utterly and completely?"

Porthos slumped down into the chair before the desk a glum expression on his face "Aramis said he was laughing earlier" he offered "Thats got to be a good sign hasn't it?", Athos offered a slight smile but didn't look overly convinced, "Well it's only been a couple of weeks since he escaped hell, we have to give him time don't we?"

Athos sighed and gave a nod of his head his eyes settling on a letter bearing the royal seal, "That for me?" he asked 

"Aye, messenger just came from the Louvre", Porthos handed it over and Athos broke the seal reading the letter swiftly his eyebrows rising "Bad news?" Porthos asked 

"I should say so" Athos said setting the letter down "We are ordered to Saint Cloude, to bring the Kings brother out of Exile and to court!".

 

Gaston de Bourbon Duke d'Orleans had been out of favor for a long time.

He had staged a coup against Louis aided and abetted by their poisonous Mother Marie de Medici who the whole world had heard was dying of Consumption and would most certainly not be missed!. 

Disgraced and estranged from his Brother the King, Gaston had spent a long time in Lorraine, his daughter was married to the Prince of Lorraine in fact. He had returned to France only a few years ago and never dared go to Paris or to show his face at court knowing he was unwelcome and fearing the Kings wrath.  
So why now after all these years Louis should be demanding to have him brought back to court was as much as mystery to Gaston himself as it was to the Musketeers.

d'Artagnan was too young to really remember Gaston's coup and all the trouble he'd caused, however he soon learned just how traitorous and thoroughly revolting Gaston was within a few hours of meeting him and the little swine murdering three war veterans on some half arsed story about being robbed.

It was only by the veterans fellows believing in the justice of the Musketeers and the word of Sylvie who had been at the Inn they'd gone into after Gaston had "Fallen" from his horse, that they were able to spare the murderous little wretch from a lynch mob and take him to the garrison. 

However more trouble appeared to be waiting for them when they got there, in the shape of Ferron and Marcheaux.

"Oh look it's a family reunion!" Porthos spat in disgust as Gaston and Feron greeted each other Gaston pleading about his "Ill treatment" at Musketeer hands making out that they'd hauled him from his bed and dragged him bare foot through the streets!

"Because of you three innocent men are dead!" d'Artagnan snarled getting right into Gaston's face making the bully back up against Ferons carriage "Three heros of France, Soldiers from the war, they deserved better than to be butchered by the likes of you!"

As much as the Inseparables wanted to see Gaston made to account for his actions they did not want d'Artagnan to get himself into trouble with the crown for loosing his temper and giving Gaston exactly what he deserved!, however before they could intervine Feron spoke up putting himself on the receiving end of the Gascons ire

"I think that the King should be made aware of these matters since they are well above your station Musketeer..."

"Keep out of this Ferret unless you want to be crippled completely!" d'Artagnan spat dismissively making Marcheaux react and move to stand right in d'Artagnan's space as if he were remotely threatening to the Musketeer

"This is Governor Ferron Brother to the King of France.........."

"Bastard half brother" d'Artagnan replied sneering at Marcheaux in complete disregard for both he and his Master "And from what I've seen the name Ferret suits him better!", Porthos had to stiffle a laugh at this as did Aramis, even Athos looked rather amused at the slurr to Feron!, "However!" d'Artagnan said pausing as he made to walk away "I do now see a family resembalence between these two" he gestured to Gaston and Feron "The same sneering backstabbing countenance coupled with sickly rodent like features!" 

Porthos now couldn't prevent his laughter as d'Artagnan sauntered away leaving Feron and Gaston gaping at the insult to them both! 

"Sir?, shall I.....?" Marcheaux gulped gesturing to his sword and nodding towards d'Artagnan 

"And make a public fool of yourself!" Feron spat "I think not, you!" he snapped pointing to Gaston "Get in the carriage we're going to the Louvre!"

"And we're coming with you" Athos said nodding to Aramis and Porthos not about to let Gaston see his Brother without the King learning of his murders earlier that day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bravo well done an excelent performance Gaston!" Feron mock cheered the duc d'Orleans as he excited the presence chamber having been welcomed home by Louis despite Treville and Anne's vehement arguments to the contrary trying to remind Louis of how traitorous Gaston was.

Feron certainly had not forgotten this and he for one did not buy Gaston's story of his being robbed of a few measly coins, no clearly Gaston had lost something far more valuable, something perhaps damning, if so Feron wanted to know what it was and if he could use it to his advantage.

Blocking his little brothers way with his cane Grimaud went on looking into those power hungry eyes as he spoke "This mask of innocence and civility suits you ill Brother"  
"I don't understand" Gaston whispered sounding for all the world like an innocent little boy instead of the manipulative, megolmanical, spoiled brat that he really was 

"No?" Feron snickered without humour "Of course you don't, and it appears that for some reason his majesty wishes to keep you with us for some time" God knows why when the little wretch would happily strangle him given the chance! Feron thought knowing Marie de Medici's youngest son all to well 

"Why should he not?" Gaston countered "We are united after all aren't we?"

"Oh I do hope so!" Feron almost purred making Gaston narrow his eyes suspiciously "But if not" he added "You will come to me".

 

This was not the only tense meeting in the louvre, the atmostphere in Treville's office was no better as he and Athos spoke, or rather faced off against each other about Gaston's supposed mugging at the Tavern and the fact that Athos was not exactly living up to his duties as Musketeer Captain, a fact that was true. While good to his men, always concerned with their wellfare and ready to ride with them at any moment, Athos had not gotten it into his head that he was not just a Musketeer anymore, that he had more responsibility than that, that he had to look at the whole picture not just elements, while he might want to handle things himself as he had always done it was not the job of the Captain to do so, that he delegated to others so he could see to the running of the entire regiment not just focus on working with his own unit.

"You need to start thinking like a leader Athos not just a soldier!" Treville barked "And we must tell each other everything!"

It was amazing really how at his age Athos could still feel like an errent school boy when scolded by Treville!, shifting he cleared his throat and spoke again   
"The Inn is owned by war veterans, they will want to see justice and they are not the only ones"

Treville made a face, he too wanted justice but they were speaking of Royalty, Gaston may only be here on the Kings good will but as a Prince he was above the law unless Louis declared otherwise  
"I will try to reason with the King" he said in a tired voice "Though that will not be easy"

"I know the feeling", the words were uttered before Athos even realized what he had said though Treville easily guessed what he meant 

"d'Artagnan is no better then?"

Athos shook his head "There is the occaisional glimmer of his old self like a flame sparking from the dying embers of a fire only to be just as quickly burnt out. He spends all his time training or locked away in his chambers brooding, he doesn't voluntarily socialize anymore"

"Sounds like someone I know" Treville said giving Athos a pointed look since it was very reminicent of his own behaviour when he had first come to Paris following the horrors of his marriage. But for d'Artagnan who had always been such social creature, a pack animal that needed the constant company of others to thrive it was unnatural to see him become so introverted and withdrawn from the world   
"He ended things between us" Athos said "He doesn't want me or anyone touching him in that way, or at all really"

"Thats not overly surprising considering what he's endured", while he was sympathetic to Athos's plight and would never wish him heart ache Treville couldn't say he was shocked by d'Artagnan's decision to terminate their relationship after the rapes he had suffered

"I just wish I knew how to help him" Athos sighed both tired and frustrated 

"Be patient" Treville offered "Be there when he's ready to open up but don't try and rush him before he's ready"  
"Thats the best advice you've got?", Treville cocked Athos a smirk

"For now yes, so go and see what you can find out about who stole Gaston's purse and ease things over with the Vetrans we can't afford this igniting a rebellion".

 

Constance while still one of Anne's ladies did not spend all her time at court anymore, since Lemay appreciated her witt and her skills he often had her helping him at work thus taking her away from the Queens side.

The Queens apartments were as calm and serene as normal, since Anne unlike a lot of monarchs disliked a great deal of frivolity about her and tended to persue a more peaceful existance as much as her position could afford her.

While there were always guards present they were not Red Guards and Constance was both shocked and distrusting when the Captain Marcheaux stepped out of the shadows demanding to know what her business was with the Queen!.

Anne herself was just as mistrustful of him and is intentions in her domain sending him away with a flea in his ear as he deserved.

 

"I have never seen you in such a rage your Majesty" Constance said as they made themselves comfortable in the apartments on a love seat, the rest of Anne's ladies were dismissed to go about theiur usual activities of flirting and gossiping while trying to look as though they were actually occupied!.

"I know, hardly the behaviour of a Queen but that...viper enrages me!" Anne said with a deep sigh "You know how hard it is for me here these days Constance, the King and I are estranged, besides you I have so very few friends"

"You'll always have me Majesty" Constance with a warm smile "And Lemay and Treville, and the Musketeers"

Anne smiled but it was an uneasy smile tinged with guilt that Constance attributed to her affair with Aramis  
"I am glad they are back" Anne said "Especially poor d'Artagnan, what he has suffered........I can hardly believe my brother allows such cruelty"

"It's hard to believe anyone could allow such cruelty" Constance said seeing another shadow pass over the Queen's face "Majesty....is anything wrong?" she asked as delicately as she could 

Anne rose an eyebrow "You mean besides my Husbands traitorous brother coming back to court?"

Constance chuckled "Besides that yes!", Anne smiled whistfully and looked away as if afraid she would betray a deep secret if she maintained eye contact with Constance

"I can't help but feel partly responsible for what d'Artagnan had suffered" she said "What my Brother had done to him"

"Is not your fault Majesty!, how could it be?", Anne repressed a wince and gave Constance a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes and changed the subject 

"How is that Doctor of yours?, is he still treating you right?"

"Like a Queen!" Constance laughed suspicious of the change in conversation but not about to question it just yet.

 

Paris

While Treville tried to get Louis to see sense and have Gaston at least appologise to the vetrans for his offences, Athos went with Porthos to the Tavern to speak with them directly and in an effort to track down the thief or thieves Aramis took d'Artagnan into Saint Antoine to speak with Sylvie and find out if she'd seen anything at the Inn.

"And this Sylvie is what exactly?" d'Artagnan asked as he and Aramis entered the refugee camp 

"A refugee with rather radical ideas about social equality", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at Aramis who went on ducking beneath a low beam from a scoffold as they went deeper into the camp and flicked a couple of coins at a pair of grubby children playing knuckle bones with home made dice "Her Father was a radical, a survivor of a rebellious movement against King Henry decades ago, basically what they wanted was fair treatment and respect from their sovreign, military pensions, compensation for loss of homes"

"But Henry didn't see it that way" d'Artagnan summized not overly surprised

"No, and nore would Louis if he ever knew of this" Aramis said "We met her when the Duc d'Beaufort's grain was "Stolen", her Father died in prison thanks to Marcheaux and his merry band of fuckwits beating his ribs into his lungs", Aramis had not and would not forget that in a hurry having the old man die in his arms had only added fuel to his hatred of Marcheaux a hatred that grew everytime they crossed paths

"Remind me why disemboweling that sniviling coward would be a bad thing!" d'Artagnan said 

"You'd be hung for murder" 

"There are worse things", and they both knew that d'Artagnan had already endured far worse than hanging.

Naturally Sylvie was not impressed by the questions that the Musketeers asked her when they found her, and was even less impressed the fact that their focus was on the thief and not Gaston being brought to account for three murders apparently unable to see that as a royal Gaston was above their jurisdiction, they couldn't arrest or try him only the King could do that. 

"And just what were you doing with a group of soldiers?" d'Artagnan asked of her 

"I like soldiers" Sylvie replied looking him over "Aramis I know as I do Porthos and Athos but you are.....?" 

"This is d'Artagnan" Aramis said before d'Artagnan could reply 

"D'Artagnan?", Sylvie stared at the young man in surprise, of course she'd heard some talk about the return of a suspected dead Noble but hadn't known it was in fact him.   
Looking him over she took in her potential rival for Athos's affections noting the visable scars and suspecting there were worse else where   
"You know when we met Aramis practically told me you could walk on water!" she said to d'Artagnan a fine edge of contempt lacing her words "He sang your praises made you seem like some kind of paragon!, I suppose your rising from the dead does make you rather incredible after all!"  
d'Artagnan smiled back at Sylvie coldly "I didn't rise from the grave, I rose from a Spanish shit hole where I had been tortured for over two years!, believe me death would have been far more preferable but apparently Satan isn't ready to share court with me yet!" he let his gaze wander over her his expression becoming challenging with some contempt of his own "How about you?" he asked 

"Me?" 

"Hmm, Aramis tells me you're some kind of Holier than thou radical with a far too active mouth!" he leaned forward whispering as if he were sharing a secret "You should watch that or that big mouth of yours might land you in hell sooner than you think!"  
Sylvie glared back at him "Athos liked my mouth!" she shot back 

That stung d'Artagnan as it was intended to but he'd become too good at hiding his emotions to let her see that and covered the stab of pain with a smirk "Not as much as he liked filling it I'm sure!"

"Are you calling me a whore!?" 

"Not unless he paid you!" 

"I think we're getting off topic here!" Aramis interjected before things could get anymore hostile 

"No 'Mis we're done here, or at least I am" d'Artagnan replied "The Gobby tart obviously doesn't know shit and I'm bored of this" before Aramis could stop him he was already walking off 

"Charming!" Sylvie sneered folding her arms under her breasts "Clearly Gentry!"

"He's not been himself since he got back" Aramis said "Two and a half years of unbelievable torture..........it's a wonder he stayed sane at all"

Sylvie looked Aramis up and down "Are you sure he did?" she asked before turning and going up the wooden steps of a scaffold leaving Aramis looking on after d'Artagnan uneasily mulling over Sylvies question, was he sure d'Artagnan was sane?, right now he could not say that he was for certain.

Athos and Porthos had a little more success in speaking with the Veterans, Christophe their leader declared the thief a traitor to them and stated he was dead to him and would not make further trouble over this matter so long as the thief was brought to account for his crime.

The thief apparently had a conscience since they left a letter for Athos slipped into Roger's saddle stating that they would hand themselves in after the service for the murdered veterans the following morning.

"The King is grateful to the Infantry?" Porthos scoffed knowing as well as Athos the Louis in is insular coddeled world couldn't give a toss about them 

"What else could I say?" Athos snapped back, he could have corrected Leopold said that the worst day of the war was not Burgundy, not for him anyway, no the worst day had been the day he'd lost d'Artagnan, the day his fragile heart had shattered into a thousand pieces and the pieces crushed to powder. Returned from the grave d'Artagnan might be in body but in heart?, he was still just as lost.

 

At the Louvre Philipe Feron did not even bother to act surprised when Gaston came to him begging for help and admitting that he had lied, the little snake lied everytime he opened his poisonous mouth after all!, however Feron was surprised to learn that Gaston had been plotting with the Duc du Loraine to raise an army against Louis and what had been stolen were letters proving this.

Of course if Louis ever got his hands on those letters Gaston's head would be on a chopping block before he could plead for mercy!.

While Feron certainly had no brotherly affection for Gaston, disliking him as much as he had Marie de Medici who had always scorned him for being Henry's bastard son, he did offer his assistance to his half brother as he saw something in this for himself which he relayed to Grimaud his contact that was going to make him very rich, the man who had been behind the grain "Theft" and had already crossed the Musketeers paths twice.

Grimaud at first had complained about being pulled away from making arangments for when their ship docked, but Feron soon explained his reasoning for helping Gaston, it certainly wasn't to spare the little traitor the executioners axe but to learn of the Nobles who were going to back him.   
Such knowledge would be invaluable to Feron and Grimaud both as blackmail to increase their fortunes and if so needed to raise an army of their own against the King.

 

With Feron involved Grimaud paid for the service of the veterans and attended the funeral which since Christophe became too choked to speak Aramis took over giving the rites to the fallen soldiers.  
For Athos and Porthos this ceramony was far too familiar, they both had the haunting images of d'Artagnan's memorial service in their minds, could all too easily empathize with Christophe and his men knowing all too well what it felt like to loose a Brother in arms.

Grimaud silently moved through the shadows and of the door slipping away which was right when everything went to hell as Marcheaux had the audacity to break into the Church and demand for Christophe and his men to be arrested even going so far as to shoot dead Leopold declaring himself under the orders of Gaston duc d'Orleans!.

"You are nothing but a filthy coward aren't you?" d'Artagnan goaded Marcheaux while Athos, Aramis and Porthos tried to keep things from escalating any further especially since Christophe was now speaking on marching on the Louvre for retribution!, while non of them would miss Gaston if he were drawn and quartered it was rebellion against the monarchy and they could not allow it to come to pass.

"Why don't you and me go right now?" d'Artagnan challenged eager for a fight a manic glint in heavily shadowed eyes that had clearly been without sleep for far too long, nightmares haunted his dreams memories he wanted to forget keeping him from settling for more than a handful of hours making him more irritable and jumpy as the result, "C'mon you little tosser!" he jeered at Marceaux "Show us if you've got a pair at all!"

Marcheaux bared his teeth at the insult confident since he had his men backing him right now "You'll regret that Musketeer!"

"Not as much as you will!" d'Artagnan sneered then yelled "Hey Christophe how would it be if I decorate this place with Captain brainless's insides?, would that help make up for things!?" he pretended to apuse and let out a laugh "But now four soldiers are dead and just one of them must equall at least two Red Guard! so to even the odds I guess I'll have to kill you all!"

"d'Artagnan!" Athos cried in alarm as the Musketeer Lieutenant drew his sword ready to make good on his threat but at that moment Treville arrived with a deafening roar

"That is enough!", the Minister rounded on Marcheaux who like the coward he was wilted and backed down retreating with his men 

"Watch your back bitch!" d'Artagnan called after him "We're not done yet!"

"Yes you damn well are!" Porthois snarled taking d'Artagnan by the shoulders and shaking him roughly "What the hell is wrong with you?, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Why not!?" d'Artagnan fired back shoving Porthos away from him "Not like theres a whole lot worth living for is there!?"

"There is always something worth living for Lad" Porthos breathed horrified that d'Artagnan would think so little of his own life that he would be willing to throw it away like that "I know you're hurtin' d'Art but...."

"No I'm not hurting" d'Artagnan corrected "I'm not anything!, I don't feel anything so spare me your oh so insightful speach and let me alone!", for once in a long time Porthos was actually left without speach, just stood there and let d'Artagnan shove past him hardly able to believe that the lad he'd come to think of a little brother was actually the same man who'd just snarled at him like that!

"God help you d'Artagnan" he whispered "Find your way back to us please!".

 

Louvre

 

With Christophe and his men so riled and ready to march on the Louvre to take Gastons head Treville took the Musketeers to desperately try and make Louis see sense. Yes the Palace guard out numbered the Veterans and could slaughter them with ease but once other veterans and soldiers learned of how Louis treated their brothers another rebel force would not be far behind, and then another and another until Louis was pushed from the throne and his entire legacy was crushed.

In one of his most stubborn and short sighted moods Louis ordered the Musketeers from his presence however Treville did not leave and neither did d'Artagnan   
"I ordered you to go" Louis said 

"And I told you I was through being pricked around by tossers!" d'Artagnan threw back 

Louis was on his feet in an instant "How dare you speak to me like that!?"

"I'll speak as I see fit!" d'Artagnan replied, years ago he might have been cowed into showing remorse before Louis but he was not an inexperianced boy from Gascony now he was a battle hardened soldier who would not quake before a petulant King in a tantrum, "If you act like an idiot then I will treat you like one!" he snapped at the King "You want my respect?, well respect is earned not bestowed, and right now you are doing nothing to gain respect from me!"

"D'Artagnan thats enough!" Treville barked fearing that the head strong Gascon would land himself in the Chaterlet if he spoke much more, however Louis seemed to deflate the fire going out of him and his body sagging in defeat

"No Treville he only speaks his mind as you have done many times in the past" he said wearily "I once told you I like having an honest man at court and I do" he gave d'Artagnan a weak smile as he sat back on the bed "When you first came to court six years ago you were little more than a child, a boy not yet grown into manhood, in so short a time you have become a very strong Man, a warrior that I am proud to have in my service, I just wish I had more time to get to know you" 

d'Artagnan frowned at the strange statement as Treville tried once again to explain about why the Veterans felt so betrayed not knowing that Feron was lurking in the shadows like a phantom and over heard Louis out burst that shook them all to their core

"I have the White Plague!".

 

Colour drained from Treville horror seeping into his heart at the Kings words, besides him d'Artagnan closed his eyes whispering   
"Consumption", this explained it all, the fatigue, overly pale skin, his desire to bring his family back together before it was too late, Louis simply didn't have time anymore, he wanted to build bridges with Gaston and ensure the protection of the Dauphin when he took the throne far too young. He would only be a King in name unable to exert any real power until he was much older, he would need a regent, someone to rule in his sted until he was ready and while the Queen should be an obvious choice she was Spanish and the country was at war with Spain. 

Also Louis having had to fight how own mother for the throne when he had come of age was naturally going to be reluctant to leave it to Anne fearing she might prove another Marie de Medici if she were named regent.

As he slowly made his way to go and join the Dauphin in the garden and enjoy what time he had with him Treville sank down into a tear with tears in his eyes  
"I had a brother who died of consumption" d'Artagnan whispered besides him "I saw it ravage him in just a few months, I was ten at the time and he only twelve", he sighed and shook his head "What are we going to do?" 

"About the King?" Treville replied wiping his tear streaked face "There is nothing we can do, as for the Veterans I am going to try and reason with them before things get any worse".


	15. Chapter 15

While Athos, Pothos and d'Artagnan had speaking with the king Aramis had gone into the gardens drawn by the sight of his Son. He was no longer an infant being held in the arms of his nurse, he was a grown child strong and robust happily running around and playing like any child in the street, but unlike the street urchins he was plump cheeked and clean skinned not half starved and filthy dirty. 

Keeping to the edge of the garden Aramis watched in pained fascination as his boy ran around contentedly. He had taken after his Mother in colouring his skin paler than Aramis's, his hair fair, but his eyes were dark, deep chocolate brown orbs so similar to Aramis's own.  
Aramis's arms ached to reach out and hold his Son, to bend forward and kiss his hair breath in his scent. That would be different now too wouldn't it?, he had smelled of talcum powder and milk the last time Aramis had held him, no doubt that had changed to something else and oh how he longed to find out what.

To hear his voice was just as tormenting since he had missed the first words, missed the first step he had missed everything and it burned his heart like an inferno!.

"My boy" he whispered wishing he could reach out to him, standing there Aramis smiled weakly as Queen Anne approached him 

"When I first came back to Paris it seemed like four years had past in a moment, but now seeing him it seems like it's been forever" he said swallowing past the lump in his throat at the sight of Queen, she looked older, a lot older actually, four years of worry, neglect, and loneliness rested heavily on her, the sorrow and stress making her seem older than her years.

She regarded Aramis with a careful expression though her eyes shone with a longing for comfort that she dare not give into, "Why are you here?" she asked while her voice was soft her tone clearly said that his being near her was not a good thing 

"I am here to bear wittness against the duc d'Orleans" Aramis said 

"Then do so".

 

Dismissed from Anne's side, from his Son's life Aramis went back to the Louvre finding Athos and Porthos, the former scowling at him for going to see the Queen at all while Porthos pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back understanding how hard it must be for Aramis to be so close yet so very far from his child.

"S'alright pet I know it's 'ard" 

"Thank you Querida" Aramis whispered gratefully sinking into Porthos's warm embrace "You never fail to make me feel better"

"Ha!, got the magick touch me!" Porthos chuckled "And no one can blame you for going to watch him play theres no 'arm in that"

"So long as you get no closer to either he or the Queen!" Athos stated with a hard stare at Aramis "Remember Rochefort?"

"Am I likely to forget him?" Aramis shot back, whatever else may have been said between them was forgotten as Treville and d'Artagnan came down the hall and Treville announced his decision to go and speak to the Veterans

"I'm goin' wit' yer" Porthos insisted his expression and tone brooking no argument

"Very well" Treville agreed all too familiar with Porthos's stubborn resolve, when he made his mind up about something it was impossible to sway him, like a belligerant muel he would not be made to do something he didn't wish come hell or high water!

Noting how pale both Treville and d'Artagnan looked Athos slipped besides d'Artagnan to whisper in his ear  
"Is everything alright?"

Scoffing d'Artagnan looked at him incredulasly "You mean besides a unit of pissed off Veterans rising up against the crown?" he drawled 

"Fine!" Athos shot back beyond frustrated with d'Artagnan and his insolance "Do as you wish, I have offered you friendship, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, all without any epectations of getting anything in return, but if you don't want it, if you want to be alone then Fine!" 

Tilting his chin in defient determination to not give into the piece of his heart that screamed at him to appologise, to fall into Athos's arms and seek solice, d'Artagnan shrugged "Suits me" he grunted sounding like a sulky teenager

"When you two are quite finished with your personal lives we do have a rebellion to prevent" Treville stated a fond if some what exasperated look on his face

"You are certain you want to do this?" Aramis asked while his question was directed at Treville his gaze was upon Porthos clearly worried for him 

"We'll be fine" the large Musketeer stated "We'll get this sorted and if we're lucky we'll yet convince the King to string up Gaston!.

 

Paris

 

Luck as it turned out was not on their side.

Christophe, insensed by the loss of four of his brothers in arms in the space of just two days was too furious to listen to reason, even when it came from his own wife Josephine.  
Instead of listening to Treville and Porthos he took them hostage and formed a baracade before the enterence to the Inn, demanding that Gaston be brought before them to face justice within the hour or he would kill one of his hostages and then march on the Louvre and take Gaston's head himself.

Athos rode to the Louvre to seek aid from Louis though as he suspected the King would not give up Gaston for any reason, but he was unwilling to loose Treville if there was another way. While Feron's aproach was to simply have the Inn raized to the ground Louis wanted Treville saved if at all possible and so authorised Athos to attempt a rescue ordering Feron to have the Red Guard hold off making their attack on the rebels.

This was of course an order that Feron and Grimaud instructed Marcheaux to ignore.

They didn't want Gaston's letters falling into the wrong hands, not to save Gaston he could swing from the yard arm for all they cared!, no it was to get the names of the Nobles they could coerce and blackmail in the future. 

As the Musketeers staged their rescue Marcheaux marched on the Inn with a full company of Red Guard ready to level the place and Grimaud sort to sabotage the Musketeers plan.

 

Athos's plan was a recreation of one he and d'Artagnan had used back in Alsace to rescue Porthos when he'd been captured by the Spanish. Something d'Artagnan explained to Aramis when he asked what Athos had meant when he'd told Porthos to remember Alsace.

The news of his lover and best friend having been a prisoner of war if only for a matter of days was another knife in the gut for Aramis, another thing he'd missed, another piece of Porthos that he could not claim. All through out the tunneling into the basement of the Inn all Aramis could wonder was what Porthos had gone through during that time, had he been tortured for information?, beaten for the capturers pleasure?, God knows the Spanish were no lovers of Porthos's race and would not show mercy at such times, would things have been different had Aramis himself been there?, could his sharp snipers eye have prevented Porthos's capture?, all of this ran through his mind as he and d'Artagnan broke into the Inn to free Treville and Porthos who proved quite adept at saving themselves and knocking out their guards!.

"Still got it then!?" Aramis said to Treville with a grin 

"Most of it!" the Former Captain chuckled which was right when things went to shit.

 

Grimaud detonated gun powder down the tunnel blocking any escape and shaking the foundations of the Innwhich further alerted Christophe to danger and angered him even more.

Things may have continued to go ill for the Musketeers who were grossly out numbered with only cadets making up their numbers on their side, but Marcheaux's attack with the Red Guard proved to be the turning point. 

Making it clear that he wasn't going to leave anyone alive Marcheaux managed to bring the veterans and Musketeers together making them united against the Red Guard.

That said they were still out numbered and out gunned, the Red Guard had a wagon loaded with weaponry where they had only a small barel of gun powder and limited weapons

"Whatever happens I have your back Querida" Aramis said to Porthos plaching a warm palm over Porthos's spine 

"Like wise pet" the larger man replied a wolfish grin on his lips his eyes bright with excitement and a thirst for danger, their comraderie and courage served to comfort and strengthen the cadets who had yet to see real battle and were naturally frightened as they faced off against the Red Guard.

After several minutes of exchanging gun fire d'Artagnan shook his head and drew his sword "The hell with this!" he spat climbing over the baracade right into the line of fire!

"What the hell is he doing!?" Treville cried in alarm 

"d'Artagnan!" Athos shouted to the heedless Gascon who marched forward his arms spread wide inviting danger and gun fire

"Marcheaux!" he roared "Come and fight me like a real man!" he smirked manically at the Red Guards training their guns on him daring them to fire "C'mon you misrable coward stop hiding behind your men and fight!" 

"You're friend's bloody brave!" Christophe said 

"Insane more like" Athos growled 

"d'Art get the hell out of there!" Porthos bellowed.

 

Instinctively dodging the bullets fired at him (Which owing the Red Guards pitiful aim wasn't difficult!), d'Artagnan leaped up onto the wagon located Marcheaux and delivered a vicious kick to his face breaking the Captain's nose in a spray of blood then flipped down onto the ground sinking his maine guache into the throat of the Red Guard on the right he pulled it free and stabbed the one on the left in the stomach with his sword leaving himself free to face Marcheaux who had drawn his sword in a shaking hand clearly terrified of taking on the Musketeer!

"Now lets have some fun!" d'Artagnan drawled leveling his sword at Marcheaux and lunged!.

It wasn't much of a fight, while Marcheaux might be good at using his fists on adolescent boys and civilians or in fact anyone weaker than himself he had no courage or skill certainly not against someone like d'Artagnan.

From the second the fight started he was on the defensive and rapidly loosing, the fact d'Artagnan was using his left instead of his left hand to lead with put him at a disadvantage but even if he'd been leading with his right he had no skill to match d'Artagnan and saw himself loosing as ever second past.  
Not even the arrival of Sylvie with the refugees stopped d'Artagnan in his beating down of Marcheaux, he would probably have even killed him had it not been for Treville's intervention.

Kicking Marcheaux to the ground d'Artagnan's leveled his sword against his throat and pulled back ready to take his head off when Treville bellow stopped him.

"Thats enough" the Minister said patting d'Artagnan's back "He's not worth your honor"

"Like I have any left to loose" d'Artagnan sneered lowering his sword anyway looking at Marcheaux's bloody face in disgust "Next time you won't get off so lightly" he spat at him sheething his sword turning away to see Athos with Sylvie.

A sharp stab of pain formed at the back of d'Artagnan's throat at the sight of Athos close to Sylvie, the relaxed look on his face, the comfortable slouch of his posture showed Athos's liking of the woman far more than a kiss or a caress could for someone who knew him well and knew how rare it was for him to relax.

Blinking back tears d'Artagnan turned away unable to bear the sight of them anymore.

 

"Minister Treville" Marcheaux said staggering to his feet "I am relieved to see you unharmed........" his words were cut off as Treville's fist smashed into his face bloodying his lips! and the Minister's boot met with his arse sending him stumbling down the road 

"Go and hide back behind the Governor!" Treville snarled at him disgustedly "And don't expect me to save your hide from anyone again because I damn well won't!"

Scraping up what was left of his pride Marcheaux limped down the road his cheeks red and humiliation growing with each thrown piece of rotten fruit and mocking comment that was tossed at him by the refugees along the way!.

 

Louvre

 

With the letters proving Gaston's guilt as a traitor to the crown Treville managed to convince Louis not to forgive him Brother, and also to not exact revenge upon the Veterans who saddly were mourning another of theirs, Christophes wife Josephine who had also been the thief, had been lifting purses to keep the debters at bay since her husband had been let go from the army.

While Porthos didn't get the chance to see Gaston swinging from a rope as he'd wished he did get the pleasure of escorting him to the Bastille with Aramis where he would be staying for the forseeable future.

"Why didn't you tell me about Alsace?" Aramis asked once they'd dropped Gaston off, quite literally since "Somehow" the bridle to the Duc's saddle had a broken strap and he was deposited upon the Bastille grounds in a snarling heap!

"Alsace?" Porthos replied eyebrows rising in surprise "There ain't much t'tell"

"You were taken prisoner though"

"Aye, me a few others, we were held for a couple of days before d'Art an 'Thos broke in and rescued us", use to Porthos's way of picking his way through a difficult subject when it concerned himself Aramis waited patiently until he was ready to speak more.

Sighing Porthos turned to Aramis as much as he could on horse back to continue "I wasn't tortured if thats whats worrying you, not really, they took the lash to us a few times but it was going over our uniforms so it only gave us some bruises no broken skin, and they mouthed off slapped and kicked us a bit but nothing serious" he snorted and shrugged "They were more interested in drinking and celebrating thair "Victory" than bothering to torment us so really we were just left in our cell dying of boredom until d'Art and 'Thos came for us"

Porthos wasn't a natural liar which considering he was a former thief was surprising but Aramis could always tell if he was trying to mislead him and right now he clearly wasn't, however while Aramis was relieved that Porthos hadn't been tortured he was still guilty for not having been there for him something that Porthos must have guessed as Aramis found his shoulder clasped and looked into Porthos's smiling face

"We can't change the past Mis, it's been an done, what we can do is make the future better"  
Nodding in agreement Aramis spured Belle on promising himself that never again would Porthos be facing anything alone.

 

Garrison

 

Athos was stripped down to his shirt sleeves and had just finished training Brujon who was showing flourishing skills when Sylvie came in to thank him for his part in bringing Gaston to justice something Athos reciprocated since the arrival of the refugees had probably saved their hides.

Moving closer to Athos so close that they could feel each others body heat Sylvie whispered playfully "I suppose it's against regulations to kiss a Captain in front of his men"

Chuckling Athos glanced around "Most of them aren't men, just boys really!"

Checking herself Sylvie paused tilting her head "With your....with d'Artagnan back I suppose you two will be....."

"Nothing" Athos said throwing caution to the wind, he was tried of the arguments with d'Artagnan, tired of self denial, tired of everything, and though he didn't love her he was attracted to Sylvie who was offering what he needed here and now and he was not going to deny himself anymore. Slipping his arms about her waist he pulled her to him "d'Artagnan and I are finished, I am free to do as I wish with whom I wish"

Sylvie smiled triumphantly "Good because I would like to do a lot of things with you Captain"

"And I intend to let you do them" Athos purred leaning in for a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Garrison

 

Porthos let out a satisfied hum and chuckled sleepily as Aramis's warm breath floated over his chest, the Spaniard was still straddeling him but had bent forward to lay over Porthos resting his chin on his hands that were neatly folded over Porthos's breast bone.

"Comfy there?" he asked reaching up a hand tusseled Aramis's already well messed up hair

"Deliciously" Aramis said grinning down at him "And I've been thinking"

"Oh Jesus!, thats bad news!", Porthos laughed as Aramis attacked his sides with his his fingers tickling him "Go on then, what have you been thinking about?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should get married".

 

Silence followed Aramis's statement for several moments until Porthos sat up an action that forced Aramis to move too something he complained about since it dislodged him from Porthos's lap, rolling over he sat curled up against Porthos looking like a contented cat.

Frowning at him Porthos shook his head "Are you serious?"   
"Why wouldn't I be?" Aramis asked 

"Mis...."

"Porthos I love you!, more than anything in this world!" 

"And I know that" Porthos said "You don't need to prove anythin' t'me Mis"

Aramis sat up straighter a frown on his face "Is that what you think this is?, me trying to prove something to you?" 

"Aren't you?" 

Aramis made a disgruntled noise in his throat and scrambled off the bed "I know you've had a tough time of things since coming back from the Monastery, getting back into fighting shape, seeing the Dauphin after nearly five years, d'Artagnan's problems......"

"All of which have nothing to do with why I want to marry you!" Aramis exclaimed wirling round so fast from the side board that he sloshed wine over the side of the cups "Or perhaps partly it does but only because it reminds me of how fast time passes, how much can change in so few years!, and in light of d'Artagnan and Athos just how lucky we are to have each other and how uncertain everything really is!", handing Porthos his wine Aramis got back up on the bed and took Porthos's hand   
"I want us to be bound before God and our friends, to show our love before the whole world!, I want to declare to every single person there is that I belong to you!"

Porthos chuckled shaking his head once again "You are nuts you know that?" he asked 

"Is that a yes or a no?" Aramis responded 

"Of course it's a yes you silly bugger!" Porthos laughed pulling Aramis to him "You think I'd pass up a chance of havin' you become my husband?"

"Hm Rene d'Aramis du Vallon, I like the sound of that!"

"Porthos du Vallon d'Aramis?, don't really have the right ring, Porthos d'Aramis du Vallon sounds better" 

"My Porthos d'Aramis du Vallon!" Aramis purred prowling up the bed and climbing back onto Porthos's lap "Lets practise for our wedding night!"

"Like you need any practice!" Porthos chuckled but didn't stop Aramis from reaching for the oil again.

 

Louvre

 

d'Artagnan had been surprised when Louis summoned him to his private apartments a place he had rarely been, he had also suspected it would be for a mission, something to do with Spain and the War, he never expected it to simply be because Louis wanted company, his to be exact.

"Is it truly so shocking that I would want to see you privately d'Artagnan?" Louis asked dismissing the servant who poured them both wine 

"I'm hardly a member of your Majesties court save as a soldier" d'Artagnan replied sipping his wine 

"Perhaps" Louis allowed sighing deeply "But no one else speaks to me with as much candor as you do, not even Treville" he laughed a little "It is like you have no fear at all!"

"Maybe I don't" d'Artagnan whispered looking down at the grains in the wood of the table "Or at least I do not fear death or prison anymore"

"What do you fear?" the King asked studying d'Artagnan who looked up his eyes seemingly impossibly dark and far too haunted

"I fear myself, what I am becoming, what I have become" he gave a mirthless huff of air that was a poor imitation of a laugh "I have become a stranger to myself let alone to those who once knew me, I look in the mirror and I don't recognize the person looking back anymore. I have changed so much that I no longer know who I am, what I am, and what I might yet do", he flinched when Louis lay a hand over his and looked up into compassionate brown eyes

"Would it surprise you to learn that I know how that feels?" Louis asked, "It is true" he went on at d'Artagnan's incredulas look "I see my body withering away a little more everyday, see death sinking it's claws deeper inside me with each passing moment. I can feel it changing me both inside and out making me wonder and fear what is yet to come"

"You fear death?" d'Artagnan asked baldly

"You do not" Louis said "Did you ever?"

"Maybe, before Spain perhaps I did" d'Artagnan replied 

"And now?"

"Now?, no, death.........In Spain I longed for it, longed for them to give up on trying to break me and finally just finish it. I figured nothing could be more painful than what they were doing to me, not even hell could be as bad as what I was facing there day in day out", he smiled slightly and took another sip of wine "When they starved me to the point of death or would strangle me within an inch of my life I would dream of oblivion, I would see stars all about me, hundreds of thousands of stars, cascades of impossible colour and beauty, swirling mists that would exploded with unimaginable force like a thousand volcanos erupting at once!, and some how I knew that was where I was going, that if I breathed out my last breath that was where I would go, to dwell amongst the stars in a world of infinate majesty far from any pain or torment".

 

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the outside with bird tweeting and guards marching.  
Louis took a shaky breath and smiled "A world of stars, that doesn't sound so bad" 

"Not bad at all" d'Artagnan agreed "If that is what lays beyond death then I think we none of us have anything to fear".

 

As he was leaving the royal apartments d'Artagnan was stopped by the one person in the Louvre he really didn't want to see. 

Feron.

As always the overly tall cadaverous creature was lurking in the shadows making d'Artagnan think of pictures of the grim reaper lingering around waiting to strike.

"What do you want?" he demanded briskly not even bothering to pretend to be polite, his insolence seemed to amuse Feron some what as he chuckled at d'Artagnan's sass

"What a very strange creature you are Musketeer" he drawled limping from the shadows and into the light wincing with every step, his canes rapped the marble floor as he moved their sound adding to his humiliation as he lurched with an indignifed and laborous gait his presence being announced before he arrived simply by the fact he could not move with any ease at all and needed the support of the canes to keep from falling to the ground.

Had he any compassion left in his heart then d'Artagnan would have pitied Feron his infirmity but as it was he could not have cared less for him and folded his arms impatiently his disane for Feron clear to read on his face.

"I heard much talk about you before you "Ressurection" as it were" Feron said his voice horse and breathing heavy most likly due to his heart being strained from the amount of opium he took to help ease his pain.

"A Gascon boy they spoke of, a Son of Nobility, once removed since your Mother only married a Seigneur rather than a Comte or Duc, or in fact a Marquis", he paused and chuckled "Did you know that it was briefly considered that I be wed to dear Francoise?, that her Father the then Comte D'Artagnan spoke with my Father King Henri IV about such a match?" he smiled at d'Artagnan "To think had things gone differently I might have been your Father instead of a man who was barely above that of a Gascon Farmer"

d'Artagnan's narrow eyed ice cold look could have frozen over boiling water he glared at Feron so scathingly "What changed such a fate I wonder?" he mused mockingly "Was it Henri's assassination that made you unable to buy a bride of Noble descent?, or simply that my late great Uncle wished for far more for his daughter than a dead Kings Bastard?"

Feron grinned maliciously "And now we are back to the strangeness of you"

"Are we indeed?"

"With what was spoken of you I expected to meet a charming eloquent boy, a dashing knight of fairy tales!, someone with impeccable mannors and social etiquette. Instead I meet a....frost layden comtemptuous creature who seems incapable of any niceties who's sanity is rather......troubling to say the least"

Now d'Artagnan barked a laugh that echoed about the corridor strangely "You say my sanity is troubling?, you who thinks you really have any authority or power here?, that anyone gives a damn about what you say or think?" with a smirk that would have done Richelieu proud when going for the jugular or Marie de Medici when she was sharpening her claws upon some poor victim d'Artagnan pressed closer to Feron and spoke in a stage whisper "You are nothing and no one Feron, you are only here on the Kings good will and when that will shifts you'll be gone and left with nothing but the same scorn that every other bastard in the world faces, and when you die not a single person will shed a tear for you as you are thrown into an unmarked unvisited grave far from the Royal tomb and be forgotten by history entirely"

d'Artagnan knew he'd struck gold in hurting Feron's pride by the way the Marquis sucked in a sharp breath and his sallow cheeks coloured slightly, "As for my own sanity?, I can tell you this that I am very sane Feron, I know I can be killed just as easily as anyone else the only difference is that I do not care"

"Well" Feron breathed stepping back "There we are then, I was going to offer you a Generalship in the Red Guard, having heard of your skills and seen what you have done to my Captain I could use a Man of your talents.........

"Richelieu himself offered me a commission in the Red Guard twice and I told him where to shove it!" d'Artagnan replied cutting Feron off "And as much as I hated the Cardinal he was still ten times the man you will ever be", done with the conversation he turned and walked away not bothering to wait for Feron to dismiss him just keen to get away from the man, who sighed and leant back against the wall

"I tried" he said to Grimaud who'd been hidden in one of the old passages all the time 

"A pity" Grimaud murmured "He would have been useful to us", after d'Artagnan's spectacular kicking of Marcheaux's arse Grimaud had suggested bringing d'Artagnan along side, it was rare that he admired anyones skill but his own so the fact d'Artagnan had caught his eye showed just how special he was, perhaps because he had already learned to compensate for his injuries and had survived through so much that Grimaud saw him as a potential kindred spirit, a potential that had now been utterly destroyed by d'Artagnan's loyalty to the Musketeers.

"I must go see to our plans" he said to Feron who nodded agreeably "In time I'll deal with d'Artagnan, with all the Musketeers personally".

 

Still d'Artagnan did not leave the Louvre without another stop, although this one was far more pleasing since it was Treville summoning him into his chambers.

"Athos allowed you out for air has he!?" the former Captain joked thinking of all the times Athos had all but sequestered d'Artagnan to the garrison years ago fearing that if he was let out of his sight he'd get himself into trouble (A fair worry considering how often d'Artagnan ended up in trouble!).

However d'Artagnan did not smile at the words in fact he looked down at the floor his face shadowed by more than just natural light being obscured  
"Athos and I have not spoken since the Inn" he said "Save for taking morning and evening Muster and organizing shift and training rotation"

Treville closed his eyes sighing deeply. The Inseparables as they had been known were the closest to Sons he would ever have, seeing them having difficulties, in pain always troubled him, made him long to help them as a Father would help a child.   
This "Special" treatment had perhaps singled them out from the other Musketeers, not that he had ever been unfair he could never have lead the regiment for so long had he shown favoritism too much, but he had shown them more leniancy than the others, let them take greater liberty because he always knew that the minute he called upon them they would give a hundred and twenty percent in their duty.

As he had come to know him he had begun to favor d'Artagnan the same as the others, though perhaps had thought of him as something other than a Son. 

There had always been something beguiling about d'Artagnan, something about his boyish charm and rambunctuous nature arousing Treville's rather dormant passions.

A middle aged man's folly was what he had always thought of it, where women went through the menapause men had foolish notions like this, a last flirtation to hold onto the last of their youth before old age swallowed it up for good.

While he had been happy for Athos when he and d'Artagnan had gotten together he would admit a little jealousy, none he would ever act on but it was there at the back of his mind and would give him a jab every now and then reminding him that he was no longer the young dashing soldier who had men and women falling at his feet that mantle had been passed to another and he could only watch from afar.

"Things are.....strained between the two of you" he found himself saying looking up at d'Artagnan once again who shrugged 

"There is nothing between us anymore he had made that quite clear by sticking his tongue down that refugee tarts throat", this was not exactly fair of d'Artagnan considering he had rejected Athos at every turn but when it came to matters of the heart things were very rarely fair.

"I am sorry d'Artagnan" Treville said meaning it too, gesturing to the chair before his desk d'Artagnan took a seat while Treville rose and got them a glass each of his best brandy 

"Wine from the King now brandy from you!, what next I wonder champagne with the Queen!?"

"You saw the King?" Treville asked taking a sip of the Armagnac

"He wanted to talk" d'Artagnan said taking a drink himself "About fear, fear of death mainly for obvious reasons", Treville nodded pressing his lips into a thin line while d'Artagnan went on "This can't remain a secret indefinately, for now he can hide the signs of his sickness but soon it'll become apparent that he is ill"

"I know" Treville sighed wearily "I have tried to broach the subject with him, tried to convince him to at least tell the Queen but he will not hear it, will not listen to anything that isn't to do with the Dauphin's birthday day celebrations", at d'Artagnan's wrinkle nosed confusion he explained "The Dauphin will be six in a few weeks time Louis wants a grand celebration"

"Because it's the last birthday he'll share with him", d'Artagnan shook his head "For all my miserys I can't imagine what it must be like for him, to know he will be placing his Son who is barely out of infancy upon the throne of France that he'll be placing a dead weight upon his neck before he has even started to grown the first shadows of manhood on his chin"

"It was the same for him" Treville said leaning back in the chair "He was on the throne little older than the Dauphin is now, and Marie was regent"

"As Anne will be, will have to be, God knows Gaston can not be trusted with such a position"

"Yes" Treville agreed "And we will have to support her and the Dauphin especially during his minority, the second the King dies every enemy of the Bourbon line will come like a circle of vultures to pick over his body and if possible eradicate his legacy"

d'Artagnan sat up straighter "You can count on my support and my loyalty Minister" he swore "I know I have been.......difficult since my return but for all my......eccentricities and difficulties you can be assured that I will serve the crown until my dying breath"

"That my dear d'Artagnan I am very sure of" Treville said taking another sip of his brandy "The Kings Sister Henriette Marie is due to visit him shortly, a secret visit to raise funds for King Charles of England against Cromwell and his revoluntionists. With luck her visit will be pleasent for the King and free from any drama".


	17. Chapter 17

Garrison

 

The weather was terrible, a storm had come to Paris being heavy rain and thunder that was showing no signs of departing anytime soon.

The only good the heavy rain brought was the fact it was cleaning the streets of filth something Sylvie was pleased about as she ran to the garrison where Athos was waiting and drew her up to his apartments.

"Hm I've missed you" Sylvie purred as she and Athos kissed, his stubble rubbing against her skin as he hungrily made use of her mouth his calloused hands running over her skin and drawing her to the desk upon which he lifted her to sit  
"Have you missed me?" she asked wrapping her arms about his neck as he burried his face in her breasts kissing them eagerly

"Less talk" Athos mumbled his eyes closed tight as he lifted her skirts running his hands up her thighs to waiting damp warmth between them, in some ways he could pretend it was d'Artagnan he was laying with, imagine it was his young lover who was spread open for him, bucking against him eager for his cock, but when his hands brushed Sylvie's corse haired sex, her soft breasts, smooth hairless cheeks and chin he could not lie to himself, he was reminded again that this was not d'Artagnan, not the boy he loved but a woman he barely knew whom he was seeking out for gratification.  
That he was using her did not make him feel good, he didn't like to be treating Sylvie like a whore but it wasn't as if he was forcing her, she was complicit, was eager for his touch, she wanted this as much as he did, well thats what he told himself as he kept on going to her, falling into her arms and fornicating with her like this. 

While in the throws of passion he could convince himself quite well that he wasn't using Sylvie, that he was making her happy along with sating his own desires, he could quiet his guilt over using her for pleasure for betraying d'Artagnan and his love for him. That guilt was strange, he and d'Artagnan had ended their realtionship, d'Artagnan had been very clear that he no longer wanted to be with him, however Athos knew in his heart that d'Artagnan had done so due to his on going struggles from his time in Spain, that he shouldn't just take him at his word should show patience and understanding, but it had been so long since he'd had another in his bed, so long without the pleasures of sex that he just couldn't wait couldn't keep from letting himself sink into Sylvie's welcoming embrace and give into his lust.

Sylvie's hand cupped his cock and began to guide it to her waiting hole when a knock came on the door and d'Artagnan cleared his throat   
"If you've quite finished rutting we have work to do" he said in terse tone that had Athos groaning inwardly and standing up straight as his errection deflated, though whether or not that was due to d'Artagnan's scorn or Sylvie's irritating laughter he wasn't sure however as Aramis and Porthos came out of the mess hall he felt his cheeks colouring as they both cackled wickedly 

"We've been summoned to the Louvre" d'Artagnan said "At once", with that he stalked from the office presumably to go and mount his horse to go the Louvre

"Jealousy jealousy?" Aramis mused 

"Leave it" Porthos cautioned giving his a pat on the shoulder to motivate him into getting moving

"I guess we'll have to continue this at another time" Sylvie said to Athos as he tucked himself back into his breeches and straightened up his uniform

"Indeed" he said gruffly now more intent on getting out of here and speaking to d'Artagnan "I will see you anon" he said with dismissive quickness grabbing his weapons and hurrying down to the stables where d'Artagnan was leading his horse out into the rain 

"d'Artagnan!, about what you saw...about Sylvie....." he began trying and failing to think of what to say to d'Artagnan, but he needn't have bothered as d'Artagnan turned to him with a disdaneful look

"You needn't explain to me Athos" he said "What you do with your whore is your concern not mine"

"Sylvie is no whore!" Athos snapped flairing in anger

"Could have fooled me considering the position she was in!"

"Well if that makes her a whore what does it make you considering you've been similar positions many times!?".

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Athos regretted them especially when he saw the pain in d'Artagnan's eyes and the horror on his face  
"d'Artagnan I didn't mean......."

"I know what I am Athos" d'Artagnan said coldly and looked away "I'm damaged goods I don't need you to tell me that"

"d'Artagnan!"

"We're expected at the Louvre" d'Artagnan said "We must go", he checked his horse and rode out of the garrison leaving Athos to curse his stupid words and mount Roger to ride after him.

 

The reason for their summons to the Louvre was that Louis sister Henriette Marie Queen of England had arrived, sans her jewels which had been stolen along the way by an unknown thief, naturally both she and Louis were demanding that the thief be found and the jewels returned not least because she needed to sell them to a Dutch financier to raise funds to buy an army to defeat the republican army in England that was lead by Cromwell.

Feron offered to slow down the banker and entertain him to buy time for the Musketeers to find the jewels and thief, although this was not just an act of kindness it was to aid himself, Grimaud had come to see him, had brought terrible news, the ship they had been waiting for had capsized and sunk taking their fortune with it.   
If he were to survive to regain what he had lost then Feron needed money and that was something the Dutch financier had in plentiful supply.  
All that was need was some sweet talk, some hours at a brothel, and a false loan in Louis name and Feron would be wealthy once more.

 

Ordinarily looking for one thief in Paris would be like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of France!, but an all to familiar face had come back to Paris.

Emile Bonnaire.

After Porthos had held over the side of a bridge by his ankles the little ferret spilled his guts about being the one who'd robbed the English Queen, though claimed he'd had no idea she was Queen of England, whether or not that was true they didn't know but since he'd sold the jewels they had the lovely job of dragging him about Paris to reclaim them for Henriette Maria.  
"I hold no grudge for what you did to me, delivering me to the Spanish like that" Bonnaire insisted as they rode to estate of a very wealthy aristocrat who'd bought diamonds for someone called Serena, whom they assumed was her daughter.

"They tortured me you know?" he offered as if in a hope of gaining sympathy from the Musketeers "I was in that Spanish prison for five long years, they put me to the rack you know!, stretched me out!"

"And yet you grew no taller!" d'Artagnan drawled sarcastically, naturally he wasn't keen on discussions about Spanish Prisons not when he'd spent so long in one himself and Bonnaire's talking about it, about the torture he'd apparently endured was grating on his nerves 

"The rack doesn't stretch your bones" Bonnaire corrected as if this needed explanation "It rips the joints from the sockets......." he broke off as d'Artagnan wirled on him with a face like thunder

"You needn't talk to me about what instruments of torture do to people Bonnaire!, I spent nearly three years in a Spanish prison myself undergoing torture at their hands!, I knew very well what the Rack does to people!, and it doesn't just rip bones from sockets, it shreads the ligements and tendons, destroys muscles, and when the limbs are stretched too far for the body to handle anymore it shatters the bones!", Bonnaire swallowed hard paling at the ire in d'Artagnan's voice and the darkness in his eyes, this was not the inexperianced boy of six years ago but a battle hardened soldier who'd learned the hard way that there was no mercy to be found in war.

He looked Bonnaire up and down his top lip curling back in disgust "Did they starve you?, lash you?, how about the Judas craddle did they use that on you?, or the pear of anguish?"

"No thank God!" Bonnaire gulped his breath hitching as d'Artagnan leaned closer to him eyes narrowed like a predator looking for weakness

"Well aren't you the lucky one?" he sneered and shoved Bonnaire away from himself in revulsion

"Uh yes very lucky it seems" Bonnaire mumbled straightening his fancy doublet as d'Artagnan stalked away "He's changed hasn't he?" he said to the others who glared back at him 

"Three years of torture and prison tend to change a man" Porthos grunted "And rarely for the better"

"And back to the subject at hand" Aramis said "This Serena?, I don't suppose you have any idea who she is?"......

 

As it turned out Serena was not in fact one of the elderly and very lusty aristocrats daughters all of whom Aramis was introduced to as the old coquette flirted shameless with him giving him far too much of a view of her more than impressive bossom, Serena was in fact a very beautiful Mare! and the diamonds had been woven into her tail!.

Porthos voice his disgust at this, the expense of such idiocy when people were starving in the streets of Paris!, he also threw one of the diamonds into the thick grass for one of the servants to find stating that they would put it to far better use. That was of course once they'd managed to tame the very fiery Serena who refused to be handled by anyone but d'Artagnan who'd spent a good while watching them all make fools of themselves before finally stepping in to lend a hand.

But of course things couldn't just end here, that was far too easy. Bonnaire had sold more diamonds through out the city leading them to a gang of thieves and Bonnaire himself getting shot, not that anyone cared much although Porthos certainly enjoyed stitching him up, and Constance enjoyed decking him when he made to escape the Garrison!.

The final diamond was found with a face from Aramis's past, a woman whom he'd known during his childhood, Pauline whom he'd grown up with in a brothel where his Mother had worked before his Father had finally come and taken custody of him.

Pauline had gotten out of the Brothel and was engaged to a nobleman who had purchased the most expensive of the diamonds for her as a wedding ring and did not return it easily, but that saddly was not the end of Pauline's troubles, she was being blackmailed about her past and instead of letting Aramis really handle it or throwing herself of her fiancee's mercy she killed the blackmailer ruining any chance she had of a happy ending.

Bonnaire somehow managed to gain himself a happy ending despite all he'd done, he was married to one of Henriette Maria's ladies and they had worked together to steal the jewels to start a new life together. With Bonnaire handing over all the money he'd made with the sale of the diamonds and the fact Henriette Maria was going to sell them again to the Dutch Financier she pardoned and exiled them as she would be doubling her money to aid her Husband.

 

Things also turned out roesy for Feron as he managed to gain a two millon livre loan in Louis name from the Dutchman securing his fortunes once more and would soon be adding to it with a plan he hatched with Grimaud to rob the King of the Gold stores.

"The Dauphin's wretched party will be the prefect time to do this" he said lounging indolently on his chaise his body relaxed from the amount of opium he'd smoked with the Dutch financier, "The Musketeers will be preoccupied guarding Louis and his family, and the Red Guard will not hinder you and your men, you can be in and out before anyone realizes whats happened"

"Perhaps something more to help distract everyone and gain an advantage" Grimaud said in his usual emotionless way "The door to the vault is solid iron and would take a tonn of gun powder to breech, the lock is said to be unbreakable for the most skilled of picks"

"So?"

"So the man who made the lock is in the chaterlet right now for theft, a prison riot, several escapees running loose in the city will distract the City guards aswell as the Musketeers and we can get our hands on the smith, he can build us a key to lock and get us in faster"

"And why should he do that?" 

Grimaud smirked darkly "To keep his blind bitch of a wife alive of course".

Garrison

 

Aramis toyed with his rosery beads staring at the crucifix on the wall with tear filled eyes.  
Normally when he was distraught he would pray, say the Lords Prayer or Hail Mary, would seek solice in his faith. But not today, today he could find no solice in God whom it seemed had abandoned his oldest friend, his sister in all but blood in her hour of need.

Oh he knew she had done wrong, she'd commited murder to try and marry into wealth much as Milady had when she'd wed Athos and then killed his brother, but why had it had to come to that?, why couldn't she have just escaped the misfortune of her past and been happy and secure in her future?, it just wasn't fair, and now she would hang as a murderer her life ended and besides himself unlamented.

"You wanna go for a drink?" 

Aramis started and turned to look at Porthos who was standing in the door way  
"Not tonight thanks Querida" Aramis whispered wiping his cheeks and took a shuddering breath "I don't think I'll be much company"

Porthos's face creased with sympathy and he closed the door behind him crossed the room and joined Aramis on the bed "Pauline?" he asked 

"Pauline" Aramis said "She didn't deserve this, she wasn't a bad person, all she wanted was some comfort and security, a good life and a happy future why couldn't she have that?"

Porthos didn't bother to answer that, he had no answer really, instead he wrapped an arm about Aramis's shoulders and pulled him close letting him shed a few tears and collect himself without comment, "You don't have to stay with me you know?" he said giving Porthos a weak smile "I'll be alright on my own if you want to go for a drink"

"Pet why would I want to be anywhere but at your side?" 

Aramis dimpled "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked snuggling into Porthos's embrace 

"We both got lucky pet" Porthos said kissing his head "And we can make that official very soon with the help of this", with his free hand he reached into his pocket and withdrew a flawless diamond

"Porthos!" Aramis breathed sitting up and gazing at the sparkling rock with wide eyes

"I nicked two from the old bat!, one went to the servants and this one I figure we can have cut and set into a couple of rings for our wedding" 

"Fine name to call the Queen of England!" Aramis laughed taking the diamond and holding it up to the light "This'll look much better on you than it ever did her I'll bet!" he said grinning happily "Know somewhere we can get this beauty cut without damaging it?"

"Aye there's a guy in the court who cuts all jewels for a price and don't ask where they come from neither, he can set 'em into rings for us an all"  
"Perfect", Aramis settled back against Porthos placing the diamond in his palm and tracing it with his finger tip "I'll go and speak to Father Lenoir and get us a date set"

"Dress uniform or fancy clobber?" 

"Hmm dress uniform" Aramis said "I love a man in uniform!"

"You're incorrigable!" Porthos chuckled "An I'm really glad you are!".

 

Spain

 

Cesario stood before his new commander, General Rodrigo Chapuis. 

After d'Artagnan had left he'd evactuated the soldiers that could be saved and then helped to put the fire out saving several lives and earning himself the gratitude of the Spanish authorities who were more than happy to place all the blame on his dead Uncle, after all dead men can't argue back. 

With the new rank of Lieutenant and aid to the General Cesario now had position and respect among the soldiers who had quickly been replaced and worked to rebuild the fort.

He wasn't working for the army out of a sense of duty, he couldn't care less about King Philip and the war all he wanted was to get to d'Artagnan's side and he figured the best way to do that, to make sure that he could not only get into France but to stay there was to have information to give the King and the best way he could get information was by working for the General, getting close to him and getting his hands on all the files in the fort both the new ones that were starting to trickle and the older ones.

Endearing himself to Chapuis gained him trust to handle the files, not to read them of course but then Chapuis didn't know he could read, but to lock them away in the safe after Chapuis had finished with them.  
Clearing up after the general also gave him time to himself in the office to go through the files, it was slow going to find anything relevant that could be of use but his patience paid off as he struck gold on a single document.

It wasn't something that effected the armies or made any mention of where Philip was keeping his munition supplies or planned to attack next, but what it was both shocked Cesario and elated him since he was sure that once d'Artagnan took a look at the document he would make sure that he could stay in France with him forever.

The document did not say much but what it did say would be explosive.

 

Demand for Ransom of Charles d'Batz de Castlemore d'Artagnan is denied 

Signed 

Anne Queen of France.


	18. Chapter 18

Three Years earlier

Louvre

 

The letter had come through to her via a network of spies both French and Spanish crossing many palms and journeying over much land before it finally came to the Queen herself.

This was not an official document sent between courts and Kings, this was a secret letter that was souly for Anne herself to read with a secondary letter hidden inside to be the official letter sent to the both The King and to Henri de Montesquiou Comte D'Artagnan.

Waiting until her ladies had retired for the night, not even allowing her closest confident Constance to see the contense of the letter Anne read what her Brother, King Philip of Spain had written to her.

 

Dearest Sister 

 

Though our two countries are at war know that I always hold a special love for you in my heart and will never seek to harm you in anyway.

If Spain is triumphant as I wish it to be then I will not have you or your Son The Dauphin injured or sent away, you will always be safe no matter what.

I write to you know however on another matter which concerns us both.

Your forces have taken two of my best Generals captive Lopez and Gonzalez, men whom I wish to have returned to Madrid as swiftly as possible.

Therefore I suggest a trade, I have in my possession one of your Musketeers, a Son of Nobility.

Charles d'Batz Castlemore d'Artagnan.

I will return him to you in exchange for my Generals, and a ransom from his Uncle the Comte D'Artagnan.

I am sure he is of great import to you, he is a highly skilled soldier who has survived wounds that should have killed or maimed him for life, and yet he lives and still has the strength and courage to snarl like a tiger!.

I urge you to acceed to this request Sister and to do so swiftly, for if you do not then I shall execute the young Musketeer and redouble my efforts to conquer France.

Your Loving Brother 

Philip

 

Present time

Spain

 

Anne had responded to her Brother at once but not in acceptance of his demands, in fact she had had burned the letters he had sent without letter Louis or Henri Montesquiou view them, as far as France was concerned d'Artagnan had died on the battle field and that was how it must remain. 

They could not afford to give up the Generals who were both formidable on the battle field, nore could the Comte possibly have been able to afford the ransom demand that Philip had levied it would have bankrupted him forced him to sell his property and give up his militia whom aided the Royal army since he would not be able to afford to pay them, it would have weakened the French forces considerably.

Knowing that Treville and the Comte would have acceeded to the demands if they could or if not would have sent Musketeers into Spain to find d'Artagnan and set him free thus weakening their forces again.

So Anne had hardened her heart deciding that the loss of one life was less grevious than the loss of many lives and so sent back her response.

One official letter that Philip could send to whomever he had holding d'Artagnan prisoner, and one that was soully for him.

 

Brother

 

While I am grateful for your continued love for me I can not acceed to your request for an exchange of prisoners.

As far as France knows d'Artagnan died on the battle field, a Memorial had already been held in his honor and his Uncle has retired back to his estates to grieve, I beg you not to reopen barely healed wounds and to leave an old man to his peace.

I also implore you not to act cruelly to d'Artagnan but to execute him swiftly and without pain, he is an honorable man who follows his heart and does not deserve to spend his days in a dungeon dying of sickness or torture, please I beg of you grant him a quick and merciful death. 

I hope one day that our two countries can be reconsiled as it stands right now I fear we are not able to do so, therfore I give you my love and wish you well.

Anne.

 

Both this letter and the official letter were now in the possession of Cesario, clearly despite his sisters pleas King Philip had decided not to execute d'Artagnan but to keep him prisoner, first to have him tortured for information, then just because he could or perhaps because he could use him in the future as a bargaining chip, either way d'Artagnan had lived and escaped back to France where Cesario was now going to join him and prove his love and loyalty to him.

 

Louvre

Looking out of her bedchamber window Anne sighed at the sight of the extravagant celebrations that were being prepared for the Dauphin's party.

Why Louis was insisting on making so much fuss of this birthday she didn't know, and to do it now when their finances were so strained was beyond her!, trying to talk to him did no good he didn't seem to hear a word she said these days and even Treville had been unusually dismissive of her worries. 

At least he was more cheerful now than he had been these three years past, when word had come of the death of d'Artagnan he had seemed to age by ten years, his vitality and the last of his youth leaving him as the grief had entered his heart. 

It had not been until the surprising news of d'Artagnan's survival and return to France had the light come back to Treville's blue eyes, that he had really smiled not just stretched his teeth over his lips, he'd regained the spring in his step and it seemed his lust for life that had been too long absent.

d'Artagnan's astonishing survival brought back Anne's betrayal to her, something she had strived to bury through out these years, to reconsile herself that she had done what she'd had to for the good of France. She had hoped that her Brother would have at least shown some compassion and granted d'Artagnan a swift death of decapitation or at the very least hanging, but no he had decided to keep him alive and subject him to the worst kind of tortures.

How d'Artagnan had survived, remained sane was beyond her. It worried her too, she wondered what d'Artagnan knew of his time as a hostage if he knew that she had been the one to deny his ransom. As the weeks had passed she had waited for him to seek a private audiance, for him to approach her and speak of what he knew, demand compensation, blackmail, anything!, but nothing happened, clearly d'Artagnan didn't know about Anne's involvment else he would surely have made a move by now and while this appeased her worrys it did not soothe her guilt, something she would bear the rest of her days knowing that she had condemned him to years of imprisonment and torture for her mistaken belief that her Brother would act compassionately.

Of course that was not her only guilt, seeing Aramis again reminded her of their night together, of her desire for him, a desire that seemed to have cooled in his case, while he was as gracious as ever he no longer looked at her with such searing heat and passion but with an affection of a friend.

Anne was not blind, she could see that Aramis had not renounced the pleasures of the flesh he had simply devoted them to another and to that person alone.

Porthos

She'd heard the rumours that they were to be married, Aramis married, forasking all others, it did not seem possible and to her shame Anne did feel jealous of their joy of the happy marriage they would have when she was trapped in a loveless sham of a marriage with a husband who ignored her.

"Will there be no end to my sins?" she whispered touching the diamond studded cross about her throat "Can I never find peace?".

 

Paris

 

Peace it seemed was very much in short supply as prisoners escaped from the Chaterlet and charged through Paris, some simply seeking freedom from captivity while others decided to just make the most of their freedom as short lived as it might be and cause as much carnage as they could.

Since Marcheaux and his Red Guards proved to be even more useless than usual the Musketeers were all but alone in chasing down the prisoners who swiftly fled into Saint Antoine trying to loose themselves amongst the refugees.

Saint Antoine was a place Athos had been trying to avoid, trying to keep from giving into temptation and taking his pleasures in Sylvie. 

She had made her feelings quite clear during their last encounter, she wanted them to become more than just............passing amusments, she wanted to get to know Athos wanted him to get to know her, wanted a relationship rather than just sex.

It wasn't an unreasonable demand and that was why Athos had resisted going to her because he didn't want that didn't want to hurt her or lie to her when she had done nothing to deserve such a thing.

However fate proved to be a bitch as usual and he found himself in her presence as they chased down the escaped criminals some of whom had tried to hide amongst Sylvie's followers whom she was preeching sedition to. 

While she may be right that all people should be treated fairly and equally, that the poor had as much right to learning and security as the rich the way she was putting this across, damning Louis was the problem, had she been going about it like the Comtesse de larroque then Athos would have been more comfortable, as it was he was always reminded when in her presence of the fact he ought to be arresting her.

As their eyes met before he and the others dragged the prisoners away Athos easily read the hurt and desire in hers feeling more than a small pang of guilt at the fact he'd caused the pain and was continuing to do so by his refusal to accept a relationship with her, but, as he had already resolved, better she be mildly hurt now than severely hurt in the future through deceit.

 

Marcheaux naturally continued to be useless and refused to take back charge of the prisoners for another six hours stating that the prison needed to be secured before they took them back which meant that the Musketeers had the "Pleasure" of keeping the prisoners in their garrison.

"Give them all something to drink and a meal" Athos ordered not about to see them all starve to death and some looked damn close to it already!

"Remind me how we'll be on our honeymoon in just two more days!" Aramis drawled wrapping his arms about Porthos's waist and kissed his neck 

"Enjoyin' the beauty of the Loire valley from the comfort of our bedroom!" Porthos said leaning back into Aramis a warm smile on his face "No work, no irritating Red Guards, no starry eyed cadets!, just you, me, and a whole lotta sex!" 

"Heaven sakes give it a rest you two!" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly "Wheres d'Artagnan?"

"Ain't seen 'im since Saint Antoine" Porthos replied reluctantly breaking apart from Aramis 

"Want us to go after him?" Aramis asked 

Athos sighed, three years ago he wouldn't have hesitated in saying yes, in fact he'd have followed d'Artagnan himself to be sure he was alright. But now he knew that such an action would not be received with a warm welcome but with hostility, d'Artagnan wouldn't see it as a brothers or a lovers concern but a question of his competance which he would not take well and the last thing Athos wanted was yet another argument with him.

"No" he said at length "He'll return when he's ready"

"You sure?" Aramis asked

"Very", Athos whistled to the stable hand beckoning for Roger "I'll go and inform Treville that the criminals have been rounded up, and see how the grand Party is progressing!".

 

d'Artagnan had tracked down the last escapee of the Chaterlet a former soldier who should not have been in the Chaterlet but somewhere that he could be taken care of.

The poor man was completely insane, believed himself to be The King and Louis to be an impostor!, he was clearly in need of compassion not punishment and prison.

The reason he'd gone mad was clear by the mark of his regiment, the poor bastard had served in the biggest shit hole during the war, a place that had been under seige for over a year cutting off all food supplies and the towns folk it was said had taken to cannibalism to survive!.

d'Artagnan explained this as his reason for taking the poor man to a convent where Nuns could care for him.

"I'd rather starve to death!" Brujon stated with a look of disgust 

"Well you haven't a fucking clue of what your bleating about!" d'Artagnan snapped back at him making the cadet flush "You've never seen a battle field, heard the screams of the injured, the cries of the dying, the roar of gun and canon fire, smelled the stench of blood, sweat, sulphur, and shit filling the air!." he snorted in dismissal at the raw cadet "Until you've worn the blood and brain matter of your fellow soldiers over your face you are not fit to speak of what battle has caused another to become"

Brujon swallowed hard while d'Artagnan stalked away leaving him with only Porthos whom he still felt rather intimidared by   
"They didn't.....really eat each other did they?" he asked looking faintly sick at the thought

Porthos shook his head "I weren't there lad, thank God!, but I do know this of war, it can change a man completely, make him capable of horrors he would never had dared dream of before he found himself having to do so", he slapped Brujon's shoulder "Enjoy your innocence while it lasts lad, Wars a hell that will wrench it from you all too soon".

 

Aramis was milling about the garrison when Lemay unexpectedly came in looking worried 

"Ah my Good doctor! I was hoping to see you since Porthos and I have yet to confirm that you and your lovely wife will be attending our wedding"

"Of course we will, but thats not why I'm here" Lemay said fretfully "It's about a woman I know and care for", at Aramis's risen eyebrow he scowled "Professionally!, Madame Joubert is blind and her husband is in the Chaterlet!, she has no one to care for her right now!"

"And you think she's in trouble?"

"When the criminals over ran the city, she would be have been vulnerable to them, more than most"

"Well they're all here save for one lunatic who d'Artagnan's seen to", Lemay nawed on his lip looking uncertain "But how about we go to her dwelling and check on her just to be sure" Aramis said with a smile "Better safe than sorry after all".

 

Louvre

 

Feron was celebrating an impending victory on one hand and dealing with troubles on another. 

Everything was going to plan in the Chaterlet, Grimaud and his gang were breaking into the vault and would soon have all the gold stores making them all exceptionally rich and Louis bankrupt.

The problem was the Dutch banker who'd returned to court after he had recieved no payment on his loan which he still thought was to Louis not Feron. 

With his infirmity as it was Feron was not a man of action but of wit and cunning, he used his mind letting others use their bodies but he found that this was not enough with the Dutchman who refused to let things go as instructed and despite his weakness and illness Feron found himself stabbing the man to death in his chambers!.

Marcheaux could easily take care of this, the idiot did come in useful for somethings after all and people were murdered in Paris all the time, especially money lenders who have many enemies.

No the real problem was that proof of his crime had found it's way into Treville's hands and Treville would make sure that it found it's way to the King.


	19. Chapter 19

Lurking in the shadows like a thief looking for prey or a spy for secrets to learn was not Treville's usual position, he disliked espionage prefering to confront enemies head on in a fair fight rather than wait to pounce on them unawares seeking out signs of weakness first. 

Yet here he was after a day from hell hiding in the shadows watching Feron as he conversed with a dark stranger, a man who put Treville's hackles up just by looking at him.

While Feron addressed him as he would a servant, treated him with as much disdane as he did everyone else it was clear to see that he was afraid of this man, and the man was not subservient to him was plainly threatening him.

Had it been anyone else Treville may have intervined and defended them against this man, but for Feron he would not lift a finger to save him, while that poor mad fool of a former soldier had been blamed for the murder of the Dutch financier Treville was pretty sure that it was Feron who'd killed him or at least ordered his death, that deranged simpleton had simply been a convenient scapegoat to blame the murder on especially since he had slain the Nuns d'Artagnan had left him with. 

Treville didn't blame d'Artagnan for doing so, he'd have done the same himself, a lunatic did not belong in Prison but a place where he or she could be cared for, d'Artagnan had done the right thing, could never have known that the man would be driven to such violence as to murder the Nuns.

Treville hoped that Athos and the others had made sure he knew that and wouldn't be blaming himself, though after the horrors of the day he doubted it.

While they had foiled the scheme to rob the Kings Gold, saved Madame Joubert and the Locksmith himself from the gang who'd been holding her has leverage against her husband who had designed the lock on the vault to get him to forge a key to open it.   
Things had still gone to hell with the brain addled Soldier deciding to attack the Louvre, he'd actually managed to gain entry to the Louvre and dressed himself up in Louis clothes and one of his wigs!, he'd found his way to Queen Anne taking her out into the gardens where thankfully the Musketeers were able to intervine before he could do her any harm.

That was the blessing, the downside was that Aramis had taken a ball across his cheek, had come far closer to the Queen than he had in three years and been scolded for it by Louis, and d'Artagnan had been the one to shoot the soldier.

In truth he'd proberly done the poor sod a favour, he was so addled, had already caused so much destruction that he would have to have been locked away for the rest of his life, a fate worse than the swift painless end d'Artagnan gave him, but while he'd been rooting through the Kings chambers he'd burned every document on Louis desk destroying all the evidence against Feron. 

Which was why Treville was here now spying on the Marquis to try and find something, anything he could use to bring the man down before Louis died, so he could make safe the Kingdom for the Dauphin, especially since he was far to young to be a King.

As Feron's carriage rolled away he stepped out from the shadows watching the stranger disappear into them and Feron depart for his Chateau, gripping the hilt of his sword and chewing the inside of his cheek in frustration Treville slowly made his way back to his chambers kicking the door shut behind him with a thump.

Letting out a loud world weary sigh he unbuckled his sword belt and placed it on the table resting his weight upon it on his hands with his head bowed and eyes closed

"Rough day eh?" a voice said from the shadows 

Treville had his sword drawn and spun round in a second to defend himself only to see d'Artagnan slumped in a chair in the corner of his chambers drinking wine from a bottle, not his first by the blood shot look of his eyes and the thickness to his voice

"d'Artagnan" Treville sighed relaxing and resheethed his sword "What are you doing here?" he asked setting his blade back down on the desk 

"Drinking!" d'Artagnan said holding up the bottle

"Theres not wine enough at the garrison?" 

d'Artagnan made a noise in his throat getting to his feet which were surprisingly steady, clearly he'd built up a tollerance for hard drinking, he may be a slightly intoxicated but he wasn't drunk, no where near.  
"I can't be at the garrison" he murmured drinking from the bottle "Those boys, those starry eyed innocents turn my stomach and make my heart weep!, they are all so ambitious, so excited, so eager to earn their commissions and go to war!"

"As you were once upon a time" Treville said recalling the fiery headstrong youth d'Artagnan had been 

"They have no idea what horrors await them on the battle field, the grizzly sights of men disemboweled and left to bleed out on the mud!, heads severed and sent flying through the air!, bodies hacked to pieces and left for birds and wolves to pick over!" d'Artagnan broke off and downed more wine "Left to bleed like those poor Nuns" he whispered bitterly

"d'Artagnan their deaths were not your fault" Treville said "You had no way of knowing......"

"Send me back to the front!" d'Artagnan suddenly interupted "I can't go on like this, I can't be here in Paris pretending to be able to live when all I see and feel is death!"

"d'Artagnan!"

"Please!" d'Artagnan took hold of Treville's hands setting down the wine and imploring him "I am going out of my mind here I need to go and be of use somewhere!, to use the darkness within in for good cause not simply let it rot me from the inside out!"

"D'Artagnan stop!" Treville commanded pulling his hands free and gripping d'Artagnan's shoulders shaking them "Stop this, I won't send you back to the front I need you here and you need to be here not on some God forsaken battle field!"

"It's the only place I belong!" d'Artagnan whispered tearfully "I have nothing left to offer anyone!"

Treville's heart ached at the words and his face creased with sympathy for the troubled young man before him who truly seemed to believe himself to be broken beyond repair, if his request to return to the battle field were simply because he was tired of being at court, in Paris Treville might grant it but he could see a shadow in his eyes that spoke of something else, d'Artagnan wasn't looking to simply go back to War he was looking to get himself killed.   
Maybe he didn't realize it himself, maybe he didn't want to commit suicide but that was what he was looking for, though not by his own hand, by the hand of a Spanish soldier so his death could be honorable.   
There was no way in hell he would have d'Artagnan suffer such a fate, not if he could help it, and where the holy hell was Athos?, while their relationship maybe over d'Artagnan was one of his men, Athos should be taking care of him, should know all that was happening in his regiment!.

"d'Artagnan" Treville sighed placing his fingers under his chin and lifting his head "Please listen to me, I know that you are hurting, are.......lost right now, but what you need is your friends about you, their love and support, not more blood shed on a battle field in the middle of no where"

"But all I cause is Blood shed!" d'Artagnan said looking at Treville with tears running down his cheeks "I hurt everyone around me!, I'm a danger to them!"

"You are not!" Treville protested

"I am, I know I am!" 

"Oh d'Artagnan!", Treville pulled him into his arms holding him close letting him cry on his shoulder "You are not a danger, you are not filled with darkness or evil, you are just hurting and in need of comfort"

"It hurts so much" d'Artagnan whispered clinging to Treville "I remember what they did to me, what they made me do and it hurts so much!" 

"I know, I know and I am so sorry for what they did to you" Treville said rubbing his back "But I know that you are so strong that you will come through this, that you will heal in time"

"I feel wretched inside, dirty and damaged"

"But you are not, you are strong, and resiliant, and you will get through this d'Artagnan", Treville lifted him forward and looked into his tearful eyes "You will survive this and you will recover, you will know love again and enjoy the touch of another, you just need to give yourself time"

d'Artagnan sniffed and took a deep breath "How much time?" he asked gazing at Treville, staring into his vivid blue eyes 

"I don't know mon petit" Treville admitted with a small smile, the two of them stared at each other both hurting, both tired of caring Louis terrible secret on top of their own problems, both in need of the comfort of another, this was not a seduction, not a planned tryst, it was a mutual need that had them falling into each others arms and kissing with an urrgent fever.

Together they staggered back into the the desk pulling at each others clothes and knocking items off the desk without a second thought for them.   
They had no oil to ease the way so spit and precum was used as slick so they would not hurt each other as they coupled.

Treville lay back on the desk making it rock and knocking more papers and quills to the floor along with ink and the wine bottle d'Artagnan had been drinking which shattered on the floor creating a flood of crimson both ignored, d'Artagnan finished stripping off his breeches and straddled Treville bracing himself against the Ministers shoulders as he sank down onto Treville's cock.

It had been months since he had lain with another, months in which his body had healed, his muscles and skin given a chance to recover from their over use, there was none of the pain he had braced himself for, just the delicious burn as the fullness stretched his body and a wave of pleasure shot through him as his prostate was stimulated.

Letting out a moan d'Artagnan settled onto Treville who slowly ran calloused hands up his body and cupped his waist looking up at him with wonder in his eyes   
"Alright?" he asked his voice horse 

Instead of answering d'Artagnan leaned forward and captured Treville's mouth in a kiss lifting himself up and down on Treville's cock clenching his muscles and rolling his hips to create a lewd rythem, breaking the kiss he leaned his lips down to Treville's ear whispering into it as he continued to grind his hips "Fuck me!" he almost purred biting the ear lobe making Treville hiss at the sharp pain "Fuck me hard!, make me forget everything but this moment with you!".

Taking one hand from d'Artagnan's waist Trevilled cupped and stroked his cheek   
"Just us" he breathed thrust his hips "Just you and me"  
d'Artagnan nodded tipped his head back as he began to ride Treville who held him tight supporting his weight and meet each thrust with one of his own. 

About them the table shook and groaned on the stone floor, papers fluttered to the ground the ink and wine spreading and mingled into a joined mess on the floor stretching out into a single dark trail that pointed towards the door, the door that was open in which Athos stood watching his former love and former Captain having sex on the desk before him.

Sickness and jealousy burned in his gut turning his mouth sour and making his heart ache. He had been coming to Treville to discuss how to bring down Feron, and Grimaud who'd crossed his path once to often, he'd also wanted to talk about d'Artagnan who he'd feared was blaming himself for what had befallen the Nuns, but instead he found this, found them, together.

Bitter beyond what he thought possible Athos staggered away from the sight that burned him so, made his way back to Roger and rode at full gallop out of the Louvre grounds heading straight into Saint Antoine and right into Sylvie's awaiting arms.

"I can promise you nothing" he whispered as they made their way to the make shift bed of thread bare blankets she had in a barren room of stone "Only that right now I want you and want to separate myself from everything else"

"It's enough" Sylvie breathed settling back onto the blankets and lifted her skirts "Stay with me and we'll make it work"

Closing his eyes to blot out the memory of d'Artagnan and Treville Athos thrust inside Sylvie's moist warmth letting himself sink into her welcoming embrace and allowed it to soothe his anger and ease his pain.


	20. Chapter 20

It was on a cold hard floor amid discarded clothes, spilled wine, ink, and tossed aside papers that d'Artagnan awoke. 

He was laying on his side with Treville behind him an arm slung loosely over his waist and his snuffling breaths running over the skin of d'Artagnan's back.

Glancing about d'Artagnan stretched and sit up dislodging Treville's arm and awakening the Minister who looked disoriented for a moment then smiled when his gaze settled upon d'Artagnan 

"I thought last night was a dream" he said his voice horse from sleep "How could I really have ended up having sex with you on my desk!?"

"And on the floor and against the wall if memory serves!" d'Artagnan replied with a grin 

"Hm not bad for an old man!" Trevilled mused 

"You're not that old" d'Artagnan said stretching back out and walking his fingers up Treville's torso pausing at the scar where Lemay had cut into him to save him from a punctured lung "You were lucky to survive that"

"As you were this" Treville said running his fingers gently over the mangled scarring on d'Artagnan's arm "Must have been a chance in a million that you'd survive it"

"Poor little sod besides me didn't" d'Artagnan muttered, he might have slipped back into a sorrowful darkness but Treville cupped his chin turning his face so they were looking at each other

"That wasn't your fault" he stated "Don't blame yourself, not the misfortunes of battle"

Nodding d'Artagnan turned his head and pressed a kiss to Treville's hand then bit the flesh below his thumb making the older man hiss and sit up to wrap his arms about the younger man and capture him in searing kiss that may have progressed into more had it not been for one of valet's coming in and disturbing them

"Minister Sir I'm sorry Sir but the King is asking for you!" the young man babbled turning his back to the naked pair 

"Ever hear of knocking?" d'Artagnan muttered rolling his eyes and climbing to his feet to seek out his clothes

"I'll be there momentarily" Treville said searching for his shirt and throwing it on, he was going to be smelling of sex and wine when he saw the King since he didn't have time to wash 

"Yes Sir" the Valet said making a hasty exit with a face like a tomato

"I guess we'll have to finish this some other time" d'Artagnan said tugging on his breeches "Maybe in a bed next time, or at least a chaise!"

"I think I can arrange that!" Treville chuckled pulling the younger man to him another kiss "You'd better hurry or you'll be late for muster" he whispered resting his forehead against d'Artagnan's "We can carry on with this later tonight unless you have any other plans?"

"No that sounds fine" d'Artagnan murmured actually feeling like he had something to look forward to for once 

"Dinner then? at my appartments?" 

d'Artagnan smiled and give Treville a lingering kiss sucking his lips into his mouth and nipping them gently with his teeth "Till tonight" he whispered breaking away from Treville and snagged his doublet from the floor sauntering out the door leaving Treville pleasently dazed and uncomfortably hard!, that was going to be fun to try and wear his breeches with!.

 

Garrison

 

d'Artagnan need not have worried about being late, not that he did, because Athos was not even present to take muster and the cadets had taken advantage of this by having a leisurely breakfast in his absence along with Porthos and Aramis who were far more interested in their last minute wedding plans than musters.

"Pity my cheek wont be healed in time" Aramis mused running his fingers over the wound "Damn I hope I don't get a scar there!"

"I think it'll make you look quite dashing actually" Porthos said "It'll add to your natural handsomeness!" 

"Hm you think?" Aramis asked preening before his husband-to-be, "Ah look what the cat dragged in!" he said as d'Artagnan came in looking more cheerfull than he had in far too long "Where have you been all night?" 

"With Treville" d'Artagnan replied honestly

"All night?" Aramis asked

"Uh huh", both Aramis and Porthos's eyes widdened when they saw the love bite on d'Artagnan's throat as he leaned forward snagging a croissant to eat 

"You uh.....had a lot to talk about?" Aramis stammered hardly able to believe what his eyes were seeing, in all the years he had known Treville he'd never known the the man to have a lover, certainly not within the regiment!, while there was nothing wrong with him and d'Artagnan having.....relations it was still shocking to him

"You two all set for the wedding?" d'Artagnan asked oblivious to his friends astonishment as he dipped the pastry into a bowl of honey 

"Yeah, raring to go" Porthos said "You and Athos will be alright while we're in the Loire valley right?"

d'Artagnan shrugged "Why wouldn't we be?" 

Porthos exchanged a glance with Aramis, neither of them wanting to imagine what would happen when Athos discovered this relationship between Treville and d'Artagnan, God knows the two were hardly on speaking terms as it was, this could destroy their relationship completely!

"Well I'm going to get changed into a clean shirt" d'Artagnan said popping the last of his croissant into his mouth "Fancy a sparring session later?"

"Sure lad" Porthos agreed forcing a smile which he kept on his face until d'Artagnan had departed, then he turned to Aramis "What the hell do we do?"

"Nothing" Aramis said "Being the barers of bad tidings won't help anything, and Athos will find out on his own soon enough, we don't have to speed that along"

"Gonna be a bloody shit storm when he does find out" Porthos whispered shaking his head "Christ what a mess this is!".

 

Saint Antoine

 

Athos awoke to the unpleasent scent of stale sweat in his nose, it was a scent he knew well having spent plenty of time on battle fields and living in close quarters with soldiers to whom water and soap were not constant companions!, however he didn't like the scent anymore than the next man.

Blinking and rubbing his face he lifted himself up from the foul smelling blankets he was laying on just in time to see Sylvie returning with a breakfast of cheap black rye bread and milk.

"Not quite what royalty dine off but it fills a belly" she said handing him half the bread and the flask of milk 

"Better than the rations I had at camp" Athos grunted in reply biting into the hard bread while his mind wandered to four years earlier......

 

The delicious scent of bacon, sausage, and pancakes reached Athos's nose as he awoke in his bunk 

"Breakfast in bed" d'Artagnan said setting the tray down "Serge has been fretting while I comandeered his ovens but here we go!"

"Excelent" Athos said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes while d'Artagnan poured hot chocolate for them "Whats the occaision?" he asked accepting a cup and sipping the warm drink

"Why do I need an occaision to treat you?" d'Artagnan asked picking up a piece of bacon and munching on it 

"You are the best of lovers" Athos breathed cutting into a sausage.

Present time

 

Thinking about d'Artagnan brought back images of d'Artagnan with Treville from the night before, his young lover straddeling the aging Minister, riding him like a stalion!. Jealousy burned bitterly in Athos's stomach as painfully as acid rising up his throat. 

That d'Artagnan could not bear the touch of another was easy to accept, well not easy but far easier it seemed than the fact he could accept the touch of someone who wasn't Athos himself. 

Oh he knew that their relationship was over, they had ended it long before this had come about, d'Artagnan had not cheated on him, but it still stung as harsh as a sword slice. Would it hurt so much if it were someone he didn't know?, if it weren't Treville a man he had looked to as a surrogate Father of sorts?. 

Athos searched his heart wondering why he didn't hate either of them, he was angry certainly, hurting, but he couldn't hate them, all he could feel was bitterly jealous and horribly impotent to do anything about it.

"You're very quiet" Sylvie said sipping some milk "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously 

"Nothing" Athos whispered shaking his head and trying for a smile "I should go" he said looking around for his doublet and breeches "I'm late for muster as it is"

Sylvie watched as he dressed picking at her bread with her fingers and popping some pieces in her mouth   
"Why d'you do it?" she asked him 

"Do what?" Athos asked back lacing his breeches and pulling on his boots

"Serve the crown?, risk your life and limb for a man who couldn't care less about you or any of the men who risk the same for him?"

Athos looked at her his eyes narrowed "It's just that black and white for you isn't it?" he said his tone flat rather than accusing "Being a Musketeer is more than serving the King, it's serving France itself, protecting this country, providing security and justice for all"

"I see little justice here" Sylvie muttered 

"Perhaps you're not looking in the right places" Athos said "What you want, equality is a Noble cause but you see things from only one small view rather than a larger more unbiased view"

"Unbiased?" Sylvie asked sharply

"You are looking at this world as an unprivlaged woman who has been forced from her home and lost her Father to cruelty, you see others with much the same story, live amongst those who have lost everything, you know next to nothing about the average men and woman of France, and even less about the Nobility and Royalty"

"What to know about pretentious aristocrats!?" Sylvie snapped petulantly 

"My point in a nutshell" Athos murmured "Not all Lords are unfair or selfserving, d'Artagnan gave up much of his own personal fortune to help repair the damages to the farms on his land that had been destroyed by Lebarge, his Uncle the Comte pays for the children on his lands to be educated, he ensures that every Man, Woman, and Child has at least one meal a day and a roof over their head. He provides work for them on the estate and pays pensions to those too elderly to work and the soldiers wounded in his service"

"Oh Saint d'Artagnan!" Sylvie scoffed "Two decent men amongst degenerates!"

Athos shook his head he didn't have time for this, however before he departed he paused in the doorway looking back to Sylvie "Have you ever thought about what the consequences would be if there was no King, No Lords?, no real authority at all?, would it truly be a better France when there was no one in charge at all, no one bring order to chaos, no one with the authority or right to bring about and order justice?, no one to command armies to prevent other countries from marching in and claiming France for their own?", Sylvie didn't reply to this instead she stared at Athos silently while he gave her a sad smile "What you want is the right thing, but in all society there is a need for order, for someone to be in charge so that people have someone to turn to when they need help, someone who can lead".

Unbeknown to Athos asked he made his way back to the Garrison at an unhurried pace he was being observed from the shadows by Grimaud.

Grimaud would not quickly forget the fact that Athos and the Musketeers had thwarted him yet again, while he could respect their skills, admire them as advasaries he could not and would not forgive their interfearance in his plans, their unearing ability to ruin what he intended had to end, he was determined to bring it to an end as soon as he could.

As a hunter of prey he knew the best way to succeed was to learn everything you could about your quarry, so before he struck he would stalk his victims and learn all he could about them, strengths, weaknesses, vices, and habbits. 

While it would take time it would ensure his success, so for the time being he would be patient and do what he did best, lurk in the shadows out of sight watching the world as it passed on by without knowing he was there watching and waiting for his moment to strike.


	21. Chapter 21

Garrison

 

"Must we do this?" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, Aramis and Porthos's stag night was in full swing with an elaborate party at the garrison complete with food provided by Serge, wine and ale by varies Musketeers, and two barels of very good brandy courtesy of Treville who simply snorted and rolled his eyes at the goings on while he stood beside d'Artagnan who was cheering this on with a smile on his face a rarity these days though even Athos had to admit that he was smiling a lot more and being far more sociable since his.......whatever this was with Treville had begun.

"Oh c'mon it's tradition!" Porthos laughed riotously swaying a little due to the amount of alcohol in his system while Aramis placed a water melon on his head grinning broadly at the starry eyed cadets and the present Musketeers who were used to this "Tradition"

"Just try not to kill him" Athos sighed stiffening as Sylvie walked into the garrison as if she had been invited to the party, while she was not forbidden it was more understood that it would be Musketeers only for this event, even Lemay and Constance were not present as the garrison let it's hair down so to speak.

"Well I ain't killed 'im yet!" Porthos chortled taking up his pistol and standing before Aramis aiming the gun 

"Alright ssshhh sshh" d'Artagnan called 

"Whats going on?" Sylvie asked siddeling up at Athos

"Just watch" he replied as the men fell silent so Porthos could concentrate and of course make as big a spectical as he could, Aramis grinned at him and made a show of crossing himself as if he were fearing for his life and closed his eyes wating taking a breath and holding it as Porthos fired then released it a second later as the melon exploded all over him showering him in juice and chunks of fruit.

The garrison roared with cheers and laughter as Porthos and Aramis were slapped on the back and clasped on the shoulder as they made their way over to each other and fell into a messy kiss and embrace   
"You look damn good in melon!" Porthos declared picking chunks from Aramis's hair "Tastes good on you too!"

"You can cover me in melon everyday for the rest of our lives!" Aramis declared taking one of the chunks of fruit and lewdly sucked upon it as if it were a phallus!  
Porthos watched the display growling under his breath at the obvious seduction, grabbing Aramis about the waist he pulled him in close and delivered a savage kiss raising his fingers in salute to the cat calls this received from the soldiers

"Is shooting melons from heads a Musketeer tradition?" Sylvie asked 

"It is for Aramis and Porthos" Treville said making Athos jump a little and stiffen at his presence, he hadn't been in close proximity with the minister since he had seen d'Artagnan and him together and he wasn't truly sure how to respond to him, part of him wanted to rage at Treville for taking d'Artagnan from him but he knew that it wasn't strictly true, d'Artagnan and he had broken up and he had every right to be with whomever he chose even if it did anger Athos

"I didn't know you would be here this evening Minister" he said some what tersely 

Treville smiled broadly not noticing Athos's stand off attitude "D'Artagnan invited me actually, though Porthos and Aramis said they would have dragged me here had I not come, but I think that would just be a ploy to their grubby hands on my brandy!"

"Not at all Minister!" Aramis declared slapping a melon damp arm about Treville's shoulder and grinned drunkenly at him "Our hands aren't grubby at all! we cleaned them earlier!, here see!" he held out his right hand for inspection "See not grubby!"

"How much has he drunk?" Treville asked with a sigh 

"Enough that he'll be cursing himself tomorrow morning" Athos dryly replied 

"Oh tomorrow I'll be a married man!" Aramis loudly declared letting go of Treville to spread his arms wide and nearly fell on his backside as he over balenced, Treville however grabbed his shirt to keep him from doing so!  
"Ah so many broken hearts through out Paris!, Madame Angel and he ladies will mourn me forever!"

"Sure they are!" Athos drawled looking over to where d'Artagnan was cheering Porthos on as juggled several oranges while standing on top of the table

"You know as this is my last night as a free man you can still get lucky with me!" Aramis said draping himself over Athos with a leer "You can enjoy spending a night with best looking man in all of France!"

"Some how I doubt he'll want that" Sylvie chuckled as Athos tried to peel Aramis from him while mentally cursing the fact that too much alcohol made him as horny as a bitch in heat!

"We could have a threesum!" Aramis cried almost falling onto Sylvie! "Think about it, him up my......"

"Porthos!" Athos roared "Take your inebriated tom cat to bed before he tries molesting every poor soul here!"

"Mis!" Porthos scolded jumping down from the table and tossing oranges left and right to musketeers to catch "Have you been flirting again!?"

"Porthos!" Aramis gushed "Have I ever told you how much I love your cock!?", he fell into Porthos's arms gazing at him with glazed eyes "I really really love your Cock!"

"Please just take him to bed before he tried to blow you in public!" Athos sighed seeing Aramis's hands migrating dangerously low on Porthos's person!

"Aye, I think we could do with some sleep before morning!" Porthos chuckled sweeping Aramis up into his arms "Lets get you to bed then"

"Ooooh and fuck me right through it!".

 

"He gets worse I swear!" Treville sighed shaking his head

"He's always like that when he's drunk?" Sylvie asked 

"Alcohol effects different people in different ways, some get melancholy, some get giggly, some get sleepy, some get violent, and some like Aramis get horny" Treville said shrugging "Well" he said "I suppose since the stags have gone to bed the party will be breaking up soon and I should head back to the Louvre"

"So soon?" d'Artagnan asked coming over with a cup of brandy in his hand "The nights still young"

"The night maybe but I am not anymore" Treville said smiling "I may have been able to carouse all night when I was a stripling like you but now I need my rest"

"A stripling!?" d'Artagnan asked "I am not a stripling!, and you are not that old"

"You should know!".

 

The words fell out of Athos's mouth before he even thought about it, it was such a catty remark that he never normally say such a thing but seeing d'Artagnan and Treville bantering like that, so relaxed in each others company had struck a nerve in him and with the alcohol having loosened his tongue he just spoke out what he would have normally kept inside.

d'Artagnan's happy smile fell away and his eyes narrowed "Whats that supposed to mean?" he demanded 

"d'Artagnan...." Treville murmured in caution 

"No!, I wanna know what he means" d'Artagnan snapped glaring at Athos "How should I know about how "Young" Treville is?" 

Athos lifted his chin and looked down his nose "I think you know exactly what it means!" he replied 

"Oh do I?" d'Artagnan snorted "Well if this about what I think it's about then it's none of your fucking business!, I've said nothing about you shagging your street trash slut so don't you dare judge me for my sex life!"

"Who are you calling a slut!?" Sylvie cried 

"You I am calling a slut!" d'Artagnan shot back "A cheap dirty tart!"

"You watch your mouth!" Athos snapped stepping between Sylvie and d'Artagnan the woman sneering over his shoulder at d'Artagnan 

"Sounds like you're jealous of us!"

"Jealous?" d'Artagnan laughed maliciously "I'm not the one who brought this subject up to begin with, I would not have said a thing about this at all, it was Athos who did that so really who's jealous?" he looked to Athos smirking "Does she make you weep with her tongue as I did, can she ride you like a stalion at full gallop and make you come like a virgin being touched for the first time?" 

"You can be a real spiteful bitch at times you know that?" Athos spat at d'Artagnan willing himself not to get hard at the recollection such times he'd spent with the young man 

"Not quite as spiteful as your wife I'm sure!"

Athos paled at the mention of Milady while Sylvie gasped in shock "Wife?" she asked "You're married?"

"It's complicated" Athos said really not wanting to get into this

"Yeah real complicated" d'Artagnan sneered "She's a nice woman Sylvie I'm sure she'd like you........well like clawing your eyes out before she slit your throat at any rate!"

"Alright thats enough everyone" Treville said intervining before things escalated into anything worse "d'Artagnan come with me, Athos..........sort yourself out" he finished lamely 

"That an order Sir?" Athos jibed 

"If it has to be then yes!" Treville stated firmly 

"Doesn't take you long does it?" Sylvie sneered at d'Artagnan unable to resist one last jibe "I thought you loved Athos but now your jumping straight into anothers bed!, how many more men have you seduced I wonder?, is that how you got your commission selling yourself like a common whore?"

"Sylvie!" Athos snapped while d'Artagnan paled in his mind he heard Rojas's voice 

'Little whore, you take my cock so well don't you?, you were made for this, made to be fucked and possessed just like a cheap slut!'  
"C'mon" Treville said putting his arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders leading him to the stables to get him out of the garrison while Athos turned on Sylvie 

"Couldn't you keep your mouth shut for once?" he snapped

"After what he said about me he was asking for it!" Sylvie shot back folding her arms over her chest with a heated huff "Besides considering how fast he got into Trevilles bed I wouldn't be too surprised..........."

"Shut up right now" Athos said cutting her off "Never say anything like that again", leaving Sylvie standing he walked away heading up into the office and his apartments snagging a bottle of wine to go with him 

"Oh no you don't just walk away from me like that" Sylvie said under her breath following after him and slamming the office door hard "What?" she demanded of Athos who sank down in the chair behind the desk tiredly "What is so special about d'Artagnan?, why do you care so much about him?"

"Because he was raped!" Athos said looking at Sylvie brokenly "While he was in prison in Spain he was repeatedly raped by God knows how many men"

Sylvie's face fell at this news horror filling her eyes as she realized what her words said in the heat of the moment would have meant to d'Artagnan, while she may not like him, may see him as a rival for Athos she would never wish that on anyone no matter who they were.

"The man I loved was torn apart in that God forsaken hole, everything he was they destroyed over the course of two and a half years leaving a shell of the man he use to be" Athos said his voice a dull monotone "His body escaped, his body got home, but his heart and soul............." Athos shook his head "I think they died on the battle field on which he was captured, the battle field I placed him on, everything thats happened to him has been my fault"

"How?" Sylvie asked going round the table and putting her arms about his shoulders 

"He and I had an argument a bad one, he went with a patrol to put distance between us, he only ended up on that battle field because of me, he should never have been there at all", Athos gave a mirthless laugh looking up at Sylvie "You know the funny thing?, I can't even remember what it was we fought about!"

"Oh Athos" Sylvie breathed pulling him into her arms and stroking his hair "I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for what you and d'Artagnan have been through, but it wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault"

"Wasn't it?" Athos asked her "I wish I could believe that"

Smiling gently Sylvie bent forward and kissed Athos tenderly "Come to bed" she said "Let me soothe you and convince you", Athos put up no resistance allowing Sylvie to tug him across the room and sit him on the bed, he didn't fight her undressing him, nore did he try to stop her when she stripped and climbed into the bed pulling him in with her, instead he simply gave in and allowed her to do as she wished with him wanting to loose himself in oblivion and forget about d'Artagnan for a while.

 

Across Paris d'Artagnan was in fact doing much the same, he had all but pounced on Treville as soon as they were back in the Ministers apartments and was now straddeling him in bed riding him hard and trying to force the memories of Rojas out of his mind with sex. Treville's warm praise and terms of endearment helped he certainly wasn't in danger of suffering a flashback and mistaking Treville for Rojas, he knew very well who he was in bed with but he wasn't able to get Sylvies words and Rojas's out of his mind.

As if in a dream he brought Treville to climax and spilled himself without even really feeling it, then he settled down beside Treville letting himself be pulled into a warm embrace since Treville liked to snuggle after sex   
"I think I'm falling in love with you" he whispered into d'Artagnan's neck sleepily 

d'Artagnan made a noise that should have sounded like he was pleased but in reality it was a wince, he wasn't in love with Treville and he knew it, knew he should end this right now before he hurt the Minister, but he couldn't do so, the only thing keeping him sane right now was Treville and he just couldn't give him up.

 

Musketeers Chapel 

The following morning dressed in their very finest dress uniforms the the whole garrison gathered as Aramis and Porthos knelt before the priest and took holy communion and crossed themselves before they took their vows.

"I Rene d'Herblay de Aramis do take thee Porthos du Vallon to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, and forsaking all others until death us do part"

Sniffing as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks Aramis pushed the ring onto Porthos's finger and beamed at him as Porthos looked to the Priest and began his vows

"I Porthos du Vallon...."

"Are you alright?" Athos asked as he stood beside d'Artagnan 

"Why wouldn't I be?" d'Artagnan replied his gaze fixed on their friends 

"After Sylvie..."

"Athos this day is about Aramis and Porthos so let us focus on them and nothing else" d'Artagnan said breaking into applause as the Priest declared Aramis and Porthos married and joined in showering them in rice as they took their first kiss as a married couple 

"Porthos and Aramis right" Athos agreed with a deep sigh "Never mind anything else".


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Neve wanted some Angst for Aramis though out the wedding which I have done in this chapter.

While the church service had been going ahead a handful of servants from the Louvre were enlisted by Treville to decorate the garrison for when Aramis and Porthos got back and they did the Minister proud.

Banners in the Musketeer colours were strewn from the balconey to the stables creating a fete like canopy, bouquets of blue bells, forget-me-nots, white roses, and daisys were pinned against the wooden stair case rails, the balcony, and in vases on the tables which had been pushed together and covered with a pale blue table cloth.

Thin bees wax candles were lit and casting a pleasent glow on the pewter plates that had been polished to shine. 

The normally muddy training ground had been covered over in white sand and all the horses were wearing blue and white ribbons tied in bows about their necks!.

All this however was nothing compared to the food and the champagne that was set out.   
Two champagne fountains had been set up with servants to keep them flowing until the bottles ran out which should be a while even with Musketeers constitutions!.

The food was the finest of French cuisine courtesy of the Louvre cheffs who had also been enlisted by Treville to provide the fair.

There were hors d'oeuvres, canapes, caviar on thin golden squares of toast, wafers of smoked salmon wrapped about dollops of cream cheese, confit of duck, onion soup with warm runny bree, Bouillabaisse, Baguettes freshly baked, Gratin dauphinois, and Coq au vin and that wasn't counting the sweets, Crème brûlée, Clafoutis, Mousse au chocolat, Tarte Tatin, Eclairs, and Soufflé.   
Of course there was also a grand cake stuffed with spiced apples, sultanas, and walnuts and layered in marzipan.

 

"Oh Minister this is..........." Aramis was for once lost for words and shook his head looking about the garrison 

"Call it a wedding present" Treville said with a smile and staggered forward as Porthos slapped him on the back harder than intended in thanks! "One day he might learn to control his strength!" the Minister sighed 

"Ah but he wouldn't be the Porthos we know and love then would he?" d'Artagnan said coming over with a cup of champagne for Treville and one for himself, before they had time to drink they raised their cups a music began to play, a couple of musketeers could play instruments and a mini band set up playing country tunes on fiddles, flutes, and picolos. 

"First dance!" Brujon called clapping his hands "Porthos and Aramis!" 

"First dance, first dance!" a chant took up until Aramis and Porthos took their places bowing to each other as the music struck up then joined hands making a semi circle and skipped before joining their other hands over their heads and circled again before seperating and bowing to each other once more then performed several skips before joining each other again joining one hand while the other cupped each others cheeks as they circled again.

"They look good together don't they?" d'Artagnan said sipping his champagne

"Very" Treville agreed glancing at his young lover and about them at the Musketeers and cadets, it wasn't often these days he did something impulsive but right now he couldn't resist. 

Draining his cup he set it onto a table and half bowed to d'Artagnan offering his right arm "May I have this dance?"

d'Artagnan let out a laugh of surprise his face lighting up as he broke into a grin and angled his body into accepting Treville's request, he continued to giggle as he was led out onto what had obviously become the make shift dance floor and allowed himself to be lead by the Captain laughing again when he was lifted up by him and dipped as a woman would be.

"Not so bad for an old man eh?" Treville said 

"Your not old" d'Artagnan replied "You certainly prove that in bed!" giggling he dipped a rather sloppy curtsey which earned him several cat calls to which he stuck his fingers up at and beamed at Treville "I get to lead next time though!"

"Oh I think not" Treville stated tugging down his doublet "While I may risk my hard ass reputation by dancing with you I can not take the womans role in dancing!"

"And I can?" d'Artagnan asked raising his eyebrows 

"You're prettier than me!" Treville replied with a shrug 

"Pretty!".

 

Aramis snickered at the playful argument between the Minister and d'Artagnan leaning back into Porthos's embrace "Those two make an interesting couple don't you think?"

"Hmm the only couple I'm interested in is you and me right now" Porthos purred kissing his throat 

"And soon we'll be in the lush Loire valley far from any worries and doing nothing but having endless amounts of sex!" 

"So long as we have time for food between those endless amounts of sex!" Porthos growled squeezing Aramis before letting him go and slapping his backside! "If you had your way I'd been skin and bones from lack of food because we never got out of bed!"

"And if you had your way we'd be shagging on the kitchen table while you filled your bottomless stomach!" Aramis shot back 

"I need the extra energy for keeping up with you!" Porthos teased grinning toothily and gave Aramis's arse another slap before heading to the tables to start digging into the food 

"Bottomless pit!" Aramis snorted sauntering over to where Constance had finished her dance with a rather two left footed Lemay "May I cut in?" he asked with one of his charming smiles 

"Please, save her feet from me!" Lemay chuckled bowing out with grace "Dancing is not a skill of mine I'm afraid"

"But you make up for it with wit and wisdom darling" Constance assured him 

"Oh you're in a poetic mood my dear" Aramis commented "And may I say you look lovely in that new gown"

"You may indeed" Constance said looking down at her lilac gown of damask that was embroidered with tiny white flowers and love hearts

"You know if I wasn't a married man and you weren't a married woman....", Aramis broke off as Constance's hand slapped the back of his head 

"Behave and keep your hand on my hip not my arse!" she ordered making Aramis grin and chuckle 

"Oh fiesty as ever!, I thoroughly approve Madame!".

 

After his dance with Constance Aramis continued to mingle through the party, thanking the Musketeers and exchanging pleasentries, humorous stories, and playful insults before he took a glass of champagne for himself found a piece of shade in the shadows of the stables over hanging roof to rest for a few minutes and catch his breath which seemed to have been stolen from him since this wirlwind of a day began.  
That was not to say that he wasn't happy in fact he didn't think he could possibly be any happier than he was right now, he just felt a little bewildered by the fact that this day which he had been thinking about and planning for weeks had actually come about, that he was in fact married to Porthos!.  
Let out a shaky laugh he shook his head realizing that his hands were trembling slightly and that he still had a smile on his face!.

Raising his glass of champagne he looked across the training ground to where Porthos was laughing riotously with one of their oldest brothers in arms while eating from plate that looked to be over flowing with foods!.  
"Well it'll be added incentive to work it off later!" Aramis mused in amusment leaning back agains the cool wood and relaxing completely, for a few minutes he closed his eyes as he sipped his champagne and listened to the music being playing at the rise and fall of voices about him it was only when a trio of voices grew louder and three Musketeers, ones who must have been commissioned during Aramis's four year absence stepped into his line of sight.

With their backs to the stables they didn't see Aramis in the shadows something which was made very clear by their conversation which was like a knife to Aramis's heart.

"I can't believe he married him!" one of them said the tallest of the three with hair sheared close to his scalp and a scar on the back of his head next to his left ear

"Tell me about it" a smaller red head said denoting a celtic descent "Porthos is a war hero he deserves so much better than a Spaniard!"

"A coward of a Spaniard at that" tall and scarred scoffed "I hear he spent the last four years cowering in a monastery trying to save himself from having to fight like a real man!, that he fled there because he was too scared to go to the front and serve his King!"

"But is Louis his King?" the third a blonde with a mass of curls that would have made a woman envious of his mane "You said it, he's a Spaniard, how can anyone be sure of loyalty?"

"You ask me he should be sent to the Bastille as a prisoner of war!, no telling who's side he's on" Tall and Scarred spat 

"And he's married to one of our best men!, a Hero of the regiment!" Blonde cried "The sluts not fit to shine his boots much less be wed to him!"

"Aye and even if he isn't sided with Spain he's nothing but a traitor to our regiment, running off to the Monastery right when every man was needed to go to war!" Red grunted spitting on the ground "A coward like that deserves nothing but a good whipping and contempt!"

"How the hell did he convince the Minister to give him his commission back?" Blonde demanded 

"Probably spread his thighs for him like he does Porthos!" Tall and scarred sneered making the other two snort with cruel laughter "I'll bet thats how he got his commission in the first place fucking his way to being a Musketeer!, I'll bet he took half the old regiment up his arse to get his pauldron!"

"Filthy whore of a Spaniard!, he should sewn in a sack and thrown back over the border!" Red growled "Let the Spanish deal with him"

"Wonder if they'd enjoy fucking him as much they did d'Artagnan" Blonde mused, while Louis had ordered the details of d'Artagnan imprisonment not to be made public rumours and gossip had spread none the less and by now no one within the regiment was ignorant of what had happened to d'Artagnan while he'd been in Spain.

"Ah but d'Artagnan's a hero, a true Frenchman!, a Gascon at that, he fought with honor he didn't cower away and hide in a religious house to escape his duty!" Red stated 

"Aye yet another person this Spanish whore isn't fit to stand beside and yet has the gall to act as if he is worthy to his friend!" Tall and Scarred snapped "Makes me sick to my stomach it does!"

"You and me both" Blonde agreed 

"Lets go get some more drink, at least we can wash our disgust away with Treville's champagne!" Red suggested and his companions eagerly agreed following him to one of the fountains to refill their cups leaving Aramis sagged against the stable wall reeling.

Was this really what people thought of him now?, a coward and traitor?, a Spanish spy?, a worthless slut?, he knew four years was a long time and that many of the men he had previously known and served besides were now dead and those who replaced them had never known him, never known anything about Savoy or any of what Aramis had done before he'd retreated to the Monastery it was obvious they wouldn't have the same respect for him or brotherly love that his old brothers in arms had but Aramis had never expected out right hatred!.

His previous happyness was lost in a sea of self doubt and guilt that made the champagne sit heavy in his stomach and his eyes burn with tears he refused to shed.

Was he wrong to have married Porthos?, should he have just stayed at the Monestary instead of coming back to Paris and taking up his commission again as if the last four years had never happened?. Back at Douai it had seemed to simple and clear that he'd no doubts, he hadn't truly belonged there, he belonged here as a Musketeer, he had been so sure then that he was right about that, but now?, now he wasn't certain of anything, not even that marrying Porthos had been the right thing to do.

What if this brought trouble to Porthos?, what if he were tarred with the same brush as Aramis?, already in the past Porthos had suffered because of his skin colour what if this brought him more abuse?. 

Aramis knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he brought about anything that harmed Porthos and didn't he always harm those he loved?, look at the sordid history of his past lovers?, Adele, Margurite, the Queen!, so much suffering and all because of him!.

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled Aramis and he was surprised to find Athos standing besides him a plate of food in one hand and a cup of champagne in the other 

Well whatever the truth was and whatever he was to do about it today was about Porthos too and Aramis would not ruin his big day with his own misery so he pasted a smile on his face and beamed at Athos as if he hadn't a care in the world   
"Perfect my friend!" he declared in a voice that was slightly too high to be believable "Just a little over whealmed is all" 

"Of your marriage or the spread The Minister arranged", Athos didn't bother to hide the bitterness in his tone in regard to Treville and Aramis immediately latched onto a subject that was not related to himself 

"I'm sorry about you and d'Artagnan" he said sincerely "But you mustn't let it poison your friendship with him and with Treville, we've all been friends for too damn long to let that happen", there was an almost pleading note to Aramis's voice and a subtext that was all too clear to read between the lines, 

'Please I've already lost so many friends I can't survive the loss of you too, you're my family and I need and love you!, please don't drive yourself apart with bitterness and resentment I couldn't bear it!'

Athos sighed and nodded "It's not like I haven't found someone else either" he said making Aramis frown 

"You don't love Sylvie Athos, you love d'Artagnan and you know it, doing this......playing with her feelings for you to get your mind off d'Artagnan isn't fair and you know it, in the end she'll be hurt by this"

"I know!" Athos ground out through gritted teeth "I know that it's wrong but.....I need someone to find solice in Aramis" he looked to his friend with tired eyes and for the first time Aramis saw age on Athos real age not a few grey hairs in his beard and hair, or lines on his forehead and about his eyes, but an actual fatigue in his heart and soul that had been wrought by too much suffering through out the decades of his life, and just how many decades was that?, near forty Aramis believed, Treville was pushing sixty, he was in his very late thirties as most likely was Porthos though neither of them were sure, even d'Artagnan was now in his late twenties.  
It wasn't just four years and brothers in arms that Aramis had lost over the past years he realized it was youth, and he was not alone in that, all of them had lost their youth, one loss that could never be made up.

"You shouldn't worry about me and d'Artagnan today my friend" Athos said bringing Aramis out of his melancholic revorie "You should be with Porthos enjoying yourself"

Aramis managed to paint another smile on his face and nodded mechanically, he heard himself wishing Athos well and giving his hopes that all things would eventually be resolved without heartache before he moved, feeling like a puppet on strings, making his way over to Porthos to join in the laughter and feasting while keeping his termoil buried under his smiles.

He forced down cups of champagne, rich foods and sweets making his stomach accept and hold them, danced while blinking back tears, and smiled as wide as he could while he and Porthos cut the cake never allowing himself to slip for one moment and let on just how much his heart was breaking on the inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Aramis managed to keep his smile and happy facade up until he and Porthos had gone to their chambers for their wedding night before they went to Loire Valley.

Out of sight of others Aramis finally allowed himself to give up trying to hold onto his pretense and let himself sag with a deep and heart felt sigh.

"Bloody 'ell y'ain't gettin' second thoughts already are ye?"

The question made Aramis jump and he turned guiltily around to see Porthos trying to appear amused butto Aramis's dismay there was real concern in his eyes  
"Of course I'm not" Aramis hurried to assure him "I'm just.........a bit tired, it's been a big day", well that wasn't too much of a lie was it?, apparently it was too much for Porthos who gave him a disapointed look

"I know it ain't in the vows pet but lyin' ain't a great way to start married life is it?"

Aramis bit his lip, he knew Porthos was right, lies were no way to live, no way to build a future, he startled slight and let out a hum as Porthos cupped his cheek  
"Whats botherin' you pet?" he asked "What has you so upset?"

"It's.........it's just something I over heard some people saying" Aramis said effecting a nonchalant expression and posture that did nothing to convince Porthos who as always was like a dog on the scent of a rabbit

"Who said what?" he demanded his voice becoming growling 

"It's noth.........."

"And don't say it's nothing since it's obviously upset you"

Aramis let out a deep sigh and went to sit on their bed, the bed they should be falling into in each others arms lost in the throes of passion

"Mis" Porthos said "Talk to me, I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong"

Aramis gave him a weak smile "I don't think you can help me" he whispered "There is no help for a coward".

 

Porthos gaped at Aramis utterly astounded by his words "What the hell are you on about?" he cried "You're not a coward!"

"Aren't I?" Aramis asked looking so tragic that it broke Porthos's heart "Look at what I've done for the past four years?, or rather what I haven't done!, I ran away to hide in the monastery right when you all needed me the most!, I fled there to escape what had happened between me and the Queen because I wasn't man enough to face up to the truth and then when you came to get me, to take me to war with you I stayed there hiding from the world just like every other coward does!"

Porthos shook his head and snarled "Bollocks!"

Aramis looked up startled by the sudden outburst and was gripped by the shoulder by his new husband in a forceful grip  
"Now you listen to me Aramis du Vallon!, you are the kindest, bravest, most loyal and loving man I have ever had the fortune to meet let alone marry!, you have been nothing but kind and understand and accepting of everyone of every faith and culture and creed that you have ever met, you have never turned and fled in a battle, you have put your own life on the line to save others time and again!, you are anything but a coward and I promise you when I get my hands on the sacks of shit who dared say you were they will wish that their grandparents had never been born let alone themselves!".

 

Aramis felt a lump in his throat at the heart felt declaration Porthos gave, he smiled even as tears pricked at his eyes   
"You are too good for me" he said to Porthos "You deserve........"

"I deserve nothing and no one but you" Porthos said as he quieted Aramis with a kiss "I could have no one better than you and nore would I ever want them"

Aramis sunk easily into Porthos's embrace and let out a pleased purring noise as he was lifted and laid back on the bed   
"Not to tired for our wedding night are you?" Porthos asked 

"Me?" Aramis asked "I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed and more than alert enough for you!".

 

For once d'Artagnan did not go back to the Louvre with Treville to spend the night, for thing Treville had an early meeting with the privy council in the morning and needed his sleep, and d'Artagnan as Lieutenant really should remain at the Garrison and join Athos in taking Muster at least once in a while, plus he wanted to be there to see Aramis and Porthos off in the morning for their honeymoon.

The party for the wedding had continued for a while after Aramis and Porthos had gone to bed, the more hardened drinkers amongst the men continuing to enjoy the alcohol and pick at the left over food before finally heading off to bed themselves leaving only d'Artagnan up and about in the training yard, or at least it did until Athos returned from Saint Antoine after walking Sylvie back home.

"I didn't think anyone would still be awake" he said noticing d'Artagnan slouching on one of the benches drinking the dregs of a bottle of wine from the bottle

"Too wired to sleep" he said holding out the bottle for Athos to take which he did and took a drink 

"I don't think I ever saw Treville dance before today" Athos said looking at the bottle and picking the wax about the neck with his thumb nail "I never knew he was so graceful"  
He looked to d'Artagnan who was watching him closely "Just an observation"

"Just an observation" d'Artagnan mimiced and snorted shaking his head "You are completely full of shit Athos!, you wanted to gauge Treville's eyes out for being with me, cut his hands off for touching me!" he rose from his seat and advanced on Athos jabbing a finger at him "You were burning with jealousy over our relationship, you still are!"

"Just as you are jealous of me and Sylvie!" Athos shot back taking a measure of satisfaction in the flicker of pain that passed over d'Artagnan's face but it was quickly replaced by an cool mask 

"You don't love her" d'Artagnan said "I know you Athos, I know how you act when you're in love" 

"Love doesn't come into it" Athos said "She knows what she's getting and is satisfied"

"Oh bullshit Athos!" d'Artagnan cried "You can tell that lie to yourself if you want but don't try it on me!, she is in love with you, falling deeper everytime you fuck and you are just using her for............"

"For what?" Athos snapped back at the younger man "For the same thing you are using Treville for?", d'Artagnan brought his arm up to strike Athos but the older man blocked the move and seized hold of his wrist tightly "Don't pick fights if you can't take a few licks" he whispered 

"What would you know about taking licks?" d'Artagnan snarled baring his teeth Athos "Have you ever had the skin peeled from your bones by a Cat?, ever been starved for days at a time and left out in the elements stark naked and at the mercy of every Spanish pig in the fucking prison?", d'Artagnan yanked his arm away from Athos and turned round pressing a hand over his mouth and taking a deep breath to calm himself 

Athos bit the inside of his lips and sighed deeply "d'Artagnan....."

"I'm still there you know?" d'Artagnan said cutting Athos off "Everytime I sleep I'm back there, being tortured and raped, sometimes I go for days without sleep to escape the nightmares but eventually.......eventually I have to sleep and when I do...." 

"Oh d'Artagnan" Athos breathed placing his hands on d'Artagnan's shoulders and turning him around so they were facing each other "Why don't you talk to me about this instead of picking fights?"

"Because I don't remember how to do anything but fight" d'Artagnan whispered looking up at Athos with tears in his eyes "Something dark and twisted got inside me while I was in that prison, something that turned my heart cold and cruel, something that is poisoning me from the inside out, making me nothing but the worthless whore they said I was"

"No!" Athos snapped heatedly "You are not a whore!, you are.........." he broke off unable to find the right words

"I'm what?" d'Artagnan asked 

Athos paused trying to think of a word that would fit but words had never been his strong suit that was Aramis's territory actions were more his skill and he acted leaning forward and pulling d'Artagnan into a kiss.

It took a second before d'Artagnan reacted to pulled back from Athos his body tensed and ready to fight but as he lunged forward instead of hitting Athos he fell into his arms smashing their lips together in a violent kiss that Athos reciprocated in kind and pulled d'Artagnan towards the stairs that led to his office.

Pulling at each others clothing as they went they stumbled up the stairs and along the balconey all but falling into the office and shedding their clothing and weapons as they went, they didn't reach the bed as d'Artagnan's hand came down between him and Athos and he fisted the older mans cock to coat it and his hand in precum which he used to ease the way, he gazed at Athos once then braced himself on Athos's shoulder as he was lifted up and pressed against the wall with Athos thrusting inside him. 

As Athos moved in and out of his body d'Artagnan braced his hand on the door frame tipping his head back and moaning out loud, he locked his feet about Athos's hips and cupped the back of his head panting as he was rutted against the wall.

Athos burried his face into d'Artagnan's chest breathing in the scent he had missed for so very long, the fammiliar feel of long limbs and smooth tanned skin was both arousing and soothing to him as he thrust into d'Artagnan's body, any and all thoughts of propriety, of what this meant, of what they would do come morning were lost on them both as they gave into their passions and the desires that had been denied for last three years.

 

In their quarters Aramis and Porthos were in much the same state, Porthos lay flat on his back his wrists pinned above his head in Aramis's grip, the spaniard straddeled him fucking himself wantonly on Porthos's rigid cock, the searing looks and teasing smirks tormented Porthos as much as the denial of being capable of touching his husband who kept his wrists pinned as he bucked his hips and clenched his muscles writhing and flexing with skills that would make the most skilled of courtisans weep with enevy!.

Porthos groaned loudly and clenched his fists wishing he could reach out and touch that tempting caramel coloured skin that glistened with sweat, caress those flexing muscles that teased him wickedly and capture that oh so kissable mouth in a deep kiss but no Aramis wouldn't allow him that instead he increased Porthos's torment all the more as he bent forward to bite at his nipples and tease them with his tongue and looked up at Porthos through thick lashes while grinding his hips and bouncing on his cock hard enough to make Porthos weep with lust!.

Grinning at the state he worked Porthos into Aramis tipped his head back letting his thick black hair fly free and arched his back thrusting as hard as he could and cried out without a care for who might hear him as his Porthos's cock hit his prostate with every strike "I love you Porthos" he panted feeling his balls tightening with closess of his climax 

"I love you too Mis" Porthos groaned "But if you don't let me touch you...." he broke off as Aramis twisted in such a way that it made stars dance before his eyes and any thoughts drifted right out of mind as he came hard enough to black out for a few moments something that Aramis would not let him forget anytime soon, that he was very sure of for when he came back from heaven he found Aramis laying over him grinning smugly 

"Think you're strong enough for round two?" he teased.


	24. Chapter 24

"You know whats funny?" 

"No, what?" Athos asked his voice husky from both fatigue and bruising about his throat 

"I was actually scared today" d'Artagnan said "I really thought that I might die, when the building exploded I thought that I would die there, and it scared me"

Athos puckered his lips and shook his head "That doesn't sound so funny or strange, anyone would have felt the same"

"Except someone who didn't care" d'Artagnan whispered his face carefully blank of expression, "Since I got out of Spain I haven't really cared if I lived or died, perhaps I have even been chasing death without realizing it, and until today the thought of dying didn't bother me, it wasn't until I was buried under the rubble, choke on thin air and dust that I realized it"

"Realized you didn't want to die?"

"More than that" d'Artagnan said "Not only do I not want to die, I want to live, to really live and enjoy my life once more".

 

Twenty Four Hours Earlier

 

Garrison

 

D'Artagnan sat bolt up right breathing rapidly as he looked with sleepy eyes about Athos's office which was a scene of indecency.

Clothing was strewn across the floor along with empty wine bottles from which they had drunk during rounds of sex, the spilled contense from the desk where they had enjoyed round two, the bed sheets were in a crumpled heap when they had finally made it to the bed but had not remained there long and had clearly fallen asleep on the floor.

"Hey" Athos breathed in a husky whisper sitting up and placing his hands gently on d'Artagnan's arms "It's early, the suns barely risen"

"No this is wrong" d'Artagnan whispered shaking his head "I shouldn't be here", however despite his verbal protests he couldn't help but give a moan of pleasure as Athos placed butterfly kisses over his scarred arms up over his shoulder and his neck

"There is no wrong here, we belong together" Athos said into his ear pulling d'Artagnan back down to lay beside him and enjoy languid kisses as they ran their hands over each other

"God I've missed this, missed you" Athos sighed running his fingers through d'Artagnan's soft black hair 

"I've missed you too" d'Artagnan admitted, while he knew he should feel guilty about this, about Treville and Sylvie all that he could focus on was how much that he was enjoying the feel of Athos running his hands over his skin, the taste of his kisses lingering on his lips, and the musky scent of his body that d'Artagnan was enjoying running his hands over.

"This is a new start for us" Athos breathed moving to straddle d'Artagnan and spoke between kisses running his hands up d'Artagnan's thighs making the younger man gasp and buck his hips "Nothings ever going to come between us again, nothing and no one"

"Fuck me!" d'Artagnan moaned parting his thighs and bending his legs at the knee to make access easier for Athos who waisted no time in lifting him into his lap and sliding into his well slicked body. 

d'Artagnan groaned and clung to him tightly caring nothing for the roughness of the floor that rubbed his back as Athos thrust into him kissing him hungrily and touching every part of d'Artagnan that he could. 

While he knew this body, knew it well it was different to him with new scars and marks that hadn't been there before and needed to be explored so he could learn everything about his lover again, know him inside and out once more after so long a seperation.

Athos's body too was different to d'Artagnan, he had earned himself new scars in the nearly three years they had been apart, his hair was greying and there were more creases on his face than before, d'Artagnan kissed and caressed everything he could reach, "I love you Athos!"

The words spilled from his mouth without d'Artagnan even thinking about them he clung tighter to the older mans body never wanting to let him go even for a moment

"I love you too" Athos panted wrapping his hand about the back of d'Artagnan's neck and kissed his throat and nipped the skin with his teeth "I love you so much!" he breathed feeling his climax was close, and by the familiar cries d'Artagnan was giving he was not far off too "We're together now and will never again be parted!" he said pressing his face into d'Artagnan's neck and clung tight to him as he spilled inside his body triggering d'Artagnan's climax moments later.

 

Elsewhere in the garrison Aramis and Porthos were enjoying a similar morning though without any guilt.

Porthos awoke to the delicious sensation of Aramis's incredibly skilled mouth wrapped about his cock, his wicked tongue teasing the head while he suckled at the shaft making Porthos groan and press down on Aramis's head his calloused fingers tangling in his hair 

"My God Mis!" he groaned bucking his hips that Aramis's warm hands were tickling, his eyes rolled back beneath the lids as Aramis deep throated him and ran his teeth softly over the firm flesh driving Porthos half mad with lust!, with a loud cry he came down Aramis's throat and sagged into the bed feeling boneless and heavenly!.

 

Wiping his mouth and grinning wickedly Aramis came back up the bed and settled down with his head on Porthos's chest gazing at him with bright eyes   
"Good morning Husband!" he purred 

"Best morning Husband" Porthos chuckled dizzy with satiation "You could make a fortune with that mouth o'yours!" he sighed "Then again yer coul' make a fortune wit' yer face, yer arse, an yer legs too!"

"Hm sounds like I should have been a street walker!" Aramis sighed happily 

"Nah no one could afford you pet yer worth a damn sight more than those pricks could afford to pay!" Porthos said leaning forward and kissing Aramis's lips "Want a nice lazy breakfast before we head to Loire valley?"

"And a nice lazy fuck!" Aramis agreed making Porthos snicker 

"After what you've just done?"

Aramis grinned and bent to whisper in Porthos's ear "Who says you'd be on top!".

 

Louvre

Grimaud's lifeless eyes bore into Feron's making the Marquis feel stripped naked and vulnerable before him, neither feeling was pleasent and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Today the Musketeers die" he said in a toneless empty voice as if he were discussing the weather not multiple murders!

"You have everything arranged?" Feron asked through a rasping cough 

"Absalutely" Grimaud said "And you" he continued moving round the desk and stood before Feron leaning over him so the Marquis was pinned back in his chair with Grimauds arms on either side of him trapping him in place "You will kill the King when he visits his Fathers tomb".

 

Feron sighed and looked away from those too sharp eyes, he had never really thought himself fond of Louis, never thought himself fond of anyone for that matter yet now as he was contemplating the murder of his younger half brother he couldn't help but feel.............what was it?, reluctance?, discomfort?, guilt?. 

Feron didn't know, what did know however was that he would be killing the only member of his family who had ever shown him kindness and generoscity. The rest of the Bourbons had hardly feigned to aknowledge his existance at all but Louis had always tried to be friendly too him, had shown him favor in getting him a seat on the privy council aswell as granting him his lands and title as Marquis something their late Father had never bothered to do.

If Feron did this he would be betraying everything not to mention commiting treason and regicide!. 

"How did it come to this?" Feron whispered to himself as Grimaud departed as silent as a ghost in the night to go about whatever dirty business he had planned.   
It had never meant to be this way, stealing from the King was one thing, something Feron could live with, hell half the Nobility stole from him anyway so what would one more matter?, but to kill him? to actually look his brother in the eye and commit fratricide?, that had never, never been something Feron had contemplated. 

Yet now here he was planning just that, and would he be able to go through with this?, would he be able to murder his own brother?.

Lifting his elegant pistol Feron sighed and cocked the weapon "I suppose time will tell" he whispered despondantly.

 

Garrison

 

Water splashed on the floor and the smacking of skin on skin could be heard as d'Artagnan and Athos washed each other between bouts of kissing and caressing. 

Having both been in desperate need of a bath Athos had ordered hot water to be brought up to his rooms and now the two of them were sharing the tub and taking their time with the soap and flannel to tease as well as to clean skin.

"The men will expect at least one of us to take Muster" d'Artagnan sighed as he busied himself washing through Athos's hair 

"They'll all be too hung over to be up for it anyway!" Athos breathed with a chuckle, this was likely true after two days of excessive alcohol and rich food the Musketeers were rather worse for wear and wouldn't be in a hurry to leave the comfort of their beds.

Athos relaxed his shoulders and neck as d'Artagnan cupped water in his hands and cleaned his hair of soap then began to place kisses over his head while massaging his neck, "I can remember the last time we shared a bath" Athos murmured "In that Inn in Orleans several years ago"

"We nearly got thrown out for the amount of water we spilled on the floor!" d'Artagnan giggled running his hands over Athos's pectorals and tugged at his chest hair "The Inn keeper was furious with us!"

"Hm it was worth it though" Athos said relaxing even more into d'Artagnan's touch 

"As is this" d'Artagnan agreed though there was a trace of sorrow in his voice that had Athos turning to look at him 

"What?"

"Treville" d'Artagnan said biting his bottom lip "He's going to be so hurt by this, by me. I never wanted to hurt him, never intended for anyone to get hurt"

The path to hell is paved with good intentions Athos thought taking one of d'Artagnan's hands and linking their fingers while thinking of Sylvie, she too would be hurt by this, would be a casulty of this.....battle of love and she didn't deserve it either. Both he and d'Artagnan had used others to try and soothe their aching hearts only to fall back into bed with each other and would be leaving two broken hearts in their wake.

As happy as he was Athos had to admit that he too felt bad about this and knew he would feel that way for some time as would d'Artagnan over Treville, however Athos was not the sort to leave things to fester and wouldn't keep Sylvie thinking that there was a future for them when there was not.

"I'll go to Saint Antoine this morning and tell Sylvie it's all over" he said "She deserves to have me tell her to her face"

d'Artagnan nodded pursing his lips "I guess I'll be having a similar conversation with Treville" he sighed "And I can only hope that he will be able to forgive me".

 

While Athos and d'Artagnan lounged in their bath Aramis and Porthos headed down to the training yard for breakfast where some of the cadets and Musketeers were milling around nursing sore heads and sour stomachs as they did so.

Aramis paused as he saw the three who had mispoken about him standing by the table the Inseparables often used   
"Whats up pet?" Porthos asked frowning at Aramis and then followed his gaze to the three men putting two and two together and guessing what had upset his husband "Right!" he growled clenching his fists 

"Porthos don't!" Aramis protested but his heart wasn't in it, he rather wanted to see the three get their comeuppance at Porthos's hands after how they'd made him feel. 

 

Hiding his ire under a disarming smile Porthos made his way over to the three "Morning" he greeted 

"Morning Porthos" Blonde said 

"Good times yesterday eh?" tall and scarred added 

"What upsetting my husband you mean?" Porthos asked making all three men pause then without warning he struck. 

Red was the first to go down with a broken nose courtecy of Porthos's fist, tall and scarred was next as Porthos easily blocked the punch he threw at him and used one of his dirty moves to hit the man in the bollocks then with a chop across his back as the poor sod doubled over in pain he was sent sprawling across the ground himself!, blonde was the last who upon seeing his comrads taken down looked to try and escape Porthos's vengence only to be grabbed and slung over his shoulder then unceramoniously deposited in the horse tough head first!

"No says shit like that 'bout my 'usband an gets away wit' it yer hear!" Porthos bellowed his voice echoing about the garrison, the older Musketeers chuckled in amusment while the cadets looked both awed and frightened of the display

Playfully Aramis sashayed up to him and jumped up into Porthos's arms delivering a big kiss "My hero!" he declared dramatically as if he were a damsal in distress!

"Lively as ever I see!" Athos drawled as he and d'Artagnan made their way down the wooden steps, technically Athos should scold Porthos for his actions but knowing he wouldn't have done this without a good reason which meant the three deserved what they got he chose to turn a blind eye and instead went to get Roger to ride into Saint Antoine

"Will you be alright doing this alone?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Yeah" Athos said "It won't be pleasent but it has to be done, Sylvie deserves to know the truth however painful it maybe for her"

"Yeah" d'Artagnan agreed "I'll go over to the Louvre later and see Treville, he has to know as well". 

In the shadows the two shared a chaste kiss before Athos departed leaving d'Artagnan to go and join Aramis and Porthos for breakfast 

"Shouldn't you two be heading to the Loire Valley now?" he asked 

"We've plenty of time" Porthos replied eagerly helping himself to bacon and eggs 

"You and Athos seemed awfully close this morning!" Aramis said observantly making d'Artagnan flush a little "And here I thought you only had eyes for Treville these days"

d'Artagnan scowled at him "This isn't funny Mis, Treville's gonna be hurt by this and thats not what I want, I never wanted that"

"Say the same 'bout whats her face an'all" Porthos said between mouthfuls "But Treville's a big boy, he went into this with 'is eyes open, he must'a known you an 'thos would end up gettin' back t'gether sooner or later"

"Maybe" d'Artagnan murmured guiltily "I hope he didn't become invested in us, I hope...........I hope I don't end up breaking his heart"

Aramis leaned over and squeezed his left shoulder "Like Porthos says Treville is a grown man who knew what he was getting into, don't beat yourself up too much about this, you're going to be honest with him not lead him on and thats good, yes he may be stung by this but he will heal over time"

"I hope so" d'Artagnan said with a deep sigh "But either way it'll be a bad day for us".

 

What d'Artagnan didn't know was just quite how bad it would be as he Porthos and Aramis recieved a missive from Treville ordering them to ride out and meet a General Verdet's aide and escort him to Paris despite the fact that Aramis and Porthos were meant to be leaving on honeymoon.

"It's not too far" Aramis said optimistically "We can do this and head out for Loire Valley tomorrow" 

"Aye" Porthos agreed "I jus' can't wait t'get yer all t'myself!" 

d'Artagnan left word with Brujon about where they had gone for Athos along with the missive and rode out with Aramis and Porthos none of them realizing that the missive was a fake sent by Grimaud.


	25. Chapter 25

Saint Antoine

 

Despite the still earliness of the hour the district was already bustling with people going about their business, collecting water from the well, bread from the stalls, milk, cheese, and eggs from another. 

Athos slowed Rogers pace to a trot as he looked through the populas for Sylvie.

He knew his mind should be on what he was going to say to her, how he was going to do this, break up with her hopefully without breaking her heart, but all he could think about was d'Artagnan.

Waking up to the sight of his lover after nearly three years had been a bliss he had thought he had lost for good. Despite the fact he was about do something difficult and hurtful he couldn't help but feel happier and better than he had in as long as he could remember, certainly since that God forsaken night when he had thought he'd found d'Artagnan's body with Porthos. 

 

Two and a half years earlier

 

Tears wouldn't come.

Crying would have been a very natural act at this moment yet he couldn't seem to do so. 

His eyes remained dry and glazed, almost dead looking in their dark grief. 

As dead as d'Artagnan.

"Do us both a favour and don't bother coming back!".

Those words spoken in the heat of the moment, just tossed out without a second thought haunted Athos now, echoed in his head as he sat staring at the dagger in his hands.

d'Artagnan's dagger. 

He could still remember the look of disbelief and happiness on d'Artagnan's face when Athos had gifted him the dagger, the bright joy in his chocolate eyes.

That should have brought him some comfort, yet all it did was remind him of the look of anger and hurt on d'Artagnan's face before he'd left for the ill fated scouting trip. 

How could this be real?, how could it be that was the last time he would ever see d'Artagnan?, how could his last words have been spoken in anger?, how could it be that he would never get the chance to say sorry?, to tell d'Artagnan just how much he loved him?.

"I didn't mean it" he whispered addressing his words to the dagger, "I never meant it, I wanted you to come back to me, I wanted...........I want to say sorry!", tears were starting to form in his eyes now making the dagger blur in his hands and a painful lump formed in his throat making his voice horse as he struggled to speak   
"I am so sorry, so so sorry!, I love you and I know I never said it to you!, you were right when you said I was scared!, I was scared because of just how much I do love you!, just how very hard I have fallen for you!", he let out a gulping sob and sniffed hard as his nose ran   
"I never wanted to love again not after Anne, I never wanted to risk my heart again in case it lead to further pain, but you............you broke through every defense I have and worked your way into my heart, made me fall in love with you despite my better judgement and.........and I never told you!".

Tears were pouring down Athos's cheeks and he was shaking with his sobs as he clutched the dagger tightly, his last piece of d'Artagnan,   
"I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry I was too afraid to say it, I'm sorry that.......that it ended like this, that you never knew just how much I love you!"

 

"Athos....?"

 

Present Time

 

"Athos?" 

Athos startled and frowned as Sylvie approached him bread and milk in her arms   
"Is everything alright?" she asked seeing how distant he had looked 

"I'm....complicated" Athos replied dismounting from Roger and taking his reigns to lead him, it wouldn't do to leave his horse around here, Roger was a prize stalion who would fetch a high price at sale and people here were starving to death, they wouldn't think twice about taking and selling him given half the chance.

"Well how about we go and have breakfast?" Sylvie said with a bright smile "I have enough to share"

Athos winced but nodded his head allowing her to lead the way to the building she was staying in and bound Roger's reigns to the wooden stairs following her up onto the scaffold and into the building not knowing that he was being observed from the shadows by Grimaud.

 

Just outside Paris

 

"It's just not bloody fair!" Porthos moaned for the hundredth time "I don't see why Treville couldn't have given this assignment to someone else!"

Aramis rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with d'Artagnan who just shook his head having stopped listening some time ago!

"It's not like he doesn't know we were married yesterday!, that we were going on Honeymoon today!, he was at the bloody wedding for God sake!, he knew this and yet he's still sending us out anyway!"

"Yes dear, so you've said, repeatedly since we left the Garrison!" Aramis sighed "How many more times are you going to go through this before you accept it and get on with it?"

"Uh guys?" d'Artagnan cut in as Porthos opened his mouth to retort "We have unpleasent company!".

 

Aramis and Porthos turned to see a contingent of Red gaurd being lead by the sack of shit Marcheaux himself!.

"What d'you want?" Porthos grunted he was already in a bad mood since his honeymoon was delayed and was more than happy to take it out on anyone convenient!

"If it isn't the newly weds!" Marcheaux sneered with a false smile "Hows the marriage going?, the shine hasn't worn off to show the tarnish beneath already has it?"

"Will you cut to the chase already or just bugger off?" d'Artagnan snapped in no mood himself to play round the houses with Marcheaux 

The obnoxious coward smirked and held out a royal summons to Aramis "The King commands your presence at the Louvre at once!".

 

"God sake!" Porthos snarled snatching the missive from Marcheaux "We're already on official business!"

"Which will have to wait.........."

"It can't wait!" d'Artagnan said cutting Marcheaux off "Louis will have to either learn patience of find someone else for what he wants!"

Marcheaux rose an eyebrow and rode forward speaking in a low voice "D'you want to tell the King of France himself that?" he challenged 

Lifting his top lip into a sneer d'Artagnan leaned forward and hissed at Marcheaux "D'you want me to finish that job I started on your face?" he asked reffering to the time in Saint Antoine when he'd kicked the shit out of Marcheaux!

"Look I'll go to the Louvre" Aramis said making d'Artagnan and Porthos turn to look at him with a frown "This mission doesn't require three you two go and meet the general"

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked knowing Aramis had been trying to keep a distance from the Louvre for good reason 

"I'm sure" Aramis said leaning across to kiss Porthos "And once this is done we can go on honeymoon"

"Hm hold that thought!" Porthos growled and nodded to d'Artagnan "Lets make this quick!, I've far more pleasent things to be doing than meeting crusty old Generals!"

"Thats the spirit!" Aramis laughed shaking his head as d'Artagnan and Porthos rode away, "Well!" he said turning to Marcheaux with an overly bright smile "Lets go then shall we!?". 

 

Saint Antoine 

 

Sylvie set the bread and milk down on a wobbly legged table and picked up two pewter cups and plates and a small bowl of honey 

"Can you get the bread knife please?" she asked 

"Hm", Athos went to the side board and picked up the rather dull blade and handed it to Sylvie who thanked him cutting the bread 

"So what brings you here?" she asked placing a couple of slices on each plate and tipping honey over them and opened the flask of milk serving them both a cup full each 

"I.....we need to talk" Athos said shifting uncomfortably 

"About what?", Sylvie threw him a painfully bright smile over her shoulder making Athos wince for the pain he was about to cause her.

 

Forcing a smile a beckoned for her to take a seat on one of the rickity stools and sat down himself with his hand clasping the hilt of his sword so tight he was white knuckling it!.

"Sylvie I know you.......I we had.........Oh God I'm not doing this right!" Athos groaned dropping his head, why couldn't he have Aramis's gift for words?

"Athos it's alright" Sylvie said with a smile and placed her hand on his knee giving it a squeeze "I feel the same!"

Athos's head shot up "You do?"

"Yes!" Sylvie laughed "I love you very much!, and if you want to make things proper then yes!"

"Proper?" Athos croaked dreading where this was going 

"Marriage?, well after Aramis and Porthos got married it got me thinking too, and I know we can't afford a big ceramony or anything but I would be happy with a simple one, just use and friends to wittness us saying our vows!"

"Sylvie!" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply "Thats not why I'm here", letting out another sigh he stood up and ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry Sylvie I really am and I never intended to hurt you but I'm going to have to" 

Sylvie's face darkened as she realized what Athos was saying or trying to say "You're breaking up with me" she whispered 

"I am" Athos said "Me and d'Artagnan....we..........We're in love, have been for a long time and while we've had our problems we belong together"

"D'Artagnan" Sylvie said bitterly, with an ugly twist of her mouth she glared at Athos while tears shone in her eyes "It figures you'd go for the degenerate son of a corupt noble house!, I mean why have a marriage and a family with me when you can have a damaged rich boy who'll become a Comte one day!"

Athos rolled his lips over his teeth and shook his head "I'm sorry that you've been hurt Sylvie I really am but I'm not going to stay here and be insulted or listen to you insulting d'Artagnan"

"Insulting him what about your insulting me!?" Sylvie yelled at him as he walked from her spartan room "We could have had a life together Athos!, I would have made you happy!" she shouted after him making him stop above the wooden stairs and turn back with a sigh

"No you couldn't Sylvie, I know you'd have tried but my heart would never have been in it and in the end we would have just hurt each other"

"Well you've succeeded in hurting me!"

"I know and I'm sorry about it" Athos said "I hope that you will find the happiness in the future that you deserve"

Sylvie turned and looked away tears streaking down her cheeks, sighing deeply Athos continued on his way down the stairs only to have his head struck by chains as he reached the ground throwing him forward and making his head spin.

"Time for our reckoning eh Athos?" Grimaud said swinging the chains in his hands and smirking as Athos shakily tried to raise himself from the ground and then brought the chains down on him again and again over Athos's back cracking his ribs, striking his shoulders, his thighs!, Athos attempted to curl himself into a ball to protect himself but Grimaud was relentless kicking him in his sides and beating him with the chains until Athos managed to get his sword free and blocked the chains getting them caught about the blade.

Grimaud growled at Athos's attempt to save himself and pulling on the chains hauled Athos to his feet and cracked Athos in the face with his head breaking Athos's nose and sending him tumbling to the ground dizzy and sick 

"Pathetic" Grimaud muttered throwing down the chains and sword "I expected a better fight from the Musketeer Captain, the supposed greatest Swordman in France!, I guess you've lost your edge after all"

Athos spat blood from his mouth where it had seeped into from his nose and glared at Grimaud as he drew his own sword and tensed his body ready to move the moment that Grimaud lunged. 

Grimaud smiled down at Athos a cold heartless smirk and stretched his neck forward to whisper to him "Never mind though I promise I'll take care of that pretty boy of yours!, in fact I have something special in mind for him!", thrusting his sword forward Grimaud attempted to sink it through Athos's waist and only missed by an inch as Athos rolled to the side and brought his legs up kicking Grimaud in the gut winding him and making him stagger to the side giving Athos the chance to grab his sword and block Grimaud next strike at him. 

Being on the defense was not a style Athos enjoyed but in his current state he had no choice and backed away into the scaffold avoiding and blocking Grimaud's furious assult upon him until finally he saw a way out. 

Cutting the ropes holding up one of the scaffold planks he threw himself back and watched as the scaffolding came down upon Grimaud knocking granting him the time he needed to make an escape so he could both regroup and warn his brothers that they too could be in danger.

 

Basilica of St Denis, Saint-Denis, Seine-Saint-Denis, France

 

Aramis wasn't sure what he had expected when he'd gone to the Louvre but be ordered by Louis to accompany him to his Father's tomb was certainly not it.

Dressed as a pilgrim like Louis so they could walk the streets without attracting attention Aramis dutifully took the King to the Basilica where he expected to find himself joining the King in prayer over the late Henri's tomb however that was not what Louis had in mind and Aramis found himself descending into an interrogation as Louis admitted to having the White Plague and demanded the truth from him about the Dauphin and the Queen.

"One night" Aramis found himself whispering "We were both vulnerable and lonely and needed comfort" 

"Comfort" Louis said tears of betrayal shining in his eyes and the red spots of outrage forming on his cheeks "Treason!, you commited high treason with my wife and Queen!, you and she cuckolded me!, commited adultery.......!"

"Just as you did with Milady de Winter!" Aramis shouted, all the pent up feelings over what had happened four nearly five years before coming to the surface at Louis hypocritical behavior   
"You have no right to condemn her Majesty over seeking out solice in my arms when she has spent her entire life suffering indignity and humiliation at your hands!" he roared at the shocked King, "You paraded your whore before the entire court, had her moved into the Palace and fawned over her before the Queen, treated the most gracious, kind, and wonderful woman in France like a door mat and now you dare call our intergrity into question?, well I am sorry Your Majesty but damn you!, damn you and your bruised pride!, You can stand there and spit insults at me, threaten me, hell send me to the scaffold if you will but nothing can change what has already happened and I will not appologise for giving the lonliest woman in France one night of pleasure and a Son to be proud of"

Louis's eyes flashed in anger "I will have you hung for this!"

"Go ahead!" Aramis spat at him "But remember it won't just be me swinging from a rope but your legacy too!", he smirked at Louis just angry enough to taunt him "You're infertile and you're dying, even if you denounce me and the Queen and the Dauphin it will gain you nothing but the humiliation of being a weak impotent King who will die childless and the laughing stock of Europe!".

 

Silence reigned in the Basilica aside from the heavy breathing of the two insenced men, wetting his lips Aramis sighed and ran a hand through his hair  
"Do what you want to me if you will" he said "Have me executed on a charge, any charge but let the Queen and Dauphin be, you will gain nothing by attacking them, as far as the world knows he is your son, as far as he knows he is your Son, don't ruin their lives and open this country up to Civil war as every faction tries to make their play for the throne"

Louis glowered at Aramis "I will see you hung" he spat "As a traitor to me and my Kingdom", storming off down into the tombs he left Aramis to sag down onto the floor and stare at his wedding band wondering if he and Porthos would only have a single day of marriage before they were seperate by death.


	26. Chapter 26

Garrison

 

Treville was met by Brujon when he entered the garrison, the promising Cadet broke off his training with Clairmont to formally greet the Minister his continuing nerves about people of higher rank making Treville's lips twitch in amusment.

"Is Athos around?" he asked glancing up at the office which he had to constantly remind himself was not his anymore 

"No Minister, he went out a while ago, and Lieutenant d'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis left to carry out your mission" 

Treville frowned at Brujon "I sent no orders"

Now it was Brujon's turn to frown "A missive came from the Louvre, Lieutenant d'Artagnan took it"

With a sickening feeling filling his belly Treville took Brujon's shoulders "Where is the missive?" he demanded "Where were they sent?"

"It's in the office" Brujon stammered, he staggered a little as Treville shoved past him and took the stairs two at a time and tore across the balconey into the office to get the missive.

The document was sitting on the desk bearing Treville's signiture and his seal, there was no reason for d'Artagnan not to think it genuine and act upon the orders, Treville grit his teeth and cursed sensing Feron's filthy crooked hand in this. 

Bourgogne, why send them out there?, it was in the middle of no where,..............the perfect place to lay a trap!.

Cursing again he ran back out of the office and down the stairs just as a baddly battered Athos rode in and all but fell from Roger's back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Treville demanded steadying Athos who breathed heavily and blinked hard to clear his vision 

"Grimaud" he said "Bastard attacked me, I managed to get away but he's gunning for all of us"

"He and Feron" Treville said handing the missive to Athos, "They sent this to have them walk into a trap"

Athos skimmed the missive and then screwed it into a ball with a snarl "Brujon muster the men, we're riding for Bourgogne"

"Yes Sir" Brujon said running to follow his orders 

"I'm coming with you" Treville said gripping tight to his sword, Athos glanced at him and nodded his head which was still throbbing, he grimanced as he plaed his hands on Roger's reigns seeing that they were shaking like a leaf, d'Artagnan, he couldn't go through this again, couldn't loose him again, not when he'd only just got him back.

Near him mounting his own horse Treville was thinking much the same, he was worried for Aramis and Porthos but was terrified that d'Artagnan may be lost to him.

 

Bourgogne

 

Porthos was cursing over the fact d'Artagnan had used the wine barrels as a weapon when their meeting with General Verdet had turned out to be a trap and they found themselves stuck in a building surrounded on all sides by thugs with far too much fire power for them to escape.

"Should'a known it was too good t'be true" Porthos sighed sitting shoulder to should with d'Artagnan their backs against the wall empty pistols in their hands as their bullets were exhausted 

"What was?" d'Artagnan asked tipping his head back against the wall 

"Me and 'Mis" Porthos said "Him and me married building a life together, I should'a known it wasn't going to work, that I couldn't have something so wonderful"

d'Artagnan turned his head to look at Porthos with a frown 

"All my life I wanted this y'know?" Porthos said to him a small sad smile on his lips "I wanted a real family, someone I could spend my life with, have a future with, maybe have kids one day" he let out a breathy chuckle "With Aramis bein' male they'd 'ave t'be adopted of course but theres plenty of little'uns in the court that need a home and family, somethin' me and Mis could give 'em" he sighed and let his head fall forward "At least Mis ain't gonna die 'ere"

"And neither are we!" d'Artagnan stated firmly "We are not dying here Porthos, it doesn't end here not for us"

"Yeah?" Porthos asked looking up at d'Artagnan 

"Yeah" d'Artagnan said with absalute conviction "I've looked death right in the face once already and I know for a fact that it is not here with us today" he looked at Porthos his expression hard but his eyes shone with a passion that the older Musketeer had thought long gone, "Ever since I came off that God forsaken battle field I've been so lost, here, in Spain, I know I should have have died on that battle field I know it and for so long I've felt like a part of me did die there, the better part of me, the part that wanted to live life at least. I have felt as if I have only been existing, just drifting through life like a ghost waiting to happen", he shook his head and looked to Porthos "I've tried to fight it, every day since I got out of that Spanish hell hole I've tried to pull myself out of it and leave all that horror behind me but I doubt that I ever will, what happened there will be with me for the rest of my life and that is something I need to learn to accept and live with, and I do want to live" he smiled slightly at Porthos

"After everything I've been through, everything I have endured I am not giving into death so easily, I am going to live and so are you!" 

Porthos was not a man who was often moved to tears but right now they shone in his eyes at d'Artagnan's empassioned speach, outside Grimaud was rallying his men ready to strike but in here he and d'Artagnan were all that mattered, their unshakable brotherhood was a bond that could never be broken by an upstart like Grimaud.

Crossing his arms through d'Artagnan's Porthos clasped their hands to hold them tight and nodded his head with a feirce smile on his face   
"We're gonna live" he said 

"We're gonna live" d'Artagnan repeated shoving down the fear he felt and squeezed Porthos's hands ignoring the noise from outside 

"For Aramis" Porthos whispered 

"For Athos" d'Artagnan breathed 

"All for one"

"And one for all!".

Hand in hand the two Musketeers held onto each other as Grimaud and his men launched their final assult upon the them exploding the barn and burying them under debris.

 

How long passed before d'Artagnan was conscious again he didn't know the last thing he remembered was the world exploding about him then there was nothing but darkness until now and even now it was dark. 

Blinking gritty irritated eyes he tried to move with no success, a quick wiggle of his fingers and toes showed his limbs were intact but he was thoroughly pinned by the crap on top of him. His head was aching and his mouth and throat felt as dry as a desert with all the dust he'd breathed in and was still inhaling with every difficult breath. 

"Porthos?" he called coughing to try and clear his throat "Porthos you still with me?"

There came a ragged coughing to his left "Where the bloody hell else would I be!?" a familiar voice grunted 

d'Artagnan let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle "Told you we weren't gonna die here!"

"Bloody smart arse ain't yer?" 

"I've always thought so!"

"Brat!" Porthos snorted and coughed "You got all your bits intact?"

"Far as I know, you?"

"Yeah, includin' me balls!"

"I didn't need to know that!"

"Aramis'll be relieved though!".

 

 

Athos felt his heart skip several beats when he and the Musketeers rode to what was left of Bourgogne and saw the smoking ruin.

"My God!" Treville whispered his face draining of colour 

"Captain, the horses....?" Brujon said pointing to the grazing horses near the ruin 

"Our men are under there" Athos growled dismounting from Roger "Lets get this shit cleared!" he shouted hurrying to the debris to start moving it "Don't you dare do this to me again d'Artagnan!" he whispered shifting broken brick "You can't leave me again" he said "You can not leave me!"

With similar thoughts of his own Treville threw himself into working besides the musketeers shifting the beams, brick, and other debris while calling out their brothers names until finally Porthos's filthy face and head was revealed 

"Porthos!" Treville cried taking a flask from his hip and placing it into Porthos's mouth so he could quench his thirst 

"Took yer bloody time din't yer!" Porthos complained making everyone snicker with amusment 

"d'Artagnan and Aramis" Athos asked 

"d'Art's here, a bit further down, Aramis was summoned to the Louvre by the King, Marcheaux delivered the message"

Athos and Treville exchanged a glance, considering one order had been faked there was no reason to think that another hadn't been as well, then Treville had another even more worrying thought  
"His majesty was going to visit his Father's tomb today in disguise as a pilgrim"

Disguised, no full protection, vulnerable to attack! 

"Right double time" Athos barked to the Cadets "Lets get our men out of there and then we ride for the Basilica of St Denis".


	27. Chapter 27

It took another half an hour to pull Porthos free of the debris. Naturally he was covered from head to foot in dust and dirt which made it hard to see if he were injured at all until he'd been cleaned up some what so that the cuts and bruises which were literally covering his body could be seen and tended to.

"Looks like you've got some broken ribs here" One of the Cadets said examining the rapidly blackening rib cage Porthos revealed to him, "Any difficulty breathing?" he asked 

"Only when I 'ave t'answer stupid questions!" Porthos grunted back "Jus' wrap 'em fer me an I'll be fine"

"Better check his right shoulder too" Athos called "It has a tendency to dislocate!"

"Who's side are you on!?" Porthos cried indignantly 

Athos shrugged his trade mark half smirk quirking his lips "The side that keeps you in one piece despite your tendency to act like a bull in a china shop!"

Porthos grumbled and glowered as he was pocked and prodded further to ensure that he wasn't more seriously injured, and then was forced to remain in the side lines watching as d'Artagnan was freed from the wreckage of the building when he had wanted to help but neither Treville or Athos would permit such a thing wanting him to rest and gather his strength for what would be a very fast ride back to Paris.

It took another twenty minutes before they were able to clear enough of the debris and pull d'Artagnan out and when they did the cadets cringed to see a shard of wood impaled in d'Artagnan's right thigh. 

"Shit kid!" Porthos breathed grimancing at the wound "Yer never said yer were that baddly hurt"

"I didn't know I was" d'Artagnan replied honestly, until some of the debris had been shifted he'd been pinned so much that he hadn't been able to tell anything other than the fact his limbs were all intact, he certainly hadn't been able to tell if he had fractures or impalements.

"Lets get a tourniquet on the leg and pull that wood out" Treville said carefully carrying d'Artagnan away from the debris and sitting him on the grass "Get needle and thread, this will need stitching, and some alcohol to clean the wound"

As he made to remove his belt to use it for a tourniquet d'Artagnan stopped him "We don't have time, we need to get to Paris!, Aramis and the King could be in danger!"

"I know but this needs treating right now" Treville said continuing to remove his belt "For one thing you can't ride with that sticking out of your leg!"

"He's right" Athos said having swiftly joined the pair and only just kept from snapping something churlish over Treville carrying d'Artagnan "We'll get your leg treated then ride for Paris, and you'll ride with me!"

"What?" d'Artagnan asked wincing as the belt was pulled tight about his upper thigh

"The woods on the inner part of your thigh, you'll need to ride side saddle" Athos said pointing to the wound "So you'll ride with me", d'Artagnan's eyes met his in an uncomfortable struggle they both knew that Treville needed to be told about their relationship but they both also knew that now was neither the time or the place to do so.

 

Treville pulled the wood free from d'Artagnan's leg with a swift efficiant move, d'Artagnan yelped but otherwise kept still and simply grit his teeth, this was hardly the worst pain he'd ever endured.

"Needle and Thread Minister" Clairmont said handing Treville the items "And a flask of brandy, it ain't good vintage I'm afraid!"

Treville snickered as he tipped the flask over d'Artagnan's leg making him hiss "It hardly needs to be for this lad, just so long as it cleans out the wound"

"Well at least it didn't hit the artery" d'Artagnan said looking at the hole in his leg, it was able two inches wide and maybe an inch and a half deep, and would no doubt be seeping blood had it not been for the tourniquet higher up his thigh, but had it hit his artery then it was unlikely that even the tourniquet wouldn't have been enough to stop him from bleeding out. He'd seen arterial bleeds aplenty on the battle field, seen the blood spray up like a fountain and continue to gush out at an astonishing rate unless the artery was clamped shut to stop it, which in the midst of battle didn't really happen. 

He stiffened as Treville but the needle in then concentrated on breathing evenly as the Minister stitched his thigh and bound it in a dressing.

While Treville was washing his hands and putting the needle back into the medical kit Athos lifted d'Artagnan into his arms like a bride and carried him to Roger and placed him in the saddle 

"He's got to be told and soon" he said to d'Artagnan in a low voice 

"And I will tell him but not right now" d'Artagnan replied matching Athos's tone of voice 

"Just make it soon" Athos sighed running a hand over Roger's mane "I can't stand the sight of him treating you like a lover", he looked up at d'Artagnan as the younger mans hand found his and squeezed gently "I want you all to myself again" he admitted with a rueful smile "After so long being seperated...."

"I know" d'Artagnan said "I feel the same, it's just.." he looked to where Treville was checking Porthos over himself "I don't want to hurt him"

"I didn't want to hurt Sylvie!" Athos snapped making d'Artagnan look back at him sharply "But I did" he growled "She thought I was going to propose marriage to her, have a family with her but instead I broke her heart, for you!"

d'Artagnan glared "I didn't make you do anything Athos, you chose to get into bed with her when you still had feelings for me......."

"Just as you did with Treville, except it wasn't a bed was it?, it was his office desk!"

"Fuck you!", caring nothing for his leg d'Artagnan slid down off Roger and shoved past Athos "I'll ride my own horse" 

"You'll open your leg up again!" Athos protested 

"Well if I bleed to death at least it means I won't have to be around you!" d'Artagnan threw back over his shoulder as he limped to his horse and determinedly mounted inspite of the pain that lanced through his thigh leaving Athos to curse under his breath and wonder if the day could possibly get any worse at all!.

 

Paris 

Basilica of St Denis, Saint-Denis, Seine-Saint-Denis, France

 

It turned out things could get a hell of a lot worse.

Grimaud as suspected made an attempt on the King, but was thankfully thwarted in his attack by the most unlikely of saviors.

Feron having had an unexpected heart to heart with Louis had decided against killing him and blocked Grimaud's path forcing the monsterous man to kill him. 

The gun shots alerted Aramis and Louis to danger and Aramis was able to protect the King until help in the shape of the Musketeers arrived.

To their disgust and especially Athos's ire Grimaud managed to escape with a handful of his men and fled taking with him none other than Gaston duc d'Orleans whom they had helped escape from the Bastille. 

Despite all the evidence against his brother Louis refused to believe that Feron had been anything but Loyal to him, and insisted he be treated like a fallen French Hero, demanding a full state funeral for his half brother and wept pitious tears over him. 

"You may as well give him what he wants" Aramis said to Treville as the two of them stood with Porthos, Athos, and d'Artagnan "There'll be no changing his mind on this", there had it seemed been a change over his desire to hang Aramis or so he had implied during the midst of battle when their lives had been at stake, smiling he held a hand out to Porthos and pulled him close 

"Thank God you're alright" he breathed "I don't know what I would do if......"

"Ah hush, takes more than a poxy building falling on me to kill me!" Porthos chuckled 

"Hm I seem to recall you saying something rather different at the time!" d'Artagnan mused with a smirk 

"Shut it brat!" Porthos said point a finger in d'Artagnan's general direction while continuing to hug Aramis 

"I'll have to acompany the King to the Louvre" Treville said "You four should go back to the garrison and rest though" he sighed and gave Aramis and Porthos a sympathetic look "I'm sorry but under the current circumstances I can't afford for the two of you to leave for a honeymoon, you will get the leave I promise, but not until Gaston and Grimaud have been taken care of"

"That's okay" Aramis said resting himself against Porthos "We understand"

"We do!?" Porthos grunted and let out a pained breath as his toes were stood on "We do indeed!" he hastily stated making Treville grin and shake his head, "I am a wounded man y'know?" he whined to Aramis who sighed deeply and took Porthos's hands into his own 

"Louis knows" 

"Louis knows what?"

Aramis rolled his eyes while Porthos's widdened "Are you sure?" he hissed looking to where Louis was praying over Feron's body 

"Yeah, he was.......furious at first, or at least acted so but he's not going to do anything about it" Aramis said "He is dying" 

"He's what?" Athos breathed while d'Artagnan bit his lip making Aramis frown

"You already knew" he said 

d'Artagnan shrugged "He admitted to me and Treville a while ago that he has consumption, swore us to secrecy so he could enjoy a last summer with the Dauphin"

"Jesus!" Porthos whispered closing his eyes and letting out a breath "Kids only just six, thats no age to be a King"

"No, I think he hoped that Gaston would have grown up enough to be a suitable regent until the boy is of age, however....." d'Artagnan didn't need to finish the sentence since they all knew that Gaston had made the situation impossible 

"Then the Queen will have to be regent until the Dauphin can rule himself" Athos said "But as a Spaniard...."

"She's not going to have it easy" Aramis finished "I need to talk to her, let her know whats coming so she can have time to prepare"

"Well Louis sure as hell ain't gonna let yer near her anytime soon!" Porthos scoffed "Even if it is like closing the stable door after......."

"Thank you!" Aramis said holding up a hand to forestall anymore commentary "I'll go through Constance, get her to arrange a private and brief meeting"

"Just be careful" Athos cautioned "Don't do anything to antagonize the King right now"

"I won't" Aramis assured him "And I will be careful I promise", he sighed as he saw a wagon arrive to carry Feron's body back to the Louvre "We heading for the Garrison then?"

"You go I'm going to the Louvre with Treville" d'Artagnan said "He and I need to talk"

Athos looked up surprised by this having thought after their fight that d'Artagnan would procrastinate for a while  
"He has to know that my hearts not in this" d'Artagnan explained "Otherwise......well I'm going to hurt him enough, I'm not going to lead him on, thats too cruel"

Aramis patted d'Artagnan's shoulder "You're a good man d'Art even if you don't feel that way right now"

"Thanks" d'Artagnan whispered gratefully 

"I'll see you back at the Garrison" Athos said with just enough of a question in his voice to let d'Artagnan know he was uncertain of where they stood

"I might be late" d'Artagnan replied 

Athos shrugged "I'll wait up"

Giving Athos a weak smile d'Artagnan drew a breath and walked over to join Treville bracing himself for the conversation that was to come

"D'you want to go to Lemay's now to speak to Constance?" Porthos asked Aramis who shook his head 

"Right now I want to get home and sink into a nice hot bath with you so I can make sure that you are in one piece" 

Porthos grinned and wrapped an arm about Aramis's shoulders as they walked to their awaiting horses "You know somehow having you play Doctor is far more appealing than when Treville did it!".

 

Louvre

 

It was well past night fall when Treville was able to get back to his apartments in the Louvre where d'Artagnan had been waiting for him. 

The King had been difficult to deal with swinging between child like weeping and sobbing to almost manically raging. 

Finally after several hours of this he had exhausted himself and gone to bed giving Treville the chance to speak with d'Artagnan.

 

"Sorry you've been waiting so long Mon Petit" he apologised as he took off his sword and undid his doublet relaxing his shoulders and neck 

"It's okay" d'Artagnan said closing the book he'd been reading, or at least trying to read, he had in fact been trying to figure out how to say what needed to be said.

Treville smiled indulgently at d'Artagnan taking in the rapidly growing collection of bruises that were starting to come out, by morning he'd be black and blue with them!.

"You must be tired after all you've been through today" he said 

"You too" d'Artagnan said nervously picking at his finger nails 

"I didn't have a building fall on me though" 

d'Artagnan grinned "I guess thats true" 

Smiling Treville spread his arms and went to hug d'Artagnan and probably kiss him but the younger man stepped back nawing at his bottom lip

"What is it?" Treville asked 

Unable to meet the older mans eyes d'Artagnan searched the floor at his feet "We.....I need to tell you something that.....that you're not going to like hearing and.....I'm sorry" he said as steadily as he could while feeling terrible for doing this but knowing that it had to be done 

Treville studied the younger man before him, his refusal to meet his eyes, his guilty self recriminating actions and felt a cold pain close about his heart guessing easily what this was about and what d'Artagnan was about to say 

"You and Athos" he whispered forcing the words past the lump in his throat "You two are......back together".

 

With genuine remorse d'Artagnan finally looked up at Treville tears shining in his eyes "I never meant to hurt you" he whispered horsely "That was the last thing I ever wanted to do, at the time I didn't think there would ever be a chance of me and Athos getting back together"

Treville nodded swallowing hard and forcing himself to keep his own tears at bay   
"You never lied to me" he said the words bitter on his tongue as he spoke and the ache inside his heart growing worse with every passing minute "You didn't make any promises, nore did you say that you loved me", but by God I do love you! he thought hopelessly, I am an old fool who has fallen in love with a boy half my age and let myself think that we had a future together!

"I think" d'Artagnan breathed wiping his eyes and taking a steadying breath "That I could have very easily fallen in love with you Jean, you are the most noble gallant gentleman I have ever had the privledge of knowing and were I not already bound heart and soul to another than I would have been, would be proud to be yours" 

"But you love Athos" Treville stated clinging to his composure by the skin of his teeth 

"I do" d'Artagnan said "I always have and I think I always will"

"Then go to him, be together and make each other happy" Treville said as graciously as he could considering the situation "You have my blessing to do so", with that he turned and went to the wet board to pour himself a brandy, d'Artagnan opened his mouth to say something but what else was there to say?, he could not offer Treville comfort right now, and to stay would be to hurt him even more, silently he made his way out of the office and down the corridor his heart heavy with the guilt of having hurt one of his dearest friends and body achingly exhausted after the days events.

 

Slumping down into his chair alone Treville allowed himself to fall into melancholy, allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks not only over d'Artagnan whom deep down inside he had known could never truly be his, but also for Louis, the King he had helped shape into a man that would soon die and take with him the last of those who would remember Treville's prime. 

It was funny really that now after so many years Treville would miss his old Nemesis The Cardinal, but he did at times miss Richelieu, oh they had argued over everything, fought tooth and nail, screamed insults at each other and yet they had always maintained a level of respect for the other.   
While Treville had been revolted by Richelieu machinations and deeds he had a great respect and awe at the skill of the man who had master minded such an intricate web of deceit, stratergy, murder, and power. Hate him he might but how could he not be amazed by just how very skilled and intelligent Richelieu was. 

With him gone there had been a painfully empty space at court that no one had been able to fill, never would be able to fill, and soon there would be another void and Treville would be left alone the last of a past generation that would now have to step back to let the new generation take power and build a new France.

Would he be alive still to see Louis XIV truly become King and not just a King in name?, part of Treville would like to but another part, the part that felt every old injury in his body, the part that counted the growing lines and wrinkles on his face, the part that felt so very tired and alone hoped that he would not, hoped that God would grant him a mercy and let him join his fallen brothers who had long sinced passed this life.

 

Garrison 

 

Even if they had not both been injured and exhausted both d'Artagnan and Athos felt far to wretched to do anything but talk that night. 

With their shirts untucked, doublets open and bodys slouched they shared wine and spoke quietly about Treville and Sylvie, about Louis's illness and what that would mean for the country, and of course about the days events.

 

"You know whats funny?" d'Artagnan said 

"No, what?" Athos asked his voice husky from both fatigue and bruising about his throat 

"I was actually scared today" d'Artagnan said "I really thought that I might die, when the building exploded I thought that I would die there, and it scared me"

Athos puckered his lips and shook his head "That doesn't sound so funny or strange, anyone would have felt the same"

"Except someone who didn't care" d'Artagnan whispered his face carefully blank of expression, "Since I got out of Spain I haven't really cared if I lived or died, perhaps I have even been chasing death without realizing it, and until today the thought of dying didn't bother me, it wasn't until I was buried under the rubble, choking on thin air and dust that I realized it"

"Realized you didn't want to die?"

"More than that" d'Artagnan said "Not only do I not want to die, I want to live, to really live and enjoy my life once more".


	28. Chapter 28

Garrison 

 

By the following morning everyone's bruises had come out in glory, Athos's especially since he had taken the worst beating, d'Artagnan and Porthos were sporting plenty and Aramis had a few but Athos's were truly a spectacular aray of reds, purples, blues, and blacks that decorated his body from head to foot.

Adreneline had kept him on his feet the day before and given him the strength to move about without too much difficulty. Today however he could hardly manage to drag himself out of bed and stagger to the privy!.

"God you look like shit!" d'Artagnan said bluntly as he viewed Athos's naked body 

"Thanks!" Athos drawled "That makes me feel so much better!"

"Well get back in bed you're not remotely fit for duty like that" d'Artagnan stated ushering Athos back to the bed "I'll get Lemay to come and check you over"

"I'm fine!" Athos protested but his words fell on deaf ears as d'Artagnan pushed him onto the bed and set about tucking the sheet about him 

"I need to take Muster!" Athos said trying to sit back up but a warm palm on his chest forced him back down "We also need to track Grimaud and his men"

"Both of which can be done by others" d'Artagnan replied plumping the pillows under Athos's head "I'll take muster, Aramis and Porthos can supervise training and I'll lead a team through the slums to look for shit face and his merry band of dick heads!"

"You're injured yourself" Athos stated looking pointedly at d'Artagnan's stitched thigh and colourful collection of cuts and bruises 

"I wasn't nearly beaten to death though and can managed to walk across the room without doubling over!" 

Athos scowled at his younger lover, he hated laying around in bed like he was sick, even when he was sick!, and he despised this all the more since he was going to have sit out of searching for Grimaud for now when he wanted to get after the bastard and rip him apart, not only for attacking him but for the shit bags attacks on his lover and friends.

D'Artagnan's expression softened when he saw Athos's disquiet and he went back over to him and sat down on the side of the bed taking Athos's hands and smiled at him "I know you want to kick the shit out of Grimaud, I do too, but you need to give yourself a chance to recover or you won't be able to take the bastard on"

Athos sighed and nodded his head "You're right, I know you're right" he said bringing d'Artagnan's hands to his lips and kissed the red raw knuckles "But when the time comes I'm going to take care of him", as d'Artagnan drew a breath to speak Athos squeezed his hands and persisted "I'm not bringing that swine in for trial and execution, after what he's done I'm taking care of him myself"

d'Artagnan lifted his chin a knowing look on his face "You want to kill him"

"Yes"   
d'Artagnan wet his lips and drew a breath "You know killing for revenge is different to killing in battle believe me I know" he said thinking of Rojas and the guard "You might think it will buy you peace but it really doesn't, it leaves you cold, it takes something from you, a part of your soul that you will never be able to get back"

Athos clenched his jaw his expression hard "He nearly killed you yesterday, and me and Porthos and had a damn good go at taking out Aramis too, he deserves what he gets"

"So did Rojas" d'Artagnan said "But that doesn't make it any easier to live with afterwards, and it doesn't change anything, whats done is done, you can't turn the clock back and make things right, all you can do is look to the future"

"When did you become so wise?" Athos asked letting out a deep breath through his nose "What happened to the young hot head who stormed in here demanding a duel to the death to avenge his Father?"

"He grew up" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "And look at it this way love, death by a sword in a fight is too good and honorable for the likes of Grimaud, letting him choke to death on a noose is far more fitting"

Mulling it over Athos had to agree with d'Artagnan's logic there, it was far better than Grimaud die like a common criminal than like a soldier, with a small smile he nodded his head   
"Okay then I'm going to go and take muster and get us both some breakfast" d'Artagnan said rising from the chair "And I'll be back in short while, need anything before I go?"

"I'll be fine" Athos said relaxing in the bed, he might not admit it but he was relieved to be able to lay in bed and not have to drag himself about the training yard and the slums of Paris today.

"Okay rest up" d'Artagnan said with a smile and kissed Athos's cheek before rising from the bed to dress and get down to the training yard.

 

Muster was taken very swiftly and d'Artagnan sent one of the cadets to fetch Lemay to examin Athos while splitting the others into training units while selecting the best to acompany him on a search through the slums after breakfast.

"Is Athos alright?" Aramis asked joining d'Artagnan at the table where Serge had laid out the fresh bread, bacon, sausage, and eggs 

"Bruised and battered but yes I think so" d'Artagnan said loading one plate for himself and one for Athos with food and poured two cups of coffee to take up with him, "How about you and Porthos?" he asked looking Aramis over 

"I'm alright, Porthos's ribs are bothering him but he won't say so"

d'Artagnan snorted and shook his head "Naturally" he muttered 

"He said that you....gave him something of a rousing speach while the two of you were facing death?" 

d'Artagnan gave a half smile and shrugged "I just told him what I believed" 

"No you gave him hope in a desperate situation and the will to survive" Aramis said firmly "And that is something I can not thank you enough for" 

"You don't need to" d'Artagnan said "You and Porthos took a lot of shit from me when I came back, you stood by me even when I was pushing you away and behaving like a total bastard, so I think that anything I may have done to help you and Porthos can only go towards repaying you for that"

"You don't owe us anything" Aramis said "We supported you because we're your friends"

"And you don't owe me anything either" d'Artagnan said picking up the tray "So it works out fine"

Aramis grinned and stepped aside to let d'Artagnan go up stairs with his and Athos's breakfasts and set about getting his own and Porthos's while his husband set about making a few cadets lives a misery before joining him for breakfast 

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked seeing a couple of the poor little sods scurrying about the stables looking like they were about to face the noose!

"Gotta keep 'em on their toes!" Porthos replied taking a sausage up in his fingers and biting it in half "Hmm garlic an onion seasoning!"

"Remind me not to kiss you for a while!"

"Aww don't you like my garlic scented kisses!" Porthos mock complained and puckered his lips at Aramis moving into kiss him "C'mon gimme a smooch!"

"Stop it!" Aramis laughed ducking his head and shoving at Porthos playfully 

"C'mon pet kiss me!"

"Arse!" Aramis yelled laughing as Porthos's strong arms wrapped about him and hot lips clamped about his neck and worked their way up towards his mouth where they pressed firmly over Aramis's own lips claiming them in a long deep kiss that Aramis melted into despite his earlier protests about garlic breath!

"Hmm who need the Loire Valley for a honeymoon when we've got each other" he murmured his eyes becoming half lidded and body more pliant against Porthos, if the larger man where to make a serious move now, like sweep him up into his arms carry him back to their room and tie him to the bed to have his wicked way for the rest of the day and possibly the whole week Aramis would not have lifted so much as his littlest finger in protest!.

Porthos's deep throated chuckle filled Aramis's ear "I'm gettin' you away on honeymoon if it's the last thing I damn well do!" he declared slapping a hand on Aramis's delictable backside and pulling away to turn back to his breakfast   
"So you best eat up 'cause you'll need all your strength!" he added with a wink 

"Promises promises!" Aramis pured picking up a slice of bread and beginning to eat.

 

Lemay arrived along with Constance half an hour later. 

Knowing that the Queen would want news on her Musketeers well being she had already decided to pay a visit to the garrison before helping her mistress with her morning dressing, and so she acompanied her husband and the cadet to the garrison and stayed in the training yard carefully keeping her black skirts lifted out of the mud.

"I thought black was not your colour Madame Lemay" Aramis commented upon seeing the unusual choice in garb upon the Doctors wife 

"The King has ordered that all those in the Louvre attire themselves in full mourning" Constance replied with a shrug, it was true though she did not like to wear black and it did not suite her as it did some women, being naturally very fair and soft featured she could not make the dramatic statement in black that others with more striking appearences could. 

"And how are you today?" she asked looking Aramis over, she could see Porthos favoring his ribs as he put the cadets through their paces and sporting several bruises on his skin but Aramis did not appear to be as colourfully decorated in bruising as his husband

"I'm a little sore but otherwise in good health Madame" Aramis replied while glancing about them to make sure they were not being observed or over heard "I need a favour" he whispered to Constance "I need you to help me gain a private meeting with the Queen"

Constance's blue eyes widdened and her cheeks coloured "For God sake Aramis you're only just married........." She began but Aramis cut her off grabbed her arm and led her to stand under the balconey 

"I don't mean for anything.......like that to happen" he hissed rather put out that she would suspect him of wanting to betray his marriage vows "I need to speak with her about a very important matter"

Constance sighed and folded her arms over her chest "Why must you do this in private?" she challenged not quite ready to let the well known lothario off the hook just yet 

Glancing about Aramis lowered his voice even more and glared at Constance "It concerns the King, and the Dauphin!" 

Constance's expression shifted from suspicion to fear in a second!

"Will you help me?" Aramis asked 

"Of course" Constance said nodding and biting her bottom lip 

"I'll need to speak with her in total privacy, the small Chapel?" 

"I'll arrange for her to be there at dusk" Constance said "But what..........is she in danger?" she asked worriedly "The Dauphin?"

Aramis sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Not from the King I believe" he said "But from others it is a distinct possibility".

 

Up in the Captain's apartments Lemay examined Athos's battered body while d'Artagnan stood at the foot of the bed ready to help if needed.

"You've certainly taken one hell of a beating" the Doctor commented shaking his head "It's a testiment to your strength that you managed to stay on your feet yesterday, most people would have collapsed after going through what you did"

"I'm not most people" Athos said "I'm a Musketeer", his eyes found d'Artagnan's and they shared a smile 

"Well that maybe but your body is in need of rest and a good deal of it" Lemay said "A weeks bedrest wouldn't go amiss!"

"Bedrest!" Athos snarled making to move already "I can't lay about like an invalid!"

"Athos you have eight cracked and broken ribs!" Lemay said pushing him back down "Extensive bruising to the abdomen, back, and thighs, and a hairline fracture of the collar bone!, your body needs to recover and the only way it will is if you rest!"  
"You won't get him to stay in bed for a week without tieing him to the bed!" d'Artagnan stated "It's a miracle I got him to stay put this morning!"

"I'm right here you know!" Athos growled 

"Well three days at least!" Lemay insisted digging through his kit and taking out jars containing herbs and oils "I'm going to prepare you a linement to rub over the bruises and aid their healing" he said setting up his pestle and mortar "But you must take a minimum of three days to rest" he turned and glared at Athos over his shoulder "And I will tie you to the bed if thats what it takes to make you stay put!"

Athos pulled a face at him making d'Artagnan chuckle and move to kiss him "I'm going to start searching the slums" he said running a hand through Athos's hair "I'll be back by supper time"

"Be careful" Athos cautioned "Watch your back at all times"

"I always do!"

Athos sighed as d'Artagnan disappeared out of the door and lay back allowing Lemay to rub the strong smelling linement into his skin hoping that the nxt three days past by very quickly and without insident.


	29. Chapter 29

Saint Antoine

 

"Where should we start Lieutenant?" one of the cadets asked, his name was Lascelles and he was the Son of an impoverished Marquis who was only managing to hold onto his estate by precarious loans and the good will of the King, having his Son serve in the Kings own regiment was helping curry favour at court so he was keen to see his Son earn his commission go to war and make a name for himself and then bag a wealthy heiress or the daughter of a wealthy man who came with a dowery large enough to pay of the debts and rebuild the treasury.

He was one of the most promising cadets along side Brujon and Clairmont who were also acompanying d'Artagnan as well as three others who were clearly itching to carry out d'Artagnan's orders, all of them keen to do real Musketeer work instead of training.

"Split into three groups" d'Artagnan said "Check every drinking hole, doss house, and rat infested dive you find, leaving no stone unturned but.." he paused and held up a hand "If you can avoid it try not to upset the locals, if they get antsy say your looking for an organised crime gang not any of them"

"What about you Sir?" Brujon asked pairing himself with Clairmont

"I'll search alone" d'Artagnan said 

"Are you sure thats a good idea Sir?" Clairmont asked cautiously and gulped as he got a risen eyebrow from d'Artagnan 

"I can take care of myself boys" d'Artagnan said with a grin "Go on you have your orders and I expect you to carry them out"

"Yes Sir".

 

Watching the next generation of Musketeers walking away d'Artagnan allowed himself a smile while he cocked his pistol to have it at the ready and loosened his sword in it's sheeth. While he intended to bring Grimaud in alive he did not expect it to be easy and alive didn't have to mean in one piece!.

Carefully making his way through the alleys and ducking beneath the scaffolds d'Artagnan felt the unmistakable prickle of hair rising on the back of his neck that told him someone was following him.

Discreetly placing his hand on his pistol he ducked beneath a plank and slipped behind a moth eaten sheet that was acting as a curtain and concealed himself in the shadows.   
He held his breath and listened intently at the sound of footsteps getting closer, tensing his muscles he wet his lips waiting, waiting, then pounced.

Wrapping his free arm about his shadow he dragged them into the alley and flung them against the wall pinning them there with his hand to their throat and his pistol against their temple ready to demand why they were following him only to groan when he saw who it was and relaxed putting his pistol away.

"What d'you want Sylvie?".

 

Sylvie had spied d'Artagnan moving through the slums of Saint Antoine and had been drawn by both curiosity as to what had brought him here and a desire to exact revenge against him for "Stealing" Athos, and had followed him looking to have it out but clearly d'Artagnan had noticed her despite how careful she had been.

Rubbing her throat Sylvie glared at d'Artagnan "I want to know why you couldn't let me and Athos be happy together, why you had to break us up!, why you couldn't just let us be!"

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair "I don't have time for this shit" he said and made to leave but Sylvie got in his way preventing him from doing so

"No!" she snapped "I want to know!, what is this hold you have on Athos!, why he can't see past you, you!, the damaged goods of degenerate Aristocratic family!", She looked him up and down and sneered "You're nothing special, any beauty you have is soured by your arrogance, your bitterness"

"Look who's talking!" d'Artagnan threw back "But thats all you do isn't it Sylvie?, talk, shoot that big mouth of yours off never seeming to understand that no one gives a shit about what you're babbling on about!"

With a cry Sylvie raised her hand to slap d'Artagnan's face but he blocked her and siezed her wrist in a painful grip that made her yelp   
"I am sorry you got hurt in this Sylvie" he said "I'm sorry that you thought Athos felt for you as you obviously do for him, but I am warning you now don't try attacking me again, I have never killed a woman, never even hit one and I would hate for you to be the first" he gave her back her arm and shoved her away from himself then walked past her "Theres a lot going on right now Sylvie" he said without stopping or looking over his shoulder "You not a part of it, and you don't want to become part of it, so take my advise, stay out of sight and stay silent or soon that mouth of yours will get you hurt, seriously hurt".

 

Sylvie rubbed her wrist and glared after d'Artagnan pulling her lips back in an ugly sneer "Damn you and damn your advise" she hissed "I'll see you and your priviledged world pulled down, people with titles think they can do anything and rule the rest of us but that'll change!, and I'll be the one to make it change!".

 

Louvre

At dusk Constance brought Anne to the small Chappel where Aramis and Porthos were waiting hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit chappel.

"Majesty" Aramis greeted with a bow, Constance quietly went to join Porthos near the door both to give Aramis and the Queen some privacy and to keep watch in case anyone was to come in.

"Aramis we can't meet like this!" Anne said her expression pained and worried "The King is suspicious enough, if he were to find us.........."

"This isn't.......this is about the King" Aramis said cutting Anne off, glancing towards the door and to Porthos he drew a deep breath "The King knows about the Dauphin"

Anne gasped her eyes widdening in terror and the cords of her neck straining as she reached for them with her hands   
"He'll destroy us!" she whispered "He'll have me exiled if not put to death!, and the Dauphin.......my Son..."

"He won't" Aramis swiftly stated, taking a chance he placed his hands on Anne's arms and held her steady "The King has suspected for some time, I only confirmed what he already knew in his heart and since he hasn't acted upon this before now I doubt very much that he will in the future"

Anne shook her head "You don't know that" 

"I do" Aramis assured her and again took a deep breath "The King is dying, he has the white plague, he told me so himself"

Anne almost gagged, her skin turned whiter than chalk and had Aramis not been holding her she would probably have fallen to the ground   
"Dying!" she whimpered her tight throat making it hard to speak "He's......he.........The Dauphin is only six he's too young to rule, I will have to take the throne in his name!"

"Yes, yes you will" Aramis confirmed 

"I'll be regent" Anne whispered shaking her head "But I am Spanish born, the council still sees me as a stranger to this country!"

Gently Aramis smiled "Your Majesty you are not alone, you will never be alone"

A grateful smile spread across Anne's face "Aramis" she breathed "Always my white knight", without even thinking she moved towards him to kiss him but for the first time ever Aramis evaded the approach and broke contact with her 

"I am married your Majesty" he said lifting his left hand to show the matching ring on his finger to the one that Porthos wore "You will always hold a special place in my heart, but my heart belongs to Porthos now" he smiled "In fact I think it always did".

 

As gracious a woman as she was Anne could not hide the hurt upon her face or the betrayal however unreasonable it was for her to feel betrayed by Aramis.   
Turning her back she took a deep steadying breath and rested her hand over her breast bone "I think" she said very slowly and steadily "That you should leave Monsieur Aramis"

Wetting his lips Aramis briefly considered reaching for Anne considered offering her comfort but instead in he nodded his head and did as she had ordered heading for the door and for Porthos while Constance went to the Queen exchanging a look with him as they passed and silently promised to make sure that Queen was alright

"Alright?" Porthos asked 

"Yeah" Aramis said with a sigh "Lets go home".

 

Garrison

 

As promised d'Artagnan was back by supper and brought up two plates of stewed chicken and fresh bread for himself and Athos along with a bottle of wine for them to share.

"Any luck?" Athos asked setting down the book he had been reading 

"Not yet" d'Artagnan replied handing Athos one of the plates and set down his own then went to pour the wine into the pewter cups on the table "I did however have the "Pleasure" of running into Sylvie", he brought the cups over to the bed and handed one to Athos then pulled up the chair taking a seat by the bed "She sure as hell isn't happy with us"

"I know" Athos sighed taking a drink of wine "I wish she hadn't gotten involved, I wish I hadn't hurt her"

"I wish I hadn't hurt Treville" d'Artagnan said "So I think we're even on the guilt at this point"

"Except" Athos sighed looking at d'Artagnan with a sympathetic smile "You needed to heal for years of abuse, Treville helped you with that, Me on the other hand?, I was just looking for gratification" 

"Which she was all to happy to provide" d'Artagnan said "I know you 'Thos you would have been straight with her from the start, made sure she knew that you weren't offering her a cottage in the country with a handful of fat children"

This much was true and Athos nodded his head "Well then" d'Artagnan said "You didn't lead her on and you have nothing to feel guilty for"

"And neither do you" Athos said "Treville is too wise a man to have believed that you two had a future together"

d'Artagnan looked down at his feet "He said he loved me, that he was in love with me"

"I'm sure he was" Athos said reaching over and placing a hand on d'Artagnan's knee "How could anyone not be in love with you?", while it was meant as a compliment and d'Artagnan did give a weak smile he couldn't fully shake the guilt for the pain he had caused Treville anymore than Athos could shake his for hurting Sylvie, all they could do was try to make up for what they had done in the future.


	30. Chapter 30

After a week of searching through every run down shit hole and rat infested dump in Paris the Musketeers finally had a lead on where Grimaud might be, a Forrest several miles from Paris where he apparently had a safe house of sorts and might, or might not have grown up for a time.

While it was a long shot they decided to take the lead and head out there only to stumble upon a camp of women who had fled from the war and set themselves up a haven of sorts that practically forbade all men.   
They did have good reason, by the shadowed and haunted looks in the eyes of many of them they had been victims of soldiers driven mad by blood lust and raped.   
It was a sad habit amongst those enlisted to the army to make up numbers, unlike the battle hardened career soldiers like the Musketeers these men had little to no experiance with weapons and certainly none of battle, so when they saw the horrors of real war, got the warm blood upon their hands and heard the screams of the dead and dying it drove them mad.   
Some fled in terror and were hung as deserters, some turned to drink, some went completely insane and had to be taken to asylums, and some became monsters, looting and pilaging as they marched on the campaigns. 

These women were the surviviors of that and they wanted their sanctuary to remain undisturbed by men and the war.

The only one of them who was remotely friendly was a young very heavily pregnant woman by the name of Elodie who's husband was away at war, possibly alive but more likely dead.

The leader of the village Juliette was course and very frank with her all but telling her that her husband was dead and she should forget him and bring the baby up on her own, and was very determined to get the Musketeers to leave as soon as possible if not before!.  
The only man in residence who was welcome was a young man by the name of Bastien who had apparently been found by the women injured and abandoned, out of kindness they had brought him back to their village and cared for him nursing him back to health and allowed him to remain among them so long as he made himself useful.

 

"Do we suppose that you have a plan?" d'Artagnan asked as the four of them sat about a camp fire, he was still sore over stepping into one of the womens traps with Porthos, his pride had suffered a deadly blow as had Porthos's and neither would be getting over this anytime soon.

"We ride out a dawn" Athos replied grumpily, he was still sore as hell from his injuries and while he was fit enough to be out of bed he was still suffering from varies aches and pains as the result and they were working to make him short tempered and more moody than normal

"Ride where?" Aramis asked "North, east?, south, west?"

"All four if necessery" Athos grunted, the four of them looked up as Elodie waddeled past 

"She ain't far off droppin'!" Porthos crudely put it 

"Midwife now are you?" d'Artagnan teased sticking his tongue out as he was given the finger

"Seen plenty o'births in the court" Porthos said "She's got days at the most"

"Don't suppose theres much chance of her husband showing his face again" Aramis mused "Poor sods most likely rotting in some forgotten hole on some poxy battle field"

"And he never got to see his baby" d'Artagnan whispered sadly "It's not fair"

"No it isn't" Athos agreed "However there is nothing we can do about it, and we should all rest, we'll need our strength for tomorrow".

 

********************************************************************************

If the musketeers had thought their greeting at the womens village was bad then what came after was truly terrible!.

Things continued to go rapidly down hill as Athos thought he caught sight of Grimaud and tore off after him alone only to stumble upon a wooden shak where he was attacked by one of the women from the camp, a woman called Theresa who poisoned him leaving him in a dangerously fevered delirium that could cost him his life.

"Is there no antidote?" Aramis asked desperately 

Juliette shook her head "I'm afraid not, people either come through this on their own, or.............", she didn't need to finish the sentence, the Musketeers could easily guess what the or was

Setting his jaw in a tight and determined clench d'Artagnan sat himself down besides Athos taking one hand into his own and using the other to mop Athos's fevered forehead with a cool cloth   
"You're gonna make it you hear me?" he said to Athos in a firm tone that brooked no argument "We haven't come this far, gone through all this shit just for you to be taken away by a poxy load of herbs!", he leaned forward and kissed Athos's cheek   
"I lived when I should have died and I believe now that I lived because I was meant to have a life with you, so I know that you will come through this and come back to me".

 

While Porthos and Aramis would have taken shifts in watching over Athos, feeding him water and placing cool cloths on his forehead d'Artagnan insisted upon caring for him alone, staying up all night to watch over Athos and talk to him a low comforting voice.

Lost in his fever Athos dreamed, his mind swirling with images of his past and nightmares that made him moan and shift in agitation.

*****************************************************************************

 

The Chateau of La Fere loomed before Athos, the grand home he had been raised in flickered in and out of his vision changing back and forth between a blackened burned ruin and a beautiful country palace. 

It was like night and day kept changing back and forth, winter and summer, light and dark, there was no fixture the image just kept on shifting and though Athos wished himself somewhere, anywhere but here he could not help but walk down the path of forget-me-not strewn grass towards the front door.

As he walked the path kept changing too, shifting from a summer garden of green grass and pretty flowers to a blood splattered muddy battle field with spent musket balls, broken blades, and bodies laying to the sides. 

Noises in his ears kept shifting, first light hearted laughter, then the moans of fornication, then the screams of the dying and the roars of canon fire.

The sounds haunted him like spectres from hell, harrying him to the front door through which he was inexplicably dragged and found himself in the hallway of his home gazing up the stair case that flickered between clean and polished by maids so it shone, to a scorched ruin that was hardly safe to climb.

Yet climb the stairs he did hearing the sounds of sobbing one minute and demented cackling the next. 

He knew what awaited him in the parlour, knew what was coming when he turned the corner past the accusing/devestated Catherine de Garroville to find the barely cool body of his brother a bloody wound in his chest and Anne in her white gown 

"I had no choice!" she pleaded

Then the image changed and Anne was dressed in her grey and orange gown with a torch in her hands and a smug look on his face "He deserved everything he got!" she spat at Athos "As do you!", the torch was swung at him and hit his face knocking him to the ground, ground that was suddenly burning!.

Athos found himself on his knees coughing and choking on the acrid smoke that filled his lungs and made his eyes sting and water!.   
Fire was raging all around him, circling him, trapping him in as it towered above his prostrated form, the heat was making his skin blister and his hair smoulder, his whole body was throbbing with pain that he knew was only going to get worse when the flames finally reached him.

"Pathetic coward!" Catherine accused from behind the flames "You let her live even after all she had done!"

"Your Brother tried to rape me and you hung me for killing him" Anne said her green eyes mocking Athos and her throat livid with rope burns 

"Why didn't you save me Olivier?" Thomas asked standing before him pale in death and still bloody from his wounds "Why did you marry her?, why did you let this happen?"

"A useless drunken fool" Anne sneered "Can't manage to every get anything right"

"And thats why I'll beat you" Grimaud breathed seemingly wreathed in flames like the devil himself "Thats why you will fail and he will die!"

Athos didn't get a chance to ask who He was for he saw a second later d'Artagnan being stabbed through the back with the sword coming out of his stomach!

"d'Artagnan!", Athos cried out and tried to reach for him but the fire prevented him from getting to his lover who fell to the ground and burned to ashes before his eyes

"No d'Artagnan!" Athos screamed holding his arms up to try and shield himself from the flames that were closing in "Don't leave me!, d'Artagnan come back to me please!"

Anne's cruel mocking laughter filled Athos's ears as the fire finally reached him and began to consume him and his screams of agony mingled with her laughter and roar of the inferno that engulfed his whole body.

 

When Athos's vision cleared from blood red heat he found himself in the cellar beneath La Fere, cold, covered in dust and cobwebs the family crypt lay before him, his brothers tomb where he had been laid to rest before his time.

Slowly Athos rose to his feet and approached the tomb expecting to see the marble slab inscribed with Thomas's name but to his heart broken horror he found d'Artagnan laid out in death.

His beautiful love was garbed in full court regalier along with his beloved pauldron on his right shoulder and his light blue cloak over his left.   
His sword was laid over his chest his hands clasping the hilt. 

Even in death he was beautiful, his hair like black silk swept over the marble, his face while paler than normal was as unblemished and angelic as it had been the day they had met. 

With tears running down his cheeks Athos clasped the cold hands and kissed the pale bloodless lips   
"I'm sorry!" he whispered "I'm so so sorry!"

"You're always sorry!"

Athos sprang back as d'Artagnan suddenly sat up and stared at him with white dead eyes  
"Poor Athos, always sorry, always grieving, always seeking to make amends when it's too late!"

"d'Artagnan!" Athos whispered 

"Do you think you can fix this Athos?" d'Artagnan demanded as blood ran from his mouth and began to spread over his abdomen where a gaping wound lay "Can you fix me?, can you save anyone?"

"Of course he can't" Anne said appearing from the shadows smirking "He can't even save himself, how could he possibly save another?"

"True" d'Artagnan sighed "Here he is wasting time in a grave instead of hunting Grimaud, talking to ghosts instead of holding me in his arms!"

"Or me!" Anne snapped "I am his wife you whore!"

"You spread your legs for everything with a pulse and a fat bank account!" d'Artagnan shot back "You even fucked the King of France and everyone knows he can barely muster a half salute!"

"Neither can he when he's soused!" Anne sneered pointing to Athos 

"Oh but he can do for more than that for me!" d'Artagnan declared, he turned back to Athos with a smile his face clear of blood and it's usual warm shade of olive, he knelt beside Athos and took his hands into his own 

"You know you have to let this go" he said in a gentle voice that was so different to his corpses mocking and cruel words, "You have to severe your hold to the past, allow yourself to let go of guilt and truly heal else there is no chance for us to have a future together"

Athos gazed up at him shaking his head "How can I let it go?" he asked "After all I have done?, all I failed to do?"

"Oh Athos!" d'Artagnan sighed "Why do you make things so hard for yourself?, you are not a God, you are but a man, and all Men make mistakes, all men are fallable, no one is perfect, but together we can achieve so much", he smiled at Athos and stroked his cheek "Come back to me now my darling and let go of the past so that together we can build our future".

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Athos awoke in a cold and disgusting sweat sitting up and panting disorientedly.

"Oh thank God!" 

Athos starteled and turned to see d'Artagnan looked tired and disheveled but very much alive 

"How d'you feel?" d'Artagnan asked reaching to feel Athos's forehead but the older man clasped his hand and kissed it while smiling 

"I feel as if I have passed through death and been given an epiphany" he breathed reaching out and cupped d'Artagnan's cheek "Everything will be different now my love, everything I promise"

"Athos are you feeling alright?" d'Artagnan asked frowning at Athos's unusual poetic speach but Athos mearly smiled and kissed his knuckles clasping tight to his hand and gazed into his eyes 

"Charles d'Artagnan will you marry me?".


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning Death in Childbirth

"Oh you're insane you have gone completely insane!" d'Artagnan half laughed half cried sounding almost on ther verge of hysteria as he hurried out of the cabin disturbing Aramis and Porthos as he did 

"d'Artagnan wait!" Athos cried hurrying after him and pulling his doublet on as he went "d'Artagnan!", he grabbed the younger Musketeer's wrist and pulled him round to face him 

"Why are you running away?" he asked 

"Because you are clearly either insane or still delirius!" d'Artagnan said with a strained expression

"I am neither!"

"Uh whats going on exactly?" Aramis asked cautiously

"He's gone mad!" d'Artagnan said pulling away from Athos and running his hands through his hair "The fever must have driven him insane"

"It has not!" Athos protested "All I did was ask you to marry me!".

 

A tense silence followed this statement, Aramis looked to Porthos who looked at him just as bewildered!, d'Artagnan let out a strangled laugh and shook his head   
"And he says he's sane!"

"I am sane!" Athos snarled taking hold of d'Artagnan again and looking him up and down "I asked you to marry me, if you don't want to then all you have to do is tell me no!"

d'Artagnan let out an exasperated noise and broke free of Athos's hold "You make it sound so simple, as if a yes or no answer will solve everything!"

"How won't it?" Athos demanded 

"Because you are already married remember?" d'Artagnan cried throwing his hands up in the air "Did your murderous wife slip your mind?, did you forget that legally your two are still married?, I have assume that you did or else you have suddenly developed a taste for bigamy!"

Athos ran a hand over his sweat greased face and sighed "It's been nearly five years since I last saw Anne, for all I know she really is dead now, officially she is dead, she died on my estate more than ten years ago, our marriage for all intents and purposes is null and void"

"Oh I'm sure the Pope would agree with that!" d'Artagnan sneered 

"And since when have you been such a devoted catholic?" Athos shot back 

"Alright, thats enough!" Porthos said coming between them before they could start fighting "Lets just call it quites here for now and take a breather before you two come to blows eh?"

Athos and d'Artagnan looked at each other as if daring the other to speak forming a stand off of sorts before finally looking away and shifting their gazes 

"Good, well now we've got that sorted lets get something to eat and discuss the plan for the day" Porthos said "After all thats happened what else can possibly go wrong?".

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Of course Porthos's words turned out to be ultimate jinx and everything went wrong.

It turned out that the women weren't just protecting their privacy and honor in the village but a whole cave load of gold, which insidently was very much wanted by former soldiers who attacked the village with the aid of their friend Bastien who'd been working for them all along.

The Musketeers of course aided the women to defend them and managed to gain victory but not without several deaths, and in the ensuing mayhem Elodie went into labor.

 

Without any midwives available or physicians Aramis and Porthos were the only ones with any skill at all to help her in her time.

"Have you actually ever delivered a baby?" Aramis asked Porthos as he gathered warm water, blankets, a clean blade to cut the cord and sheets to wrap the baby in

"I've sort of assisted in the court" Porthos replied "Weren't many midwives around and when a woman went into labor it was kind of a all hands on deck situation, what about you?"

"What d'you think?" Aramis replied "Bullets, knife wounds, burns, fractures I've dealt with'em all but babies?, nu'uh!"

Porthos shrugged "First time for everything then!"

"Great!".

 

******************************************************************************

 

d'Artagnan winced at the loud cries coming from Elodies cabin "And I thought nearly loosing an arm hurt!" he commented depositing a load of broken wood to be used for a fire 

"Makes you appreciate being male doesn't it?" Athos chuckled sucking in a sharp breath as the continued cries 

"You ever thought about children?" d'Artagnan asked curiously "When you were with Milady I mean"

Athos's eyebrows rose in surprise and he let out a long exhale "Honestly we never really talked about it" he said rubbing the back of his head "Oh we both knew that it would be a likely outcome of our.........marital relations, but we weren't actively seeking to have children"

"You didn't want an heir?" d'Artagnan asked knowing that was the main desire for marriages especially among the nobility so that the succession would be secure, something he supposed he would have to think about himself at some point, although there was always the possibility of adoption, while not an overly practised act through the nobility who prefered to pass on their estates to those of their own bloodline, but with his relationship with Athos such a thing was not liable to happen and considering all the war orphans in France it would be good to give at least one of them a decent life.

"Thomas was my heir" Athos said in answer to the question "With him around there wasn't the pressure", d'Artagnan made a humming noise and glanced back towards Elodies cabin, smiling slight Athos moved closer to him 

"What about you?" he asked "Ever think about having a baby?"

"Yeah" d'Artagnan said surprising Athos again and grinned "Though since I've decided to spend my life with you I know that a child of my blood isn't gonna happen so I've more been thinking about adoption"

Athos wondered if his eyebrows were going to become perminantly attached to his fringe!, "Really?" he asked trying to picture d'Artagnan and himself with an infant, somehow Musketeer uniforms and swords didn't look like they would go well with a new born!

"Not for a few years yet" d'Artagnan said "Maybe when I'm ready to take a more....sedentary lifestyle, not while I'm still on active duty"

Well that certainly made more sense!, picturing himself and d'Artagnan maybe ten years or so from now on d'Artagnan's family estate with little ones was much easier, if a little terrifying! 

"So if you are planning a future for us with a child or two....?" Athos asked making d'Artagnan smile "Does that mean you might be reconsidering your answer to my earlier question, though as I recall you didn't give an answer"

d'Artagnan drew a deep breath and tapped his hands against his sides "I..........I don't know if we're ready Athos, with everything going on and all............"

"This isn't a knee jerk response" Athos said "I love you and I want to be with you"

"And I want to be with you" d'Artagnan said 

"Then.......?"

d'Artagnan pursed his lips thinking things over he wasn't going to say yes, wasn't ready to say yes, with all that had been happening recently it just didn't seem the   
best time to be making such decisions especially since they had only just gotten back together. However he also didn't want to say an outright no because he did hope that their future would be together and maybe with marriage.

Decision reached he took Athos's hands and smiled "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either" he said "If when all this is over, when we've dealt with Grimaud and Gaston, when the dust has settled and we've had a chance to catch our breath you still want this then yes I will marry you"

Athos let out a breath "Not quite the response I was hoping for but a wise one"

"One you can accept?"

Athos drew d'Artagnan close into his arms and kissed him "So long as one day you'll be mine officially I am happy to wait".

 

********************************************************************************

 

With a grunt and a long cry Elodie pushed her baby into Porthos's waiting hands and fell back on the bed panting heavily.

As Porthos wrapped the baby in a blanket Aramis cut the cord grinning broadly   
"It's a girl!" he said to Elodie who blinked weakly

"She's perfect" Porthos said laying her on Elodie's chest for her to hold which with shaking hands she did so and gazed at her newborn daughter

"You have your Father's eyes" she whispered "And you look strong"

"I'm sure she is strong" Porthos said with a beaming grin, Elodie gave him a weak smile that only lasted a second then her eyes rolled back and she fell limp as the colour drained from her face!

"Elodie?" Aramis cried moving the baby who instantly began to cry

"Oh no!" Porthos whispered, looking between Elodies thighs he and Aramis saw a river of blood pouring out of her!

"What do I do?" Aramis asked rocking the baby to calm her down 

"Just take the baby!" Porthos said pushing one hand down on Elodies belly while pushing the other inside her to get the after birth out but his hand was met with more and more blood with only pieces of raw flesh instead of a single mass   
"God I don't know what to do!" he whispered moving the waste and grabbing another sheet to try and slow the bleeding with, but within seconds it was soaked crimson and Elodie's breathing had grown shallow and rasping   
"Oh God, Oh God I'm sorry!" Porthos whispered gazing with tear filled eyes at the young mother "I'm so sorry!", besides him Aramis began to pray while rocking the baby and sniffing with his own tears knowing as Porthos did that there was nothing they could do.

Within moments Elodie was dead her lifes blood pooled on the ground at their feet.

"Oh God!" Aramis whispered 

"The afterbirth" Porthos mumbled "I've seen it before in the court, it sometimes doesn't come out whole and...........the bleeding........can't be stopped", he turned to look at Aramis with large tears in his eyes but as he moved to say or do something the baby began to cry again

"What are we going to do with her?" Aramis asked looking down at the minutes old baby "She has no one now!"

Porthos looked at Elodie then back to the baby and Aramis making a rapid decision "She does" he said now moving to put his arms about Aramis and the baby "She has us, we'll take her and raise her as our own!".


	32. Chapter 32

Paris

Garrison

 

To say the Aramis and Porthos got some looks as they rode back into the garrison with a baby was an understatment, every cadet stoped what they were doing to gape at the tiny infant pressed tight to Porthos's chest.

"You two do realize that we have nothing for a baby here don't you?" d'Artagnan said following after Porthos as the larger man went up the wooden steps to the office, with Aramis and Athos in tow 

"We'll manage" Porthos grunted "She's our daughter now, she's our responsability"

"Yeah but she's gonna need things we don't have for her like clothes and a crib"

"Not to mention milk" Athos added as they entered the office.

 

At this moment the baby chose to voice her opinion to this and began to cry loudly and misrably!

"What does she want?" Aramis asked looking terrified!

"Feeding I should think she hasn't had anything yet, poor little sod must be starving" Athos drawled getting some pewter cups and pouring wine

"She can't drink that!" Aramis cried 

Athos shot him an unimpressed look "No shit!"

"God I hope she doesn't till we get her some clouts to wear!" Porthos mumbled rocking her back and forth "Go and get some milk from Serge" he said to d'Artagnan who rolled his eyes

"And she'll drink it how?, tip it in her mouth and she'll choke you silly sod!, she needs a wet nurse!"

"Then go and get one!" Porthos bellowed making the baby cry even harder "Oh I'm sorry Marie I didn't mean to scare you!" he cooed at her bouncing her a little 

"Um Marie?" Aramis asked 

"Marie Cessette" Porthos said "My Mothers name", he paused and looked up at Aramis "You don't mind do you?" he asked realizing he had just named their daughter without consulting his husband

"No" Aramis said stepping closer and cupping Marie's head in his hand "The name suits her, our little Marie Cessette".

 

Despite now being named Marie continued to howl in demand for food and d'Artagnan begrudgingly went to try and find a wet nurse demanding to know why Aramis couldn't do it or Athos and was given a look he was all too familiar with, a look from when he'd been a novice and was given all the crappy jobs.

"Even when I'm made Lieutenant I'm still the dogsbody!" he grumbled as he left.

 

Porthos continued to act like a bear with a cub refusing to put Marie down for a moment, until a make shift crib was made up for her, Aramis ignored Athos's protests and took one of his desk draws depositing everything in it on the floor and layered it with woolen blankets to make up a bed for Marie which Porthos very carefully placed her into.

"So my office is now to become a nursery is it?" Athos asked sardonically

"We'll get her a proper bed as soon as we can" Aramis replied 

"And set it up in your rooms I hope" Athos said pouring himself another cup of wine and rubbed his forhead "Dear God just how long can those things scream for?"

"Indefinate amount of time and she is not a thing" Porthos grunted 

Athos gave a sarcastic smile "My most humble apologies!"

"I hope d'Artagnan gets back soon" Aramis fretted "I hate her crying like this!"

"You're not the only one!" Athos muttered sighing heavily and emptying his cup of wine, rising to his feet he refilled his glance and looked out of the window to the heavens silently begging God to let d'Artagnan find a wet nurse fast before his ear drums burst!.

 

******************************************************************************

 

While it took him nearly two hours d'Artagnan finally managed to find a wet nurse who was reputable and healthy.

Her name was Evette, she was a mother herself to a nine month old boy called Jean, she had been working as a wet nurse to bring in some extra money while her husband was away at the front. He wasn't a regular soldier but had fought for the King before in La Rochelle and knew he could make a great deal out booty on service to the crown and so had ridden to war to increase the chances of providing his child and wife with a comfortable living.

Evette had only just finished wet nursing for a wealthy merchants wifes child who had just been weaned and would likely have had her milk drying up in a day or two had d'Artagnan not found her and pleaded with her to come to the garrison.

Leaving her son with her sister Evette acompanied d'Artagnan to the garrison and to the great relief of the Musketeers who'd been driven half insane by Marie's screaming quieted her swiftly as she took her to her breast.

"She's only hours old ain't she?" Evette asked moving her shawl over the baby to discreetly hide her breast from view 

"Her Mother died of blood loss" Aramis explained sticking pins into a couple of old bed sheets which he then cut up to use as clouts for Marie, "I don't suppose you know of anyone who'd have clothing for a newborn going cheap do you?" he asked hopefully

"Aye y'can 'ave me lad's old dresses that he's outgrown, five sous for the lot"

"Perfect" Aramis said relieved they'd actually have something to dress Marie in soon 

"About my fee" Evette said jiggling Marie a little so she wouldn't fall to sleep while nursing "I want five sous a day"

"Five!?" Porthos exclaimed "Thats bloody extortion!"

Evette glared "You lot a soldiers, you ain't gonna be motherin' this little mite all day are yer?, so I'm gonna be the one doin' that, therefore I want my dues for it!", she tilted her chin challengingly "I've got a lad to feed and cloth y'know" she reminded them 

Porthos glanced to Aramis who shrugged, it would make things tight but they should be able to afford it, after all it wasn't like they had to pay rent or anything since they lived at the garrison.

That gave them both pause, their quarters were not exactly large enough to house an infant as well as themselves

"I think I'll go and talk to Athos!" Aramis said slipping out of the room and onto the balconey where Athos had retreated to get some peace and quiet!

"Can I have a word?" Aramis asked 

"No!" Athos replied bluntly making d'Artagnan laugh as he leaned over the balconey railing looking down at the training ground 

"No?" Aramis asked

"No I'm not baby sitting!" 

"Oh!", Aramis laughed in relief and shook his head "Thats not what I wanted to ask you" he explained taking the unused stool across from Athos "It's about mine and Porthos's quarters"

"What about them?"

"Well they're not going to be big enough anymore" Aramis said "Not with Marie, she'll need her own nursary and we can't give her that in our room".

 

This was very true however Athos frowned since he couldn't think of any quarters that would be suitable for raising a family in the garrison, at least not with a decent space, he opened his mouth to tell Aramis this and offer to help him and Porthos find decent lodging elsewhere, even if it meant he had to dip into his own pockets to secure them a decent place to live only to be beaten to the chase by d'Artagnan.

"You can take my room!" the youngest man said with a shrug "It's right next door to yours all you'll have to do is knock the wall through and there you go"

Of course Athos had to follow up this offer of generocity with a stupid question that made him blush when the words left his mouth "Where will you sleep if you do that!"

Groaning he pinched the bridge of his nose "Pretend I didn't ask that!"   
Sharing a grin and a laugh with Aramis, d'Artagnan patted Athos's shoulder "Your secrets safe with me"

"As for knocking the wall through we'll need to have a Mason look at the structure first before we go knocking holes in walls!" Athos said "I'd say we should also ask the Kings permission but since it'd take a week for him to decide on anything I'll just sanction it as alright here and now"

"And I'll move my stuff tomorrow" d'Artagnan said coming to sit on Athos's lap and loosely looped his arms about Athos's neck "I think Porthos knows a mason doesn't he?" he asked with a frown

"I think so" Aramis agreed.

 

At this point the Musketeer in question popped his head round the office door "d'Art go and get Lemay will you?"

"What for?" d'Artagnan asked with a frown 

"To check that Marie is alright thats why!" Porthos exclaimed "Why else!?"

"Porthos she's fine!" Aramis soothed with a chuckle but Porthos shook his head determinedly 

"I want to be certain so d'Art go and get the Doctor!"

"Why me?" d'Artagnan protested "I got the bloody wet nurse didn't I?" 

"Because you're the youngest and have the least worn out feet and legs!" Porthos shot back before disappearing back into the office 

Athos stiffled a chuckle as did Aramis while d'Artagnan glared at them both "Don't think this won't come back to haunt you all!" he said "I'll have my revenge on you mark my words!"

"Yes well in the mean time be a dear and run along to get Lemay would you?" Athos asked with such sweetness it would have made a bee with a hive full of honey envious!

"You'll pay for this!" d'Artagnan growled grumpily "See if you get any favours from me tonight!".

 

********************************************************************************

 

Meung 

 

Cesario could hardly believe he had managed to reach so far into France without being arrested yet.

He was astonished by his good fortune and bolstered by it too, surely this proved that he was right to come here and find d'Artagnan, if he could cross the country unmolested and this close to Paris then they were surely destined for each other!.

Stabling his horse he went and paid for a room and meal in the Inn and settled back before the harth with a glass of wine eagerly anticipating seeing d'Artagnan again after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In those days all infants were dressed in dresses until the age of about two or three when they started to be put in gowns or breeches.


	33. Chapter 33

Paris 

 

Garrison

 

Having a baby in the garrison for the very first time seriously set things into an uproar.

Aramis and Porthos may have hired Evette to care for Marie while they were training but that didn't stop them from fussing about her and hurring to be with her every ten minutes which made training a lot of fun when Athos was trying to teach the cadets disciplin in their fighting techniques and their day to day lives!.

"Is it colic?" Aramis asked as Marie wailed in Evette's arms "I've heard babies often get colic"

"Probably" Evette sighed jiggling Marie and rubbing her small belly to help ease the gas that was hurting her

"Is there anything we can do?" Porthos asked all but hopping from one foot to the other in desperation to help his daughter

"You can both get back to training!" Athos said pointedly 

"Yeah in a sec 'thos!" Aramis said making Athos roll his eyes and look away shaking his head, to think his Captaincy was being undone by an infant!

"You know I use to be a man of respect, I use to be a peer of the realm!, I was treated with dignity and grace!, and now no one pays the slightest bit of attention to me when I'm the bloody Captain of the bloody Musketeers!"

"You say something?" d'Artagnan asked panting slightly from his sparring with Brujon who really was coming on in leaps and bounds 

"Nothing that matters apparently" Athos sighed and looked up as Porthos cheered having apparently quietened Marie and was now rocking her on his shoulder "Maybe we should open a nursary here!, we can practise changing nappies and burping infants instead of training!" 

d'Artagnan giggled and wrapped an arm over Athos's shoulders "Oh love are you suffering the baby blues?" he teased 

"Glad to see you're enjoying this!" Athos grunted but smiled as he was given a kiss 

"C'mon lets get on with showing the brats how to really use a sword!" d'Artagnan said "I've got a great new move I'm just dying to try on you!"

Athos smirked "Don't get cocky whelp!, you've a long way to go before you can beat me!"

"Ha!" d'Artagnan tossed back "You're getting past it in your old age!" he raised his sword and leveled it at Athos who rested his own blade against it "Prepare for the fight of your life!"

Athos cocked his head to the side and quirked his lips in a slight smile "Likewise!".

 

The two Musketeers held their pose for a moment and then struck.

d'Artagnan as always made the first move with a thrust towards Athos's chest which he deftly deflected, undetered d'Artagnan parried with Athos their bodies moving in a dance that swiftly attracted the attention of the cadets who gathered to watch their Captain and Lieutenant fight.

"Fifty sous on Athos" Porthos said resting Marie over his shoulder and rubbed her back as she settled off to sleep 

"We don't have fifty sous to spare!" Aramis chided "We need every penny we have to get everything Marie needs"

Porthos made a face and shrugged "Old habbits" he said leaning a letting more forward to watch the fight.

 

Ducking beneath Athos's swing d'Artagnan ran and jumped up onto the bench and then the wooden table spinning round to deflect Athos's swipe at his legs and continued to cross blades with him until he leaped up off the table and flipped over Athos in an impressive somersault landing like a cat upon the ground and spun round stretching his arm out using his sword as if it were an extension of his limb to meet Athos's sword.

 

"Think we'll ever be able to fight like that?" Clairmont whispered to Brujon who grinnted at him 

"I hope so"

"Care to lay odds on who's gonna win?" another Cadet asked

"d'Artagnan, absalutely!" Brujon declared 

"Nah it'll be Athos he's the best swordsman in France" Clairmont argued 

"He's a lot older though" another Cadet put in

"But has more experiance" another offered "And d'Artagnan has a disadvantage from his right arm"

"But he's compensating for it" Brujon said watching with a growing smile as d'Artagnan continued to use his speed and agility to weary Athos and make up for the loss of strength in his right arm.

 

Athos panted and he drove d'Artagnan down onto one knee and felt his wrist twinge as his blade met d'Artagnan's again, this really was taking everything he had to keep up with the younger man who was moving much faster than he was, while he wasn't out of shape or truly unfit to be a soldier he was finding it harder now to keep his stamina up, he felt his injuries more than he had years ago, certainly it took him longer to shake things off than it had five years ago.

Blocking d'Artagnan's trust with his sword he twisted round to strike with his main gauche only to have it kicked from his hand by d'Artagnan who pulled his blade free and very nearly managed to get Athos across the chest but the Captain managed to avoid the move and locked his sword about d'Artagnan's trapping them both between them leaving them both unable to gain the advantage without resorting to relinquishing their swords.

Athos smiled inwardly at the fire shining in d'Artagnan's eyes as they locked with his own between their swords, a feral grin spread over d'Artagnan's face and he let go of his own sword shoving it forward and throwing Athos back giving himself a chance to perform his signiture shoulder roll and grabbed Athos's main gauche from the ground, rising up he spun round and managed to block Athos's sword and place the main gauche at Athos's throat, however he was unable to prevent having Athos rest his own sword blade against his throat locking them both in a tie.

 

Panting and exhilerated the two broke their hold and shook hands to a round of applause from the whole garrison.

"Not much longer now 'Thos and he'll have you!" Aramis called down from the balconey

"Whelp nearly got you that time" Porthos agreed as he rocked Marie back and forth the baby displaying an amazing ability to sleep through all the noise which was really ironic considering the amount of times she'd woken them through out the night!.

"How about you two get your arses down here and do some training and let your nanny do her job and care for the baby?" Athos called back up   
Aramis and Porthos looked at each other and shrugged in unison then rose from their position of leaning over the balconey 

"Now you be a good angel and sleep tight" Aramis cooed to Marie and kissed her chubby cheek as Porthos handed her to Evette 

"Sweet dreams Princess" Porthos crooned chucking her under her chin, Marie tensed and flexed her fingers before settling against Evette and let out a breathy snuffle as she drifted into a deeper sleep

"C'mon then" Porthos said slapping an arm about Aramis's waist and hugged him tight "Lets get back to the grind stone!".

 

By the time there were down the stairs d'Artagnan and Athos settled on the bench to take a drink of water while watching the cadets pair up and practise sparring 

"Porthos can you work with Morou, Bellamy, and Le Roux on their hand to hand?" Athos asked 

"Aye!" Porthos acknowledged with a nod and a wave of his hand

"Aramis take Barret and Lascelles shooting they still need to perfect their aim with a musket"

"No problem" Aramis agreed happily.

 

Leaning back against the table Athos let out a deep sigh and twisted his head from side to side to loosen up his neck muscles   
"Anything you want me to do?" d'Artagnan asked and grinned at the amused look which shone in Athos's eyes, "I mean something that is acceptable in public!" 

"Pity!" Athos breathed and closed his eyes as d'Artagnan leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips, while this kiss may be small and little more than a peck it still gained them some wolf whistles and cat calls from the cadets 

"Little brats!" Athos grumbled flushing slightly while d'Artagnan rolled his eyes and rose to his feet 

"Here we go" he said to Athos and turned to give the cadets his most deadly glare and drew a breath to roar at them like a lion stamping his authority over his pride!.

Grinning Athos leaned back relaxing in the sun to watch d'Artagnan shake up the cadets a little and get them rushing about to avoid being on his bad side!.

"Now Brujon you need to stop dropping your shoulder when you prepare to thrust you are giving aware your intent by doing so, fore warning your enemy and giving them too much of a chance to counter" d'Artagnan explained to Brujon and took hold of the cadet's arm to help show him how to stop this by manipulating his muscles 

"See?, you get more thrust this way too"

"Yes, it just feels natural I suppose to drop my shoulder not keep it firm" Brujon said moving in slow motion while Clairmont watched 

"Well practise that for a moment and get yourself use to it" d'Artagnan said beckoning Clairmont forward "You're speed is good as is your reaction and defence but you are still weak on taking the offensive, you need to be confident and determined with your fighting"

"Yes Sir" Clairmont agreed taking a few practise swings with his sword 

"Right then Brujon take up position" d'Artagnan ordered "Clairmont you begin the match and remember be confident, don't allow yourself to be pushed into defense unless there is no other option, and Brujon, keep that shoulder up"

"Yes Lieutenant"

"Yes Sir"

D'Artagnan stepped back to watch as the pair squarded off and then began to spar, Clairmont was still a little less than absalute in his thrusts but was keeping from allowing Brujon to push him back into defensive, was making the other cadet struggle to not fall into defense himself with some time he would gain the confidence he needed, and Brujon was making a valient effort not to drop his shoulder as he thrust, it dipped a few times but always came back up impressing d'Artagnan by his tenacity

"No don't forget to move your feet and stay light on them" he encouraged "Keep your knees bent slightly as if you are getting ready to jump it helps you balence and speed"

The two cadets did as he said making sure to move as they were instructed and began to move about more instead of sticking to one part of the training ground 

"Very good" d'Artagnan praised, he looked across to Athos who nodded his head in silent agreement with d'Artagnan's own beliefs, these two would very soon be making their commissions as Musketeers.

 

"Now don't burn yourselves out" d'Artagnan cautioned "Try to make the fight as short as you can, make your opponant do the work for you"

"Trying that!" Brujon grunted shaking his hair out of his face as it stuck to his sweaty forehead 

"In a battle you can not afford to burn out, you need to work on your stamina and learn to watch for your opponants weakness so you can exploit it to your advantage"

"Do that while trying not to get skewered?" Clairmont asked holding up a hand to Brujon to hault the fight "How?" he asked d'Artagnan who stepped forward unsheething his sword

"Alright you need to look at their body language aswell as their weapon" d'Artagnan said taking up form and nodding to Brujon to do the same "Slow moves" he instructed the cadet who nodded 

"Now watch my arms and my legs and see if you can predict what move I am about to make, if I am compensating for any injuries at all"

"Um....your right arm Sir" Clairmont mumbled blushing a little but d'Artagnan nodded 

"Right, but if you didn't know I had an injury there would you know it was a weakness in a fight?"

Clairmont twisted his lips giving it some thought and stepped back to watch d'Artagnan and Brujon going through forms and studied their limbs seeing what d'Artagnan meant by watching how their bodies moved to predict what they would do next as they prepared to shift their weight 

"Right, now you two go again full speed" d'Artagnan said stepping aside once more, he had a satisfied smile on his face from how well the two cadets were doing and it remained on his face until a horseman rode into the garrison and slid down from the mount pulling back his hood to reveal his face making d'Artagnan freeze in shock 

"Cesario?"


	34. Chapter 34

Louvre

 

Constance lifted her dark blue skirts to avoid tripping as she walked over the gravel that lined the pathway through the lawns and gardens of the Louvre grounds.  
She made her way down to where Queen Anne was sat under the shade of an overly large lace umberella to keep the warm sun from turning her milk pale complexion tanned.

Constance dropped into a curtsey and ducked her head as she reached the Queen   
"Your Majesty"

"Constance" Anne greeted warmly "Come and sit with me" she said gesturing for Constance to join her on the stone bench which Constance did and smoothed her skirt beneath her

Anne smiled and laid a warm jewelled hand upon Constance's right hand "You are still my friend are you not Constance, I can still trust you can't I?" she asked  
Constance frowned feeling her stomach muscles clench beneath her corset, whenever the Queen asked something like this it usually meant trouble, big trouble, like hiding the fact she had committed adultery with Aramis and place their coockoo in the royal cradle!. Trouble that lead the way to the scaffold, somewhere Constance never wanted to see again!.

Swallowing hard Constance kept a smile on her face by sheer force of will and replied   
"Of course Majesty"

Anne's smile dimmed and her eyes saddened as she shifted her gaze and looked down the lawn to where Louis was playing with the Dauphin and sighed   
"I will soon be a widow Constance" she said "The King is dying of consumption, I will be a widow and Regent as the Dauphin is too young to be King in all but name"

Constance already knew this of course so she stayed silent letting Anne continue to speak.

"I will not be a popular choice as regent as I am Spanish and because I am a woman and this is not an age for women"

"Tell me about it" Constance muttered under her breath 

"If I am to survive, if I am to see that my Son survives and grows to become the King I know he can be then I will have to harden myself far more than I already have, make sacrifices and hard choices, break promises and make betrayals to ensure my Son's future" Anne looked back to Constance this time without a smile "I hope you will still be my friend when that time comes"

Now Constance spoke, she squeezed Anne's hand gently "I will always be your friend Majesty and while I am sure there will be difficult choices and decisions along the way I am just as sure that you could never betray anyone"

Anne's face creased and her eyes shone with unshed tears that she blinked away "Constance" She whispered "My dear Constance, Oh how I wish that were true but saddly it is not, and it is not just my betrayal of my marriage vows that I mean, it is my betrayal of d'Artagnan that I am talking about".

 

******************************************************************************

 

Garrison

 

The whole garrison seemed to freeze in time as d'Artagnan stared in disbelief at the sight of Cesario, the Spanish boy who had fallen love with him who he had left behind in the God forsaken Spanish hell hole of a prison, the boy who he had thought would move on with his life, however here he was dismounting his horse and standing right here in front of d'Artagnan bold as brass!.

"Uh hello?" Aramis greeted uncertainly "You are...?"

"Cesario Tossel Senore" Cesario replied without taking his eyes of d'Artagnan and began to walk towards the frozen Musketeer "I always knew I would see you again!, I was prepared to do anything to find you, to come to you and.........!"

Cesario was cut off as a sword was suddenly placed at his throat!

Athos had heard all he had wanted to from this Spaniard and he wasn't letting him get anywhere near d'Artagnan!   
"Thats close enough Senore, you are not exactly on friendly ground here" he said in a deceptively calm voice 

"Must 'ave a death wish comin' t' the Musketeers garrison!" Porthos said cracking his fists menacingly "Or yer just 'ave a perverse pleasure for pain" he looked about with a grin "Theres a word for that ain't there?"

"Masochist" Aramis supplied 

"Right, thats it then, you're a masochist!" Porthos said to Cesario who looked bewildered and rather alarmed at the dangerous gleam in Porthos's eyes

"I mean no harm" Cesario said gulping as Athos's sword pressed harder against his throat "I swear I am a friend!"

"You are no friend of mine" Athos growled fighting the urge to just slit the Spaniards throat, normally he might not be so blood thirsty but he had little love for the Spanish now after what they had done to d'Artagnan.

 

D'Artagnan however came out of his daze and walked frowards his hands raised in a claming gesture "He might not be your friend but he is mine" he said placed a hand on Athos's arm and making him lower his sword "He was a friend to me when I was in prison in Spain, he helped me, was kind to me"

"d'Artagnan" Cesario said with a smile and love shining in his eyes 

"Cesario" d'Artagnan sighed "What in the name of God are you doing here?, I told you to forget about me, to go and build a life for yourself!, why would you come to France of all places?"

"Don't you know why?" Cesario asked reaching out to take hold of d'Artagnan which had Athos moving and placing himself between them 

"I don't know what you want here Senore but d'Artagnan does not need to be reminded of the horros he suffered in your care!"

"Not his care Athos his Uncles care and he wasn't responsible for what that bastard did" d'Artagnan said once again playing the peace maker, as Aramis opened his mouth to speak d'Artagnan shook his head sharply before he could and silenced the romantic Musketeer

Athos looked at d'Artagnan sharply "You don't need this" he said "You have come so far since you came back, healed so much I do not want you to.....have a set back"

d'Artagnan smiled and squeezed Athos's shoulder "I know but I am strong enough for this and like I said Cesario is my friend"

"More than a friend with that starry eyed look on his face" Porthos muttered under his breath

"Cesario" d'Artagnan said "Meet Athos Captain of the Musketeers, Porthos, and Aramis" he gestured to each Musketeer in turn and Cesario bobbed his head

"Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise I'm sure" Aramis said

"Are you?" Porthos grunted 

"And why exactly are you here?" Athos asked not ready to take this boys claim of friendship at face value 

"To see d'Artagnan again" Cesario said and then rumaged in his satchel bringing out sheets of paper "And to bring you these" he said handing them over to d'Artagnan who frowned 

"What are these?" he asked looking down at the letters frowning 

"The truth" Cesario said "Why you were kept in prison, and why you can't trust your Queen!".

 

********************************************************************************

 

Meung

Unlike the traitorous little whelp whom they were following General Chapuis and his men did not take lodging in the Inn as they reached the small town on the outskirts of Paris where Cesario Tossel was heading to seek his beloved French Musketeer.

They set up a camp out of sight of everyone so they wouldn't alert the French troops whom the intended to avoid as long as they were within enemy territory, however if necessary then they would lay down their lives to bring the traitor to justice.

One way or another Chapuis intended to make the traitor to Spain pay for what he had done, make Cesario suffer for the loss of lives that had occured in his aiding that damned Musketeer!, and if at all possible then they would make said Musketeer pay too.

"Orders General?" Captain Orvetti asked

"No fire, sleep in boots, and we advance into the city before dawn" Chapuis said taking his flask from his saddle bag and drinking Spanish wine "We keep to the shadows, do not make contact with the City Guard, Red Guard, or Musketeers, Cesario Tossel is all we want and as soon as we have him we head back for Spain"

"Yes Sir" Orvetti said saluting him 

Chapuis smiled and took the specially made shackles from his saddle bags, shackles that had three inch long nails through their centre that would puncture the wrists and make removal of the shackles impossible without ripping open the artery. 

These shackles he had designed himself for dealing with traitors and enjoyed putting upon them, listening to their screams of pain that were followed by sobs of misery as they became resigned to the fact that no matter what happened they were going to die, it was simply a matter of how and when.

"With any luck I'll get to put that Musketeer in the spare set too!" Chapuis said laughing maliciously "And I will drag you both behind my horse all the way back to Madrid where I will see you executed by the saw".


	35. Chapter 35

Louvre

While he wanted to play with the Dauphin as much as he could, spend all his time with his Son so he could enjoy each and every single moment he had with him Louis energy was flagging sooner than he would like and he had to give in and go and rest or risk collapsing which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Leaving little Louis to continue to play the King went and joined Anne under on the stone bench. 

Constance of course relinquished her seat to him without a second thought and moved a discreet distance away from the King and Queen to give them a little privacy while remaining within calling distance if she were needed for anything.

What Anne had meant by her betrayal of d'Artagnan she didn't know as the Queen had not elaborated and Constance was not sure she wanted to know the truth since it might cause friction between her friendships with both of them.

 

"He's getting so strong now" Louis said proudly "I think he's grown again too, added another inch"

"He'll be a strong and tall man" Anne said with a smile taking care not add "Like his Father" since that was a subject she wanted to keep away from 

"He must be strong, he will have to be strong" Louis said all trace of humour leaving his face as he turned to Anne "He will have to face many trials, advasaries, and dangers in his ascent to the throne", Louis looked away from him and back to where the Dauphin swung his wooden sword at imaginary foes, "There will be many who will seek to take the Throne from him, who will use his youth and vulnerability to their advantage"

Anne carefully lay a hand over Louis's and offered him a reasuring smile "I will do everything I can to protect him and make sure he grows into a King and Son you would be proud of"

Louis looked at his wife without any affection or any real liking in fact, he looked at her as if she were simply someone he spent time with like his privy council, not a friend, certainly not a lover, just someone he had to interact with whether he liked it or not.

"You must never try to keep the throne from him" he said to her "As soon as Louis is old enough to rule himself you must step aside"

"Of course" Anne said without hesitation "I would never betray him in such a way"

Louis snorted through his nose "Oh wouldn't you?" 

Anne's cheeks coloured and she sucked in her lips making herself stay silent, to anyone else she would have spoken out but not to Louis, she couldn't risk him changing his mind her regency because it was the only way she could safe guard her own future as well as her Sons for she doubted very much that if someone else was named regent that she would be able to have much control over her Sons life, more likely she would be sent somewhere in the country to live out her days as the Dowager Queen Mother, or perhaps allowed to remain at court as a powerless relic of the former Kings reign, a shadow in the corner, a ghost moving through the living who's voice would go unheard and presence unwanted. 

This was not something she would allow to happen.

For now she would bite her tongue and play the role of the meek and subservient wife, seem repentant to Louis and devestated by the loss of him, but once he was gone then she would asert herself and never bow to anyone again save for the day her Son was ready to truely become a King.

"Sire" she said in the softest voice she could manage "I will see to it that our Son thrives and grows and never forget you"

Louis turned and was about to make a response but the words died on his lips as he saw d'Artagnan storming towards them with a face like thunder!

"d'Artagnan?" the King asked with a frown "I did not summon your presence"

d'Artagnan however ignored Louis as his focus was on the Queen who he glared at with such vitriol that Anne actually blanched and flinched back away from him!

"How could you?" d'Artagnan spat at her his voice low rather than shouting but no less demanding for attention 

"After all I have done for you, all I risked for you!, I put my own life on the line to save you and protect your dirty little secret, I risked becoming an out law, being executed on the scaffold for you and you betray me like this!?", he threw down the letters Cesario had given him onto the ground before Anne's feet "How could you?" he asked shaking his head "How could you do that to me?, leave me at the mercy of those bastards?"

"d'Artagnan what are you talking about?" Constance asked approaching them cautiously

"I'm sorry" Anne whispered her blue eyes shining with tears 

"Sorry!?" d'Artagnan scoffed "You really think that covers this?, that a simple appology could ever be enough for what I went through?" 

Anne shook her head letting out a sob "I thought that my Brother would show mercy, I thought that they would execute you, I never thought they would keep you alive like that!"

d'Artagnan laughed without any mirth and paced before Anne "Mercy?, from Philip of Spain!?"

"I don't understand" Constance said her red eyebrows knitted in confusion "What is all this about?"

"Whats it about?" d'Artagnan snapped at her making Constance take a step back at the sight of the anger on his face "It's about her not passing on the ransome to my Uncle and abandoning me to spend two and half years in Spain being tortured and raped by a prison full of bastard Spanish soldiers!", by now d'Artagnan was shouting in fury and had turned back to a visably shaking Anne "Do you have any idea what they did to me?" he asked "What your actions put me through?"

"Yes" Anne whispered "Yes and I am so, so sorry but I thought.......I thought that it was for the best!"

"For the best!?" d'Artagnan cried

"How could this be for the best?" Constance demanded sickened and shocked by these revelations, hearing a voice from behind her she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and a man she had never before seen were running towards herself, d'Artagnan and the two monarchs.

 

Anne drew a gulp of breath with a shudder "The best for France" she said as calmly as she could "The ransome would have bankrupted your Uncle, he would have had to sell everything to meet the demand so his private army would have been disbanded, and we could not have ever released those generals back to Spain" 

"That was not your decision to make!" d'Artagnan snarled 

"Indeed it was not!" Louis agreed his face flushed with indignant anger, in his hands were the letters that d'Artagnan had thrown at the Queens feet, the letters between herself and her Brother and the ransome demand for d'Artagnan that had been meant for his Uncle.

"You had no right to keep this from me and from the Comte D'Artagnan"

"I was thinking of you Sire!, I was thinking of France!" Anne said rising now and imploring Louis to understand for everyone to understand, "d'Artagnan I never wanted to hurt you, I hated having to......"

"You didn't have to you had a choice!" d'Artagnan shouted advancing on her but Athos, who had reached them by now put a restraining arm about his chest to keep him from doing something that might land him prison

"Yes I had a choice!" Anne snapped at him "And I chose France, I chose a whole country and every French citizen in it over one soldier!", she drew a breath to calm herself so she could speak steadier   
"I am sorry for what you went through d'Artagnan, I am sorry that you have suffered so horribly, I truely thought that once the ransome was refused that my Brother would order your death and you would be swiftly and simply executed and have peace, I never thought he would hold you prisoner when he had nothing to gain from it"

"Oh so you didn't wish for me to suffer two and half years of rape and torture but you did wish me dead!, thank you oh so much for your kind wishes your Majesty!" d'Artagnan scoffed sarcastically 

"No!, I never wished that I never would wish that d'Artagnan, I just.........." Anne paused and nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth trying to explain this and her reason for making this choice, and try as she might she could not think up a better way of explaining herself than by one very simple cold and hard truth that while logical was bitter and unfeeling.

Lifting her head she met d'Artagnan's eyes and faced him unflinchingly   
"One mans life is not worth an entire country d'Artagnan, you are a great soldier, a loyal friend, are unlike many nobles by being humble and genuine and that makes you wonderful, but you are still only one man and the choice was one man's life or all the lives of those in France"

d'Artagnan pulled a face and looked away swallowing down any replies he might have made because as furious as he was he couldn't argue with her logic, if he had been making the choice himself he knew in his heart he would have chosen to give his own life to save so many others, he'd have done it in a heartbeat, but while he might know that in his heart it didn't make it any easier to bear considering all he had suffered and endured.

 

"That is as maybe Madame but it was not your choice to make nor your decision" Louis stated imperiously "This matter should have been brought before myself and the privy council to make the decision, you had no right to make it yourself"

For this Anne had no argument for she knew it was true, she should have brought this before the King and let him make the decision not acted on her own.

"Once again you betray me" Louis said more to himself than anyone else "And you believe I should trust you with My Son's well being!"

Anne's eyes widdened and a jolt of fear ran through her "Sire please I swear.........."

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

Anne paused and looked to the Musketeers, to Aramis who was speaking to her without any affection in his voice or kindness on his face as he stared accusingly at her,  
"Why didn't you tell us that d'Artagnan was alive?, why did you let us think him dead all that time?, let his Uncle grieve for him when you knew the truth?"

"I didn't know" she said "I thought he would be executed!"

"No, when you first got the letters, why didn't you let Treville know, let us attempt a rescue?" 

"Let you attempt a rescue?" Anne snapped "You were cowering in a Monastery up until a few months ago!"

Aramis's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped with anger "Don't you dare try to twist this, don't you dare try and make this my fault!"

"You could have let me and Porthos know, let Treville know" Athos said 

"Yes!?" Anne said nodding her head a bitter smile on her face "And then you and Porthos and God knows how many Musketeers would have left the front where they were needed to fight to go into Spain and risk their lives, risk the war to save one man!, even if you have been ordered by the King himself you would have gone regardless!"

d'Artagnan shook his head and looked back at Anne now his expression that of a man who has endured so much that can't even summon the energy to be angry anymore   
"I don't know who you are anymore" he whispered "I don't know who I am!, and I don't think I can do this anymore", to everyones horror he reached for his pauldron and unbuckled it from his shoulder 

"d'Artagnan no!" Louis said looking alarmed "You are my champion!, I will not accept your resignation!"

"I was your champion" d'Artagnan said saddly "I was a passionate young man full of rightous justice and determination in his heart, but that man died on a battle field and I don't know what or who I am anymore, I remember what I was, I remember what I became in that God forsaken prison, and ever since I came back I have been trying to find out what I am now and I still don't know"  
"You are my Musketeer, you are a Lieutenant, and you are a good man" Louis stated looking on the verge of tears "And I refuse to accept this resignation!, I refuse to grant you this audience in fact!, I dismiss you now!, Go and spend time with your friends and..........who the hell are you!?"

Louis had finally noticed Cesario who flushed and made a sloppy bow "I am Cesario Tossel your Majesty" 

Louis's face darkened "A Spaniard!"

"He's a friend Majesty" d'Artagnan said moving himself to stand before Cesario protectively "He helped me in the Prison fortress, and he brought these letters all the way from Spain to me at great risk to himself"

Cesario puffed with pride and stood up taller clearly glowing with the praise d'Artagnan had given him 

"That will have made you a traitor Senor" Anne said to Cesario and flinched as Louis shot a glare at her 

"I hardly think you are one to talk on matters of treason Madame and I will thank you to stay out of the affairs of My Kingdom from this moment hence forth"

Shamed faced Anne looked down at her feet to avoid meeting anyone elses gaze, not even Constance was her supporter right now and she could not say that she blamed her either.

"No d'Artagnan" Louis said "Do not make an decision in haste as such a thing is always a mistake, do not throw away your future in a reaction of anger take the time to think things through, I am granting you ten days leave from this moment to do so and I expect you take it and stay away from court and any training until the time has past"

Knowing he was dismissed and that arguing would do him no good at all d'Artagnan nodded his head, but as he turned to leave he paused and looked back at the King   
"For future reference without making any decisions regarding my Future your Majesty may I make one suggestion that will be to everyone's benefit?" he asked  
"You may" Louis indulged 

"Keep that two faced bitch out of my sight or I will not be held responsable for my actions!"

d'Artagnan spoke with such darkness that everyone who was present shuddered at the venom in his voice. Casting one last look of disgust at the Queen d'Artagnan turned on his heel and marched away with Cesario following like a puppy after it's mother!

"The rest of you may return to the garrison" Louis said dismissively "I am tired, my head hurts and I need to sleep"

"Would your Majesty like for me to acompany you to your chambers?" Anne asked hopefully but Louis shot her such a look of revulsion that she recoiled like she had been burned 

"What I want is for you to remove yourself from my sight Madame!" the King spat "I can not bear to look upon you any longer!"

"Majesty" Anne whispered dropping into a deep curtsey and even bowed her head as Louis departed for his chambers crushing the letters in his hand as he went

"I think we should inform Treville" Athos said in a depressed monotone "He needs to be aware of what is happening"

"Yeah lets go" Aramis said sounding as defeated as he ever had before in his life, shooting the Queen a dark look Porthos put an arm about his shoulders and pulled him close in a hug, the three of them didn't even bother to bow to Anne as they left her breathing heavily and fighting fresh tears

"Constance?" she whispered looking to her friend who was staring at her as if she didn't know her, and maybe she didn't considering what she had just heard 

"d'Artagnan is my friend, was my friend long before I met you Majesty" Constance said steadily despite the tears that were staring to roll down her cheeks "I had an affair with him, I found the courage to leave my husband because of him!, and while we may no longer be together anymore I love him and will always love him and you let me think he was dead!, worse you all but ordered his execution!"

By now Anne was sobbing once more, she clasped a hand over her mouth to stiffle her cries and wiped at her cheeks which were smeared with her make up "Please don't do this Constance!" she begged "I can't loose you too!"

Constance scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Do you have any idea what you have put d'Artagnan through, put we who love him through?, Athos was a broken shadow of himself when he lost him!, Porthos was no reckless that he was practically suicidal!, I cried every night for three months!, Lemay held me in his arms and rocked me like a child while I wept in his arms over another man for weeks!"

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" 

"You're sorry" Constance repeated "Sorry for d'Artagnan?, sorry for all of those your actions fucked up?, or sorry for yourself?" she tilted her chin defiantly "Right now Majesty I think you are only sorry for yourself, for being found out, you haven't began to be sorry for the rest of us yet and considering who you are I doubt very much you ever will"

Constance dropped a curtsey to Anne with a mocking expression on her face then turned on her heel and walked away leaving the Queen very alone both figuratively and literally. 

*****************************************************************************

 

Treville sagged back in his office chair tipping his head back and let out a heart felt sigh at the ceiling. Before his desk stood the three Musketeers all looking shaken and angery, as angery as he had ever seen then before

"As if we all haven't been through enough already" he said "God see's fit to reign down yet more misery upon us"

"Misery and revelations" Porthos grunted shaking his head "I never would 'ave thought 'er capable of this, oh such...........machinations!"

"She's a woman isn't she!?" Athos growled just upset enough to resport to such cruelty towards the opposite gender, something he had been trying to rid himself of since his last parting with Milady

"I think she did have the best of intentions" Aramis said more to himself than the others as if he wanted to convince himself of this and considering the fact he did have a son by her it wasn't so surprising that he wanted to think the best of the mother of his child!

"The road to hell is paved with them Aramis" Treville said "And it doesn't change the fact that d'Artagnan will likely never trust her again, and that he still might throw away his career as a Musketeer over this and to be honest I wouldn't blame him right now!"

Athos shook his head while starting to pace the office "He won't, he's too much of a soldier to walk away"

"You're sure of that?" Treville asked making Athos pause and raise an eyebrow at the sarcasem in Treville's tone 

"Meaning?" he asked

"Meaning don't judge him by your own standards and practises" Treville said "You chose alcohol and soldiering to deaden the pain you felt over Milady, d'Artagnan isn't you Athos, just because this is what you would do does not mean that he will"

Athos stood up straight a superior look on his face that would have done a Duc proud "He and I are more alike than even he knows"

"Are you really?" Treville said "Perhaps in some ways you are but in others you are very very different"

"Maybe we should go and find him" Aramis said urgently "Before he..........does something stupid"

"The garrison?" Porthos asked "Thats where he'd go right?"

"Probably" Aramis said "Its the best place to start anyway"

They looked to Athos who continued to stare at Treville as if he were studying him to disern if he were an enemy or a friend   
"Athos?" Aramis prompted "We should go now"

"Yes you should" Treville agreed "And I shall go and see the King", picking his sword up and strapping the belt about his waist he walked around the table, Aramis and Porthos stepped aside but Athos stood in his way appraising him, or perhaps challenging him, 

"I let him go Athos" Treville said "For his own good I let him go because his happiness is more important to me than my own, could you do the same if the situation were reversed?"

Athos set his jaw and looked away not even bothering to try and find an argument for that since in truth he didn't know if he would in fact be strong enough to do so, 

Taking a deep breath Treville looked about at his men, his former men and smiled a fatherly smile at them "You each love d'Artagnan in your own way, don't let him forget that right now because he really needs you, all of you", he looked to Athos meeting his eyes "And he especially needs you".

Taking his leave Treville departed to go and see the King and try to deal with whatever temper tantrum he was throwing leaving the Musketeers to return to the stables and mount their horses to dead back to the garrison and try to spend the next ten days convincing d'Artagnan that being a Musketeer was still his destiny.


	36. Chapter 36

Paris

 

d'Artagnan took Cesario back to the garrison but only long enough to get the Spaniards horse and belongings after which he took him to the Inn that he and the others favored the most. While the Landlord was rather odious his wife made an excellent beef stew and the drink was never watered down. 

d'Artagnan purchased a room for Cesario paying for a full ten days in advance and ordered a good meal and a bath be brought up to the room.

Once inside the room Cesario threw himself down on the bed with an exagerated groan of pleasure "This is the best place I have stayed in since leaving Spain" he said gazing at d'Artagnan who leaned back against the wall and gave him a weak smile in return 

"I've missed you so much" Cesario said sitting up now and turning himself so his legs were over the side of the bed "I haven't stopped thinking about you, about seeing you again"

d'Artagnan closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I told you to forget about me" he whispered "I know you feel very strongly about me but......"

"No I love you!" Cesario swiftly corrected him and rose off the bed to go to d'Artagnan and take his hands while gazing at him with eyes that shone with pure adoration for the Musketeer "You are the most wonderful, beautiful, and powerful man I have ever met!, you suffered through so much and yet you survived and you defeated my Uncle setting us both free!"

"Yes free!" d'Artagnan said cupping Cesario's face in his hands "Thats what I wanted for you, I wanted you to free yourself of your past not to tie yourself to it and certainly not exile yourself from your country!"

"But I wanted to be with you!" Cesario said completely missing or ignoring the point d'Artagnan was trying to make "I don't care about Spain I don't care about the war all I want is you!"

"Cesario!" d'Artagnan moaned shaking his head sounding on the verge of despair  
"I mean it!" the younger man persisted "I love you above all others and all things in this world", to d'Artagnan's dismay he sank down on his knees before him "d'Artagnan will you......."

"No, no don't!" d'Artagnan hurriedly said placing his fingers over Cesario's lips "Don't ask me what I think you're going to ask me"

"But why?" Cesario asked looking crestfallen "Don't you love me?".

 

d'Artagnan groaned and moved away from Cesario running his hands over his face as he headed to the small window and braced his elbows on the windowcil to look out into the filthy streets below where men, women, and children went about their business.

"You are so young Cesario" he said "So very innocent still, you still the world as black and white, good and evil, you don't see or understand that it is all many shades of grey"

"I do understand" Cesario protested getting to his feet and making to follow d'Artagnan but the Musketeer turned back round to face him again with an expression that the young man could not read

"You say you understand but you do not" d'Artagnan said "And that is no fault of your own merely the problem of youth, your lack of experience in life as a whole leaves you unable to comprehend all this, to contrive that every action, every choice made has an resounding effect on those around us and in turn on others whom we and they come into contact with."

Moving now to pace the room d'Artagnan spoke without malice but with great depth to his words which struck a chord within Cesario who might not have been able to understand all that was said could understand enough to feel sorrow 

"You made your choice to come here the country of your enemy to find me without thinking of what the consequences might be for us both, you brought with you news that has damned the Queen of France not only in my eyes but in that of the King and several others, I know you only did so because you thought it was the "Right thing" to do but sometimes ignorance is bliss and in this case I think we would all have been better had we remained ignorant of the Queens involvment in my incarseration".

 

Cesario swallowed hard and fought bravely to keep the tears in his eyes from falling   
"I'm sorry" he stammered swiping at his nose with the back of his hand "I never meant to hurt you"

"I know that" d'Artagnan said "It's not even a question I would ask, but by delivering those letters you have made me question everything I believed in, even my very place in the world"  
"Well we can make a place together!" Cesario said his bright eagerness returning "We can leave this place go..........go to your lands and be happy together!"

d'Artagnan snorted softly "While the country is ravaged by war and poverty?, I doubt that such happiness would last long had I any lands to go to which thanks to a sack of shit call Lebarge I do not, the lands and titles I will inherit belong to my Uncle at present and he would not look kindly on either of us fleeing to comfort while others suffer and were our positions reversed I would feel the same"

"But after all you have suffered don't you deserve some happiness?" 

"Do I?" d'Artagnan asked "I don't know what I deserve, nore even what I want anymore, beyond some peace and quiet so I might try to work things out for myself" 

As young and ignorant as he may be in regards to many things Cesario was bright enough to see how thoroughly exhausted d'Artagnan was, not just physically tired but emotionally drained by all the revelations of that day and moved to help him as best he could.

"Come then" he said taking d'Artagnan's hand and guided him to the bed "Lay down and rest here I'll see that no one disturbs you" 

As weary as he was d'Artagnan willingly let himself be lay on the bed and let out a deep sigh as his head hit the pillow his eyelids fluttering as he was drawn towards sleep, about him he felt Cesario removing his boots and weapons, and undoing his doublet so d'Artagnan might be more comfortable. 

Gentle fingers stroked his forehead and warm lips caressed his cheek "Sleep peacefully my love I'll take care of you" 

A small smile curved d'Artagnan's lips and he let himself fall into sleep under the watchful care of Cesario.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Garrison 

 

Athos was not the least bit happy to find that d'Artagnan had come and gone with the Spaniard, departing to parts unknown, all Brujon could say was that they had left in haste but did not know where they had departed to.

"He'll not have gone far I'm sure" Aramis said while Porthos went to get Marie from Evette who had just finished a feed and was in the process of getting the little girl settled for another sleep 

"I don't like him alone with that damn Spaniard" Athos spat kicking at a clump of mud with his boot, he winced as he realized how that must have sounded to the half Spanish musketeer and turned to appologise "I didn't mean any offence to you my friend"

Aramis smiled and lay a hand on his shoulder "Non taken my friend, though I wonder if you are perhaps casting this young man in an unfavorable light owing to his rather obvious feelings towards d'Artagnan?"

"Yer mean Athos is jealous cuz' Cesario's got the 'ots fer our d'Art!" Porthos said putting it as bluntly as he did everything, if there was one thing you could count on with Porthos it was to have the cold hard truth laid before you without any attempts to sweeten his words 

Aramis made a noise like a wounded bird while Athos just glared at the big Musketeer who'd usual imposing figure was greatly lessened by the fact he was rocking a baby to sleep, cooing at her and making silly faces

"Porthos why don't you let me handle sensative subjects in the future?" Aramis asked with a strained smile "I do not believe tact is your best skill"

Porthos shrugged "Who needs tact when they've got a fist the size o'mine on 'em!"

Snickering a little Aramis turned back to Athos "As poorly worded as Porthos's speach may have been he does have a point, are you sure you are not making Cesario an enemy simply because you deem him a threat to your relationship with d'Artagnan?"

Athos scoffed looking offended at the very suggestion "How could that child be a threat to what I have with d'Artagnan?", at Aramis's pointed look he averted his gaze and moved away "I'm going to find him" he said taking his horses reigns and leading him to the gates 

"Athos" Aramis called after him "Don't blunder in without thinking, d'Artagnan is fragile right now and an ill placed word or move could easily tip him over the edge"

"I know he's fragile" Athos replied mounting his horse "Which is why I should be with him instead of being parted" turning away he rode off out the gates leaving Aramis and Porthos watching after him with troubled expressions 

"Think he'll get through to d'Art?" Porthos asked cupping Marie's tiny head that was resting on his shoulder which was being soaked with spit! 

"God knows" Aramis sighed "And after all thats happened today I'm not even sure he's listening anymore".

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Quietly and with the up most subterfuge Chapuis and his men made their way into the City and crept through the shadows keeping to the darkest most poor and unpleasent areas of Paris from where they might strike without tipping off the Red Guard or City guard of their presence.

With their hoods low over their heads and their faces turned down to the ground as they walked their features which were undeniably Spanish with their tanned skin and dark eyes were kept hidden from view. 

When they spoke they did so in hushed whispers to hide their accents and dialects from those they past by lest they give themselves away, it would not just be guards or soldiers who would attack them if they were discovered to be Spanish, the whole City would seek to destroy them simply because of their race, after all this was war and they were in their enemies land.

"We wait until nightfall and then we make our way towards the Musketeers garrison" Chapuis ordered "The traitors would be lover is a Musketeer, that is the best place to begin our search for him" 

"Do we enter the garrison General?" the Captain asked 

"Of course not fool!" Chapuis snapped "That would be suicide!, we can not announce our presence in such a way, what we shall do is gather information and wait till the traitor reveals himself to us as he is sure to do".


	37. Chapter 37

d'Artagnan slept so soundly once he got to sleep he did not stir when the bath was brought up for Cesario to use, nor when his meal and wine was delivered.   
Oblivious he slept right through both Cesario's bathing and dining, he did not even wake when the young man lay down upon the bed besides d'Artagnan in just his brais and snuggled up around him.

"Te amo mi amor" Cesario whispered into d'Artagnan's ear (I love you my darling), and placed a chaste kiss upon his stubbled cheek and a settled himself down with his left arm wrapped possessively round the older mans waist.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Athos was hot, tired, and uncomfortable after having spent hours in the saddle as he searched all of d'Artagnan's usual haunts in Paris. 

He even went to Constance and Lemay's home to see if d'Artagnan had gone there with Cesario!. But after a brief conversation with Lemay he found that d'Artagnan had not been there. 

From there he started searching Inns and Taverns suspecting that d'Artagnan would have rented Cesario a room somewhere in Paris. 

This saddly meant he had spend hours breathing in the stale air of the drinking houses and picking his way over alcohol, vomit, and urine splattered floors, shouldering his way past drunkards and trying to make conversation with ill tempered barkeeps and wenches as he searched for d'Artagnan.

Finally he arrived at a tavern that he had been to several times with d'Artagnan, Aramis, and Porthos and headed into the house searching out the owner as swiftly as he could.

"Bottle o'Wine Captain?" the Barkeep asked recognizing Athos from his many years of patronising the establishment 

"Not today thank you" Athos replied with a deep sigh "I am in need of information though"

"Oh aye?", serving up two ales the Barkeep wiped his hands on his apron and turned his full attention to Athos "What information can I provide you with?".

Setting his hat on the bar Athos drummed his finger tips against the stained and chipped wood   
"I don't suppose you have seen d'Artagnan today have you?" he asked doubting it would be so easy to find his lover, and so was pleasently surprised when the Barkeeper answered in the affirmative. 

Well, he was pleasently surprised at first, but then after saying that d'Artagnan had indeed been into the tavern that day the Barkeeper went on lowering Athos's mood like stone in a pool!

"He rented rooms and ordered a bath and meal be taken to them for a young dark lad"

No prizes for guessing who that lad was!. 

Athos ground his teeth so hard his jaw ached from the pressure and he was sure he felt one of his back teeth crack!.  
"Are they still here?" he forced out 

"Aye, room two, jus' go straight on up the stairs and turn left, yer can't miss it".

 

Nodding his thanks to the barkeeper Athos grabbed his hat and marched round the bar to the stairs. Taking them two at a time he swiftly reached the top and turned left going straight to the room and went in without even pausing to consider knocking. 

 

The sight that greeted Athos's eyes when he entered the room had him staggering back into the wall his mouth agape and face ashen with shock. 

The noise of movement and the door slamming shut awoke Cesario and d'Artagnan who were spooning, an innocent embrace considering the fact that all they had done was sleep. But Cesario was all but naked and had declared his feelings towards d'Artagnan by his actions if not by word so Athos could be forgiven for jumping to conclusions here. 

"Athos" d'Artagnan whispered rubbing his face and shifting sluggishly out of Cesario's embrace, glancing behind him he closed his eyes wincing at the sight of Cesario and his lack of clothing which formed a scene that he had not intended.

"This isn't what you think" he said putting his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet while raking his hands through his hair to brush it back from his face 

"Not what I'm thinking?" Athos whispered in a choked sounding voice "What exactly am I meant to think?" he asked a bitter tone now edging his words "I come in here and find you in bed with a half naked Spaniard and I am not supposed to suspect anything?"  
d'Artagnan glanced over at Cesario who had risen from the bed and slipped on his breeches but had not bothered to put on a shirt leaving his lean olive skinned torso bare and maddeningly enticing! 

"We were just sleeping" d'Artagnan said approaching Athos a placating smile on his face and spoke with a soothing tone of voice as he tried to explain himself  
"I was exhausted after...............everything, I had to rest and Cesario was kind enough to offer me his bed"

"Which he then happily climbed into himself!" Athos sneered "Is there anything else he climbed into while there?, your breeches perhaps?"

Athos's head snapped to the side as d'Artagnan slapped his face, slapped it hard.

"How dare you!" d'Artagnan spat at Athos who ran his tongue over the split corner of his lip which had spilled a small amount of blood as the back of d'Artagnan's hand had connected with his face. 

"How dare you suggest that I would be unfaithful to you!, after everything we've been through, after what I have been through!" d'Artagnan cried gesturing to himself with a violent jab of his hand "You know what happened to me Athos, what I went through in Spain, you know the horrors I suffered, what I endured for years on end"

"Yes, yes I know" Athos said contritely 

"Then how can you possibly think I would just jump into bed with anyone after all of that?" d'Artagnan demanded furiously

"Well you happily did so with Treville!", this time Athos blocked the blow d'Artagnan aimed at his face and pushed the younger Musketeer back a few paces to keep him from striking out again

"You don't deserve him!" Cesario said from across the room scowling at Athos "You do not honor him as he should be honored"

Athos turned his searing gaze upon the young Spaniard so growled at him "Boy if you wish to keep a tongue in your head you had best remain silent or I swear I will......."

"You will do nothing!" d'Artagnan snapped stepping between Athos and Cesario "You will not lay a single finger upon him while I still draw breath Athos!", straightening up he tilted his chin in his trade mark show of confidence "I swear to you Athos I will not allow you to harm Cesario and if you make me I will fight you, to the death if necessary"

'Please don't do this, please don't do this!' d'Artagnan chanted in his head wanting for this to stop here and now before things got any worse!.

 

Athos stared at d'Artagnan hardly comprehending what he was saying, but was not able to unhear the words no matter how much he wanted to.

"You would fight me, ME!, to the death for him?" he asked incredulous and gestured at Cesario "Why?, because he brought you a few scraps of food while you were inprisoned?"

"Because he showed me kindness, because he risked his own life to come here with information for me!"

"He came here to get into bed with you!" Athos shouted "For God sakes d'Artagnan can't you see it?, he's practically on his knees salivating over you!"

"And what is that to us!?" d'Artagnan cried "Sylvie is ready to scratch my eyes out and is as eager for you as a bitch on heat!, am I threatening her life?, am I demanding anything of you?"

"Thats not the same thing" Athos gritted out 

d'Artagnan pulled his lips into a thin line and nodded his head "You're right it's not the same, because unlike you with Sylvie I have not bedded Cesario"

"Not from a lack of trying by the looks of it!" Athos spat spitefully 

"Well considering all he gets from you who could blame him for looking elsewhere!?" Cesario said coming forward and putting his arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders "I would give anything to d'Artagnan, will do anything for him, what do you do?, threaten his friends and accuse him of infidelity!"

"You stay out of this!" Athos snapped "This is between me and d'Artagnan!"

"I am part of this!" Cesario argued 

"You are the cause of it!"

"ENOUGH!" d'Artagnan all but screamed silencing both Athos and Cesario "Enough of this!" he said in a quieter voice, breaking away from Cesario he went and slumped on the bed "I can't do this anymore!" he said sounding on the verge of tears "I can't keep doing this!, fighting with you" he gestured to Athos then looked to Cesario " "Somehow leading you into thinking there could ever be a future for us", he shook his head and looked up at the ceiling "I try everyday to forget what was done to me in Spain, I try to move on and enjoy my freedom here in France, to rebuild the shattered remains of my life!", he let out a choked sob and looked at Athos and Cesario "But d'you know what I find?" he asked "That no matter what I do I am always dragged back into the shit heap of despair that I have tried so hard to escape, and the funniest part is that it's the people I love, who claim to love me who keep pushing me back down there!".

D'Artagnan screwed his face up and let out a noise that half scream half snarl as he leaped up off the bed grabbing his weapons and doublet

"What are you doing?" Athos asked almost pleading for an answer 

"Getting away from here, away from you, both of you!" d'Artagnan replied shoving his feet in his boots and pulling on his doublet so hard that the stitches protested the movement!

"d'Artagnan please!" Cesario cried looking striken "I love you!"

"You don't even know what love is!" Athos scoffed at the young Spaniard 

"Oh and you do?" d'Artagnan mocked "What is it to you?, Love. The temptation of gratification that you don't find in a bottle?, what leads you into torment and despair?", he paused and snorted without any pleasure "Maybe the last part is true, for what other emotion can lead you into such damnation and darkness than love?".

Wiping his face with the palm of his hand d'Artagnan turned on his heel and headed off out the door leaving Athos cursing and kicking at the bed with his boot making his toes ache and the bed frame rattle before he too stormed out of the room. 

Cesario sagged down onto the floor pulling his knees to his chest and sobbed openly like a child.   
He had never intended to bring any pain to d'Artagnan, he did truly love him, but he had not thought of the consequences his actions would bring and now d'Artagnan was paying the price for his naivity. 

How he was to make amends for this, to show d'Artagnan how much he loved him and how far he was willing to go for him he didn't know and the uncertainty brought as many tears to his eyes as the pain he had caused d'Artagnan did.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Since his mood was a mix of anger and pain d'Artagnan had chosen to walk his horse through the streets of Paris rather than riding straight back to the Garrison or riding out of Paris completely.

The walk through the streets helped give him time and space to calm himself before he headed back to the garrison. 

That wasn't to say that he had made any decisions on his future or on anything in fact, he simply felt less ready to explode than before. His horse also needed to be groomed and fed and no matter how upset he may feel he would never take it out on his horse. 

"We'll get you home and get you some oats eh?" he said to the horse who snorted as he patted his flank and gave him a look with big soulfull eyes "Maybe some carrots too" d'Artagnan said with a chuckle and paused to scratch between the horses's ears where he liked it.

The pause in his walk was ill timed as was his distraction as it gave two shadows who had been following him since the tavern the chance to strike.

Before he knew what was happening d'Artagnan was stuck from behind knocked unconscious and quickly bundled away into the shadows, his horse being led by one of the men so the lone steed would not attract attention.

"Are you sure this is wise General?" Orvetti asked 

"I am more than sure" Chapuis spat slinging d'Artagnan over his shoulder like a sack of grain "This is the murderous whore of a Musketeer. I saw him once during his captivity and would know him anywhere!, he will be the perfect bait to lure that traitor Tossel to us and I will bet you a thousand dukets that the whelp is at that Tavern this whore left"

Orvetti nodded his head in agreement "I will gather the men then"

"Yes, we shall hide in the ruins of the Spanish consulate" Chapuis said "And we shall consecrate the ground with the blood of the whore and the traitor".


	38. Chapter 38

Athos was not overly surprised to find that d'Artagnan wasn't at the garrison when he returned after spending the whole day strolling the streets of Paris and forcing himself to avoid his usual habit of drowning his sorrows in wine.

A habit he was now going to stop avoiding and indulge in seeing that d'Artagnan wasn't back and he had nothing else to do.

Aramis and Porthos had of course retired early to their rooms so they could enjoy parenthood with little Marie. 

 

After settling Roger into the stables and ensuring he had enough to eat for the night Athos stomped up the stairs to his quarters and slammed the door shut.

In the cupboard behind his desk he kept a nice stash of wine of a decent vintage that he tried to limit himself to a glass or two a day both so he could savour the wine and so he didn't get completely trashed all the time. 

Tonight however Athos was in no mood to show restraint, nore mannors in fact since he didn't even bother pouring a glass of wine he simply pulled out the cork and drank straight from the bottle while flopping down on the bed and letting out a groan of frustration at the day he'd suffered through.

"d'Artagnan" he muttered between swigs of wine "Can't live without you and yet living with you is................is...I don't know what it is" he said shaking his head "You drive me insane you know?, I spent five years wallowing in self pity and you come barging into my life one day and change everything!".

Wine sloshed down the side of Athos's cheeks as he gulped it down, the pillow beneath him stained red with the splatters and his stomach protested with the speed he was drinking at sending bile and acid riding back up his gullet to sting the back of his throat and make his mouth taste foul.

Wiping a hand over his face Athos sighed deeply and drained the bottle dry. Tossing it onto the floor where it broke he grabbed a second bottle and began to give it the same attention as it's predecessor.

When he was half way through the bottle and more than a little drunk he raised the bottle to the ceiling as if toasting something   
"You know d'Artagnan!, you know I love you!" he declared his voice slurred with drink "I can't think of anything but you, from the moment I get up to the moment I go to sleep all I think of is you!, your silk soft black hair, your olive skin, those big beautiful brown eyes", he let out a burp and winced as stomach acid burned the back of his throat.

"Brown eyes, green eyes, she had no brown in her eyes and you have no green in yours and yet...................yet you are both the same!" he chuckled almost sobbing "You are both so passionate and head strong, so determined and beautiful", a few tears rolled down his cheeks and Athos let the bottle of wine fall from his fingers as he sat up and buried his face in his hands 

"I lost her, I lost Anne completely in every way it is possible to loose someone save for death, I can't loose you!, you are my light d'Artagnan!, the single bright star in a velvet black sky!, that star went out for me for nearly three years and it only just came back and I won't let it go out again!, I won't!"

Athos got to his feet staggering a little and sent the second wine bottle spinning across the floor as he lurched to the door determined to go back out into the streets and find d'Artagnan,

"I won't loose you again" he said stumbling on the wooden steps as he hurried down them and headed out of the garrison into the streets of Paris once more "I'll find you d'Artagnan" he promised "I'll find you, carry you to the nearest church I can find and marry you right then and there!, and then I'll lock you up in our bedroom for the rest of our lives so you can never put me through this ever again!".

 

*****************************************************************************

 

d'Artagnan awoke with a throbbing headache and his hands and feet bound by corse rope. The smell of burned wood and brick dust was filling his nose and tickling the back of his throat making him cough and splutter.

Groaning he looked around finding himself a debris strewn dump!.

"Did I hit my head and imagine the last few days and am still in that God forsaken barn with Porthos!?" he asked 

"Hardly" a Spanish accented voice replied 

d'Artagnan jerked his head and winced as pain sliced through his skull as he turned to look at a heavy set man sitting in the same place as him. 

"You are in the basement of what remains of the Spanish Consulate, you are my prisoner, and I am afraid I do not know anyone called Porthos"   
d'Artagnan glared at the Spaniard refusing point blank to be afraid, hell after all he had been through in the past three years what in the hell did he have left to be afraid of!.

Instead he he shifted sitting up straighter and raised his chin defiantly

"And just who might you be?" he sneered contemptuously "Philip of Spains bitch?, his favorite mistress!, yeah I can see you in petticoats and a corset with lots of pink lace and ribbons..........!" 

He was silenced as his face was backhanded and his bottom lip split at the corner dripping blood down his chin   
"Touch a nerve did I?" he asked as if he was amused and spat on the Spaniards clothes for good measure!.

He let out a growl as his chin was gripped in a tight grasp and his face was held close to the Spaniards   
"I am General Chapuis of the Spanish army, I am here to retrieve a traitor to the throne of Spain and make him pay for daring to turn his back on our glorious Majesty and his empire..........," Chapuis was cut off as d'Artagnan struggled against him and managed to jerk his face free

"You stay away from Cesario you hear me!" d'Artagnan snarled his eyes darkening with anger so much that they looked almost black "You keep away from him!"

Chapuis chuckled and dared to stroke d'Artagnan's cheek with the back of his hand "Could it be that the murderous whore of a Musketeer has fallen in love with a Spanish Traitor?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, I think not, I do not have such predilections. But you do don't you?, you care for that traitor"

"Feeling such as compassion and kindess are foreign to you I assume?" d'Artagnan sneered back 

Chapuis snickered and pinched d'Artagnan's cheek "I hope you do care for that little traitor, and I hope he cares for you, because I plan to make you watch each other being disembowled!", he shoved d'Artagnan back against the wall he was chained to and got to his feet walking the few feet to the basement stairs and climbing them leaving d'Artagnan alone in the darkness to try and free himself from the ropes that bound him.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

While Marie slept Aramis sat besides her crib stroking her cheek gently with this back of his forefinger marveling at the smoothness of the plump flesh.

"You're a very special girl Marie" he said to her quietly so she wouldn't be disturbed by his voice "You are the first baby to bless the garrison in a long time, and you have been blessed with two Fathers!, two Fathers!, most people only get one you see but you have two because your Mummy passed away when you born"   
Aramis paused and tucked the woolen blanket about her a bit more and smoothed it under her tiny chin   
"Your Mummy loved you very much and she is watching over you from heaven" he said to Marie "And me and your Daddy Porthos are going to take the very best care you, we will raise you as our daughter and you will be a Princess!, the Princess of the Musketeers and do you know what that means?",

Aramis beamed at her and placed a kiss on her forehead "That you have lots of uncles who will love you just as much as us and who will play gmaes with you and spoil you rotten!"

"And hopefully help us not go bald with the stress of parenthood!" Porthos chuckled making Aramis grin as he joined him at the grip and handed him a cup of ginger and lemon tea sweetened with a lot of honey 

"I swear I'm already starting to go grey and it's only been a few days!" Porthos mused chucking Marie under the chin while Aramis snorted

"I think we all started to go grey when d'Artagnan arrived in our midst!"

"Aye, l'il brat certainly made sure lifes never dull!"

"Has he come back yet?" Aramis asked blowing on the tea and sipping it "Or Athos?"

Porthos made a face "Athos came and went again, after a drink or two by the looks of it and pretty determined to find d'Artagnan"

Aramis worried his lower lip "I hope they don't end up in a fight..........or another fight"

"Those two use their fists instead of thinking" Porthos muttered and rose an eyebrow when Aramis snorted, "What?" he demaned

"You're a fine one to talk about using your fists instead of thinking first!" Aramis said "You tend to blunder straight into anything fist first!"

"Oh do I?" Porthos growled and lunged forward lifting Aramis up off his feet making him yelp in surprise 

"Sshh the baby!" Aramis warned looking worriedly at Marie 

"She's fine" Porthos said carrying Aramis to the bed and laying him down "You however need a spanking because you are getting rather cheeky!", he flipped Aramis over and all but ripped the Spaniards breeches from him and delivered a stining slap to the pert buttocks making Aramis yelp and groan burying his face into the pillow as Porthos delivered several more slaps leaving his cheeks stinging and red.

Pausing briefly Porthos reached under the pillow for oil and tipped some between Aramis's cheeks making him squirm   
"Now now be patient" Porthos said tapping the small of his back and undressed as swiftly as he could,  
Aramis pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor grinning at Porthos over his shoulder "Patience is over rated" he said "I want you right here, right now and then again and again!"

"And once more for good luck!" Porthos laughed leaning down and kissing Aramis deeply 

"Definitely" Aramis purred nipping Porthos's lips and moaned wantonly as large calloused hands slid between his cheeks and began to slick him up inside and out   
"God I want you!" he moaned 

"I know you do you little slut!" Porthos chuckled pausing to slick his cock "Look at you there flat on your face, legs spread, and moaning like a cheap whore!", he laughed as Aramis's foot thumped him 

"I am not cheap!" Aramis said "And if you don't get in me very soon I'll...........go and teach those cadets what their cocks are for!"

Porthos laughed and slapped his arse again, "They'd never survive it!" he said straddeling Aramis and lining himself up "You are insatiable, and incredible!", he let out a groan as he slid inside Aramis who gasped and bucked his hips up off the bed balancing on his knees and elbows and clenched his inner muscles and squirmed 

"You little tart!" Porthos said with a grin and sunk deeper into the pliant flesh and began to rut back and forth delighting in the groans and cries for more that spilled freely from Aramis's lips as he met each thrust and clenched his inner muscles as tight as he could creating a delicious friction on Porthos's throbbing cock.

Slipping his hand under Aramis's thrusting hips Porthos grabbed Aramis's cock and began to stroke it making Aramis whined and cry out all the more.

Beneath them the bed creaked and groaned as they rocked back and forth with the metal frame banging against the wall with a dull thud at every thrust.

Aramis arched his back and let out a horse cry as he spilled onto the bed and over Porthos's hand collapsing down on the bed and shook bonelessly as Porthos continued to fuck him until he too spilled inside Aramis and collapsed down over him kissing Aramis's sweaty shoulder and nuzzeled the back of his neck 

"Give us ten minutes pet an I'll be good for round two!" he said 

"Ten?, you bloody light weight!" Aramis chuckled from beneath him "I only need five!"

"You what.............?", whatever Porthos was going to say however was lost as Marie chose this moment to wake up and exercise the use of her lungs 

"Hold that thought for later?" Aramis asked as Porthos rolled off him 

"Definitely!".


	39. Chapter 39

Cesario sat up in his rooms hunched in the window watching the world go by beneath him.

He had cried himself out, there were no more tears to shed over this situation anymore. 

If he were older, wiser, had more knowledge of the world and of people then he would not have acted as he had, he would have known better than to simply act and hope for the best, he would have looked at things from different angles and realized that his actions could have bad consequences. 

But he wasn't that much older or wiser, he was barely out of adolesence, knew all but nothing of the world, all he'd thought about was getting what he wanted. 

D'Artagnan.

In his head he had seen a fairytale, he'd seen himself as a night in shining armour and d'Artagnan as a princess that he was saving. 

He hadn't seen reality. That he was little more than a child and that d'Artagnan was a very damaged adult who was struggling to put his life and self back together after incredible trauma. 

His coming here, coming to Paris had been a mistake. It had been made with the best of intentions, but then all paths to hell were made with them.   
Without meaning to he had hurt d'Artagnan deeply, shaken if don't perminantly damaged the foundations of d'Artagnan's whole world. What would happen now, how d'Artagnan would react and what he would decide to do Cesario had no idea.

 

He was broken out of his thoughts as the door to his room was knocked on.

Getting to his feet he padded over to the door and opened it finding one of the barmaids standing there with a letter in her hands.

"Two men dropped this off for you Monsieur" she said dipping a shallow and clumsy curtsey, as soon as Cesario had the letter in his hand she turned and left going back downstairs to continue her duties.

 

Closing the door Ceserio broke the wax seal and opened up the letter frowning for the fact it was in spanish not French. 

His eyes widdened and his face paled as he read the words however. 

 

Traitor

Come alone to the former Spanish Consulate and turn yourself over to us or your French whore will die screaming.

Try to run from us and you will suffer the same fate.

 

Mid-morning tomorrow

Be unarmed and alone or d'Artagnan will die and you will watch.

 

Cesario dropped the letter down onto the bed and clasped his hands over his mouth, hands that were shaking in fear.

He'd been so sure that he had escaped Spain and her agents, so sure he'd gotten away free, but once again he hadn't forseen a consequence and it was happening right now, happening to d'Artagnan!.

He couldn't let d'Artagnan be hurt, if nothing else then he had to save d'Artagnan, and no matter what it cost him he would do so.

 

****************************************************************************

Garrison 

 

Athos finally staggered back into the garrison shortly after dawn.

He was beyond exhausted, beyond depressed, and beyond anything other than craving the comfort of his bed which he fell into without so much as bothering to take off his boots.

Closing his eyes he curled his arms about his pillow and drifted off to sleep within a few moments.

 

This was how Aramis and Porthos found him later, snoring quietly into the pillow with one leg hanging over the side of the bed.

"Think he passed out drunk?" Aramis asked indicating the bottles but Porthos shook his head

"He didn't drink enough for that" he said "It'd take more than one or two bottles"

Aramis sighed and nodded, carefully he lifted Athos's leg up and laid it on the bed then draped the blanket over Athos and stroked his hair back from his face   
"Sleep peacefully Mon ami" he said "God knows you need the rest"

"I'll take Muster and see to the whelps today" Porthos said making Aramis look up at him 

"I think I'll go and speak to d'Artagnan" Aramis said straightening up once more "Athos needs him, needs to know whats going on, he and d'Artagnan need to speak and resolve this as best they can" 

"You think you can talk to him without him going off on one again?" Porthos asked

Aramis shrugged "I can try", crossing the room he loosely wrapped his arms about Porthos and lazily kissed him, a kiss which was happily returned by Porthos

"Good luck" the larger man said "I'll see you later"

"Hmm, don't be too hard on the lads" Aramis said with a grin "Remember they are only boys"

"Bah!, bit of rough will toughen 'em up!".

 

****************************************************************************

 

Aramis had little difficulty in finding the Inn that Cesario was staying at.

He simply had to retrace Athos's footsteps, stop by several of both Athos and d'Artagnan's usual haunts until he found the right Inn and was shown upstairs to the room Cesario was staying in.

After knocking on the door twice and waiting politely for a reply Aramis knelt and put some of the bad habits Porthos had taught him over the years to good use. 

Lock picking.

Opening the door and stepping into the room Aramis surveyed the contense. 

For an Inn it was not too dirty or spartan, while lacking in fine furnishings it contained enough for one to feel comfortable unless they had expensive tastes.

A smile played on Aramis's lips. For Comtes who had grown up in luxuary Athos and d'Artagnan were surprisingly frugal in their tastes, they could both afford to live a much more indulgent life style and yet chose not to for the betterment of others.

They also never looked down on people for being born without title and wealth, they treated everyone the same.   
"Must be why I love them so much" Aramis mused picking up a discarded shirt from the floor and laying it on the bed where he saw a crumpled letter.   
It may not be polite to go through other peoples mail but it was far too tempting to resist and Aramis had never been good as resistance.   
Opening the letter Aramis felt his stomach muscles tighten and bile rise up in his throat as he read the Spanish words. 

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" he whispered to himself clutching the letter in his hands and ran from the room taking the stairs two at and time and burst out of the Inn nearly knocking a customer going inside over in his haste 

"Appologies Monsieur!" he called over his shoulder and he ran for Belle and undid her reigns from where he had tethered her.  
Mounting Belle he checked her into a run and took the streets at as much speed as he could manage in Paris.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Garrison

 

Athos awoke stiff and uncomfortable on his bed.   
Yawning loudly he rolled over and placed his feet on the floor while rubbing his face to try and clear the last of the sleep from his fuzzy brain.

He hated falling asleep at anytime other than night, it always left him feeling lousy for the rest of the day and frequently gave him headaches, one of which he could feel right now niggling in his head. 

 

Outside he could hear the normal clatter of the garrison on it's daily life, the sharp clash of metal on metal as the cadets sparred, the grunts and cries from hand to hand combat, and the roar of Porthos's unmistakable voice as he barked out orders.

Clearly Aramis and Porthos had taken over the running of the garrison for the day since d'Artagnan and he were..........not fit for duty.

Thinking about d'Artagnan brought a fresh layer of depression to Athos. 

Failing to have found him the night before and the fact he had yet to appear made Athos was to simply curl up with a bottle and drink himself back into the oblivion of sleep. 

Glancing at the cabinate where he kept his wine Athos paused letting the temptation flow through him, imagined the indulgent bliss of just getting a drink and going back to bed rather than getting to his feet, washing his face and going to work.

It was really something he wanted, to indulge himself. But Athos had sworn to serve his country, even if said countries rulers made his life a damn misery at present!, so with a deep groan he got to his feet and went to the ewer that was filled with cold water which he splashed onto his face and the back of his neck.

The shock of the cold did help shake some of the sleep from his exhausted mind and body and gave him enough clarity to get his hair and head off down to the training yard where Porthos was running drills.

 

As Athos descended the wooden stairs his gaze met Porthos's who nodded to him and patted Brujon on the shoulder  
"Go on lad like I showed yer" he said leaving the cadet to join Athos at the tables where the Captain helped himself to left over bread and coffee from breakfast 

"No luck finding d'Artagnan?" Porthos asked climbing up to sit on the table with his feet on the seat 

"Oh I found him" Athos chuckled without any humor "He just wished I hadn't", at Porthos frown he sighed and went on to explain further 

"We argued. I found him and Cesario asleep together, in bed, but just sleeping"

"And you..........over reacted?" Porthos asked as delicately as his blunt nature would allow

"Thats an understatement" Athos sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead then pressed his thumb and fingers on his temples to rub them and try to ease his headache "d'Artagnan.........he was so upset, so.................tired" he murmured 

"Tired?" Porthos repeated 

"Yeah, tired, tired of arguing, tired of hurting, tired of everything" Athos said lowering his hand and looking at Porthos now "I have never seen him so destroyed as I did then"

Porthos's expression darkened "You don't think he'd do anything................"

Athos's eyebrows rose at the unsaid question "Suicide?, no, no he's hurting, feels lost but wouldn't do that, he would see it as a cowards way out and one thing d'Artagnan has never been is a coward"

"Aye" Porthos had to agree with that, he shook his head "Bloody Anne!, what in the hell was she thinking?" he asked, he was more saying the question outloud than asking Athos 

"Of her country and not a single Nobleman" Athos whispered "Simple mathematics, one life to save hundreds, an act practised by many in the past, and will no doubt be repeated in the future"

"Bollocks to maths!" Porthos grunted "Bollocks to royalty!, bollocks to it all!"

Athos couldn't help but grin at this, however his smile slipped as Aramis rode into the garrison with a pale and troubled expression

"Christ almighty what now?" Porthos muttered getting off the table and going to meet his husband "Don't tell me a former conquest of yours has since married and her husband is jealous and challenged you to a duel which you of course won and are now at risk of being charged with murder!?".

 

Any mirth Porthos felt slipped away when Aramis didn't react as he normally would, with a mock shocked expression and a dramatic clutching of his heart as if he were mortally wounded. 

Instead he summoned Athos over to join them and ran a hand through his hair, a hand that was shaking with fear!

"We've got a big problem".


	40. Chapter 40

Louvre

Constance was not really certain why she answered the Queens summons to the palace. 

As a married woman ideally her place was now at home, managing the house and having babies. 

However Lemay was not a domineering type of man, he was far more laid back when it came to things like social convention, he didn't care what their reputations were beyond his being a good Doctor, being a respectable couple meant nothing him.  
He much prefered having a free spirited wife who would speak her mind and challenge him rather than a doormat who just agreed with whatever he said and did whatever he wanted.

This made him so very different from Bonacieux who had cared deeply about his reputation, about being respectable, about having Constance act as a wife should. 

This difference with Lemay meant that she had freedom that the majority of women, be they married or not did not have.

So she was able to continue being Anne's Lady in Waiting. 

Although considering what had been revealed by d'Artagnan's Spanish friend Contance was not sure she wanted to continue to be so, and yet when the summons came from the Louvre she had changed from a plain stomacher and skirt into a gown more befitting the court and climbed into the carriage to go to the Louvre. 

 

On the drive to the Louvre Constance imagined several scenarios of what would happen when she and Anne met at the Louvre. 

She imagined herself striking the Queen and screaming at her for what she had done to d'Artagnan, she imagined giving Anne a scathing speach and telling her not to contact her ever again, she imagined driving Anne to tears and smirking at her as she wept. 

However when she and the Queen did meet none of these things happened at all. 

Anne greeted her alone in her apartments in the Louvre wearing a rather plain gown sans any jewellery or make up, even her hair was unbound and left to hang about her shoulders in messy curls that needed brushing out. 

In short the Queen looked a mess. 

Her eyes were darkly shadowed and blood shot showing a lack of sleep, her cheeks were puffy and redened from where she had been crying, and her whole body was shaking with a nervousness born from hours of over thinking and worrying. 

 

Constance dropped into a curtsey as she greeted the Queen "Your Majes.......", she never got to finish though as Anne took her shoulders and lifted her up 

"No, you need not show me any deferances today Constance, I am not worthy of it, I should in fact be bending the knee to you!"

Constance steadied herself in her heels and wet her lips "What......do you want with me?" she asked as steadily as she could, she didn't mean it to sound cold she simply didn't know any other way of asking right now.

Anne sighed and let go of Constance and walked to the windows to look outside "I can't keep appologising for my actions" she said "I can physically say the words over and over but it won't change anything, what is done is done and nothing can change that, I do regret hurting d'Artagnan, I will bear the weight of that guilt upon my conscience for the rest of my life and I expect I shall answer for it upon the day of judgement", folding her arms over her chest she turned back round to face Constance who was listening with a frown 

"I can accept that d'Artagnan will never forgive me, if our positions were reversed I doubt I could forgive me, however forgiveness is not what I am seeking"

"What are you seeking then?" Constance asked relaxing her posture a little 

"Security" Anne said "For myself, for my Son, so that his reign is secure. To do that I need to...........make myself popular amongst the people of France, the real people of France, not the courtiers and Nobles, they will bend to which ever way the wind is blowing and so long as they aren't going to be hurt, or rather their interests aren't"

"You mean the poor, the commons" Constance summized 

"Yes, they out number the nobility twenty to one if not more, it is they who will offer the real support I need to secure little Louis reign and.......if it is not too much of an imposition to ask........I would like you to help me do it".

 

Garrison

 

Athos paced six footsteps forward then turned and paced another six footsteps back while running his hands through his hair as Aramis hurriedly explained about the letter he had found in Cesario's room.

"And there was no sign of the boy himself?" Porthos asked 

"No" Aramis replied shaking his head violently "Stupid boy must have gone to rescue d'Artagnan himself, thinking he's playing the hero"

"Yeah and all he'll get is disemboweled right along with d'Art" Porthos spat "Bloody fool!"

"No!" Athos said stopping his pacing and tuning back to them "No the Spanish do not win today, d'Artagnan did not escape their captivity only to be slaughtered by them in his own country!, we are going to get d'Artagnan back and I am not going to let him out of my sight for the rest of my life so help me God!"

Aramis rose an eyebrow and glanced at Porthos who nodded his head "Do you want me to muster all the brats!?" 

Athos looked over to where the Cadets/brats were training "No, the less of us heading there the less liklihood there is of us being spotted and the Spanish forwarned"

Porthos cracked his knuckles and flexed his biceps "They'll not have a large group anyway, too much risk of being spotted to move a large company into France, just a small group"

"Highly trained though I'll wager" Aramis said thoughtfully "We'll likely be facing our Spanish counterparts, the King elite, we should not expect to have an easy job of this"

Porthos nodded grunting his agreement, Athos however shook his head a small smile on his lips   
"They may be well trained but they have made mistakes already"

"They 'ave?" Porthos asked screwing up his face in confusion

"Indeed, they have foolishly assumed that by writing to Cesario in Spanish and to him alone that they will not be caught by any of the French forces, they assumed correctly that Cesario would walk right into whatever trap they are laying for him, but they did not factor in Aramis finding the letter, they will not be expecting an attack so they will not be guarding their perimeter which gives us the advantage"

"They won't be expecting us" Aramis said a smile growing on his face "With a stelth attack we can get in, take alot of them out fast and quiet before they realize there is a problem"

"Exactly" Athos stated "Now load up on weapons, and one of you tell Brujon whats happening and send him to the Louvre and tell Treville, whatever Spanish are left alive can join the other prisoners in the Bastille, you've got five minutes then we go". 

*****************************************************************************

 

Spanish Consulate

 

Cesarion held up his trembling hands as he walked into the ruins of the chateau and was immediately surrounded by the guards Chapuis had on duty.

"I'm amazed you have the courage to show your face traitor" Orvetti said as two of his soldiers bound Cesario's wrists behind his back 

"Believe me...." Orvetti said getting closer to Cesario and breathing in his face "You will regret doing so", he looked like he was turning away but then swung round and punched Cesario hard in the stomach making the young man double over coughing and groaning as all the air was forced out of his body. 

"Take him down to the French Whore" Orvetti ordered "They might as well have a chance to say goodbye".

 

Still groaning in pain and struggling to breath Cesario was led to the basement were d'Artagnan was being held. 

Chapuis was there waiting for him and smirked as the young man was unceramoniously thrown to the ground at his feet   
"Thought you'd got away didn't you?" he said and delivered a harsh kick to Cesario's face sending the young man sprawling with a broken nose and two knocked out teeth that left blood streaming down his face 

"Leave him alone!" d'Artagnan roared fighting furiously against his bonds 

"Oh this is only beginning!" Chapuis chuckled "I haven't even started yet!"

He gave Cesario another two kicks in this side, a horrible cracking sound filled the air as the boys ribs broke and he left coughing and struggling for breath all the more

"Lift him up!" Chapuis ordered the guards taking out his hip flask and drinking from it, "Oh I am going to enjoy breaking you!" he said to Cesario as the young man was lifted by the guards "I'll enjoy making you my bitch!" he spat into Cesario's face "Just as your Uncle made that French whore his!"

Cesario whimpered and looked away, his eyes falling on an enraged d'Artagnan who was tearing at his own flesh with his nails to try and free his hands   
"His Uncle was a fucking coward!" d'Artagnan shouted "Just like you are!, you know that?, you nothing but a fucking coward!"

Chapuis paused and looked at d'Artagnan thoughtfully "Is that what you think?" he asked

d'Artagnan sneered pulling back his lips to expose his teeth "Look at you, you need gaurds to hold your victim because you're too weak to do it yourself, you haven't the balls to take someone on Man to Man, so yes you are nothing but a weak sniviling coward!" 

d'Artagnan flinched slightly as Chapuis's fist hit the wall beside his face and glared as the General gripped his throat squeezing his wind pipe   
"You'd like to fight me one on one would you?" he whispered into d'Artagnan's face "You and me, a duel to the death?"

"Got the balls for it shit face?" d'Artagnan croaked a mocking smirk spreading over his lips "Swords or hand to hand?, I'm good for both" 

Chapuis grinned and leaned forward even more his lips just an inch from d'Artagnan's mouth   
"Oh I'm sure you'd be excelent in a fight, a Musketeer at his best, and no doubt with all your skills, all that fury which is bubbling just below the surface you will find a way to win"

"Aren't you keen to find out?" d'Artagnan asked tilting his head to the side his voice a horse seductive whisper

Chapuis gave a breathy chuckle before pulling away "I'll admit I am curious as to how such a fight would end, but....." he smiled at d'Artagnan "I am not foolish enough to risk my life to find out, and you may call me a coward if you wish but in the end I will be the one walking out of here while you will be the one left in a pool of his own blood!"

"No!" Cesario cried struggling now against the guards holding him "You said you'd let him go, you said if I came you'd let him go!"

"My dear boy I said nothing of the sort" Chapuis corrected gripping Cesario's jaw in his hand and squeezing painfully tight "You in your infinite stupidity believed I would do so, but I shall not. You will watch your French slut die here at my hands, and then you will be dragged back to Spain where you will die a death befitting a traitor", he laughed mockingly at the bloody faced young man "Ah you thought you could be the hero of the piece, thought you could rush in and save the day, it never even crossed your mind that you would only be coming to your death and to witness the death of your whore"

Cesario made a strangled sounding sob and gazed at d'Artagnan with teary eyes that begged forgiveness 

"Let him be Asshole!" d'Artagnan snapped "Just let him go, he's little more than a child, he's not worth anything to Spain but we both know I am. Let him go and take me back in his place!"

"No!" Cesario cried in absalute horror

But d'Artagnan was adamant "Take me in his place, I am the nephew of the Comte D'Artagnan and Montesquiou, a Peer at court and a Lieutentant of the Musketeers, I am worth far more to your Master than an orphaned Spanish boy is!"

"No d'Artagnan please don't do this!" Cesario begged openly sobbing now 

Chapuis looked at the Musketeer thoughtfully and then back at the sobbing Cesario "You actually care about this whelp don't you?" he said "You'd throw yourself to the lions to spare him"

d'Artagnan squarded his shoulders and lifted his chin "I would" 

Chapuis nodded "A noble effort befitting a noble heart" he mused "You are a true Knight of old Monsieur d'Artagnan, you belong in the tales of Galahad, Percival, and Lancalot, You are brave, romantic, and unerringly loyal, such qualities are not to be scoffed at even by your enemies" 

"Please General I'm begging you!" Cesario wept "Don't do this!"

"Oh you will beg whelp, and you will plead, and you will piss yourself as you swing from a rope after your limbs have been shattered on the wheel, but not yet I think" Chapuis said "As for you?" he said to d'Artagnan "I was going to give you a gut shot and leave you to bleed out slowly in agony, but now.............now I think you deserve a better death"

"No!" Cesario sobbed shaking his head and crying pitiously 

"Instead of a slow torturous death befitting a dog in the gutter I will grant you a swift and painless end" Chapuis stated "A single ball through the head, and to ensure that is what you receive I shall fire the weapon myself".

 

********************************************************************************

 

"I'm sorry d'Artagnan" 

d'Artagnan, turned his head to look at Cesario. 

The younger man looked ghastly, his face was swollen and bruised with dry crusted blood from his nose to his chin. His eyes were blackened and blood shot, and his normally tan skin was like chalk. He looked years older and completely exhausted.  
No not exhausted, defeated.

"I fucked everything up" Cesario whispered as slow tears rolled donw his cheeks "I wanted to make you happy, I wanted to be your savior, I wanted...........I wanted you"

"I know" d'Artagnan said shifting on the cold stone floor and looking at Cesario properly "I don't blame you for anything, not for coming here, not for bringing the news of the Queens betrayal, not for any of it", d'Artagnan spoke softly and looked upon Cesario perhaps how a Father would look at a contrite child following a mistake of some sort 

Cesario nodded his head and sniffed hard "You never loved me did you?" he asked "Not like that, not how I wanted you to"

d'Artagnan wet his lips and sighed deeply "I wish I could say that I did, I wish I could offer you that comfort, but no I have never felt anything more than friendship for you"

At some other time Cesario may have burst into tears over this but right now all he could feel was cold acceptance of what he had in his heart always known but denied. 

"I do love you Cesario" d'Artagnan said "I love you as I would a brother or a Son, you do have a place in my heart and always will, but not as my lover, that, for better or worse belongs to Athos, it always has and always will"

Inspite of his split lips Cesario offered d'Artagnan a weak smile "At least you did feel something for me" he said "At least thats something I can hold onto"

"And I am sorry you got dragged into this Cesario" d'Artagnan said "You deserved better"

"Did I?", Cesario gave a hollow laugh that echoed in their make shift cell "Perhaps this was where I have been heading all my life, I am as they say a Sinner born"

"I don't believe that" d'Artagnan said "I don't believe that you are destined for anything other than eternal light. You are an innocent Cesario and God does not punish the innocent. You may well have to suffer yet more horrors in this world before you find peace, but I promise you, peace is waiting for you on the other side, you will be recompenced for all you endure, and the love you have over following your beautiful heart will be your guide to that peace"  
Had they been able to Cesario and d'Artagnan would likely have held hands then, shared a last moment of contact before the inevitable end, but they were unable to do more than gaze at each other and offer comfort through the depths of their eyes alone.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

As per Chapuis instructions when it came to the time he had alotted for d'Artagnan's execution and their departure from France the guards brought d'Artagnan and Cesario up from the basement to what had probably been the main dining hall of the ruined Chateau. The few remaining collumns provided cover from the sights of the street which was added to by the high walls. 

The guards did not mistreat the prisoners anymore, apparently Chapuis had lost his taste for torturing them, or at least for torturing d'Artagnan, Cesario was another matter he would tend to when he was ready, when he was back in Spain and had all the tools of torture at his disposal.

"There is no priest present" he said to d'Artagnan as he and Cesario were brought before him "But if you would care to make a last confession...?"

d'Artagnan tilted his head to the side and offered a smile "I confess that I despise you beyond all measure, I confess that were you at my mercy I would gut you like a fish and string you up by your feet and let the birds have at your remains!, I confess to looking forward to the day when I see you in hell!", filling his mouth with saliva he spat in Chapuis face and laughed almost manically as he was shoved back on his arse by the guards.

 

Taking a handkerchief from his sleeve Chapuis wiped the spit from his face and sighed   
"And here I was prepared to offer you mercy"

"Shove your mercy up your arse and fuck yourself on it!" d'Artagnan sneered "I don't care, give me an agonising death if you will, have me drawn and quartered you bastard I don't care because I am not afraid do you hear me?, I AM NOT AFRAID!".

Snapped his fingers Chapuis ordered the guards to drag d'Artagnan ten feet in front of him and took out his pistol   
"I would see you drawn and quartered" he said to d'Artagnan "But I'm afraid that is too noisy and I simply do not have the time for such a thing, so a gut shot will have to do"

"I'll see you when Satan is making you his bitch!" d'Artagnan sneered breathing hard and bracing himself as Chapuis took aim "I'll be waiting for you shit head!, I'll be right there ready to great you at the gates of hell!".


	41. Chapter 41

Spanish Consulate

d'Artagnan stared defiantly at Chapuis his expression and body language betraying none of his inner fears, his heart was beating so fast in his chest he would swear that it was ratteling against his rib cage and that he was in danger of seeing it burst right out of his body!. 

His back was slick with a cold sweat, and his stomach muscles were clenched tightly in fear but he forced himself to remain stoic, determined not to show any sign of fear as he faced his executioner. 

Chapuis took his time in cocking the pistol and gave d'Artagnan a mocking smile before his finger pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down for d'Artagnan as he stared down the barrel of the gun.   
Every second seemed to drag longer than natural, the wind blow against his skin felt harder and the brush of the air more substantial on his flesh, the sounds outside the consulate ruins were distorted, dragged out so they seemed like he was hearing them under water. The blood surging past his ears to his brain seemed to pulse with a greater intensity, he almost felt like he could see every rush of blood through his veins, every motion of the chambers in his heart as it beat!.

The wind blew his fringe over his forehead making his brow tickle, he could swear that for those few moments he felt each and every single strand of hair separately.  
As he drew breath into his lungs he found himself holding onto it as he saw the tendons in Chapuis hand tense and his finger pull back on the trigger.   
The cloud of smoke that left the pistol seemed to plume with a deadly beauty as the gun was fired and the air about the ball as it flew out of the gun seemed to waver like ripples in water when a stone was flung into it's depths.

d'Artagnan exhaled slowly, his eyes tracked the progress of the ball as is grew closer to his body, he felt his heart stutter in his chest and his nerve endings seemed to become enflamed as he anticipated the blow of the ball hitting him.

Only that blow never came.

So focused had he been on the bullet that he had failed to see Cesario suddenly pull himself free from the guards at his sides and run forward throwing himself in the path of the bullet which struck him in the stomach throwing him to the ground with a winded moan of pain.

"No!" d'Artagnan screamed in horror at seeing the young man flung down before him with blood rapidly spreading over his stomach

"God damnit!" Chapuis cursed preparing to reload his pistol "Stupid whelp!"

"I saved you!" Cesario whispered rolling onto his back to gaze at d'Artagnan coughing raggedly "At least I managed to do this!"

"No!" d'Artagnan said shaking his head his eyes filling with tears "No you don't do this, you don't die like this!", he sank to his knees choking on a sob as he tried to pull his hands free so he could put pressure on the wound and stop Cesario from bleeding out. Sitting down on his buttocks he forced his arms down the back of his legs and pulled his hands past his feet bringing them in front of him so he could place them down onto Cesario's stomach. 

The Spaniard groaned and struggled as the pressure d'Artagnan put on the wound increased the pain he was already suffering 

"I'm sorry!" d'Artagnan apologised "I'm sorry but I have to" 

"I know, it's okay" Cesario moaned panting and shaking

A clicking noise drew d'Artagnan's attention away from Cesario and he found himself staring at Chapuis who had the reloaded and cocked gun trained upon him once more.

"Two birds, almost one stone" the General sneered taking aim at d'Artagnan.

 

A gun shot sounded through out the consulate ruins but it did not come from Chapuis weapon. 

Instead the shot came from d'Artagnan's right and was followed a second later by Chapuis firing his gun at the sky as his body crumpled to the ground the right side of his face and head exploding in a shower of blood as a musket ball tore through him!.

Snapping his head round d'Artagnan saw Aramis perched like a falcon atop of the wall setting aside his smoking harquebus and picked up his pistol which he fired with deadly accuracy taking out another Spaniard followed by a third and fourth with Porthos and Athos's pistols which they had loaned to him to make use of his skills.

Needing to reload Aramis jumped down from the wall and ran for cover so he could refill the guns at which point Athos and Porthos broke cover attacking from both left and right with their swords.

Two Spaniards fell to Porthos's blade before they even had a chance to react and a third to Athos's.

"Attack you fools attack!" Orvetti yelled drawing his own sword and glaring at his men as they reacted with sluggish fumbling hands that were slowed by shock.

 

Porthos's boot connected with the groin of the first soldier who managed to draw his sword and the young man fell to the ground howling in pain at the dirty shot. Porthos chuckled dirtily and deflected the next soldier's attack easily with his sword and punch the poor sod in the face knocking him down before sinking his blade through his chest. 

As he pulled the sword free he spun round with a grace that seemed impossible for a man of his size and he slashed another soldier's belly open spilling his intestines on the ground!.

With a roar he picked up said soldiers sword and threw it into the chest of another before parrying with the next.

 

Athos was wasting no time in taking out the Spanish, the first he ran at him received a slashed throat for his trouble and the next was nearly decapatated by the force with which Athos swung his sword!. 

He fixed his gaze on d'Artagnan who was practically laying on top of Cesario trying to stop the blood pouring from his abdomen. 

The Spanish Captain who was glaring at his rapidly depleeting soldiers fixed his angered gaze on d'Artagnan and began to march forward his his sword held aloft and his intention to take revenge on the young man clear!.

"No!" Athos whispered sinking his maine gauche into the throat of a soldier while deflecting the sword of another gaining the upper hand and running him through   
"D'Artagnan!" he shouted trying to run forward but was left unable to do so as two more soldiers got in his way, "Damn it, ARAMIS!" he bellowed wanting to alert the marksman to d'Artagnan's danger so he could take the captain out.

With his weapons reloaded Aramis charged back into the fray shooting down two soldiers and took aim at the Captain, however he missed his mark thanks to another soldier since he had to dodge a bullet aimed at him at the last moment sending the shot wide. 

"Fuck sakes!" he cursed performing a neat shoulder roll across the ground and threw his maine gauche into the throat of the soldier who'd tried to shoot him. 

Getting back to his feet Aramis tried to get a shot on the Captain with his remaining pistol but was forced to waste the ball on another soldier and then fight with his sword as he was surounded.

 

With Porthos equally occupied it was left to Athos to defend d'Artagnan who was completely unable to defend himself right now. 

Raising his leg Athos kicked a soldier on the chest and elbowed another in the face to clear himself a path, running as hard as he could he took aim and flung his sword at the Captain hitting him in the back just below the shoulder blade. 

The blow knocked the Captain off his feet sending him face first across the ground with a grunt, his sword sliding from his hand towards d'Artagnan and Cesario

"d'Artagnan!" Athos yelled only to find himself falling to the ground with a cry of pain. The back of his leg throbbed and burned and Athos reached down finding a dagger embedded in his calf half way to the hilt "Goddamnit!" he cried taking hold of the blade and pulling on it letting out a roar of pain as he did so. His flesh resisted the removal of the blade and blood spurted from the wound as he insistantly tugged, pulling the dagger free just in time to turn himself around and ram the dagger up into the chest of it's owner as he ran to take Athos's head off!.

As he fell to the ground Athos wrenched the sword from the soldier and turned back rising to his feet to defend d'Artagnan, however in the moments that had past since he'd taken his eyes off d'Artagnan the situation had changed.

 

Having forced Cesario to curl up into a fetal position and use his own thighs to slow the bleeding from his stomach d'Artagnan had picked up the Captain's sword with his hands bound and was defending himself against him. 

Orvetti had pulled Athos's sword from his own back and had attempted to strike d'Artagnan only to end up with another wound as his own sword was stabbed into his shoulder by d'Artagnan when the Musketeer threw himself across the ground picked up the sword and thrust it up into the Captain!.

Pulling the sword from the Captain d'Artagnan rolled backwards and jumped to his feet a smirk on his face   
"Not really your day is it asshole!?" he goaded at the wounded Captain 

"Shut up!" Orvetti snarled and charged forward with a roar his sword raised ready to strike. 

His lack of finesse made him easy for d'Artagnan to fight, he deflected the sword and parried without any difficulty, he allowed himself to be seen as on the defensive luring Orvetti in for the inevitable kill.   
Dancing backwards as light on his feet as a ballet dancer d'Artagnan allowed himself to be driven up against one of the remaining walls only to suddenly spin to the side as Orvetti made a killing thrust towards his heart with Athos's sword.   
The blade uselessly struck the stone and left Orvetti unable to defend himself as d'Artagnan turned back round and thrust the Captain's sword right through the stomach and then ran it across to the otherside and before ripping it free and opening up the whole of Orvetti's abdomen in the process! 

"Compliments of France!" d'Artagnan said into Orvetti's face and spat on him as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Retrieving Athos's sword from the dying Spaniards hand d'Artagnan handed it to Athos as he came running over 

"You mind?" he asked holding out his bound wrists to Athos who quickly cut the ropes 

"Are you alright......?" he didn't get any further as d'Artagnan turned on his heel and ran back to Cesario pushing his hands back over the boys wound and stroked his pale sweating face 

"You hold on you hear me?" he ordered the boy "Take shallow breaths and make yourself stay awake"

"Hurts!" Cesario groaned 

"I know" d'Artagnan said blinking back the tears which dampened his eye lashes,

"Let me help" Athos said getting down on his knees besides the pair and adding his hands to the wound, "He needs a doctor" he whispered to d'Artagnan who nodded his head knowing this already

"You need to fight though, fight the urging of your body to slip into the darkness thats pressing on your mind, make yourself suffer the pain rather than giving into oblivion" d'Artagnan ordered 

"Can't..." Cesario panted 

"You can" d'Artagnan insisted "You have to, if you fight then you have a chance of living!"

"No!" Cesario spluttered with blood coating his lips he tried to inhale air but only succeeded in making rasping noises "Can't have you..."

"Cesario!" d'Artagnan whispered choking now on his own sobs, inspite of himself even Athos felt a sharp pain at the back of his throat and a burning in his eyes at the sight of the Spaniard and his hopeless situation, even if they managed to get him to Lemay before his bled out there would be nothing the Doctor could do, the bullet had torn through his stomach spilling it's contense inside him, he was bleeding both inside and outside his body, was going to die no matter what they did.

The saddness of this was enough to make Athos's battle hardened heart ache in pity and empathy for Cesario. A boy on the cusp of manhood lost to the ardent passion of his first love, all dreams and hopes and expectations of a fairytale life. A life that was now being ended in a brutal and painful way, a life over before it had even really began.

 

"I.....love you!" Cesario rasped gazing at d'Artagnan with glazed eyes "Always....even if...you.....you"

"I love you Cesario!" d'Artagnan declared "I love you and I don't want you to die", he let out a horse cry as Cesario began to choke and made to lift his head but Athos stopped his head shaking his head

"Let him go" he whispered as gently as he could 

d'Artagnan gave him an indescribable look and shook Athos's hand off his wrist, batting away Athos's hand from Cesario he pulled the Spaniard up into his lap and held him close stroking his head as tenderly as a mother with a newborn babe.

Having finished dealing with the Spanish who were now either dead, dying, or incapasitated Aramis and Porthos stood back keeping a respectful distance as d'Artagnan guided Cesario into death.

"So much I wanted to do" Cesario whispered his chest heaving "So much I wanted to see.....the bay of Naples, Venice, the Loire Valley...........I imagined seeing them in my mind but I.........I'll never know now what they really looked like"

"Beautiful" d'Artagnan said "The sea from the bay of Naples is the most crystal clear blue you can imagine, the coast is fair and the air warm and sweet with just the faintest scent of sulphur from Versuvius"

"You've been?" Cesario croaked looking up at d'Artagnan who smiled 

"When I was much younger, younger than you are now, I was educated in Italy, I saw the whole country and loved it all"

"We could have gone there" Cesario whispered, his breathing was weaker now, only the very top of his lungs were receiving oxygen as his heart slowed with a lack of blood to pump, his skin was turning grey and lips where blood wasn't splattered were becoming blue   
"Think we'd have been happy?" he asked 

"We would have been" d'Artagnan agreed leaning down and kissing Cesario's forehead "In our own paradise by the sea"

"Thats where I'm going" Cesario said a slight smile on his face "I can see it now, I see it so clearly", he reached out a shaking hand in front of himself as if he were pointing to something "So beautiful" he whispered his eyes closing "We'll be there.........forever".

 

As Cesario fell limp in d'Artagnan's arms Aramis made the sign of the cross and recited the last rights for his soul.

Very gently d'Artagnan moved Cesario and lay him down on the ground "I'm sorry" he whispered kissing his face "I never wanted this for you, I wanted you to be happy, I never meant to bring you to this"

Gently Athos lay a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder "This wasn't your fault" he said hoping to comfort the younger Musketeer but d'Artagnan shook his head and got to his feet 

"It is my fault" he said "Mine and hers", turning he looked at Athos with an empty look in his eyes "And now she's going to pay".


	42. Chapter 42

Athos's message about d'Artagnan and the Spanish soldiers has Treville cursing and rounding up City guards and Musketeer cadets as fast as he can to ride out to the consulate and lend aid to his men.

"Nto even their captain anymore and I'm still having to be Father to them!" he muttered under his breath 

"Sir?" Brujon asked with a frown 

"Nothing!" Trevilled sighed glancing at the lad "Just when you are commissioned try to have more consideration about the grey hairs you are causing your commanding officers!".

 

Treville is a little disapointed to arrive late to the consulate having actually hoped to take on a few Spaniards, however by the time they do arrive the battle is over and all he and his men have to do is pull the still living Spaniards to their feet and make them ready for transport to the Bastille. 

"All went well then?" he asked Aramis pleased to note that his men seemed not too worse for wear

"No entirely" Aramis replied with a head nod towards where d'Artagnan and Athos were standing, "Cesario didn't make it" he said regretfully 

Treville winced appreciately and his sharp eyes look over at the tragic figure laying the ground in a pool of his own blood 

"He took a bullet for d'Artagnan" Porthos murmured "Saved his life, and died in d'Art's arms".

 

Treville closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep breath, he can easily guess how this must make d'Artagnan feel, how guilty and angry at all this. 

Cesario may have made his own choices to come here, and to throw himself in the path of a bullet but Treville knew from experiance how guilt worked and knew that d'Artagnan wouldn't be seeing it that logically. 

While the grief was still fresh and raw within him like an open bloody wound he would twist the facts in his mind and blame himself. 

Or blame another.

The Spanish may have been responsible for this but they were for the most part dead, and with a glance at those remaining Treville doubted that many more than three or four would live out the rest of the day before succumbing to their wounds. 

So d'Artagnan would not be able to vent his frustrations in that quarter, he would have to find another to blame.

 

d'Artagnan suddenly began to walk away from Athos and Cesario, walking slowly at first looking as if he were unsure of his destination, then picked up speed as he became more certain of where he was going. 

"d'Artagnan wait!" Athos cried turning and attempting to go after him but his leg gave out and he toppled to the ground with a curse 

"Athos!" Aramis cried running to him and slapping Athos's hands away from his leg so he could examin the wound 

"Hey, hey!, where the hell are you going?" Porthos yelled at d'Artagnan's retreating form, the younger man however didn't bother to turn nor even to pause in his walking as he headed out towards whatever destination he had decided upon 

"Athos will you stay still!" Aramis scolded "This needs stitching!" 

"I have to go after him" Athos replied ignoring Aramis's words and trying to stand which of course resulted in more blood spurting from his leg!

"Damnit Athos!" Aramis cried "You're risking perminant damage doing this now will you just sit down and.............", he was cut off as Athos suddenly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him forward so hard Aramis was yanked down onto his knees!

"God 'Thos!, what the hell............?"

"He's going to make Anne pay for this!" Athos snarled into Aramis's face having no time or patience to waste of pleasentaries

"Anne..............?" Aramis's face paled as he realized what Athos meant 

"I have to stop him!" Athos hissed at his brother in arms "I have to make him see sense before he throws his whole life away!"

Aramis's head was noding even before he had even decided on his course of action, but then he knew that Athos was right and that d'Artagnan had to stopped or he would be hung at the very least!.

Louis may have genuine feelings of friendship towards him but he would not be able to forgive, or at least not to excuse an attack upon his Queen and d'Artagnan would die as the result.

He, Porthos, even Treville could go after d'Artagnan, but they would not be able to reach d'Artagnan, to really reach his heart and mind the way that Athos would. No one had that power over him than Athos, so leg wound or no, it had to be him who went to d'Artagnan and stopped him from descending fully into maddness. 

 

Reaching under his doublet Aramis untucked his shirt from his breeches and tore a long strip from the hem which he used to pad and bind Athos's leg 

"As soon as you are back at the garrison that is getting stitched and you are spending a week off it!" he ordered firmly 

Athos smiled and clasped Aramis's shoulder "Thank you my Friend" he whispered gratefully and with a groan hauled himself to his feet. With gritted teeth he walked as fast as he could to where they had tethered their horses and mounted Roger kicking him into a cantar to follow d'Artagnan.

He chose the most direct route to follow d'Artagnan since he suspected that he would take the swiftest route back to the Louvre rather than the back streets which would take longer. 

d'Artagnan did not like to procrastinate, when he set his mind on something he went head first into something without a seconds hesitation.   
This was no different, he had set his mind on harming the Queen, maybe even killing her, and he wasn't going waste anytime in waiting to get it done. 

 

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Porthos asked looking back at Aramis and turned his head to look at Treville 

"No" Treville replied resignedly "This must be dealt with by them alone, all we can do is treat the wounds once this is over"

Aramis crossed himself "May God have mercy on us all".

 

******************************************************************************

 

Since d'Artagnan was on foot and Athos was on horse back he caught up with the Gascon easily and slowed Roger into a trot beside the irate Musketeer.

"D'Artagnan stop this now before you make the biggest mistake of your life"

d'Artagnan shook his head at Athos's words and increased his pace "Leave me alone Athos" he said "This doesn't concern you"

"The hell it doesn't!".

 

Bringing Roger round in front of d'Artagnan and blocking his path Athos dismounted and aproached his lover   
"This concerns me greatly d'Artagnan, because it concerns you, and you are everything to me" he said uncaring for anyone who might hear them or what they might think about all this, right now all that mattered to him was d'Artagnan and that was what he was focusing on. 

"I know you are hurting" he said to d'Artagnan who gazed at him with a blank expression "I know that inside you feel ready to explode, and I know you need to vent that emotion but this is not the way, I won't let you throw your life away like this"

Now this got a reaction from d'Artagnan, he scoffed at Athos and glared at him "You won't let me?" he sneered "You really think you can stop me?, you think you've got what it takes to prevent me from doing anything?" 

Athos lifted his head proudly "I do"

d'Artagnan gave a hollow laugh and for a moment appeared to be turning away, then he landed a punch on Athos that knocked him back a few paces 

"Get out of way Athos" he said coldly "Or I'll do a damn sight worse!".

 

Wiping blood from his lip Athos sighed "And I did so hope we wouldn't have to do it like this", leaping forward he dealt d'Artagnan an equally hard punch followed by another and a blow across the back that had d'Artagnan stumbling and struggling to stay on his feet 

"Trust you to do everything the hard way hm!?" Athos said as d'Artagnan spat blood from his mouth and turned back to him with a face like thunder "Ready to listen to reason?" Athos asked "Or would you like another belting!?"

His mockingly calm voice was a red rag to bull and with a roar of fury d'Artagnan lunged at him catching him about the middle and sending them both crashing through an age and damp rotted cellar door and rolling down the stone steps to a cellar beneath an abandoned crumbling down house.

The breath burst from d'Artagnan's lungs as he struck the cold damp cellar floor and for a moment stars dancing behind his eyelids, besides him Athos was groaning and coughing himself. 

Slowly he forced himself to rise to onto his hands and knees only to be kicked in the stomach by d'Artagnan who was back on his feet before him, "Think you can take me?, think you can stop me?" he snarled at Athos kicking him in the stomach again making Athos roll over one again 

"You can't take me!, you couldn't even take your wife!", d'Artagnan made to kick Athos again but Athos was too quick and wrapped his arms about d'Artagnan's leg and pulled it out from under him bringing him to the ground with a hard thump!

"What have I always told you?" Athos said moving to straddle the Gascon "Head over heart!" 

"Fuck you!" d'Artagnan and slammed his head into Athos's, he shoved Athos off him and jumped back onto his feet, Athos did the same and blocked the kick d'Artagnan aimed at him but took the punch to his face 

"Head over heart?" d'Artagnan jeered "Like you do?, burying it in as much wine as possible?, were you think with your head when you put a rope round your wifes neck?, or when you started fucking me?"

Athos chuckled "Well I was thinking with a least one head when I was fucking you!, but not the one on my shoulders", he deflected the blows d'Artagnan attempted to reign on him and trapped d'Artagnan's left arm behind his back twisting it painfully. 

Grabbing d'Artagnan's fringe he pulled his head back and whispered to him "But it was my heart that lead the way with a blazing path of fire" 

d'Artagnan bared his teeth "Then prepare to meet the inferno at the end!", he bent forward and flipped Athos over him slamming him onto the floor 

"But thats what you've always wanted isn't it Athos?" he sneered "To burn?, for all of this end?, all your misery to finally be over", he laughed mockingly "But you don't have the balls to end it yourself!", he ran at Athos only to be caught and thrown into the wall, his head spun and before he had a chance to bring his arms up to defend himself Athos had them pinned over his head.

d'Artagnan struggled and snarled his breath hitching as Athos placed a knee between his thighs and added just enough pressure to his groin to be pleasurable 

"Do you?" he asked d'Artagnan who spat and snarled at him "Have you truly got what it takes to end this for us both?" 

"Let me go and find out!" d'Artagnan growled   
Athos narrowed his eyes giving him a calculating look and then let d'Artagnan go.

Within a second he was the one pinned against the wall, d'Artagnan's hand at his throat ready to squeeze the life from him but not yet doing so  
"Well?" he asked "What are you..........."

He was cut off as d'Artagnan's lips crashed into his in a violent and desperate kiss, dragging his hand from Athos's throat he ran it up Athos's face and through his hair pulling it roughly and and bit down on Athos's lip!

Growling Athos shoved away from the wall and turned them round pinning d'Artagnan to it once more and shoved his knee back between the younger mans legs making him squirm and writhe, d'Artagnan's hands were running over his body, pulling at his clothing and undoing his breeches with a fevered hunger, savagely they kissed again, teeth and tongues dancing a duel and hands grasping hard enough to bruise each others skin, slipping his mouth down from d'Artagnan's mouth Athos kissed and bit his throat making d'Artagnan gasp and arch his neck giving himself over to Athos to claimed, which Athos happily did. 

Swiftly he turned d'Artagnan round and pinned him to the wall his hands above his head and body flush on the peeling plaster, with practised moves he pulled down d'Artagnan's breeches and not even bothering to prepare either of them at all he thrust inside d'Artagnan hearing his cry of pained pleasure and feeling his flesh stretch and tear. 

Pain was what d'Artagnan wanted, pain mixed with pleasure and Athos was giving it to him, thrusting into him with no restraint, using his body hard and brutally, so much so that it should have had him feeling abused. Yet Athos was not without tenderness, as his free hand fisted d'Artagnan's cock and stroked with each thrust, his lips kissed and sucked on his throat and the back of his neck, his tongue trailed a pattern to his lips as he leaned his head back and turned enough to reach Athos for a kiss. 

With their lips joined and bodies flush against the filthy wall locked in brutal, beautiful carnality they came crying out their release into each other claiming each others hearts and souls as their own, and so took each others pain so it would not be their burden anymore.


	43. Chapter 43

It was dawn when d'Artagnan awoke with a start in the cold damp basement with Athos at his side. 

His body was aching with pulled and strained muscles, bruises both from his fight with the Spanish and with Athos. 

A look at himself showed blood on his inner thighs, he had torn as Athos had taken him without preparation, he was sore as hell inside and outside and the pain felt both jolting and pleasing. 

He felt rather like a sinner redemed by flagilation, as if he had purged his soul of it's sins by mortifying his own flesh.

 

Letting out a deep sigh d'Artagnan rose to his feet closing his eyes and wincing as he stretched and felt his joints click and muscles pull.

Quite naked he walked over to the trap door and looked up at the pale sunlight streaking into the basement through the broken wood of the door above him.

Closing his eyes he spread his arms wide and tipped his head back so his face was turned up to the sunlight and let himself be bathed in the warmth and brilliance of the new day.

 

"You look like an Angel descended from heaven" Athos said

He had awoken when d'Artagnan had risen and walked across the room to look at the sun. 

Sitting in the shadow of the basement Athos was treated to the sight of d'Artagnan enveloped in the golden hue of the morning sun.   
It was a captivating sight that Rennaisance artists would have furiously tried to capture and immortalize upon canvas. 

d'Artagnan looked like the young David, like Adonis, Narcissis, and Paris. A young and beautiful boy who would forever be thought of as a youth rather than a man until real old age claimed him. 

Athos wished he had the skills of Da Vinci, Botticelli, and Michaelangelo so that he might paint this image himself so it would never fade from memory with time.

 

"I feel lighter somehow" d'Artagnan said finally turning from the sun and facing Athos. With the light shining behind him his features were hidden in shadow and a golden red hue surounded him making Athos now think of the Seraphim, of Samael Angel of Death, beautiful and terrible all at once, an apt description considering d'Artagnan's fiery temper and incredible skills with a sword. 

"I feel as if the weight of my anger and my sorrow has been lifted"

"Thats good" Athos said getting to his feet and nearly falling as soon as he tried to walk!. His leg throbbed mercilessly where he had been stabbed, fresh blood oozed from the wound breaking open the scab that had formed over the puncture as he had lain still in sleep. 

As he toppled d'Artagnan ran to him and caught him by the shoulders holding him up right   
"We should go to the garrison" he said his voice practical now, all his romantic speach gone as he faced the reality of Athos's injury

"We should" Athos agreed putting an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulder and limping to where their clothes were discarded having been torn off through out the day and night as they had lain in the cellar sating their lusts upon each other.

"I want Cesario to have an honorable burial befitting a soldier" d'Artagnan said as he found his shirt and breeches and pulled them on "He deserves that, he gave his life to save mine, he deserves to be honored as a hero"

As much as Athos had been jealous of Cesario, as much as he had been angry for all the trouble the young Spaniard had brought to their door he could not deny the fact that Cesario had saved d'Artagnan, had died saving his life, he did truly deserve a soldiers burial and it would be an act of petty childish cruelty to deny him such a funeral and Athos was many things but childish was not one of them. 

Placing a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder he squeezed gently and wrapped his arms loosely about the young man as he drew him close   
"We will honor him as if he were one of our own" he said sympathetically "He will be burried in the Musketeers graveyard among our brothers as he died saving one of us"

d'Artagnan nodded his head smiling sorrowfully but resigned, he was not lost in a haze of anger and grief now, he was grieving of course and would be for some time but the madness that had fueled him right after Cesario's death was gone, it had been exhausted by his fighting and sex with Athos. 

"It always seems to come back to you doesn't it?" d'Artagnan said speaking the thought as it entered his skull "Always you pulling me back from the brink, saving me from myself. You've done it since we first met all those years ago, you could have just killed me in self defense, could have tossed me to the gutter as soon as Dujon was brought to justice but you didn't" 

"I saw something of myself in you" Athos said "Something of my youth, without my flaws, something that I could.......mould into a great warrior, and shape into noble manhood" he sighed and looked down at his feet giving a small huff of a laugh "I never meant to fall in love with you though"

"Of course you didn't" d'Artagnan said "You saw me as a protégé, a potential Son, you didn't think that I would become your lover and that everything you were feeling for me was sexual and romantic, and then you tried to deny it for a long time, even after you saved me from Lebarge breaking my neck when I went to kill him"

"It just about killed me keeping myself from you" Athos said "From giving into my desires and pining you to my bed" he ran his hands up d'Artagnan's body to cup his face and ran his thumbs over the younger mans sharp jaw line "I would walk through hell for you, would risk anything and everything to keep you safe from harm, even if it is from yourself"

d'Artagnan smiled and laid his hands over Athos's wrists "And you say I am an angel, when in truth it is you who have always been my guardian angel, and I think always will be".

Garrison

 

Taking their time in riding back to the garrison ensured that the Musketeers were rising for the day.

Aramis and Porthos were of course up with the dawn, or rather Marie had woken them with the dawn demanding to be fed and changed.

The feeding they both enjoyed, using a specially moulded pewter cup with a teat shaped nozzel that Marie could easily suckle warmed milk from. 

The changing however was not a job they enjoyed since as Porthos eloquently put it her clouts smelled worst than a ten day old corpse in the heat of July!.

"I dunno 'bout you pet but I'll be glad once she's potty trained" Porthos said as Aramis carried their precious daughter down to the training ground wrapped securely in a thick blanket to keep her warm 

"I think it takes a few years for what" he said wrinkling his nose "We'll have to ask someone, maybe theres a way we can speed it up!"

"Aye, I mean they train dogs within a few weeks!" Porthos agreed.

 

The two of them went to their usual table to get breakfast which Serge was just starting to bring out, the elderly former Musketeer pausing to coo over the baby as he went,

"Oh she's a fine little lass, gonna be a real beauty when she grows up" 

"Course she is, aren't you mi pequeño angel" Aramis said to Marie (My little angel)

"Ain't no men gettin' near 'er though" Porthos growled sounding and looking like an over protective bear with a cub!

"Ah we've plenty of years before we need worry about that" Aramis cheerfully said reaching over the table and snagging himself a slice of fresh bread which he dipped in honey and began to munch on, his eyebrows rose as he saw Athos and d'Artagnan ride through the gates "Well look what the cat finally dragged in!" he drawled stuffing the bread into his mouth and chewing swiftly 

"What the hell have you two been doing?" Porthos inquired looking at the state d'Artagnan and Athos were in, "Or shouldn't I ask!?" he added with a dirty grin.

 

D'Artagnan gave Porthos a half smile while helping Athos down from Roger and supporting him so he wouldn't put anymore stress on his wounded leg   
"We've been soul searching and seeking absalution" he said enigmatically so Porthos frowned in confusion 

Aramis however was straight to business as handing Marie over to Porthos to hold and addressed Athos like a drill sergent on a training ground   
"Right get up those stairs and get your breeches off I want to bath and stitch that damn leg before you end up with gangreen!"

Athos rose his eyebrows in amused bewilderment "Sir yes sir!" he drawled

"Want me to pull his smalls off and bend him over the desk for you too!?" d'Artagnan asked sticking his tongue out at the gesture Aramis sent him 

"C'mon, I'll scrub your back and massage your shoulders when Aramis has finished playing nurse maid" he said to Athos urging him on up the stairs 

"Hm with a promise like that I think I should get myself injured more often!" Athos chuckled leaning his weight on d'Artagnan and the banister so he could take the steps on a hop.

 

Porthos sideled close to Aramis cocking his head as he watched their brothers in arms going up the stairs "d'Art seems better" he said "Think Athos got whatever was eating him out of his system?" 

"Hope so" Aramis said "The sooner we can put all of this behind us and move forward the better".


	44. Chapter 44

Louvre

 

Louis was not known for his procrastination, he did not really have the patience or attention span for it. When he wanted to do something he simply acted on it.

So with his worries over d’Artagnan’s feelings towards the monarchy following the treachery of his Queen and his impending death he summoned d’Artagnan to his presence to speak with him upon this matter in the hopes he could resolve the conflict if at all possible.

 

Disregarding his wig and fine clothes to wear a simple night shirt and a robe over his shoulders to keep himself warm Louis greeted d’Artagnan in his bed chamber where they may talk in private without any servants to over hear what they said to one another, or worse courtiers!.

“Please sit” Louis commanded sitting on the end of his bed and gestured to one of the chairs “It hurts my neck to look up at you!, you’re too tall!”

A small smile flitted over d’Artagnan’s lips at the complaint but he did as he was bid wincing a little as his healing injuries were pulled a little 

“You are well?” Louis asked 

“Well enough Majesty” d’Artagnan replied “Cesario was buried yesterday, a funeral befitting the brave and true hearted man he was”

Louis nodded “I heard he saved your life by giving his own, a most noble act”

“One I shall never forget” d’Artagnan stated and dipped his head “I could not love him as he wished I could, I didn’t love him as anything but a friend, and I will remember and love him as a friend”

“As you should” Louis agreed with a small sigh “I know now is not the time, I know you are grieving but I must….”

“Know where I stand in regards to The Queen” d’Artagnan finished for him and nodded his head “I understand, you fear for the succession of your Son, you need to know that I will support them when…the time comes”

Louis smiled at the delicate way d’Artagnan spoke of his death and agreed   
“This I must know, I do also understand your animosity towards The Queen, I do not ask you to forgive her either..”

“Good because I cannot and will not” d’Artagnan stated firmly rising from his chair and walking to the window, he placed his hands on the frame and looked out into the gardens seeing guards at their posts, a couple of the Queens ladies taking the air among the flowers, the sun was bright in the sky and cast a light golden glow that made d’Artagnan’s skin warm and brought a small smile to his face 

“I use to gaze at the sky when I was in the Spanish prison, the little slither of it I could see, I longed for the sun, longed to go and be warmed by it”

“Tis a harsh fate for a man to separated from the light of the heavens” Louis said “How ever did you survive the cruelty?”

d’Artagnan turned and gave him a smile “I remembered my days in the sun, my childhood in Gaascony, my life as a Musketeer, and I kept hope in my heart that I would escape and seek retribution against those who harmed me”

He sighed deeply and turned fully to face the King “I cannot forgive Queen Anne, I will hate her for what she condemned me to for the rest of my days. Your Son however is innocent of any crime, he I will serve to my last breath without question I swear to that”.

Louis saw no lie on d’Artagnan’s face, he spoke with complete and utter honesty that convinced Louis beyond question

“Is there anything I can offer you in recompense for what you have suffered in our name?” he asked 

d’Artagnan shook his head “No, somethings cannot be eased be compensated. I cannot return life to Cesario and no material offering can make up for the time I spent in that Spanish hell hole. All I can do is look to the future and live my life to the fullest”

“There’s truly nothing I can offer you?”

“No” d’Artagnan said “But I do appreciate the offer non the less” 

Louis sighed as deep as his lungs would allow and rose from the bed, he crossed the room and clasped d’Artagnan’s shoulder   
“You truly are one of the most virtuous men I have ever had the privilege of knowing d’Artagnan, I wish that we would have had longer to know each other in this life”  
A melancholy look came over Louis’s face for a moment but he quickly forced it away and pasted a smile on his face instead 

“Still we must not dwell on misfortune as you say but make the best of the time we have, and I wish to spend as much of it as I can with my Son”

“As you should Majesty” d’Artagnan said “I will take my leave of you then”, he bowed from the waist and departed from Louis suite.

 

Athos was waiting for him in the gardens with their horses and handed d’Artagnan his horses reigns when he arrived   
“I see no medal on your chest!” he commented dryly “Nor do your pockets jingle with coin!”

d’Artagnan grinned “He wanted to talk about where my loyalty lies in the aftermath of Queen Anne’s part in my imprisonment, he needed to be assured that I would not rise against her or the Dauphin in the future”

Athos looked rather offended on d’Artagnan’s behalf at this but his lover patted his hand and shook his head   
“No it’s fine, he needed to be certain and he is now so that’ll be the end to it”

“What did you tell him?” Athos asked curiously 

“That while I will never forgive Queen Anne for her part in my time in that Spanish shithole I do not blame the Dauphin for it, he is an innocent and that I will serve him without question”

“As will we all” Athos murmured wrapping his fingers about d’Artagnan’s and smiling at him “I do believe you have another day or so of your leave for us to enjoy don’t you?” he asked his voice lowering into a seductive husky whisper that sent shivers down d’Artagnan’s spine 

“I do indeed Captain!” d’Artagnan replied “Am I to assume that you have an idea on how I should spent that time?” 

Athos made no verbal reply, he did not need to, the heated gaze he sent d’Artagnan told him everything he needed to know.

************************************************************************************

 

It is a very well known fact that when things are starting to look up they never stay that way for very long.

In fact they the swiftly turn the opposite way and everything goes once again to shit.

For the Musketeers this was no exception.

 

For a few weeks they were treated to a blissful lull in crime, there were no threats against the Monarchy, no further incursions from Spain into French territory, so they were able to spend some time relaxing and simply doing patrols, Palace duty, and training the cadets, enjoy regular meals and decent nights sleep.

 

Well d’Artagnan and Athos were able to enjoy good nights sleep, when they bothered to sleep at least!, Porthos and Aramis however were being treated to Marie’s lengthy bouts of colic!.

 

“Dear God how can something so small scream so damn loud!” Porthos complained as Aramis jiggled Marie and patted her back leaning her over his shoulder to ease her colic 

“I don’t know but I really wish she wouldn’t!” Aramis replied rocking Marie even more “Come on little one your Papa’s need to get their beauty sleep!” he pleaded with her lifting her from his shoulder and holding her up so she was looking into his face “Look at me sweetheart!, my looks are fading from lack of sleep!, I have shadows under my eyes, no colour in my cheeks, soon I’ll start going grey!”

“I’ll put more than a little colour in a couple of your cheeks!” Porthos chuckled winking at Aramis and moved Marie back onto his shoulder rubbing her back as vigorously as he dared and he grinned at Porthos only to grimace as he felt a wetness down both his front and his back as he was puked and pissed on at the same time!

“I think I’m cursed!” he grumbled lifting the now contented Marie off his shoulder and handing her to Porthos so he could go and get changed   
“It’s the second time in as many days she’s done this to me!, why does she always piss on me and not you!?” he demanded of Porthos who set about getting Marie changed and cleaned up to put her to bed 

“Guess I’m her favourite!” Porthos snickered as he got rid of the soiled cloth and fixed another nappy onto Marie “Yeah you’re my little Marie aren’t you?” he cooed to her kissing her on her nose “You’re Papa Porthos’s little girl!”

“Bollocks!, you’re my Princess aren’t you little Marie?” Aramis said lifting her off the table and cradled her against his naked chest 

“Botticelli should paint you like that!” Porthos said admiring the sight of Aramis half naked and holding their daughter against his chest “A male Madonna and child” he said “You’d eclipse the Mona Lisa with your beauty!”

“Blasphemy and flattery!” Aramis stage whispered to Marie “What should we say to that eh?, what should we do hm?”, he peppered kisses over her cheeks and gently laid her down in her crib tucking her in and watching with a doting look of awe at the sight of her slumbering form 

“Every time I look at her it’s like seeing a miracle” he said to Porthos “She amazes and captivates me anew each time I see her”

“I know” Porthos said wrapping his strong arms about Aramis’s shoulders “She’s our blessed miracle”

“Hm”, Aramis tipped his head back against Porthos’s shoulder and closed his eyes “Right now all I want is the blessed miracle of sleep!”.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Athos took two cups of wine over to the bed were d’Artagnan was lain sprawled all loose limbed and sated from their evenings activities.

“You know I don’t think I can recall a time when things have been quite so peaceful” Athos said handing d’Artagnan his wine and joining him on the bed “When have we ever bee able to simply enjoy long lazy evenings together like this without the intrusion of duty calling us out of our pleasure”

d’Artagnan turned to face him with a slow smile “And we have enjoyed a lot of pleasure” 

“Long may it continue” Athos breathed leaning forward and capturing d’Artagnan’s mouth in a lingering kiss.

 

Of course such peace could not last for very long, after all the Musketeers were soldiers, their lives were dedicated to duty not to domesticity, so really it shouldn’t have been a surprise for any of them when things inevitably went straight to hell!, however the manner in which they did was a very unpleasant surprise.

 

Queen Anne, while determined to make herself beloved of the commons of France, especially Paris was not convinced that such public love was enough to secure the stability of the Kingdom for her Son and so had once again started to communicate with her Brother King Philip of Spain in the hopes of perhaps given enough time to broker a peace treaty between the two lands.   
Unable to trust these documents to anyone else she had enlisted Aramis to act as go between. 

He had of course been reluctant at first, their arguments, her past actions against d’Artagnan had wounded Aramis deeply.   
But he had sworn a sacred oath to the crown that he would not abandon, and more personally he was motivated to see to it that the Dauphin was safe and secure upon the throne. So he had agreed to be the messenger and carry documents back and forth between Anne and the Spanish.

For a while all went well, it seemed that the letters were reaching King Philip and that no one was suspicious.

Then, when the time came for there to be a transfer of Spanish Generals from France back to Spain everything went to hell and Aramis found himself in the hands of Grimaud.


	45. Chapter 45

Aramis was hanging by his wrists from a wooden beam in the abandoned ruin of what had once been a country manor house.

His wrists had been rubbed raw by the metal cuffs digging into them and his hands had become painful as blood struggled to flow against gravity and then numb and cold as time had past. 

His bare arms were streaked in blood from the tears in his wrists and his forehead was dotted with a few spots of blood which had dried and crusted to his skin.

He was bare chested having been stripped to the waist to make sure that not a single weapon remained on his person. 

When he had first been strung up he had tried to lift himself up by his arms to unhook the chains and free himself, but he didn’t have enough flexibility in his hands to do this and had only succeeded in shredding the skin on his wrists and making his shoulders ache angrily, a feeling that did not ease as the hours wore on and on. 

Somehow Grimaud and his merry band of fuckwits and assholes had intercepted the messengers between himself, The Queen, and Ambassador Perez who had been negotiating with The Queen for King Philip, why any of this would interest a common criminal like Grimaud Aramis didn’t know but he did have some suspicions as to whom it might concern and decided to put those suspicions to the test and see what information he could milk out of Grimaud.

 

“What the hell are you going to get out of this?” he asked Grimaud directly, the man was sat over the camp fire “How does any of this possibly benefit you?” his words were spoken fast as he sucked in rapid amounts of air, being hung like this was similar to crucifixion and restricted the lung capacity, if left like this for too long he would die of suffocation. 

When Grimaud did not respond Aramis tried for a laugh “C’mon, if I’ve got to be stuck here with you for company the least you can do is offer some conversation!”

Grimaud looked up from where he had been sharpening one of his daggers on a whetstone   
“You’re lack entertainment are you Musketeer?” he asked rising to his feet “I hear you saw my home”

“You’re home” Aramis said nodding his head “Your Mother, brutalized by soldiers day after day…”

“Night after night” Grimaud said cutting Aramis off “She was weak!” he spat 

“No!” Aramis argued “She was strong”.

 

Were he not completely soulless Grimaud might have looked as if he was touched by Aramis’s words, but Aramis knew better than to think there was any trace of humanity in Grimaud, looking into his eyes was like looking into Rochefort’s eyes, there was nothing there but darkness, anything good and human had been stripped away leaving only a brutal void in the place of the human spirit.

 

Reaching forward Grimaud pulled Aramis’s rosary from his pocket and held it in his hand “My Mother had some of these” he commented “They did not protect her”

Aramis again shook his head “They do not protect against the wickedness of others, they only protect you from becoming wicked yourself”

Grimaud scowled at him “Then you do not need them”, without a second hesitation he flung the rosary into the fire “When the Queen meets my demands you need not fear God, or yourself, only me!” 

“You?” Aramis said scoffing “You and the Brat of Orleans?, I heard you threw your lot in with him, rescuing him from the Bastille though God knows why, he’s failed in two attempted coups against the King already and has never yet not betrayed anyone stupid enough to follow him!”

Aramis was cut off from saying anything more as he received a brutal blow to the gut from Grimaud followed by two kidney punches that left him agonised and coughing raggedly 

“There’ll be plenty more of that Musketeer!” Grimaud snarled at him “And much worse yet to come, so you pray to your God to send an angel of mercy to carry you away because you’re in for a world of pain before the end!”.

 

 

 

Paris

 

Sylvie beamed at Constance as she and other Louvre servants brought Ink, Paper, and other supplies into the warehouse along with a printing press for her to use. 

This combined with the food, wine, and clothing pleased Sylvie greatly as it did all of the refugees in Saint Antoine. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this Constance” Sylvie said as she watched a basket loaded with rolls being passed about by grateful and hungry people

“It’s not from me Sylvie” Constance reminded her “But Her Majesty the Queen”

The smile fell from Sylvie’s face and she looked away turning her attention instead upon the paper instead of Constance who frowned and laid a hand on Sylvie’s arm 

“The Queen isn’t as bad as you think she is, she is concerned about the people here, she wants to help”

“For her own ends I’m sure” Sylvie said resignedly, part of her wanted to tell Constance to take all of the food, drink, and everything else back to the Louvre but while she was stubborn she was not foolish enough to cut her nose off to spite her face, she needed the printing press if she was to spread word of her beliefs and ideas, and the people here needed the food and clothing desperately. 

“Please” Constance said turning Sylvie slightly towards herself and giving her a smile “Give her a chance”

Sylvie pursed her lips looking reluctant but slowly nodded her head, “Now then” she said wanting to end the conversation, “Let finish getting all of this handed out, we’ve a lot of hungry people to feed”.

 

Louvre 

Truly Treville’s day was going from bad to worse!.

First he’d awoken with a crick in his neck after spending the night in a chair by Louis’ bedside only to find the King had gone missing after downing all of the opiate that the Physician had prescribed him to help ease the pain of his condition.

Then after playing hide and bloody seek with the King and enlisting the help of Athos, Porthos, and d’Artagnan to find Louis and put him back to bed he’d found that the King might not have been hallucinating Milady de bloody Winter as he found a monogramed handkerchief in Louis bed that bore the symbol of the forget-me-not, Milady’s calling card.

Then to top everything off Anne came to him with a blackmail letter from the Spanish whom she had been negotiating with demanding the release of Spanish Generals who had been captured and were awaiting execution in the Chaterlet in return for Aramis who’d been foolish enough to act as he go between!.

Pissed off beyond any measure of control Treville didn’t even both to pretend to be polite anymore and lit into her   
“How could you be so bloody stupid?, did you learn nothing from your past bungled attempts at negotiation?”, he was of course referring to d’Artagnan and his two and a half year imprisonment to which Anne had the grace to flush and drop her gaze 

“There has to be peace” she whispered “You’ve seen the Kings condition!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you have no right to ask for peace or make negotiations on behalf of France!” Treville snapped “You are not yet Regent!”

“No but I am your Queen!” Anne reminded him briskly but for once this had no sway over Treville who glared at her coldly 

“And you may well have cost Aramis his life!”.

 

Fortunately the Musketeers had not yet left the Louvre so Treville was able to swiftly gather them and bring them to Anne’s apartments where he showed them the letter.

This was the first time d’Artagnan had been in Anne’s presence since the discovery of her involvement in his imprisonment and the tension between them with thick uncomfortable. 

Despite his renowned Gascon temper d’Artagnan managed to hold himself in check but anyone could see the tension in his jaw where he was gritting his teeth and the tremors in his arms from where he was balling his fists in impotent rage.

“To accede to the Spanish demands would damage your Majesty’s reputation” Treville said stating the obvious 

“They are due to hang tomorrow” d’Artagnan said through gritted teeth 

“You’d abandon Aramis?” Anne asked looking incredulous 

“Like you did me!?” d’Artagnan shot back utterly unable to keep from doing so 

“d’Artagnan…” Athos murmured letting the letter fold up in his hand and approached his lover both to offer comfort and to stop him from doing anything he might regret

d’Artagnan shook his head and held up a hand to show that he wasn’t going to loose control even if he wasn’t going to play nice either.

 

Anne sighed and lifted his chin up, whatever guilt she felt for d’Artagnan, and it was not a small amount, she could not let it interfere right now   
“Aramis had made two previous trips without incident” she began only to be cut off by Porthos 

“The Spanish are our Enemies!” he snarled “D’you not know what they do to their prisoners?, what they put d’Art through?” he gestured to d’Artagnan angrily “And you still sent Aramis, a man you once claimed to love in that nest of vipers!?”

Anne swallowed hard fighting to keep her cool “Philip is testing me, testing my resolve for peace, if I can show him I am willing to make such a bold gesture despite the damage to my reputation then peace may be guaranteed”

“Or” d’Artagnan countered “His work will already be done” 

Anne narrowed her eyes on him “Are you suggesting my own brother would try to harm me?”

d’Artagnan shrugged “He sent Rochefort here didn’t he?, a man who nearly raped and murdered you!”

Anne shuddered at the reminder of Rochefort’s hands upon her body, forcing her to the ground, trying to force himself on her. Still all these years later she had nightmares about that day, about his cold heartless gaze looming over her, his hateful touch upon her skin. 

Wetting her lips she forced herself to remain calm “Rochefort was sent by Vargas”

“Who was acting under who’s orders?” d’Artagnan demanded and shook Athos’s hand off his shoulder to march forward past Treville to speak Anne disrespectfully close to her royal person.

“Wake up you stupid naïve girl!” he spat into her face making her flinch back as if she were about to be struck and had she been a man then d’Artagnan likely would have hit her but he had never yet raised his hand to a woman and hoped that he never would have to.

“How long has it been since you and Philip actually saw one another?, decades?, you know nothing about him and he nothing about you!, the two of you may as well be strangers for how little you know each other. He doesn’t care anymore about you than he does the canon fodder he sends out to be slaughtered in the trenches!. If he were to invade France and capture the Louvre he would have you stripped of your finery, pushed out and paraded through the streets in your shift like a common whore just to show everyone that he could humble The Queen of France!, and then if he didn’t just have your head removed he would have you thrown in the Bastille and left to rot!”, d’Artagnan was panting by the end of this rant and shaking with adrenaline coursing through him, taking a breath he spoke softer reminding himself that while he may hate her this was and would be his Queen for a long time to come. 

“You can not trust to long ago child made promises and memories Majesty” he said “Philip is not a boy in the nursery anymore he is a King and his first thought will always be to his Kingdom not you”

“I know that” Anne whispered shaken by d’Artagnan’s speech which had cut her deeply, not because it was harsh but because it was very possibly true, and like all truths it hurt

“Then act like it” d’Artagnan said flinching slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder, 

Treville had let this go on long enough and now decided to intervene before things could become anymore heated than they already were

“We are sure this came from the Spanish?” Athos asked looking again at the letter, partly to recheck the document and partly to avoid a display of jealousy at the sight of Treville touching d’Artagnan however innocently 

“It bears the seal of Madrid” Anne said 

“And that seal could not have been stolen or forged?” Porthos asked following Athos’s thoughts 

Anne frowned and looked to the Minister “Treville?” 

Treville shrugged “Such things are possible” he admitted “In which case the release of Spanish Generals must not have royal permission, I will write the order myself”

“Thank you!” Anne breathed moved by Treville’s sacrifice as this would not make him popular with the people who’d been eager to see the Spanish hang

“So we’ll take them from the Chaterlet straight to the rendezvous point” Athos said 

“And if the Spanish King is not behind this?” Treville asked 

“Then we kill whoever is and rescue Aramis!” Porthos replied simply 

“Or bring them back here to face you!” Athos offered as an alternative   
“Or that!” Porthos replied “But if there’s one mark on ‘Mis then there ain’t gonna be one of ‘em left standin’!”, no one hurt his ‘Mis and got away with it!.

 

 

After the Musketeers departed Treville headed to his office and paused as he breathed in an all to familiar scent.

“If you’ve come to kill me I’m sure I’d already be dead” he said sounding bored and walked round his desk “Milady de Winter”

From out of the shadows an aged but still incredibly striking Milady de Winter emerged stalking the room like a predator prowling “Minister Treville” she greeted “I had hoped you would greet me with shock, and fear I’m afraid I am disappointed”

“Hmm, well dispatches from London alerted me to a Murderess on the run” Treville said going through the documents on the desk “You married a Duke and killed him, bigamy and murder considering your husband is alive and well”

“Well in bed with d’Artagnan I believe!” Milady said sounding almost amused “What would it be like to lay between the two of them I wonder!, passion, honour, experience, and enthusiasm all rolled into one good bedding!”

Treville did not look amused “I doubt either would wish to grant you such a thing, especially considering your latest murderous escapades”

“The old man died of natural causes” Milady stated “His son however….well that was not quite so natural”, Milady looked down at the multiple documents on Treville’s desk “Bad time?” she asked before continuing “I need money!, I had hoped the King might help we were so close once upon a time but now he does not seem in a fit state to help me”

Treville snorted, that was saying the least of the state Louis was in, “The crown may pay you a retainer” he offered 

Milady’s eyebrows rose in surprise “And what would the Crown expect in exchange for this?” she asked 

“Your services of course” Treville replied “Your skills put to use for the good of France”

Milady gave Treville a small smile “I’m not an assassin”

“Yes you are!” Treville replied “You murdered for Richelieu, you’ve murdered for yourself, why not murder for me?, it is after all the only use France will ever have for you”, Treville gave her a bitter imitation of a smile “Athos does not want you anymore, his love is now for d’Artagnan alone”  
A frown flitted over Milady’s face as she shrewdly read the pain on Treville’s face that he tried to keep hidden   
“And d’Artagnan’s for him” she said a bitter look settling onto her own features “Well look at us both” she said “In love with those who no longer love us, if they ever did”

Treville glared at her coldly having no intentions of starting a deeper conversation with her or sharing his woes with her either “You have my offer” he said “The door is behind you, when you’ve made up your mind let me know”

Stung and dismissed Milady took her leave deciding that she might just pay a visit to the Garrison anyway, if for nothing else she could at least have some sport in baiting Athos and d’Artagnan, and while in England she had heard of d’Artagnan’s supposed death and then resurrection after imprisonment in Spain, it would intriguing to see what such a time had done to him and if it had changed him from the boy she had known.


	46. Chapter 46

Marcheaux proved to be as much of pain in the arse as normal, instead of waiting for the following day to execute the Spanish Generals he had taken it upon himself to take them and execute them early before a crowd who were baying for their blood.

“Trust him to make this difficult for us” Porthos grumbled as they ran up onto the scaffold 

“The execution is delayed!” Athos shouted shoving back one of the red guards and reaching up to take the noose off one of the General’s throats 

“On who’s orders?” Marcheaux demanded and grunted as he had the orders shoved into his stomach by d’Artagnan 

“Minister Treville?” Marcheaux asked “He needs royal assent to do this!”

“No he doesn’t now shut up and get out the way” d’Artagnan snapped freeing the third general and shoving him towards the others who Athos and Porthos was escorting off the scaffold 

“The Queen must be behind this!” Marcheaux yelled “A Spanish Queen saving Spanish soldiers!”, this of course got the crowds blood up all the more and soon Anne was being denounced as a traitor to France just as Marcheaux had intended, he was after all working with Grimaud and Gaston and was helping this play out to their advantage.

“The Queen has nothing to do with this!” Athos yelled having to fight his way down the stairs and put himself between the crown and the Generals who they were likely to rip limb from limb given half the chance

“Queen Anne is a daughter of Spain!” Marcheaux went on laughing dramatically “She serves her Brother King Philip not our King Louis…!”, he was cut off as d’Artagnan grabbed his throat and hauled him up close  
“What the hell are you doing, trying to start a full rage riot in the streets?” he hissed at the Red Guard Captain “Shut your damn mouth or I swear I will shut it for you!”

He shoved Marcheaux away and made it three paces along the scaffold before he froze at Marcheaux’s words behind him

“I’d think you of all people would want to see them hang” He said snickering at d’Artagnan “After what the Spanish did to you, making you a catamite!, or maybe you enjoyed it, maybe you liked being the Spaniards whore!”

d’Artagnan spun round and back handed Marcheaux sending him staggering back into one of the stools the Generals had been stood on  
“The only whore here is you Marcheaux!” he snarled “You sold yourself to Feron to get your commission, you’re no soldier you’re nothing but a thug pretending to be more than you are”

Marcheaux glared at d’Artagnan wiping a streak of blood from his lips, he badly wanted to punch d’Artagnan’s face for that, to hit him for once again denting his ego, but he knew well enough that he couldn’t take d’Artagnan in a fight and had no desire to have his reputation tarnished even further by being beaten down by the Musketeer in front of this crowd.

Sneering at Marcheaux, d’Artagnan turned and followed Athos, and Porthos who lead the Generals from the Chaterlet.

“Want to go to the Garrison?” Porthos asked grabbing the collar of one of the Generals who’d started to walk a bit faster “Where d’you think you’re going?” he snarled tossing the man backwards into the other two Generals “Behave and you might just live through this”

“Bastardo!” the General spat at him “Frances Bastardo!” (French Bastard) 

Porthos snorted “Right back attcha mate!”

“Yes we’re going to the garrison” Athos said “We need to load up on weapons before we ride out”.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Garrison 

 

On sheer dumb luck alone they managed to get the Generals through Paris without further incident and dumped them in the care of the cadets who were given instructions to knee cap them if they so much as blinked!.

 

Constance and Lemay were visiting the garrion, one of the cadets had gone down with tonsillitis during the night and Lemay had been called by Serge to check him over and provide him some treatment. After she had finished making the deliveries to Saint Antoine Constance had gone to join her Husband at the Garrison before going home with him.

Rest and plenty of liquids were all Lemay could really prescribe for him, though he did give the lad a pain killing drought to take that would also make him sleepy so he could get some relief from the pain in his throat.

“Whats going on?” Constance asked seeing the grim looks on the Musketeers faces

“Aramis has been kidnapped and is being held for ransom” d’Artagnan replied in a hushed voice “Those assholes are to be given in exchange for Aramis” he nodded his head towards the generals 

“Oh no”, Constance placed her fingers over her lips 

“Come on” Athos said in a low voice “Lets go inside to talk”.

 

There were not enough chairs in Athos’s office to go round so d’Artagnan and Porthos stood while Constance, Lemay, and Athos sat.

“Marcheaux was damn quick to denounce the Queen” Porthos said “He had the crowd calling for her head”

“You think he’s involved?” Athos asked, he wouldn’t be surprised he didn’t trust the little shit an inch 

“Don’t you?” Porthos asked back, Athos shrugged 

“If the Queen is being conspired against then someone has to warn her” Lemay said looking round at the Musketeers “She needs protecting”

d’Artagnan blew a sharp breath out of his nose and looked away as if to say “Don’t look to me for help!”

“We have no proof that she is in danger” Athos said “This is merely speculation, and we need to get after Aramis”

“All this because the Queen wanted peace between France and Spain” Constance sighed “To stop the blood shed”

“There’ll be a damn sight more blood shed if she’d found to be linked to the release of these Generals” Porthos said “The whole of France will turn on her”

“How would that work in Philip of Spain’s favour though?” Constance asked with a frown “It…well it doesn’t seem like it’s something he’d do, does it?, how would destroying his Sister serve him at all?, surely when the King dies and she takes the throne as regent he would be in a better position to negotiate with France than anyone else becoming regent in her place”

Athos blinked acknowledging the very good point

“Gaston” d’Artagnan said turning back from the window “He’s next in line for the throne after the Dauphin and would be next in line to be regent in The Queen’s place, removing her or making her so unpopular with the people that they would never allow her to rule would serve his cause” 

“All too well” Athos murmured in agreement 

“We don’t have time to debate this now” Porthos said “We need to go and get Aramis, then we can deal with everything else”

Constance rose from her chair “I’ll go the Louvre and speak to the Queen, we may not have proof but at least she can be warned”

“Tell Treville too” Porthos advised her “The more who know what’s going on the better”

Constance nodded “Be careful all of you” she said and glared at d’Artagnan “Especially you!”

d’Artagnan looked at her and then at an amused Athos and Porthos “What d’you mean especially me?”

“It means that you attract trouble like bees to honey!” Athos drawled making Porthos laugh as they headed to the door 

“I completely resent and deny that accusation!” d’Artagnan protested “I get in no more trouble that anyone else!”.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The Musketeers were of course right about Grimaud and Gaston, the Duc du Orleans had allied them with his cousin and brother in law Charles Duc of Lorraine who wanted the Generals in his custody so he might use them to discredit Anne. 

He scoffed at the mention of unrest in the streets of Paris and sneered at Gaston’s declaration that Anne’s Spanish birth would be enough to make them hate her, reminding him that his own French birth had done nothing to help his own ruined reputation!.

 

The only downside of this plan for Grimaud right now was that he needed Aramis alive, something that infuriated him when he caught the Musketeer trying to escape.

When the fire had died and the guard left watching him had gone to get fresh wood Aramis had hauled himself across the wooden beam until he’d dropped to the ground, and then using the metal cross that had laid in the burned out fire he’d free’d his ankles of their bonds and tried to make a break for it only to have Grimaud ride up with a pistol aimed right at him.

“You still need me alive” he crowed at the man only to snarl and curse as a burned pain sliced across his flank and he fell to his knees clutching his side 

“But not whole” Grimaud said having given Aramis a flesh wound much like the one d’Artagnan had suffered the night they had staged their plan to capture Milady and the Cardinal six years earlier

“Get him locked back up!” he barked at the guards reloading his pistol “And if he tried to run again break his legs!”.

 

“You know if your hoping to get a ransom for me it’ll never happen!” Aramis said between pants of breath and hisses of pain as his side was jarred, thankfully the bullet had only skimmed his skin not made a puncture or he really would be in trouble, but it still hurt like hell and was bleeding a lot  
“D’you have any idea what my friends will do to you when they get here?” he asked Grimaud as he was strung up again “You think the crucifixion was bad?, it’ll be nothing compared to what they’ll do to you for this!”

“Really?” Grimaud asked looking unimpressed “Will it be anything like this?”, he punched Aramis in the stomach where he was already bruised from his earlier beating and then sank his fingers into the gauge left by the bullet making Aramis howl  
“Yes go and scream Musketeer, scream yourself horse!” he snarled in Aramis’s face “Because the only way you get out of here is death, and same goes for your precious friends too!”, hawking he spat in Aramis’s face and left him swinging by his throbbing wrists once more and panting against the pain in his side and stomach.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Garrison  
While Athos, d’Artagnan, Porthos, and two Musketeers returned from the front road out with the Spanish generals to make the Rendezvous, and Constance and Lemay headed for the Louvre to speak with The Queen about Gaston and Marcheaux, Milady made her way into the garrison and into the Captain’s private chambers.

It was pathetic really just how easily she’d managed to slip past the pimple faced willow reed skinny boys on watch and get inside the inner sanctum of the Musketeer’s Garrison. 

Clearly the chambers which had once been Treville’s were now Athos’s, she reconised some of the possessions there along with others she did not, d’Artagnan’s she assumed. 

Shirts of different sizes lay over a metal frame before a dying fire drying off, along with different sized pairs of under wear. 

Two dirty plates lay on a table along side two used cups and an empty bottle of wine.

The bed was unmade, the sheets stained and turned back showing further staining from where two bodies had lain together in all sense of the term. 

The scent of both d’Artagnan and Athos hung heavy over the bed and tickled Milady’s nose as she reached out with a gloved hand to turn over the covers. 

In her mind she saw herself laying with Athos during their marriage, so the hours they had spent in bed, retiring early in the evening, missing meals, sometimes spending all day long naked and entwined in one anothers arms. 

Their marriage had never lacked for passion or sensuality, Athos for all his rough edges was a very passionate man and while he would likely never admit it, a romantic man at heart.

 

A few strands of jet black hair on the pillows caught Milady’s eye and she remembered running her hands through d’Artagnan’s jet black locks on the night they had bedded together.

She had not been his first but he was not sullied either, he’d known how to please a woman and how to please himself while still being inexperienced enough to have her take the lead and guide him. Not quite an untested boy but malleable, or so she had thought.

“Turns out you were quite far from that weren’t you my dear” she said with a small smile and made her to the cupboard where she found wine and a clean cup, “I may as well make myself at home until the two of you return”. 

 

Elsewhere in Paris further trouble was beginning to spread.  
Having stumbled upon a pamphlet printed by Sylvie to help the poor learn to read and write and so to better themselves Marcheaux decided to make use of this and cause further trouble for the Queen by printing a damning paper claiming that she had an affair with a Musketeer complete with a lewd sketch of her naked in the arms of a Musketeer and set about seeing ot strewn through out the streets of Paris and making sure it found it’s way to the Louvre and most especially to the King where it would do the most damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you're enjoying this fic. I'm just wondering before I write the next chapter, does anyone want me to have Milady kill Sylvie?


	47. Chapter 47

It was d’Artagnan who stumbled upon where Aramis was being held by Grimaud and his men while he was scouting to land to ensure they were not about to be ambushed. 

Once he’d spotted Grimaud he had run back to the camp to alert Athos who did not waste time in launching a rescue on Aramis, for once they had the jump on Grimaud rather than the other way round and Athos was not prepared to miss a chance to finally eliminate their enemy.

 

Of course nothing is ever as simple as it seems and while the Musketeers managed to take out all of Grimaud’s men the bastard himself got away after he used Aramis as body shield knowing that Porthos would never be able to take the shot and risk killing his husband even when Aramis screamed at him to do so. 

d’Artagnan attempted to shoot Grimaud from his horse as he made his escape but the thug was moving to fast and the shot landed harmlessly in a tree instead making d’Artagnan roar with frustration.

“You should have taken the shot and killed us both!” Aramis shouted at Porthos his ear still ringing painfully from the shot Grimaud had fired right next to it.

“And you shouldn’t keep secrets!” Porthos bellowed back at him and seized Aramis by the shoulders shaking him “What the hell were you thinking risking your life like this!?”

“I was thinking we need peace!” Aramis roared shoving Porthos’s chest to get him off “You know, I know, we all know what war does, how it creates men like Grimaud, how it creates places like where Grimaud came from!”

“And how it orphans girls like Marie?” Porthos shouted at Aramis “Or did you forget that you’re not just a soldier anymore, that you have a husband and a daughter to think about!?”

Aramis paled and looked as if he’d been struck “How dare you!” he whispered his voice low and harsh “How dare you ask me that!”

“How dare you risk your life so recklessly when you have a daughter who’s not even walking!” Porthos yelled “How dare you risk orphaning her again when she has already lost her blood parents, did you even think of her at all while you were off playing hero!?”

Snarling furiously Aramis shoved Porthos’s shoulders and all but screamed at him “I was doing this for her!”, had he been physically capable he may have struck at Porthos but his side ached angrily and he had to clasp it in his hand and the bruising on his stomach had him panting for breath forcing him to cease any violence against Porthos.

“All of this was for her benefit as much as it was for the Queens” he said quietly “I wanted for Marie to grow up in a safe and happy France, not a war torn country filled with creatures like Grimaud and Marcheaux and run by bastards like Ferron. I wanted to give her a country in which she could grow up safe without the constant threat of envasions shadowing her childhood, I wanted…”, he broke off and coughed with a pained grimace as the motion pulled on all of his injuries

His anger temporarily deflated Porthos put an arm about Aramis’s shoulders and placed the other one on his chest offering him both comfort and support 

“What am I goin’ t’do wit’ yer?” he sighed understanding now that Aramis had been acting in the best interests of Marie as well as serving The Queen 

“Love me, adore me, and desire me always!?” Aramis joked weakly, with the adrenaline wearing off he was quickly succumbing to fatigue and cold and he was more than grateful when Porthos wrapped his cloak about his shoulders 

“Lets get yer t’camp and have a look at those injuries” Porthos said “An maybe get a meal inside you before we ride back to Paris”

“I won’t argue with that” Aramis agreed leaning more heavily into Porthos as he led him away from the ruined mannor house, “Port?” he asked resting his head on his husbands wonderfully broad shoulder 

“Yeah pet?”

“I really was doing this for you and Marie, I didn’t want her to have to face loosing either of us one day, and I can’t bear the thought of loosing you either” 

Porthos sighed reminded again just how much of a sensitive man Aramis was, how despite his deadly aim with a musket and pistol he was at heart a very gentle and kind man who truly desired harmony amongst his fellow man, he might sometimes act without thinking, (or at least without thinking with his head!), but everything he did came from his heart and his heart was as pure as any Porthos had ever known, he loved fiercely and deeply and without judgement which was one of things that Porthos loved most about him, but he also felt losses more keenly and with the same intensity as he felt love.

This act of playing go between for Anne may have been ill thought out but had been made with the best of intentions and Porthos could not fault him for wanting to make their daughter safe when he knew he’d move heaven and earth to do the same himself.  
Gently he kissed Aramis’s head and whispered into his silky black curls “You’ll never loose me pet, nothin’s gonna take me from yer side, not now, not ever”.

 

The others had kept a discreet distance from Aramis and Porthos to let them deal with their issues in as much privacy as the situation allowed.

Athos to everyone’s relief chose not to follow after Grimaud and instead made plans to return to the garrison once Aramis’s injuries had been treated and they had all eaten and rested enough for the journey which owing to the late hour would likely be at dawn the following morning.

“We’ll catch him yet I promise” d’Artagnan said noting Athos’s grim expression “He’s like a case of herpes, impossible to get rid of indefinitely!”

The vulgar comparison shocked a laugh from Athos which made d’Artagnan smile as he’d been successful in cheering him up

“Well at least we did manage to foil his plans” Athos said “And saved Aramis”, he glanced over to the fire where Porthos had led Aramis and was tending to the flesh wound on his side, it had stopped bleeding on it’s own and wouldn’t need stitching but would need cleaning and binding which he was doing right now

“We did” d’Artagnan agreed “And the next time we meet Grimaud we can make him pay”

“Indeed we will” Athos agreed darkly, no way in hell was Grimaud going to get past him again, not again, their next meeting would be the last one and Athos was determined to make sure that only he left said meeting alive. 

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Paris 

 

Grimaud had ridden back to Paris and met with Marcheaux to alert him that their original plan had failed before he returned to Lorraine’s country estate with the news. 

He was however pleased at Marcheaux’s initiative with the pamphlets incriminating Sylvie and making the Queen look like a common whore. It may not cause out right anarchy in Paris but it would tarnish her reputation right when she need it to be impeccable. 

“It won’t be long now” he warned Marcheaux “The King is sinking rapidly and when he breaths his last I will come with Gaston and Lorraine”  
“We’ll be ready for you” Marcheaux promised and smiled “I can’t wait to see those Musketeers put in their places”

Grimaud did not smile, he never made any expression really, instead he whispered in a low gravelly voice “I intend to make a spectacle of their deaths and save Athos’s for last so he can watch those he loves die before him”

“Yes!” Marcheaux cheered “But I get to kill d’Artagnan!, I owe that cocky little shit one!”

Grimaud was unmoved but didn’t care, it was Athos he wanted to kill, the rest as far as he was concerned were fair game so he was more than happy for Marcheaux to kill or at least try to kill d’Artagnan, most likely he’d die in the attempt and it’d one less annoying mouth to feed anyway!.

“As you wish” he said sounding magnanimous when really he was simply calculating and practical “But remember” he held up a finger in caution and gazed his soulless eyes into Marcheaux’s who had trouble holding the gaze “Athos is mine” he said firmly 

“Got it” Marcheaux whispered seeing the threat for what it was and vowing not to get between Grimaud and his prey.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Garrison

 

The night past uneventfully and the Musketeers were able to return to the garrison the following day without incident. 

Though he had his own horse present Aramis had been too sore to ride alone, his injuries really making themselves known in the morning and so had ridden pillion with Porthos instead and enjoyed snuggling himself into Porthos’s embrace all the way to Paris. 

 

Feeling good spirited Athos ordered for the Spanish generals to be given a meal and a cup of wine each before they were taken back to the Chaterlet for their executions and frowned when Clairmont struggled to meet his gaze and apologised to him before scurrying away. 

“Whats wrong with him?” Athos asked d’Artagnan as they ascending the steps to his office 

“Maybe he’s hit puberty at last!” d’Artagnan suggested making Athos chuckle 

“It’s good to know I don’t have to worry about you leaving me for a younger model” he said slipping an arm about d’Artagnan’s waist 

“Hardly!” d’Artagnan agreed “I need a man who knows what he’s doing not a boy who…” he broke off and froze as did Athos as they opened the door to the office and found Milady de Winter seated at the desk within.

 

Several emotions ran though Athos at once as he saw Milady, elation that she was not dead, then hurt followed along with anger and the sickening twist of suspicion as to what the hell she was doing here in the first place after four years absence.

d’Artagnan was the first to recover and broke away from Athos approaching Milady looking shocked at the sight of her but not surprisingly hostile  
“My God!” he breathed 

“Not quite!” Milady replied dryly and rose to her feet, for a second the two gazed uncertainly at each other not quite knowing what the other was going to do or what they themselves should do. Then slowly and hesitatingly they embraced both ready to put the past behind them and move forward from now on.

“It’s good to see you” d’Artagnan said and he truly meant it, somehow seeing Milady alive and well after all this time was comforting, it reminded him of how resilient she was and gave him hope that others out there would be just as resilient 

“You too” Milady said leaning back out of the embrace so she could look d’Artagnan over, he was not now the boy she had seduced in the tavern and set up for murder, nor was he the head strong newly commissioned youth who had traded insult with her after her true identity had been discovered, he was a grown man now, a man who had suffered unbearable cruelty and had survived with his humanity intact. 

This earned him respect from Milady who knew all to well how cruel humans could be to one another.

“This can’t be happening” Athos whispered running a hand over his face “You can not be here!”

“And yet here I am” Milady said giving Athos a small half smile, she looked him over regarding him closely and how he had changed in the last four years “You’ve aged!” she said bluntly “More grey and lines than were there before”

“War tends to do that” Athos said finally stepping fully into the room “And you are not unchanged yourself” he added looking Milady over critically which he knew would wound her pride, though in truth she was remarkably unchanged for the most part, perhaps she had a few more lines about her eyes and mouth than before, maybe she was a little heavier but the her corset on it was impossible to really tell. Her hair had no silver in it and her face was as captivating as ever.

“Why are you here” he asked finally 

“Can a wife not merely visit her husband?” Milady asked “And her old lover!”

“Um when were we lovers?” d’Artagnan asked “I recall one night that hardly counts”

“Hmm you say tomato…,” 

“Anne!” Athos growled 

Milady sighed “I wanted to see if there was still a chance for us” she admitted and held up the single white glove that she had left at the cross roads and Athos had retrieved “Apparently you did not abandon me after all, and yet…” she looked to d’Artagnan 

“I came to say goodbye” Athos said his shoulders slumping “You had already gone, but I did try”

Milady nodded, while the words cut her deeply she would not humiliate herself by crying in front of Athos, since she had come to the garrison she had realized the folly of her plan, Athos’s heart was no longer hers but d’Artagnan’s and like wise d’Artagnan had given his to Athos. 

 

Whatever may have happened next between Athos and she would remain forever unknown as Brujon appeared at the door informing Athos that he had been summoned to the Louvre by the King along with Porthos, D’Artagnan, and Aramis

“Oh you go without me” d’Artagnan said wearily “I’ve had my fill of dealing with royal problems for a while and if I see Anne right now I’ll scratch her eyes out!”

Athos knew he should argue but he also knew how fierce d’Artagnan’s temper was, it was better not to tempt fate and risk him loosing said temper if their paths crossed with the Queen

“I doubt Aramis will be up to the journey either” he murmured “So it’ll be me and Porthos”

Milady gave him a charming smile “Do send my regards to Louis won’t you!” she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that hide the pain of her grief at loosing Athos completely, well almost completely, d’Artagnan could see through the thin cracks in her mask and discreetly reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in comfort earning himself a surprised but grateful look from the former Comtess 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” Athos said to d’Artagnan who just nodded, he looked again at Milady but could think of nothing to say and so made his exit hoping that putting some distance between himself and she would help him sort out the confusion of his feelings over her sudden return.

“I heard about your imprisonment in Spain” Milady said to d’Artagnan once Athos was gone “What you suffered…, did the Queen have something to do with it?”

“What makes you think she did?” d’Artagnan asked letting go of Milady’s hand 

Milady smirked “You are not the type to hold a grudge over nothing and did threaten to, and I quote “Scratch her eyes out!” end quote”

d’Artagnan’s lips lifted in a slight smile “She refused my ransom, didn’t let my Uncle know I was being held, and pretty much ordered my death which her bastard brother refused to grant and so I spent two and a half years being tortured in a Spanish shit hole before I was able to escape”

“And how did you escape?” Milady asked, she had heard of his escape but not the details and was curious as to how he had done so, she could also tell that he had suffered more than just physical torture while in captivity and felt for him and what he had suffered 

d’Artagnan sighed and ran a hand through his hair “Care to take a walk?” he asked “We can talk along the way?”

Milady smiled “A handsome man offering to escort me through the streets of Paris?, how could I possibly refuse!”.

***********************************************************************************

 

With Aramis tucked up in bed d’Artagnan left one of the Musketeers who’d accompanied them to rescue Aramis in charge of the garrison while he was out with Milady and taking her arm lead her slowly through the streets. 

They did not speak of his escape straight away but rather built up to it as they wandered aimlessly and unhurriedly along simply enjoying the company and good weather. 

Milady’s sympathy for d’Artagnan and her respect for him grew as he explained what he had done in order to escape, what he had endured while captive, and she marvelled at how he had managed to remain sane after suffering so much.

“Sometimes I thought I would go mad after I got back” he said to her as they neared the Chaterlet   
“If it hadn’t been for Treville and Athos then I probably would have lost my mind completely”

“Yes Treville” Milady said remembering the look of unrequited love on the Ministers face “How did that come about?”

d’Artagnan grimaced “Through too much wine, grief, and bad decision making on my part” he sighed “I went to him in a mess, half drunk and half mad and begged him to send me back to the front which he quite rightly refused to do since he knew I was just looking for the quickest way to get myself killed without having to commit suicide. He comforted me and told me that things would get better in time and somehow we started kissing then we were fucking on his office table!”

Milady burst out laughing at this garnering a few looks from those that they past in the streets “You and Treville on his office table!, oh I’ll bet that was a sight to be sure”

Despite himself d’Artagnan too laughed a little “And we then did it against the wall and on the floor!” he added making Milady laugh even more 

“Oh and here I thought he was a refined gentleman!” she chuckled “What would the King have thought if he’d have seen that!”

This time d’Artagnan didn’t laugh, instead he sighed deeply “Sadly Athos did see and ran straight into the arms of Sylvie”.

 

This got Milady’s attention, it was one thing for Athos to be with d’Artagnan, a man she had come to respect and dare she say it even like, but it was quite another for him to be fornicating with another women. An odd belief to be sure but then no one ever said love was logical.

“Sylvie?” she asked 

“Hmm Sylvie Boudin, a gobby little pain in the arse radical!” d’Artagnan said “She has a big thing for ‘Thos and for a while at least he indulged it”

“Before the two of you patched things up” Milady surmised 

“Yeah and she completely despises me for that, and for being nobility” d’Artagnan said with a roll of his eyes “It’s not that I don’t agree with what she’s saying, that things do need to change it’s just that she’s going about it the wrong way, inciting people to rebel against the current order will only cause further chaos and bloodshed which will make the status quo continue even longer in the long run but she won’t see that”

Milady hummed thoughtfully “It sounds like someone needs to put her in her place” she murmured, however d’Artagnan wasn’t paying attention anymore, his attention had been drawn to the large crowd at the Chaterlet about a scaffold upon which Marcheaux along with a couple of other red guards stood 

“What now?” he hissed letting go of Milady’s arm and pushing his way forward through the crowd

Curious herself Milady followed to see what was going on and to listen to what was said 

“What the hell is this!?” d’Artagnan demanded running up the steps of the scaffold where he found Sylvie bound to a post with her back stripped and Marcheaux wielding a whip about to lash her “Sylvie what the hell is going on?” 

“She’s been found guilty of spreading foul lies about the Queen and so has been sentenced to thirty lashes by the King” Marcheaux said earning a cheer from the crowd, among them Milady whispered Sylvie’s name and memorized her face for future reference 

One of the pamphlets was pushed into Athos’s chest by a red guard and he hardly glanced at it before tossing it aside   
“This is bullshit Marcheaux” he spat at the captain “She might be a mouthy tart but she’s not an idiot she wouldn’t have written this”

Marcheaux shrugged “The evidence says otherwise”

“What bloody evidence!?” d’Artagnan bellowed pushing Marcheaux back from Sylvie “Any fucker could have written that shit including your idiot self!”

Marcheaux’s cheeks reddened and he held the lash tighter in his hands, he knew he couldn’t take d’Artagnan in a fair fight and doubted the guards with him would be much help either but he wasn’t going to back down from this in front of a crowd who had come to see blood spilled “Will you dare come between the Kings justice?” he asked daring d’Artagnan to do just that “You have no warrant to hide behind this time Musketeer, the law is the law”

d’Artagnan swallowed looking down at Sylvie who was shaking like a leaf and then to the blood thirsty crowd of assholes who wanted to see blood spilled, he couldn’t free her without causing a riot but his conscience would never let him see her whipped either. 

Looking back to Marcheaux he lifted his chin proudly and began to undo his doublet “The is the law” he agreed “And as a Peer of the realm it is my privilege to take the punishment in place of a commoner!”

A murmur of shock ran through the crowd at this and Marcheaux gaped at him “You what?” he asked in shock 

Milady hurried up the steps after d’Artagnan and took his arm “Are you mad?” she demanded 

“No” he replied shaking her off and taking off his doublet and then his shirt revealing the extent of his scars to everyone which caused gasps of shock and horror that he bore stoically   
“I’m just sick of the innocent being abused is all, and my back has already been stripped to the bone all that whip will hit is scar tissue so I have nothing to loose”, he sneered at Marcheaux “Come on then!” he goaded “You want to whip someone so much do it!”

Marcheaux started forward and paused uncertainly, he looked to the crowd who were growing more and more restless and then back to d’Artagnan, there was nothing more he’d like to do than beat the insolent wretch to the ground, this wasn’t quite how he’d wanted to do so but he would take what he could get.

Nodding his head to the two guards he ordered them forward “Release her and bind his wrists, the Kings justice will be carried out one way or another”

The guards swiftly moved to comply and free Sylvie from her restraints and put d’Artagnan into them instead 

“You’re a fool” Milady whispered into his ear 

“Why!?” Sylvie asked with tears in her eyes “Why do this for me?” 

“I’m not doing this for you!” d’Artagnan replied wrapping his fists about the rope and bracing himself “I’m doing this to prove that no innocent will be flogged in my presence and reminding people that Musketeers and Nobility do still stand for justice no matter what anyone may say”

Sylvie bit her lip for once not knowing what to say, Milady caught her about the waist and pulled her away, taking her from the scaffold and from the Chaterlet 

“Who are you?” she asked whipping the tears from her cheeks which had begun to fall 

“Me?” Milady asked pulled a lethal dagger from inside her skirts as she led Sylvie into an alley “I’m Athos’s wife”

Sylvie’s eyes widened but before she could say a word the dagger had been plunged into her diaphragm and twisted to cause fatal wound 

“d’Artagnan has suffered enough misery for one life time” Milady said to Sylvie who struggled on the end of the blade making groaning noises and choking as blood ran up her throat and began to spill out of her mouth “While I do still love my husband I know he does not love me, and as perverse as is maybe I care for the one he does love and so I am doing this to ensure their happiness”, with a swift motion she pulled the dagger from Sylvie and let the woman drop to the ground watching her struggle for a few more moments before she fell still.

Wiping the dagger clean Milady replaced it in her skirts and lifted them to make her journey back to the Louvre and to take Treville up on his offer, if she couldn’t have Athos she had to earn a living and she did after all have a gift for the taking of lives!.


	48. Chapter 48

Garrison 

 

Aramis held Marie against his chest as he lay back in bed supported by numerous pillows that Porthos had swiped from other rooms to provide him with a back rest.

Washed clean and changed into one of Porthos’s shirts which was far too big for him Aramis was very warm and content in bed, all the more so because he had Marie snug in his arms and Porthos perched on the side of the bed.

“Papa Mis missed you very much sweetheart” Aramis said to Marie stroking her cheek with his thumb, “And he promises he won’t go away for so long ever again because he misses you too much”

“And he won’t be takin’ such blood risks again unless he wants to be tied to this bed for the rest of his life!” Porthos added in a low voice getting a grin from Aramis for this but he reached out and took Porthos’s hand and squeezed it

“I’m sorry I worried you so much love” he apologised “And I promise I won’t do so again”

“Aye I know” Porthos sighed taking Aramis’s hand and kissing it “And I know you were doing it for the right reasons and I can understand it, I just wish you had told me”

Aramis sighed and shook his head “I was sworn to secrecy by The Queen”

Porthos growled under his breath, he was not overly fond of the Queen these days as it was and this latest stunt had not endeared her too him at all

“At least we’re all alright” Aramis said squeezing Porthos’s hand 

Porthos managed a tight smile and nodded his head just as the door was knocked making him scowl  
“Bugger off we’re busy!” he yelled uncaring as to who it was that was disturbing them

“Sorry Sir but you are summoned to the Louvre by the King” came Brujon’s voice from beyond the door making Porthos sigh loudly 

“Five minutes peace!, can’t we get at least that?”

“It would seem not!” Aramis chuckled pressing a kiss to Marie’s forehead and made to rise from the bed 

“Where d’you think you’re going?” Porthos asked as he rose himself 

“To the Louvre” Aramis said as if it were obvious, which it was really “We have been summoned”

“I’ve been summoned” Porthos corrected pushing Aramis back down, “You on the other hand have been injured and need to rest and recuperate, so you stay put and let me handle whatever the King wants”

Aramis did not resist which showed just how tired and achy he was, instead he gratefully settled back into the bed covers and let Porthos take Marie and place her in the crib 

“I’ll be back soon as I can” he said to Aramis kissing him before he departed “You rest” 

“I will” Aramis promised “You just look after yourself”

“I always do” Porthos said with a grin “It’s you I worry about!”, he dodged the pillow Aramis threw after him and left their chambers chuckling.

 

Athos was already mounted on Roger when he arrived in training yard looking bewildered and spooked   
“What ‘appened?” Porthos asked “You seen a ghost or something?”

“Or something” Athos murmured 

“d’Art not joining us?” Porthos asked noting the Lieutenants absence 

“No so it looks like it’s just us” Athos said with a glance up at his office “And the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back”

“Aye”, Porthos decided not to question Athos over what was troubling him, he doubted he would have got an answer anyway, and instead mounted Filip and followed Athos out of the Garrison.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Things went rapidly down hill as soon as they reached the Louvre and went to Louis chambers where the sick King was seething.

The reason for this became clear when the pamphlet about The Queen was revealed.

That combined with her actions over the Spanish Generals had infuriated the King who had ordered Sylvie’s arrest and flogging. There was nothing he could do over the Generals now as it had been taken care of for which he was (even though he wasn’t saying it) grateful for how swiftly the Musketeers had handled the situation   
But he could and was going to seek retribution over the pamphlet even though there was no clear evidence that Sylvie was the one who printed the damn thing.

 

Athos and he left without waiting for dismissal ignoring Louis shouting after them to get to the Chaterlet and prevent Marcheaux from flogging Sylvie.   
Athos might not be in love with her, might not be with her anymore but he wasn’t going to just stand by and do nothing and let her be beaten like this.

However when they arrived at the Chaterlet it was not Sylvie they found on the scaffold being whipped but d’Artagnan!.

“What in Gods name is this!?” Athos bellowed dismounting Roger and began to shove his way through the crowd to reach the scaffold 

“Get out of the bloody way!” Porthos snarled pushing the crowd aside 

d’Artagnan was panting hard and shaking like a leaf while trying to fight the urge to scream, he could not prevent some grunts of pain escaping his lips as Marcheaux tore into his back with the whip putting his full strength into the blows and relishing the blood he was spilling from d’Artagnan’s back 

“Not so cocky now are you Musketeer!?” he jibed “No witty come backs now eh?” 

“Screw you Marcheaux” d’Artagnan panted “You think this is enough to break me?” he gave a manic laugh “After what I suffered in Spain this doesn’t even scratch the surface of my strength”

“We’ll see!” Marcheaux spat preparing to wield the next blow but his wrist was caught in Athos’s unyielding grip and prevented him from landing it 

“Drop it!” Athos growled glowering at Marcheaux with such ire it was a wonder the man didn’t burst into flames!

“I’m carrying out the Kings justice!” Marcheaux objected and flinched as Porthos joined them on the scaffold, “The whelp chose to take that stupid sluts place” he hissed “He chose this!”, his face creased in pain as Porthos’s large hand wrapped about his shoulder and pinched the bones and tendons 

“And you can choose to keep all your bits intact or be ripped apart!” he breathed in Marcheaux’s ear 

Athos’s grip tightened on his wrist making the bones rub against each other painfully.

Caught between two Musketeers Marcheaux knew he was beaten, not even the guards he had at his disposal would be any use against them and so he dropped the whip and held his hands palms up in surrender 

“You’d defy the King’s orders?” he goaded as Athos and Porthos released him to go and free d’Artagnan from the ropes, as stubborn as he was d’Artagnan could not help but to sag into Athos or keep from moaning in pain now that the lashing had stopped 

“Damn the Kings orders Marcheaux and damn you too” Athos spat as he carefully lifted d’Artagnan into his arms and carried him from the scaffold to Roger while shouting at the crowd as he went, “You should all hang your heads in shame for this!” he roared disgustedly “Watching a good and noble man flogged as if it were entertainment!, the lot of you make me sick!”

“The King will hear of this Musketeers!” Marcheaux yelled after them making Porthos turn and laugh at him 

“Go ahead and tell him, d’Artagnan’s his favourite right now, imagine what his reaction will be when he finds out that you flogged him?”

Marcheaux might have been an idiot but he was not so stupid that he didn’t know better than to avoid risking bringing Louis ire upon himself and with a scowl quieted down and let the Musketeers depart without further interruption. 

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Garrison 

 

“Medics!” Athos shouted as soon as they were through the gates of the garrison “Get Lemay now!”

“Yes Captain” Clairmont agreed his face paling at the sight of d’Artagnan bare chested with his back bloody laying in Athos’s arms

“Serge get water boiled Lemay’s bound t’need it, and get some good strong brandy d’Art’ll bloody need it!” Porthos said to the elderly cook who nodded and set about going to get the water while tossing some coins to one of the stable lads to go and get the brandy.

 

Athos lay d’Artagnan face down on their bed and quickly deposited his weapons and took off his doublet so he could tend to d’Artagnan better 

“I’ve sent Serge to get water ready and he’s arranging some brandy” Porthos said shutting the door behind him and gasped at the state d’Artagnan’s back was in   
“Christ lad why?” he breathed 

“Because uh..it was the right thing to do!” d’Artagnan replied wincing as he pushed himself up enough to look at Porthos and Athos who had poured a good measure of wine in a cup and handed it to him 

“Drink it down it’ll help” he instructed   
“Thanks” d’Artagnan whispered drinking as fast as he could, “I couldn’t let Marcheaux do this to Sylvie, my backs already ruined, I had nothing to loose”

“Yes you did you silly boy” Athos said sitting down on the bed besides him and kissing his head “I never thought it possible to be too honourable before today but now I know it is”

d’Artagnan made a humming noise while drinking the wine and tried to keep as still as he could to keep from pulling his back anymore 

“I’ll get Aramis up, he can help Lemay” Porthos said “And he’ll never forgive me if I don’t tell him whats going on”

Athos nodded but didn’t look away from d’Artagnan who’s hair he was stroking back from his face a gently as Aramis and Porthos did with Marie, giving them a small smile Porthos took his leave to go and get Aramis.

“I wish you wouldn’t take such risks with your life” Athos said softly as he petted d’Artagnan’s hair “I could not bear the loss of you a second time, I barely survived the first”

“You won’t loose me ‘Thos” d’Artagnan said softly and offered him a small weak smile “I couldn’t let Marcheaux…”

“I know and I applaud your honour, it is one of the many qualities that I love so much about you” Athos said hushing d’Artagnan and taking the now empty cup of wine and set it on the floor “But I hate to see you wounded, I hate to see your blood spilled like this”

“I’m sorry” d’Artagnan said managing to reach out and take Athos’s free hand into his own “I didn’t intend to worry you”

Athos let out a soft sigh and squeezed d’Artagnan’s hand gently before frowning “Wheres Anne?”

“She left” d’Artagnan said weakly “She left with Sylvie before Marcheaux started” 

Athos could not say why but he felt a knot of tension form in his stomach at this and planned to go to Sylvie’s home in Saint Antoine as soon as he could to check on her welfare, while he knew that Milady had no reason to hurt her he couldn’t shake the feeling that Sylvie might be in danger from his former wife.

 

A short while later Lemay and Constance arrived and Lemay set about treating d’Artagnan’s back along with Aramis’s assistance. 

The deepest wounds Aramis carefully stitched with catgut while Lemay used honey and salt on the shallow ones and between them they carefully bound d’Artagnan’s back and torso in bandages instructing him to keep the wounds dry and to take no activities for the next three days and no strenuous activities for at least two weeks after that.  
For once d’Artagnan did not complain, but then he had been given two cups of brandy to drink and a tincture of opium by Lemay all of which combined had him quickly drifting off to sleep.

“He’ll heal” Lemay said “Though will likely have worse scarring as the result”

“Fool!” Constance said without heat “He should never had done this”

“You’d rather Sylvie be beaten?” Aramis asked with a risen eyebrow 

“I’d rather no one be beaten!” Constance replied “Least of all d’Artagnan, he’s suffered enough, too much”

“Indeed he has” Athos agreed gently laying a bed sheet over his lover and placed a tender kiss on his temple 

“Come let us let him sleep” Aramis said to the others all of whom did silently agreed and gathered their things to take their leave, Lemay paused and spoke quietly before leaving

“I’ll be back in the morning to check the wounds”

“Thank you” Athos replied his attention on d’Artagnan alone, bending forward he kissed him again and tucked the sheet about him “Sleep peacefully my love” he whispered “And I will keep you safe and secure”, taking a seat in the chair by the bed he stretched out his legs and let himself relax as he watched d’Artagnan sleep unaware that elsewhere in the city Milady accepted a commission from Treville to become an assassin for France and in an alley Sylvie’s body lay in a pool of blood.


	49. Chapter 49

D’Artagnan awoke stiff and an a lot of pain just after dawn, though he strove to pretend the pain was managable the tension lines about his eyes and across his forehead were a give away.

Athos carefully dropped a single droplet of opium into a cup of wine and handed it to d’Artagnan   
“Drink it” he ordered sternly 

d’Artagnan wrinkled his nose “Opium makes me sleepy”

“So sleep” Athos said sitting down on the bed besides him “It’ll do you good to rest”

d’Artagnan made a grumbling noise in his throat, he liked staying in bed doing nothing about as much as Athos did which made things difficult when they were injured or sick and needed to be abed.  
Grumpily he downed the contents of the cup with a grimace at the sour taste of the opium and handed Athos back the cup.   
“How does it look now?” he asked   
“Hmm?”, Athos frowned not understanding at first but then d’Artagnan gestured to his back “I haven’t looked” he said and was rather reluctant to do so now but at d’Artagnan’s bidding he carefully helped d’Artagnan sit up so he could unwrap the bandages and then very carefully peel back the dressings over the lashes.

 

A sharp gasp of air left d’Artagnan’s lips as the dressings were pulled away and Athos let out a gasp himself at the gruesome sight beneath the bandages. 

The bruising had come out during the night and d’Artagnan’s back was covered in red, purple, blue, and black bruising about the dark red stripes that decorated d’Artagnan’s back from his shoulders to his hips.

Not a single part of his skin was unblemished by either cuts or bruising, and the previous scars from earlier whipping stood out starkly against the mottled mass of bruising and welts.

 

“I guess it looks as bad as it feels then” d’Artagnan murmured twisting his head to look over his shoulder and down at his back “Well it wasn’t as if I was overly fair before Marcheaux had a go at me”

Athos reached out and took his hand tightly “You are as beautiful today as you were when you first stormed in here challenging me to a duel!”  
The reminder of how they had first met brought an unexpected smile to d’Artagnan’s face and he chuckled in memory of that fateful meeting

“It seems like a life time ago” 

“Nearly seven years” Athos said surprised himself at how long it had been 

“Who’d have thought when I yelled out “Prepare to fight, one of us dies here!”, that we would be here now?”

Athos laughed a little himself recalling his own reaction to those words with a nonchalant and dismissive “May I ask why?” as he’d drawn his sword and faced d’Artagnan thinking him nothing but a hot headed youth with a chip on his shoulder and too much attitude

Technically he had been right, d’Artagnan had been hot headed and had far too much attitude, however he also turned out to be the most brave, loyal, and astonishing man Athos had ever met, and had continued to astound him through out all the years he had known him.  
D’Artagnan yawned and made a humming sound bringing Athos out of his thoughts 

“I’m starting to feel the opium” he said giving Athos a lazy smile “I’ll be asleep soon”

Athos returned the smile and freed his hand from d’Artagnan’s so he could stroke his hair back from his face.

“Go on to sleep I’ll be here for you if you need me”

“Hmm doesn’t seem fair” d’Artagnan mumbled sleepily his words starting to slur now “You shouldn’t waste the day”

“How could a day spent with you be wasted at all?” 

“Flatterer” d’Artagnan chuckled quietly and shifted to get comfortable on his stomach “You should go out and do something, exercise Roger at least”

“Well…,” Athos paused looking uncomfortable 

“What?” d’Artagnan asked his eyes half lidded and face slackening with sleepiness

“I thought I might go to Saint Antoine” Athos said “I wanted to see if Sylvie was alright after yesterday”  
D’Artagnan stiffened slightly but nodded his head “Go then” he whispered “Check on her”

“I won’t be long” Athos assured him not wanting to upset d’Artagnan or get into an argument with him 

“I’ll be fine” d’Artagnan said closing his eyes and turning his face into the pillow “Bring me back something from the bakers!” 

Athos smiled letting out a sigh of relief and leant down to kiss d’Artagnan’s head, “I’ll bring you back a choux bun” whispered into d’Artagnan’s ear getting a sleepy smile from his lover as he slipped into a peaceful sleep once more.

Quietly grabbing his hat, doublet, and weapons Athos left his chambers and quickly dressed himself on the balcony before heading down to the stables and getting Roger from his stall.

Waving a hand to the stable lad to stay in his bed which was a straw pallet in the stables Athos saddled Roger himself and set off for Saint Antoine, he paused along the way at a favourite bakery his stomach rumbling at the smell of the freshly baking bread and pastries.

The bakery of course wasn’t open yet but the baker was kind enough to open the door and take an order from Athos for half a dozen choux buns which he would have delivered to the Garrison by one of his apprentices later.

 

Saint Antoine

 

While it was still early in the city the refugee’s were up and about preparing to go and try to find food and drink enough to get them through another day, to once again go round the inn’s, stalls, and shops begging for work, and those not so conscious of morality would spend the day picking pockets and stealing from those little better off than themselves.

Quietly Athos dismounted from Roger and left him tethered to the wooden banister besides the stairs that led up to Sylvie’s home. 

Taking the steps two at a time Athos went up to the scaffold and knocked on the half rotted door thrice before entering the damp and mould smelling rooms.

“Sylvie?” he called out not wanting to startle her if she was still asleep, though he knew she was an early riser herself, on getting to answer he stepped deeper into the room calling out her name again and the sound of shuffling and a stifled sob caught his ears 

“Sylvie?” he said again peering into the gloom and going deeper inside the room until he found a middle aged woman sitting huddled in the corner on the room 

“Madame?” he asked with a frown “D’you know where Mademoiselle Boudin is?”

The woman nodded her head and swiped at her cheeks with her palms “She’s dead Monsieur, she was murdered in the night!”

Athos felt his stomach flip over and sink down to the bottom of his boots upon hearing this,

“Dead?” he whispered not fully able to comprehend it

“One of the lads found her, Master Roux, she was in an alley next to the Chaterlet” the women sniffled tearfully “She’d been stabbed to death!”

Athos turned away from her placing a hand over his mouth in shock, numbly he staggered from the room and out onto the scaffold, he grabbed hold of the wooden rail and leaned over it feeling dizzy and sick.

Sylvie dead?.

Who would do this and why?.

Sylvie was a no one, she had no power, no position, she was not wealthy, she had nothing that anyone would want to steal from her so robbery could not be the motive and Athos could think of no possible other motive anyone would have to want her dead since her death would cause no power vacuum for someone to fill. 

Yes she might be a pain in the arse and have a big mouth but she was not politically connected nor did she have powerful friends or family that might be a threat to the monarchy so there would be no reason for her death to be ordered.

“Why would anyone do this?” Athos whispered to himself looking down from the scaffold into the street where a dark haired woman walked carrying a basket she was likely going to fill with bread. 

While aside from the hair they looked nothing alike Milady de Winter came unbidden into Athos’s mind and his stomach twisted painfully in worry that Milady might have had something to do with Sylvie’s death.

There was no reason that Milady would have had for killing Sylvie but Athos could not shake the worry that she might have had something to do with this.

Gripping his sword hilt Athos headed down to Roger and untied the reigns, mounted him and set off for the morgue needing to know if in fact Milady had been responsible for this.

 

Garrison

 

As Aramis was for once still asleep Porthos had risen quietly and taken Marie out into the training yard so her crying would not disturb Aramis while he got some much needed rest to help recover from his injuries.

“You know pretty soon you’ll be running down these stairs on your own princess” he said to Marie as he carried her down the wooden steps to the training yard “And you’ll be making me and Papa Mis struggle to keep up with you and keep you out of mischief!”

Marie gurgled and wriggled in Porthos’s arms blinking perfectly innocent eyes at him as she lay snug and snuggled against his chest 

“Yes you will little one” Porthos chuckled “You’re gonna be turning us both grey as soon as you find your feet and start walking!”

“Oh is that little Marie?” Brujon asked coming over from the stables where he’d been helping the stable lad groom the horses 

“It certainly is lad” Porthos said proudly showing off his daughter “Isn’t she a jewel?”

“She’s perfect” Brujon said looking down at Marie who cooed at him 

“She certainly is” Porthos agreed happily “Aren’t you sweetpea?” he cooed at her as he took her over to one of the tables and sat down to await Serge bringing out breakfast

“How’s about we take Papa Mis breakfast in bed eh?” he asked Marie “D’you think he’d like that?”

Marie blew a spit bubble and gurgled contentedly which Porthos took to mean yes 

“Right then!” he said happily “Let us do so!”. 

 

He was still smiling when he looked up and saw Lemay coming through the gates   
“Morning” he greeted cheerfully “I think d’Art and ‘Thos are still abed”

“Hmm, pity I have to wake them then” Lemay sighed “However I don’t have very much choice”

“Ah ‘Thos is a light sleeper” Porthos said dismissively “And he’ll be happy to have you check d’Artagnan over”

Lemay nodded and paused to look down at Marie “She’s certainly growing well” he said admiringly her ruddy cheeks and healthy appearance 

“A little treasure is our Marie” Porthos proudly declared “The apple of my eye”

“I’m sure she is” Lemay said reaching out with a gentle finger and stroked her cheek “You be good for your Papa’s now little one, don’t give them any trouble” 

“Ah she can give us as much trouble as she wants can’t you little one?” Porthos said grinning down at Marie 

Lemay chuckled “Tell me that again in a few years when she’s running round here at top speed and you’re struggling to keep up with her!”

Porthos snickered “At least we’ve a whole garrison of soldiers to help us keep her out of trouble!”, he gazed down at Marie’s innocent features “And God knows we’ll probably need the lot of them!”.

 

Lemay jogged up with wooden steps and went to the office door which he knocked on and patiently waited before knocking again and going inside.

The chambers were dark with the shutters over the windows closed and there was no sign of Athos but d’Artagnan lay asleep on the bed with one arm hanging over the side.

Sighing deeply and regretting that he had to wake the Musketeer, Lemay crossed the room and gently lay a hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder shaking him lightly 

“Umm ‘Thossss?” d’Artagnan mumbled sleepily and lifted his head an inch from the pillow 

“No d’Artagnan it’s me Lemay” the Doctor said gently “I’ve come to check on your wounds”

“Okay” d’Artagnan breathed burying his head back into the pillow his eyes closing again and his breathing evening out as he slid back into sleep.

 

Recognizing the effects of opium were at work here Lemay set about opening the shutters and setting up his tools quietly and carefully stripped d’Artagnan’s back, cutting the bandages so he didn’t have to disturb the young man to unbind them and carefully removed the dressings so he could clean the wounds and place fresh dressings over them.

“No infection or fresh bleeding” he mused as he looked over them and wiped the area’s about them with a tonic he had brewed at home that would help with the bruising and hopefully aid the healing of the wounds.

Thanks to the opium d’Artagnan slept right through the treatment and once he was done Lemay redressed his back and tucked him into bed leaving fresh bandages besides a note on Athos’s desk to tell him to bind d’Artagnan’s back and ribs once he was awake and to keep the wounds dry and untouched until he returned the following morning.

 

City Morgue

Athos hated the smell of the morgue, hated the damp, the dark, and the chill of the place that he spent far too much time in. 

To his displeasure the City Undertaker was still the safe oafish arse as it had been six years earlier and was no more pleasant than he had been years before.

“Sylvie Boudin” he said “Yeah she’s here, got brought in by some whelp late last night”

Gritting his teeth Athos followed him deeper into the morgue to one of the wooden tables upon which Sylvie lay besides several other bodies that would likely remain unclaimed and thus be thrown into a paupers grave unmarked and unshriven.

Sylvie’s face was surprisingly calm and placid in death, the perpetual scowl and hardened lines having fallen away leaving her looking years younger and painfully vulnerable as she lay on the slab cold and still. 

Athos’s fingers itched to stroke her cheek just one last time, the words “I’m sorry” hung on his lips but he couldn’t make them speak, all he could do was look down at Sylvie, look down at the single brutal knife wound to her body that had been expertly dealt in order to deliver a swift but painful end. 

Only a professional would know how to make such a wound, only one who had taken many lives would know where to thrust a blade to such maximum effect, and only one person Athos knew of would have done this.

Milady de Winter

“Dear God does it never end?” he whispered quietly to himself “Will she never cease haunting me from the grave?”

Tears burned in his eyes but he refused to allow himself to shed them, instead he drew in a sharp breath and grabbed the undertakers arm hard in his fist   
“She is to have a private burial at my expense” he said through clenched teeth “She is not to be thrown in with the other paupers you understand?”

“Aye, I’ll set her aside for you to claim Monsieur” the Undertaker said with a shrug 

Athos nodded and reached into his purse thrusting a couple of coins into the mans hand “I’ll make arrangements for her to be picked up later” he said turning on his heel and hurrying out of the morgue unable to bear the sight of Sylvie, the sight of his Ex-Wife’s latest crime any longer.


	50. Chapter 50

Garrison

 

Athos hardly registered the fact that he was back in the garrison. 

He handed over Roger’s reigns to the stable boy without recalling it, nodded to the cadets and headed up to his office without knowing he had done so.  
It was not until he was in the office and standing by his desk looking down at the choux buns the baker had delivered with d’Artagnan sleepily asking him what was wrong that he finally came back to himself.

 

It was rather like waking up from a dream, although in this case it would be a nightmare. 

Suddenly Athos found himself back in the waking world with little to no recollection of having been anywhere since the morgue.

 

His confusion and distress must have shown on his face as d’Artagnan forced himself through the agonizing process of rising to his feet and slowly crossed the room to him on unsteady feet.

“What is it?” he asked reaching out a shaking hand and cupped Athos’s cheek 

Athos sucked in a sharp breath and turned his face into d’Artagnan’s hand breathing in the familiar scent of his lover and taking comfort from his warmth 

“Athos love you’re starting to scare me” d’Artagnan said “What’s wrong?”,

Taking d’Artagnan’s hand Athos inhaled shakily before finally meeting d’Artagnan’s eyes and answering him  
“Sylvie’s dead”.

 

It took d’Artagnan a second to register this and then another to respond to it,  
“How?”, Sylvie was a young woman, she was fit and healthy there was no reason she should just die, which left only one alternative that Athos confirmed moments later along with a shocking revelation 

“She was murdered. Anne Murdered her”.

 

d’Artagnan swayed slightly on his feet as the shock of this ran through him “Milady” he whispered raising his free hand towards his mouth but faltered half way 

“Why?” he whispered a frown creasing his face, he shook his head unable to understand her motive for this 

“Why does she do anything?” Athos snarled, violently he lashed out and kicked his desk leg making d’Artagnan jump, “Four years!” he spat looking at d’Artagnan with a murderous look in his eyes “Four fucking years she’s been gone and now she returns!”

“I know” d’Artagnan whispered   
“Sylvie, what did she do?, what did she ever do to deserve this but get involved with me?” Athos raged, he wasn’t angry with d’Artagnan, he wasn’t really shouting at him, he was shouting at the world, at the injustice of it all.   
Pacing back and forth Athos finally settled for slamming his palms into the mould stained wall and braced himself against it dropping his head down as if he were dizzy, and just like that the fire went out of him and was replaced by despair.

“This is my fault” he croaked his voice filled with self loathing 

“Athos” d’Artagnan protested 

“No it is” Athos said turning round and folding his arms over his chest while leaning his weight back against the wall “If I had done my duty nine years ago then we wouldn’t be here now, Sylvie wouldn’t be dead, and god knows how many other people would be alive to”

“Athos you can’t know that, you can’t blame yourself for Milady’s actions” d’Artagnan said crossing the distance between them and gritted his teeth against the pain in his back where his flesh pulled sharply with his movements 

“But I am to blame for her having escaped justice” Athos said morosely “If I’d stayed and watched her die…”

“Then you wouldn’t be the man you are” d’Artagnan stated 

“A coward!” 

“The man I love!” d’Artagnan said “You couldn’t watch her hang because you cared about her, because you loved her, you are not the type of man who can shut his feelings on and off”, as Athos scoffed and tried to look away d’Artagnan closed the distance between them and cupped Athos’s cheek turning his face so he was looking at him   
“You love very deeply, you feel very deeply, while you are not as vocal and poetic about romance as Aramis, or as loud and publicly demonstrative as Porthos, you are still a very passionate and empathetic man”

d’Artagnan smiled softly and stroked his thumb over Athos’s cheek bone tenderly   
“Everything with you in an extreme, when you love it is the full range of love, from the tender kindness and sweet courtship to the blazing heat of passion and the consuming obsession that makes it impossible to be without the person you love” 

Athos turned his face slightly and caught d’Artagnan’s hand bringing it to his mouth and kissed his fingers “You believe that about me?” 

“I know it about you” d’Artagnan corrected “You keep your emotions hidden, you play your cards close to your chest unlike Aramis and Porthos who wear their hearts on their sleeves, but like still water you run very deep and in doing so feel things all the more deeply. When Milady betrayed you felt it all the way down to your soul. It tore you apart inside and left you with a raw wound the never fully healed”

“Never until I met you” Athos whispered offering d’Artagnan a small smile which d’Artagnan returned 

“And we’ve had our problems, our difficulties, but we have triumphed in spite of them, and we will get through this like we have done everything else, together”

Athos shook his head “What ever did I do to deserve you?” he asked putting his arms about d’Artagnan to pull him into an embrace, or he made to but the second his hands touched d’Artagnan’s back the younger man yelped in pain making Athos spring back 

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t think!” he cried in alarm 

Clenching his teeth d’Artagnan fought the pain “It’s okay” he lied not wanting Athos to know that his touch had just turned the throbbing ache of his back into searing agony, however Athos was not so easily deceived and got him to turn around so he could look at d’Artagnan’s back checking for bleeding through the bandages.

“I think the stitching is alright” he said relieved that he hadn’t done d’Artagnan any harm 

“Told you!” d’Artagnan said getting a glare from Athos who guided him back over to the bed 

“You need to rest” he sighed “You don’t need anymore stress”

“You don’t stress me” d’Artagnan said curling up on his side and smiling as Athos’s fingers ran through his hair, the older man stroked him like a cat 

“Do you need anymore opium?” Athos asked eyeing the pain creases on d’Artagnan’s face which told him that he was hurting even though d’Artagnan would not admit it

“No” d’Artagnan said shaking his head “I’m thirsty if anything”

“Well that I can solve”, Athos rose to his feet and went to the fireplace, normally he would get wine but he figured tea would do d’Artagnan more good than alcohol would right now, he checked to see that there was water in the kettle and set it over the fire to heat 

“How about something to eat?” he asked, he knew from experience that opium tended to rob one of the appetite but he wanted d’Artagnan to get something inside him other than tea. Carefully he lifted one of the choux buns from the wicker basket they had been brought in and set it on a pewter plate carrying it over to d’Artagnan 

“I hope this meets with your approval” 

“It does thank you” d’Artagnan said accepted the pastry and tearing a piece of it off with his fingers to nibble on, his appetite wasn’t brilliant right now but he could at least make an effort for Athos since he had gone to the trouble of getting him the pastry in the first place.

 

Silently he watched as Athos went about making tea for them, a blend of lemon and ginger to which he added plenty of honey for d’Artagnan who had an insatiable sweet tooth!.

While picking at the bun he let his mind wander over his time spent with Milady the day before trying to see if there had been any indication of what her intentions were and why she might have been so inclined as to kill Sylvie who should really have been nothing to her.

He knew however that if he was to get any kind of real answer it was to speak directly to Milady herself. The only problem with that was being able to locate her, although d’Artagnan did think he had a pretty good idea of how to find her. 

 

************************************************************************************

 

Louvre

 

Louis was seething. 

With all that had happened with the scandalous pamphlet about Anne and a Musketeer, and the Queen’s secret dealings with Spain, his relationship with his wife had sunk even lower than before with very little chance of it ever improving again since he could not even stomach looking at her right now.

Treville could not bring himself to even feel sorry for her. 

He had always respected his Queen, had loved her even in a platonic way that a public servant should love his Queen. He’d always admired her strength, her courage, her incredible dignity despite being married to an over grown child!.

But since learning of her betrayal of d’Artagnan, on top of her affair with Aramis his opinion of her had plummeted and now with this fresh betrayal even if it had been made with the best of intentions Treville found himself infuriated by her, so much so he actively avoided being anywhere near the Queen at all to avoid saying something he might regret.

There was another reason to be angry with her too, something that further enraged Louis.

Word had of course been sent from the Garrison about d’Artagnan having taken the lashes meant for Sylvie which had effectively put him out of commission for weeks at least.

 

“Why Gods name would he do it!?” Louis demanded “That wretched refugee was meant to be flogged not him!”

Treville smiled slightly “D’Artagnan is Knight of the bygone age of chivalry, he would never stand by and allow someone he felt innocent to be punished if he could do something about it”, this of course brought back memories of d’Artagnan’s refusal to execute Bruno Lemaitre four years earlier   
“I am a soldier not an executioner”

‘More like a romantic knight from a medieval fairy tale!’ Treville thought to himself 

“Damned fool!” Louis grumbled “I wanted to see him!, he must have been troubled by The Queen’s actions”

“He was indeed Sire” Treville said “In fact he gave her quite a mouthful!” 

“Good!” 

Treville bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Louis childish response 

The King sighed morosely and lay back on his pillows “How badly was he hurt?” he asked tiredly 

“Badly enough to require stitching, and binding with honey and salt Majesty” Treville reported “He won’t be fit for sometime to come, especially since the majority of his back was already covered in heavy scarring from previous whipping”

Louis made a face probably trying to look contemplative but only succeeded in looking petulant!,  
“We should do something for him Treville” he said “What would he like do you think, land perhaps, a seat on the council!?”

“Dear God no!” Treville blurted before catching himself “I apologise Sire but d’Artagnan is no politician, and as for land, he will inherit Artagnan and Montesquiou upon the death of his Uncle. He has little to no care for material wealth, if anything what he cares for the most is honour”

“Well how do I gift someone honour?” Louis grumbled “I can’t wrap it in a box can I?”

“No” Treville agreed thinking swiftly and speaking as he did “But you can grant him a very high honour of a position, one that would keep him away from the front but would mean he is still a serving soldier doing his duty”

Louis brightened and bade Treville explain 

“d’Artagnan I believe made it clear that he intends to serve the Dauphin come what may?”

“He did?”

“He has proven himself loyal, incredibly brave, and a devoted servant of France”

“He has indeed”

“Then Majesty I suggest you do him the honour of making him Captain of The Dauphin’s guards?” 

The Dauphin’s guards were compiled of Musketeers of course, usually made up of the older Men who were not so robust that they could serve on the front anymore but were still fit enough to defend and protect the royal family. However they did currently lack any real clear leadership, they were still under Athos’s command but their duties were mainly in The Louvre and away from the garrison so they would benefit from having a Captain of their own.

“Captain of the Prince’s guards” Louis mused thoughtfully “It would be a very swift promotion, he has only recently been made Lieutenant” 

“But he has earned it Sire” Treville said 

“That he has” Louis agreed nodding his head “Very well I will leave it to you to arrange the ceremony and the date”

“Yes Majesty” Treville said with a formal bow to the King. 

With a much lighter step than before he left the royal chambers for his own office to begin doing just that.


	51. Chapter 51

If there was one thing about Milady de Winter that d’Artagnan knew it was that she was a creature of habit. 

Also a creature of taste. 

She did not make do with poor lodging and bad food if she could help it, she liked to live in style. An expensive apartment with a maid or two, fine gowns, exquisite jewellery, and dined on the finest of Parisian cuisine. 

While she could slum it at need, she would always look for a way to return to her comforts and her privileges. 

Knowing this, knowing her made finding her easy for d’Artagnan. 

He stayed away from the cheap lodgings and the well used Inn’s and instead focused on the up scale apartments that only the rich could afford and sure enough after two days he saw her exit from one of the town houses and climb into a carriage. 

 

He waited until her carriage had gone off down the road before he left the alley he was hiding in, then he made his way across the street and slipped into the alley besides the house making his way down to the servants entrance which was not locked since the maids would have to come and go frequently and if their arms were full of washing or food then they wouldn’t want to mess around with a key. 

Quietly d’Artagnan slipped into the house and made his way through the kitchen which due to luck was empty for the moment but the sounds coming from the pantry would not remain so for very long. 

Silently he left the kitchen and hurried through the house, keeping to the shadows and pressing himself against the walls like a thief in the night to avoid being seen by anyone who might be present. 

On tip toe he made his way upstairs and onto the landing. Quickly he looked in the rooms until he located the one Milady was using as her bed chamber. 

Once he had discovered this he went over to the bed and made himself comfortable upon it drawing the bed curtains closed and lay back to wait for Milady to return.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Louvre 

 

Athos could not help but to feel uncomfortable as he stood in Treville’s office. 

While he and Treville might both know on an intellectual level that they had no reason to feel animosity towards one another but when it came to matters of the heart intellect rarely had anything to do with it.   
As he stood before the minister Athos realized that it would be very easy to feel smug and to bask in arrogant gratification over the fact he had won in their “Fight” not that it had ever really come down to a fight, over d’Artagnan. 

However smug was not what Athos was feeling, uncomfortable yes, nervous for some reason, rather like when he’d been a child and had been summoned before his Father for something. 

It was embarrassing really that a man of nearly forty would feel like a misbehaving child standing before a parent rather than a soldier before a superior!. 

 

His uncomfortably had to show on his face as Treville graced him with a reassuring smile and gestured to the chair before his desk for Athos to sit in. 

“I think we’ve known each other long enough and know each other well enough to not stand on ceremony Athos” he said rising from his seat and going to the wet board to get them wine   
“I did not summon you here to make your life difficult over d’Artagnan and his choices,” he set the wine down on the desk and retook his seat   
“d’Artagnan made his decision and I respect that” he said sipping his wine “I have no claim on him and I will not hold your happiness with him against you”

Athos wet his lips and reached for his wine, needing it to unstick his dry mouth, “Thank you” he whispered hoarsely 

“However!” Treville said holding up a hand “I do expect you to make sure he is happy for the rest of his life. He’s suffered enough, too much, he deserves happiness and since he has chosen you to give him that, it is your responsibility to make sure he gets it”

Athos smiled a little “Should I expect to be drawn and quartered if he is not happy?” 

Treville lowered his gaze menacingly “Drawing and quartering will be the least of your concerns I promise you that!”

The two of them eyeballed each other for a few moments before they relaxed with the ice between them now broken. 

“For what it’s worth” Athos said leaning back in his chair “I am sorry you got hurt, neither d’Artagnan or I wanted that”

“I know” Treville said sighing wistfully “Oh what is it that the poets say?, Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?” 

“They do say that I believe” Athos agreed “But maybe they should try the other, it’s probably less painful!”   
“But a lot less interesting and satisfying” 

Athos raised his cup in salute to that, 

“Ahh anyway d’Artagnan is actually why called you here” Treville said “I believe he is recovered from his injuries enough to be walking now?” 

“Yes but nothing else” Athos said with a grimace, d’Artagnan’s back was still a mess of wounds and stitches, if he tried to do anything more than a very gentle walk the healing wounds would split open again and require further stitching which with how scarred the skin already was, was not an easy job. 

Lemay was concerned about there being permanent damage that may effect his ability to stretch with how tight the skin, or rather the scarring was going to be, something that worried d’Artagnan, especially since his right arm was now all but useless to him and he had to rely solely on his left, if he became handicapped there then his career as a soldier was over completely. 

“Well His Majesty wants to grant d’Artagnan a special honour” Treville explained “He is going to make d’Artagnan Captain of The Dauphin’s guard, create a corps within the Musketeers and give d’Artagnan command”   
Athos stared at Treville in stunned silence for several moments before speaking   
“This is your idea isn’t it?”, this was far to subtle to Louis to have ever thought something like this up! 

“Partly” Treville admitted “Louis wanted to do something special for d’Artagnan but I suggested this as I know will appreciate it much more than being granted a title or land”

“And this commission will keep d’Artagnan far away from the front line” Athos said 

“Yes” Treville agreed with a deep sigh “While he has made incredible progress I think we both know he will never be fit to serve on the front again, physically or emotionally”

“Especially not after this latest injury” Athos murmured and shook his head making a face “I want to rip Marcheaux apart for that”

“If it makes you feel any better Louis is not anymore happy with him than the rest of us”

“Why doesn’t he hang him then!?” Athos grunted getting a snort from Treville as they both knew that wouldn’t be happening, “When is the ceremony going to take place?” he asked finishing his wine

“Two days from now” Treville said “I am relying on you to bring d’Artagnan here but not to tell him what for”, He rolled his eyes “Louis wants it to be a surprise!”  
Athos snorted softly “Ever the dramatic”

“Always” Treville said in agreement 

“Very well I’ll have d’Artagnan here and non the wiser as to why he will be!” 

“Thank you Captain” Treville said with mock formality that Athos returned with a 

“My pleasure Minister!”. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

It was dusk when Milady returned to her apartments complete with newly purchased hats, scarves, and gloves which she had her maid carry in their boxes to her chambers. 

“I want a bath drawing” she said “And put jasmine into the water along with the rose petals”, she draw back the bed curtain and let out a yelp as she was greeted with d’Artagnan laying on her bed playing with his maine gauche 

“You should lay off the jasmine, you reek of it all so much you give yourself away” he said nonchalantly 

Milady stepped back from the bed and crossed her arms “Gentlemen wait to be admitted to a ladies chamber” 

d’Artagnan smiled showing too many teeth “Well you are no lady are you?, and I believe we need to talk”

Milady didn’t take her eyes off d’Artagnan as she spoke and dismissed the maid “Leave us and shut the door”

“Yes Madame” the maid whispered hurrying out with her eyes downcast. 

 

Still not taking her eyes off d’Artagnan Milady stalked around the bed “Why are you here?” she asked 

“Sylvie” d’Artagnan replied flipping the maine gauche up in the air and caught it by the handle pointing the blade at Milady “You killed her”, it was not a question and Milady didn’t bother denying it 

“You’re welcome!” she said with a smile   
d’Artagnan blinked and frowned “I’m welcome?” he repeated “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Milady shrugged “I would think you’d thank me for eliminating your competition” 

d’Artagnan closed his eyes his expression pained 

“Oh come on!” Milady said “You can’t honestly tell me you care that she’s dead!, that this doesn’t make your life easier!”

“Easier?” d’Artagnan asked incredulous “How can you think that any of this is easy for me?” he stared at her in amazement “I have literally been to hell and back, clawed my way from the brink of insanity to health again and you have the audacity to stand there and say that the murder of another innocent is something easy for me to bear!?”

Milady scoffed “She was no innocent, she spread her legs for Athos quickly enough didn’t she?, and opened her mouth to spout her rubbish at the world whether anyone wanted to hear it or not”

“What she wanted for the world is the right thing!” d’Artagnan cried “Equality, justice for all is the right thing”

“But the world isn’t ready for it is it?” Milady shot back “The world isn’t ready to accept her ideals, it relies on the status quo, titles, of positions of power, of where people know their place”

“That’s no reason to kill her!” d’Artagnan cried leaping up off the bed and ignoring the pain that shot through his back “So she was out spoken, so she was annoying!, she didn’t deserve to die!”, he stared Milady in the eyes challenging her to show remorse, to show some sort of emotion at all beyond the usual hard are nails image, but all he could see was a satisfaction in Milady that she had done this.

d’Artagnan rolled his eyes and snorted as he stumbled onto what Milady hadn’t wanted to admit to, the real reason for her killing Sylvie  
“Seriously?” he asked “You accept me sleeping with Athos but not her?” 

Milady shrugged looking away from d’Artagnan “You earned my respect, like me you are a survivor, you’ve been through hell, you have faced the worst humanity has to offer and you have survived it”

“More like I became part of it” d’Artagnan muttered, he shrugged when Milady shot him a frown “Part of me, a part I don’t want to admit to, it enjoyed getting revenge, enjoyed taking lives, even…,” he broke off and bit his lip 

“Even felt vindication over Sylvie’s death?” Milady asked sauntering over to him and offered a smile “Of course it did and of course you felt all that, we all have a darkness in us d’Artagnan, but very few of us ever embrace it and use it to strengthen us” 

“I don’t feel strong” d’Artagnan whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed “I feel…like I’m standing against a hurricane waiting to get swept away, that the rest of the world is safe and secure around me while I’m…adrift, without an Anker”

“Athos is your Anker” Milady said “Just as the blade has become mine”, she smiled a genuinely kind smile that was rare for her as he looked up, “I thought Athos was my Anker for a time, that he was my saviour, but really he was just a port on my ships journey, my Anker is my skill as an assassin, that is what grounds me as Athos grounds you and you ground him”

“Which is why you accept us?” d’Artagnan asked with a smile of his own 

“That, and I like you” Milady replied “If I can’t have Athos then there isn’t anyone I would rather he be with but you”, she reached out and stroked his cheek “My little cub, you’ve grown into a lion now, a powerful predator on your own”

D’Artagnan sighed deeply “I never thought of myself as a predator but I will accept that as a compliment from you as you are without a doubt the finest predator I have ever met”

Milady smiled and curtsied in appreciation 

Rising to his feet d’Artagnan sheathed his maine gauche “I have to go, Athos’ll worry if I’m not back soon” 

“Hmm do give me regards to Athos won’t you?” 

“Ah no!, while I might be able to accept what you’ve done, predator to predator he won’t and I would suggest that you keep out of his sight for some time”

Milady shrugged and sat down on her bed “I wonder why he cares so much when he has a taste for creatures of darkness like us” 

d’Artagnan raised his chin and met her gaze emotionlessly “Because he is a man of honour were we are just predatory survivors”.


	52. Chapter 52

The trick of course was keeping d’Artagnan in the dark about what was happening while letting the rest of the garrison know. 

Louis had ordered a full Musketeer parade for the ceremony so the entire garrison had to be present in full dress uniform. 

This of course was not a problem, the problem was thinking up some ruse to tell d’Artagnan when he asked why Louis wanted a full parade when no foreign Nobles were coming to court to impress and there was no reason for the King to be going out in public so he didn’t need the extra protection.

Porthos was the one who came up with the excuse. 

He and Aramis were the first ones that Athos told when he got back to the garrison after speaking with Treville. Like him they both thought this was an excellent idea and a well deserved promotion for d’Artagnan who had more than proven himself worthy to become a Captain and was almost certain to succeed Athos when the time came. 

 

Porthos suggested that Louis wanted to show The Dauphin the full Musketeer regiment and show them off to his son because they were The Kings own Regiment and would eventually become the Dauphin’s regiment when he took the throne. 

d’Artagnan believed the excuse Porthos gave him, perhaps because he knew what a flake Louis was and how impulsive and frivolous he could be so a worthless parade to show off his regiment to his Son did sound very much like something Louis would do to amuse himself!.

 

Between them Athos, Aramis, and Porthos spread the news amongst the Musketeers and Cadets about the real reason for the parade and swore them all to secrecy, not on the pain of death, but on the threat of being on latrine duty for the foreseeable future if they dared to breath a word of this to anyone!. 

The threat obviously worked as the normally chatty cadets were noticeably silent and avoided d’Artagnan like the plague since they were clearly terrified of tripping up and being the one to spill the beans. 

The older Musketeers snorted in amusement at this and simply carried on as normal until the day arrived. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

“Only Louis could do this!”   
Athos glanced up with a smile as he spooned honey over fresh bread at d’Artagnan’s grousing. 

The younger man was carefully washing from a metal basin of warm water, with his back still bearing a lot of stitches he couldn’t take a full bath so washes like this were the best he could do right now and while it chaffed his ego he had to ask for help when it came to washing his back as he neither had the flexibility to reach his back at present and he also couldn’t risk getting the stitches wet so Athos had to take cloth and carefully clean about the wounds. 

“A parade for the Dauphin!” d’Artagnan scoffed standing still while Athos wiped his back with gentle strokes and dabbed the skin dry   
“The kid is six years old it’s not like he’s going to know what the fuck is going on!”

“Ours is not to reason why as they say” Athos replied eyeing the stitches, they were clean at least, thanks to Lemay’s diligence there was no infection, but they still looked very sore and uncomfortable. 

The shallow lashes had healed over now leaving purple scars amid the stark white scars that covered his whole back. 

It was not easy for Athos to look at the scarring on d’Artagnan’s body. Not because it disgusted him, he was a soldier and he had seen far more grotesque scars and wounds over the years. It was because seeing the scars pained him in empathy for d’Artagnan, for the pain the younger man must have endured.   
How the hell he had not bled to death or succumbed to infection was nothing less than a miracle, it made Athos all the prouder to have d’Artagnan as his lover and possible future husband, though with Anne suddenly turning up again their getting married was not going to be legal, though as far as the law was concerned Anne Comtess de la Fare had died nine years ago leaving Athos a widow and free to marry again, it wasn’t like Anne herself would come forward and risk the noose to challenge a marriage between him and d’Artagnan and Athos could not say he overly cared what God would or would not think of his committing bigamy when his “Wife” was a lying murderer who hadn’t even told him her real name when they had married!. 

Athos had not broached the subject of marriage with d’Artagnan again, somehow it didn’t feel like “The right time” to do so as much as he wanted to. Things between them were good right now, really good and Athos didn’t want to change that even inadvertently. 

 

Finishing off d’Artagnan’s back he dropped the cloth into the basin and dabbed d’Artagnan’s back dry with the towel   
“All done” he said placing a kiss on d’Artagnan’s shoulder 

“Thanks” d’Artagnan murmured going over to the bed to retrieve his clothes and a clean shirt (It wouldn’t do to turn up to court in a worn shirt that smelled of sweat)

“I still say this is a ridiculous waste of time” he continued to complain as he dressed himself “I think of far better things for us to be doing than standing around so Louis can preen like a damn peacock for his Son who would no doubt much rather be running around playing than staring at a bunch of soldiers!” 

“Indeed” Athos agreed handing d’Artagnan his bread and honey to eat   
“Fanks vis ith goof!” d’Artagnan mumbled around a mouthful of bread and honey and slapped a hand over his chin as a blob of honey ran down it 

“You’ve been spending too much time around Porthos!” Athos mock grumbled “Your getting manners as bad as his!”

“Scoo oomf!” d’Artagnan shot back with his mouthful! 

“Charming dear!” Athos sighed hurriedly eating himself since they needed to get to the Louvre. 

 

************************************************************************************

 

Louvre

 

Despite his increasingly poor health Louis insisted on being dressed in his finest for the ceremony and ordered that Anne do the same herself and see to it that the Dauphin was equally as finely attired. 

While her pride chafed at being ordered this by her husband Anne complied to keep the peace and silently took her place in the throne on Louis right with the Dauphin in a smaller throne on his left. 

With the court assembled Louis summoned Treville to join him on the dais with a beckoning gesture of his fingers 

Making his apologies to the Marquis he was speaking to Treville went to the dais and bowed to the King and Queen   
“Your Majesties” 

“I trust everything is prepared Treville and that d’Artagnan knows nothing?” Louis asked 

“Absolutely” Treville replied with a smile 

“Perfect” Louis said satisfied and bade Treville join him on the dais as the Musketeer regiment began to march in. 

 

Athos proudly lead the regiment with the commissioned Musketeers at their head and the cadets following and had them form three perfectly straight ranks before the thrones and stand abruptly to attention before the King. 

“Your Majesties!” he said with a bow 

“Thank you Captain Athos” Louis said rising from his throne, more unsteadily than normal but strong enough to rise unaided at least “Lieutenant d’Artagnan step forward” he ordered.

 

Frowning and very confused d’Artagnan stepped out of the ranks and up towards the dais bowing to Louis, his eyes travelled past the King and looked questioningly at Treville who just smirked back at him!

“Charles d’Artagnan” Louis said addressing not just d’Artagnan but the whole court “My champion, the most loyal, honourable, and stalwart Musketeer I have ever had the pleasure of having in my regiment”, Louis beamed at d’Artagnan who blushed at the praise and scrutiny very aware of the many eyes upon him as he stood before the court and regiment, clearly this was no parade for the Dauphin!

“When I commissioned you six years ago d’Artagnan I knew that you would do incredible things in my service and bring great honour both to yourself and to France and you have surpassed my expectations and that of France, going above and beyond the call of duty time and again, and impressing me more than enough to do this..”, he beckoned to the valet at the side of the dais who silently came forward with an elegant wooden box on a velvet cushion. 

Opening the box Louis took out a newly struck medal of the fleur dis lis over a sword and the moto of the Musketeers inscribed beneath the sword. 

“For your unending valour and loyalty I bestow upon you Charles d’Artagnan this medal in recognition of your deeds”, carefully he hung the medal upon d’Artagnan’s left breast and then took from the box a brand new pauldron of dark grey/blue leather completed with the fleur dis lis etched in gold and silver and bearing three gold pips on the top of the pauldron to denote his new rank 

“I promote and commission you to Captain d’Artagnan of the Musketeer corps of the Dauphin’s Guards, may you serve my Son and heir as loyally and with as much courage as you have always served me”.

 

d’Artagnan was speechless and motionless as Athos carefully removed his lieutenant pauldron from his shoulder and helped Louis replace it with his new one securing it into place. 

Feeling the weight of everyone in the room waiting for a response from him d’Artagnan unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth and stuttered out a thank you to Louis who might have been insulted were not for the completely bewildered look in d’Artagnan’s eyes and shocked expression upon his face 

Gently he clasped d’Artagnan’s left shoulder in a friendly gesture that sent many scandalized whispers running through the courtiers   
“Not only the youngest Musketeer every commissioned but now the youngest Captain in the history of France”

“Yes your Majesty” d’Artagnan whispered somewhat shakily “Thank you, thank you so much, I hardly know what to say!” 

“Well that’s to be expected as you are a man of action rather than speech!” Louis said eliciting a small laugh from d’Artagnan at this, squeezing his shoulder Louis let go of him and addressed the court 

“My new Captain!” 

Sycophantically the Courtiers clapped and called out “Bravo” to this as Louis took his throne again a beaming smile on his face 

Smiling some what tightly Anne leaned over to speak quietly to the King   
“You made d’Artagnan Captain of our Sons guard without informing me?” 

Louis did not turn to look at her but instead replied quite calmly without his expression changing at all   
“He is my Son and Heir to the Throne of France, I must be sure that only those most loyal to France have care of him, I do not think you are best suited to making such decisions Madame!”

Anne flushed hotly at the dig and pursed her lips to keep from snapping back something she would likely regret or may cause Louis to loose his present good humour   
“I would just like to have been consulted” she said keeping her tone light and gentle so as not to antagonize 

“As would I on many things” Louis stated finally turning his head to look at her coldly “But you chose to keep me in the dark and so I chose to do the same now”, Anne flinched but did not look away and through sheer force of will managed to maintain a pleasant smile on her face as Louis continued   
“You may rest assured though, d’Artagnan has already pledged his loyalty to The Dauphin, he will serve him until the day he dies, will gladly lay down his life for him”, Louis made sure that there was no mistaking what he was saying, that d’Artagnan was pledged to serve the Dauphin and future King of France, Not the Queen   
“I do not think our Son could have a more loyal supporter do you my dear?” Louis asked with false pleasantness

Forcing her smile to remain and her voice to be steady Anne replied “No Sire I do not believe he could”, shifting her gaze she looked down to where d’Artagnan was stood with Athos and for a moment their gazes met, all the chocolate warmth leeched from d’Artagnan’s eyes until there was nothing left but frigid pools of icy cold rain wet mud staring back at Anne who could not repress a shiver. 

D’Artagnan may never rise against her out of loyalty to her Son, but she knew he would also never trouble himself to protect or defend her, and with his popularity amongst the soldiers and courtiers it would mean that she would be even more alone in France than was already. 

Swallowing hard Anne raised her chin proudly and let the ever growing layer of steel enclose about herself, friendless she may be, lonely she would likely be, but she would survive and see her Son on the throne and defend him to her last, and on that score she would at least have d’Artagnan’s aid if she did not on anything else. 

 

*********************************************************************************** 

 

Looking away from the Queen d’Artagnan turned back to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos with an accusing mock glare   
“You assholes knew about this didn’t you?” he demanded 

“Maybe!” Porthos said grinning 

“We were sworn to secrecy” Aramis protested “Under pain of latrine and stable duty!”

“The King wanted it to be a surprise” Athos said “So we had to keep it quiet”

d’Artagnan shook his head and looked down at the new pauldron hardly able to believe it was really his   
“Captain!, I never thought…, I hoped but…”

Athos clasped his left shoulder and met d’Artagnan’s eyes “You have earned this, everything Louis said is true, you are more than ready to take command and lead your own corps”

“But that don’t mean we’re gonna be salutin’ yer whelp!” Porthos teased poking him in the stomach “So don’t go getting’ too big fer yer boots or yer’ll find yerself goin’ fer a swim in the trough!” 

“Oh Heaven Forbid!” d’Artagnan snorted rolling his eyes 

Athos sighed looking around at the court “The King his holding a celebration of sorts which we’ll have to endure for a while!, but I believe there will be a party back at the garrison when we are finally able to get free!”

d’Artagnan snickered, most people would think a royal celebration would be the most excellent party one could ever hope for but as a soldier d’Artagnan knew that the best partys were the ones that the soldiers held for each other and frankly he couldn’t wait to get back to the garrison to start enjoying the barrels of wine, and melons being shot off heads!

“What will you do about a lieutenant now?” he asked curiously 

Athos shrugged “I have someone in mind for that” he said some what slyly “You and he will find out later though!”

Narrowing his eyes d’Artagnan huffed and resigned himself to waiting until Athos felt ready to reveal this as yet another surprise. 

Accepting a glass of wine from a valet he looked over his shoulder to where Louis was talking animatedly to the Dauphin and smiled wistfully, feeling sorry for the boy and what would soon befall him, if there was anyway at all that he could help the poor child then he was determined to do it, even if, and his pride roared at him in fury, it meant making peace with The Queen.


	53. Chapter 53

Garrison 

 

A huge cheer split the air as a melon was blasted off Aramis’s head showering him in melon juice and chunks of fruit!.  
Porthos let out a gleeful roar and held his spent pistol aloft “To the new Captain of the Prince’s Guard!” he bellowed with a voice loud enough to rattle windows!

“The Captain!” the Musketeers and cadets echoed to d’Artagnan who flushed at the attention and praise but smiled and nodded his head in thanks. 

 

In true Musketeer tradition the entire garrison was gathered for the celebration. 

Money had been pooled to buy up as much wine, brandy, and ale as they could afford along with meats, cheeses, and breads which Serge had cooked up and laid out for them before he too took up a pewter cup to join in the celebrations. 

 

Those Musketeers who had and could play instruments played tunes for ambience and dancing if Musketeers and cadets felt inclined to do so. 

 

Aramis naturally took to dancing, grabbing d’Artagnan by the crook of the elbow and insisting he accompany him in country jigs, kicking their legs high, jumping, and spinning round in circles with their arms linked. 

The older Musketeers shook their heads and stuck to drinking while the cadets clapped to the beat and some joined in with the dancing forming partners or groups to link hands and turn in circles. 

 

“Well this is far better than the King’s party” Porthos said to Athos taking a large swig out of a bottle of wine and chuckled as Aramis dipped d’Artagnan in a comic version of a waltz   
“Kid’s gonna be a fine Captain” he said “He might be hot headed and have a bit too much pride, but he’s a man of honour, he cares for everyone without judgement, and won’t send someone into something he wouldn’t consider doing himself”

“I know” Athos murmured watching the young man he’d mentored, had made his protégé interacting with the cadets who would earn their commissions during his command, come to call him Captain not only as the Captain of the Prince’s Guard but as Captain of the Musketeers one day. 

D’Artagnan had grown into a fine young man, a man anyone would be proud of, he was not only a great soldier he was as Porthos said an honourable man, a man who had earned the respect of others by his deeds both as a soldier and as a man. 

Athos had always known d’Artagnan would surpass him one day, he’d known it from the first time they had crossed swords six years earlier when d’Artagnan had merely been raw young talent, six years had honed and polished him, smoothed over the rougher edges and sharpened him into an elegant and deadly swordsman. The cruelty he had suffered had added to his character, given him a strength that few would ever know. 

D’Artagnan was now a man capable of enduring the worst humanity had to offer and come through intact, both with his sanity and his humanity. 

If anyone was fit to lead the Musketeers it was d’Artagnan and Athos would be proud to have him succeed him. 

 

Taking a drink of his own wine Athos looked to Porthos with a small smile as a lively jig was started up and the cadets along with d’Artagnan and Aramis engaged in a competition to see who could kick their legs the highest!.

 

“As good as this is, and it is very good, it does leave me bereft of a Lieutenant” he said  
“Yeah I guess so” Porthos grunted taking another swig of wine

“How would you feel about becoming Lieutenant?”.

 

It was amusing and gratifying to watch Porthos spew wine out of his mouth as he choked and spluttered with surprise over the question!

“What?” he choked out as soon as he was able to breath normally again 

“I want you to be my Lieutenant” Athos said seriously “There is no one I would rather have at my side and leading the men under my command” 

 

Porthos let out a deep breath and shifted as he mulled the thought through his head   
“I can’t say I ever saw myself as an officer” he admitted “I hope of course but I never expected I’d get there”

“You’ve earned it Porthos” Athos stated and he didn’t mean it to just butter Porthos up, the man had earned this, just as he had earned his commission through years of dedicated hard work and loyal service to the Crown, he was more than ready to become an officer and damned sight more fit to be than half the Nobles in command of the regular army. 

“Well I’ll not play false modesty and pretend I need time to think because I don’t” Porthos said in his usual straight forward blunt manner, “I accept, and I will be proud to be your Lieutenant”

The two men clasped hands and shook them cementing the agreement to Porthos’s raise in rank. 

 

They had hardly parted their hands before Aramis and d’Artagnan had bounded up to them breathless and excitable as puppies!.

“C’mon you’ve gotta dance!” d’Artagnan said taking Athos’s hands to try and drag him towards the impromptu dance floor 

“No!” Athos said shaking his head “I don’t do that!”

“Oh yes you do, come on!” d’Artagnan whined tugging on his arms

 

Aramis’s approach was slightly different, he chose to press himself up against Porthos and writhe against him, rubbing his crotch against Porthos’s thigh provocatively 

“Wanna take me for a spin baby?” he purred into Porthos’s ear licking at the outside of it and kissing the lobe   
“Wanna show all those boys who I belong to, who fucks me through the bed all night long?” 

 

Aramis’s seduction might be well known to Porthos but it never failed to work on him, and sure enough by the time Aramis was finished whispering sweet nothings into his ear Porthos had taken his wrist and spun him round before dipping and kissing him and then led him out onto the training ground which was serving as the dance floor. 

The Cadets clapped at the couple and the Musketeer playing the viola struck up an easy tune for them to dance to.

 

Aramis and Porthos pressed their right palms against each other and began to circle one another, pausing and jumping then turning and pressing their left hands together to repeat the routine. 

“Please!” d’Artagnan pressed using his puppy dog expression to full effect on Athos to wheedle him

Athos sighed and rolled his eyes “We’re Captains now” he said “We need to set an example”

“And we are” d’Artagnan said finally succeeding in pulling Athos forward “We’re showing everyone how to have a good time!”   
Athos snorted and shook his head giving into the insanity and joined his hands with d’Artagnan to dance with him, taking the lead of course, if he was being forced into this then he was not going to dance as anything other than the leading partner!. 

With ease he spun d’Artagnan and lifted him up, mindful of his back of course and smiled despite his reservations about this as he and d’Artagnan linked their hands once again

“See” d’Artagnan said “I told you this would be good”

“Maybe” Athos murmured drawing d’Artagnan close and whispered into his ear “But I can think of something even better…!”.

************************************************************************************ 

 

All but ripping the doublets and shirts off each other as they went d’Artagnan and Athos staggered into their chambers with d’Artagnan kicking the door closed behind them. 

Kicking off their boots and fumbling as they hastily tugged off their breeches the two of them stumbled back bumping into the desk knocking over a a cup holding quills sending them spilling onto the floor. 

Kicking his breeches off his feet where they had slumped, d’Artagnan linked his arms about Athos’s neck and was lifted up by Athos to rest against the desk. 

Athos leaned d’Artagnan backwards cupping the back of his head and neck while fisting d’Artagnan’s cock and milking the precum from him. 

d’Artagnan arched up into the touch and squirmed wantonly, demanding more, urging Athos to take him. 

 

Careful to keep d’Artagnan’s back from the desk, Athos prepared him smirking at the moans he elicited from d’Artagnan.

“Patience love” he whispered pressing a kiss to d’Artagnan’s breast bone, nipping it lightly with his teeth 

“The hell with patience!” d’Artagnan groaned linking his feet about Athos’s hips and tugged Athos forward growling at him “Fuck me!, fuck me now!”.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Porthos had taken a bottle of wine back to his chambers with Aramis and was made to squirm as his torso was covered in the wine as Aramis poured it over him leading a trail up to his mouth and finally tipped some into Porthos’s mouth for him to drink.

Grinning Aramis set the bottle down and bent forward lapping at Porthos’s chest like bitch with a Pup to clean him of the wine, making the most indecent slurping sounds as he did so!.

Beneath him he felt Porthos’s hardness straining and leaking in demand, a demand he kept waiting as he took his sweet time in licking, nibbling, and suckling at Porthos’s chest and belly, slowly working his way down to his groin and only then did he finally take Porthos into his mouth and begin to suck upon him, swirling his tongue about the head and teasing expertly as Porthos bucked beneath him and clenched his fists into the sheets. 

Aramis lapped and suckled at Porthos’s cock until he was about ready to spill then stopped and sat up snickering at the horse cry Porthos gave. 

Lifting himself up Aramis straddled Porthos once more and carefully lowered himself onto the slick rigid cock and began to ride Porthos hard and fast. 

Porthos’s hands cupped his hips and held him tight enough to leave finger print bruises in the morning, digging his nails into Porthos’s belly Aramis tipped his head back twisting himself so Porthos’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust to bring himself to completion, one, two, three more thrusts and he was spilling over Porthos’s belly as the larger man spent himself inside him. 

 

Panting and grinning Aramis slid off Porthos and threw himself down besides him

“You’re fucking incredible you know that?” Porthos asked rolling onto his side and running his fingers over Aramis’s torso 

“I have been told so” Aramis replied contentedly, sitting up he reached for the wine and took a swig before handing the bottle to Porthos “Ten minutes and we’ll go for round two!?”.

************************************************************************************

 

Athos lay stretched out on his back with d’Artagnan laying over him like a second skin, his head resting on Athos’s chest and lips against his throat huffing warm air over the sensitive skin.

“Captain” he murmured sleepily “Never saw that coming”

“You’re ready for this” Athos said pressing a kiss to his head “I know you are”

“Hope so” d’Artagnan said snuggling down “Love you ‘Thos” 

“I love you too” Athos murmured smiling contentedly at his young lover and closed his eyes letting sleep come.


	54. Chapter 54

Louvre 

 

Royal Apartments 

 

A smile warmed Anne’s face as she heard the sound of laughter coming from the Dauphin’s nursery. 

Lifting her heavy brocade skirt she walked faster to join her son, her smile spreading even wider as she entered the nursery only to freeze when she entered the door and saw d’Artagnan on the floor playing with the Dauphin. 

 

A battle field had been erected on the floor with wooden soldiers, some of which were on horse back were on both sides, with toy cannons that fired small wooden balls for cannon balls being flung back and forth to take out each side. 

As the Dauphin fired his largest cannon d’Artagnan made a dramatic noise of pain and death throes, sticking out his tongue laying flat on the floor on his back as if he were grievously wounded!.

Little Louis laughed out loud and clapped his hands at the spectacle. 

Grinning d’Artagnan sat up and lay six soldiers in the front of his battle lines down on their backs.

“They are all dead now, and these men will lead a large against you in retaliation while cannons from the side fire”, carefully d’Artagnan fired two cannons at the Dauphin’s troops and moved several horse mounted soldiers across the battle field 

“These are dead” the Dauphin said solemnly as he lay down a couple of his soldiers, he then paused and frowned “What do I do now?” he asked looking up at d’Artagnan, “Fire the cannon again?” 

“Yes” d’Artagnan said shuffling on his knees round to the Dauphin’s side of the battle field “And you send out your cavalry men to fight mine on horses and on foot”

“These?” the Dauphin asked picking up one of his mounted soldiers 

“Yes, you move them to the middle of the battle field in front of mine”

As little Louis did this d’Artagnan looked up and finally caught sight of The Queen still standing in the doorway watching the game. 

 

At first d’Artagnan stiffened as he always did in the Queen’s presence these days, but then slowly he relaxed his shoulders and offered a tight but welcoming smile  
“Are you going to bring reinforcements your majesty?” he asked cheekily 

The Dauphin looked up and beamed “Mammon!” 

At her Son’s welcome the Queen smiled once more and came all the way into the room 

“Are you engaging in war far?” she asked getting down onto the floor with her Son and the Captain of his guard 

“Yes Mammon, Cap’in D’Art is teaching me how to fight on a field” Louis happily chirped 

“Is he indeed?” the Queen asked raising an eyebrow in d’Artagnan’s direction “And just who is winning?” she inquired 

“It’s a stalemate at present Majesty” d’Artagnan said “Though now my foot soldiers will also be entering the fray”, he moved several of wooden soldiers to where the horse mounted soldiers were, “And I believe another volley of cannon fire is called for”

Little Louis cheered as d’Artagnan fired his cannons again and laughed as a couple of his soldiers were actually hit and toppled over!

“Some General you are they are your men who are now dead!” d’Artagnan chuckled 

Louis shrugged “They were dery…derlic…?”

“Derelict” Anne prompted 

“Yes!, of their duty” Louis said  
D’Artagnan shared a grin with Anne at the Dauphin’s reasoning

“What will you do now my Son?” Anne asked “D’Artagnan looks like he is winning, will you sue for peace?”

“No!” Louis declared “I’ll fire my cannons and charge them!”, without much precision he fired his toy cannon’s scattering the balls over the floor and gave a high pitch battle cry moving all his soldier’s forward to overwhelm d’Artagnan’s 

“This is a pleasant change” Anne observed quietly “We have not been so…, friendly in some time”

“Is that surprising?” d’Artagnan asked looking at her with a risen eyebrow 

To her credit Anne did looked ashamed “No, I understand why you can’t forgive me, and I don’t expect that to change after…,what happened”

It would have been understandable if d’Artagnan had remained silent at this, he would have been quiet vindicated if he had allowed the Queen to suffer in silence and uncomfortably so. 

But he was intending to make peace with Anne, for the sake of The Dauphin and France and so he relented in his anger against Anne and took pity upon her. 

 

“I can not forgive you completely your Majesty” he said keeping his voice low so that the Dauphin would not hear them, Anne looked at d’Artagnan, her face emotionless save for a glimmer of discomfort in her eyes

“I doubt very much we can ever become…friends, but I am determined to be…civil if nothing else to you, I will not act against you nor support any who seek to rise against you, on that you have my word”

Anne took in a shuddering breath and wet her lips as she not only heard the words he was saying but the words he was not saying too,

“You will not act against me, or support rebellion against me. But you will also not protect me will you?”, it was not really a question 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded her head “Very well I can accede to your offer on one condition”

“Which is?” d’Artagnan asked 

“That you protect my son no matter what the cost may be to yourself” 

Anne gazed imperiously at d’Artagnan who held her gaze without a single tremor, he looked at her as one would an equal, as on this matter they were equals 

“I give you my word that should it be necessary I will gladly lay down my life for your Son”

They did not shake hands, nor spit on the ground as commoners did to seal a deal but seal it they did called peace between themselves. 

 

 

************************************************************************************ 

 

Later that afternoon when the Dauphin had been put down for his nap after defeating d’Artagnan on their battle field and declaring France’s victory which was celebrated with a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of cake, d’Artagnan went down into the gardens where he found Louis engaging in sword play with Treville.

Play really was the only word to describe it as Louis skill with the sword left much to be desired.

However what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm which he had in abundance as he rather comically challenged Treville who finally called their activity to cease claiming he was too old and tired to continue. 

A lie, d’Artagnan could see that he had hardly built up a sweat, but Louis believed the lie which saved him from getting over tired or hurt. 

Seeing d’Artagnan he beamed brightly at him 

“Will you spar with me d’Artagnan?” he asked sloppily turning the sword he held in his hand 

“Alas I can not your Majesty” d’Artagnan said “I can not partake of sword play at present as my back is still healing”

Louis made a disappointed sound and shook his head forlornly “And this is whom I trust my life and my Son’s life to!”, the words were said in jest and d’Artagnan took it in the same heart 

“Is your back very bad still?” Louis asked shifting his weight from foot to foot 

“It is healing well enough Majesty” d’Artagnan said “But it is not yet healed enough for swords, mores the pity!” he sighed unhappily keenly missing using his sword in daily practice and were the pain in his back not so intense when he tried to break Lemay’s orders then he would be using his sword never the less. 

“I could take Marcheaux’s head for what he did to you” Louis grumbled swinging his sword 

“You’d get no complaints from me if you did Majesty!” d’Artagnan said 

Louis chuckled and continued made wide and wild swings with his sword leaving himself woefully unprotected and wide open to attack as he did so 

“You trained him with a sword I believe” d’Artagnan commented to Treville who sighed and nodded

“He never lacked for enthusiasm, if nothing else” 

The two of them shared a smile, Louis was a terrible swords man but he clearly enjoyed the thought of being skilled and they would not be the ones to rob him of this illusion 

“Have you had a good day with the Dauphin?” Treville asked 

“Very, I was completely defeated on the battle field, all my soldiers slain or captured by The Dauphin’s forces!”, d’Artagnan said this with such woe that it startled a laugh from Treville, a laugh that was abruptly cut short when Louis suddenly doubled over spitting blood.


	55. Chapter 55

As the King breathed his last Treville and d’Artagnan wasted no time in spiriting the Dauphin away from the court. 

As always when a monarch died there would follow mayhem, no succession was ever bloodless even when the Kings successor was of age. 

With the power vacuum created by the Kings death each faction would be fighting not only to maintain their positions at court and in the privy council but to gain more power and wealth before the new King had a chance to consolidate power. 

In this case when the Dauphin was underage to have control of him was to have control of the country, therefore he could not be in the Palace until Treville and Anne had gained control over the court.

 

“Where will you take him?” Treville asked as he carefully lifted Louis to sit before d’Artagnan on Zad 

“It’s better you don’t know” d’Artagnan said wrapping his arms securely about the Dauphin “I’ll send word though”

“Very well” Treville agreed stepping back “God speed to you”

d’Artagnan smiled grimly “And may God have mercy on us all”.

 

*************************************************************************************

The garrison was far to obvious a place to take the Dauphin to hide him. If anyone went looking then that would be one of the first places they would go. 

Versailles was too far to ride with a small child and d’Artagnan did not relish the thought of being so far from Paris and the Musketeers in case danger arrived on their door step. 

So staying in Paris was his only option.

He dismissed the option of going to Constance and Lemay’s since that would place them in to much danger. 

This left his options rather short, in fact there was only one place left to go, one that was shocking to say the least. 

 

After tethering Zad securely, d’Artagnan took Louis by the hand and lead him up the steps to the door on which he knocked.

Presently the door was answered by a liveried servant who looked down his beaky nose at d’Artagnan and spoke with a nasal voice   
“Yes Monsieur?” 

d’Artagnan was not in the mood to bandy words with a servant who was more snobbish than most of the aristocracy. 

Forgetting all manners he shoved past the servant into the house and took some pleasure at the mans spluttering at his actions.

“Tell Milady de Winter that Charles d’Artagnan Captain of Dauphin’s Guards is here” 

d’Artagnan gave the servant such a withering look that the man could do nothing but comply with the order and scurried off to tell his mistress of d’Artagnan’s presence in her home.

 

As they waited in the foyer Louis tugged on d’Artagnan’s hand gazing up at him with big inquisitive eyes. 

“What are we doing d’Art?” he asked 

Smiling d’Artagnan knelt down to him and took the Dauphin’s small hands into his own 

“We’re playing a game” he said “It’s kind of like Hide and Seek, have you played that?” 

“Yeah!” Louis happily declared 

“Well as I said it is rather like that but not quite the same” d’Artagnan said “This is an adventure, and you must remain hidden until I take you home, can you do that?” 

Louis nodded eagerly happy to play the game with d’Artagnan like this, he was too young to notice that d’Artagnan’s smile was sorrowful or to realize that the hand he placed upon the Dauphin’s cheek was not just a caress but was remorseful. 

“d’Artagnan?” 

Milady descended the stairs as d’Artagnan rose from his knees “To what do I owe the pleasure…”, she trailed off as she saw the Dauphin at his side 

“I need somewhere to hide him for a while” d’Artagnan said putting a protective arm about the boy to help conceal him from the servants gaze and shot a worried glance at Milady who nodded her head and turned to the servant

“That will be Francois” 

“Yes Madame”, Francois bowed and departed smartly leaving d’Artagnan and Milady alone with the Dauphin. 

 

Once the door Francois went through was closed Milady turned back to d’Artagnan 

“He’s dead then”, she did not truly ask it as a question 

d’Artagnan nodded his head “If not right now then within the day”

“And you brought…, our little friend here to keep him away from the storm that will soon be breaking?” 

“I have” d’Artagnan confirmed “And I am throwing myself on your mercy so to speak!”, he grit his teeth and ignored the smirk that spread over Milady’s face “I need a place to stay with Louis, out of the way, somewhere no one will suspect for…, an unforeseeable length of time, and I need to send word to Treville, so he will at least know where we are”

Perhaps it was because Milady did have some genuine affection for d’Artagnan, or that she enjoyed the feeling of superiority over d’Artagnan and the fact that in doing this she would have the crown indebted to her, either way however she acceded to d’Artagnan’s requests and bid him to follow her with the Dauphin upstairs.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Milady ordered that the guest chamber be made up for d’Artagnan and Louis and a bath to be drawn for the Dauphin while a light supper was prepared for him. 

Wanting to keep Louis separated from the servants as much as possible they tended him themselves, getting pretty soaked in the process as Louis enjoyed kicking and splashing as he lay in the bath tub. 

“What’s the plan exactly?” Milady asked as d’Artagnan rubbed soap through Louis’s hair 

“I have no idea at all” d’Artagnan admitted “Treville and Anne will be handling it I suppose”

“Hmm, Athos too?”, at d’Artagnan’s look Milady shrugged “He is Captain of the Musketeers”

“He is” d’Artagnan agreed using a jug to tip water over Louis head to wash the soap away “But I would urge you to steer clear of him for a good while yet”

“Because he can’t forgive me for Sylvie, does that not make you jealous?” 

“No” d’Artagnan stated honestly “He is angry you took a life, not because he is love or was in love with Sylvie”

Milady smiled showing her pearly white teeth in a wolfish grin “Dear Athos” she mused “Three of us desiring him, I’ll bet he’s never felt so popular in his life!”

d’Artagnan made no response and concentrated and washing Louis thoroughly before the water grew too cold prompting Milady to go on

“Then you are not exactly unpopular yourself, Athos, Treville, that Spanish boy…, even Madame Bonacieux for a time”

“It’s Lemay now” d’Artagnan stated rising up and getting a sheet to wrap Louis in to dry him off, “She and the Doctor have been married for four years now”

Carefully he lifted Louis out for the bath and bundled him up before the fire rubbing him vigorously to get him dry 

“There’s spare clothes in the saddle bag” he said to Milady nodding to where the leather pack was.   
Rising from her knees Milady went over to the bag and pulled out a night shirt and robe for Louis to wear now and a clean shirt, breeches, stockings, and doublet for the following day while his current clothes were washed. 

“Arms up little one” Milady said bringing the night shirt over and popped it over the Dauphin’s head tugging the sleeves over his arms and tickled his sides making him laugh and squirm

“You ever think of having children?” d’Artagnan asked as Milady carefully wrapped Louis in his robe and tied the belt about his waist to keep him warm 

“Sometimes” Milady admitted “Why?” she asked “Fancy making a baby with me?”, she asked this so flirtatiously that d’Artagnan blushed red “Hmm maybe something we can consider in the future” she laughed ruffling Louis hair and turned him towards her “Now d’you want to learn to play Piquet before dinner?” she asked 

“Please!” Louis asked 

“Come on then” Milady said rising to her feet and leading him to the table and chairs where a pack of cards was laying “The game is easy to learn and a lot of fun to play” she said laying out the cards “And is very popular among grown ups isn’t it d’Artagnan?”

“Very” d’Artagnan agreed taking a seat between them and picked up his cards “So long as there is no cheating” he shot a warning look to Milady who feigned hurt at the suggestion 

“As if I would!”

d’Artagnan snorted and shook his head settling in to play. 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Louvre

Milady waited until Louis was having his dinner under d’Artagnan’s watchful gaze before going to the Louvre to speak to Treville and let him know where the Dauphin was. 

What she found at the Louvre was what she had expected. 

The place was in uproar, servants stealing things to line their pockets, nobles plotting against and with each other, and nobody having the slightest notion as to what they should really be doing. 

“I do hope you gain control soon” she commented to Treville who did not bother to look remotely surprised to see her as he glanced up from his desk 

“d’Artagnan is with me” she said coming all the way into the office, he believed that my home would be the last place anyone would look”

“Very well” Treville said “I trust that you will endeavour to do all in your power to protect the Dauphin while he is in your custody?” 

Milady smiled wolfishly “Isn’t that King now?” 

Treville glared at her having no effect at all as she sat down and made herself comfortable 

“So how is The Queen dealing with things now she is Regent of France?” 

“She is not” 

“Not dealing?” 

“No” Treville said looking at Milady directly “She is not Regent. By The Kings Last Will and Testament and appointment of the Privy Council I have been made Regent”.


	56. Chapter 56

Louvre

Anne was exhausted by everything. 

While she could not truly with a clear conscience say that she was grief stricken for the loss of Louis, she was not unmoved either. 

However such things were not what she could focus on right now.

The court was in complete disarray, the council panic stricken, and Louis shocking last will and testament had just thrown more fuel onto the already blazing fire. 

 

She really should not have been surprised by Louis’ decision not to make her regent. 

He had never forgiven her for her affair with Aramis, for cuckolding him, foisting her bastard Son into the royal cradle as if it were his own. 

She was grateful that he had held his tongue over this, not had her disgraced and her Son…well God know what would have happened to him had Louis turned on them, she could only thank God that he had not, that he had continued to act as if he were the boy’s true Father and keep little Louis as Dauphin. 

 

The loss of the Regency however, this not only wounded her pride and publicly shamed her before the Council, it left her vulnerable and without any real place in the court. 

Queen Mother she now maybe but her Son had no power of his own and would not for many years to come, he would not be able to prevent the French Lords rising up and having her banished, and if that happened she would never see her Son again. 

 

She did suppose the appointing of Treville as Regent and Lord Protector of the Realm was not a bad choice on Louis’ part. 

Treville was loyal steadfastly so, an experienced commander and soldier, and had learned to swim the filthy waters of politics with admirable skill. 

Anne did not believe he would ever usurp the throne or plot for himself against Louis and herself but, but right now with her pride stinging she was not seeing things clearly, anger was clouding her judgement. 

Well anger and fear. 

Treville being made regent was not the only revelation in the will. Louis’s pardoning of his damned brother and welcome for his return to court had sent everyone reeling in horror and very real worry as to what the traitor will do next. 

 

Wanting to soothe herself, to find some measure of solace she went to the nursery to see her Son whom she had left enjoying a nap. 

Only when she got there she found the rooms empty of her Son and several of his belongings. 

The fact there were no signs of a struggle, no injured or dead soldiers or servants told Anne that this was done with authority, and there was only one person she knew of that would have dared take her Son from here, and only one person who would have ordered it. 

*********************************************************************************

 

Treville had just finished writing a bull disbanding The Red Guard effective immediately when Anne burst into his office with a face like thunder. 

Marching up to the desk she slammed both palms down upon the wood with such force the desk creaked and wobbled!.

Leaning forward she got right into Treville’s face hissing like an enraged feline. 

“Where is my Son!?”.

 

Treville sighed and sat back in his chair running a hand over his face unsurprised by the Dowager Queen’s presence and her fury.

“He’s safe” he said tiredly “He’s with d’Artagnan away from court, away from danger”

“You had no right!” Anne roared sweeping her right arm out and knocked the wine cup, quill pot, and other items off Treville’s desk “No right to do this, to take my Son from me!”

“I apologise I was forced to act in haste but my only thought was to protect the Dauphin from the chaos the court has descended into” Treville explained “And considering the late Kings foolish decision to bring his Brother back to court with a full pardon I think it is a very good thing that the Dauphin is away from here, away from his Uncle’s presence who’s only stumbling block between himself and the throne is The Dauphin”

Gritting her teeth and looking mutinous Anne stood up straight and folded her arms over her chest. 

“And just where has d’Artagnan taken my Son that is safer than his home, The Garrison?” 

“No” Treville said “Somewhere no one will go looking for him”

“Which is!?” Anne demanded   
Treville sighed, he really did not want to part with the knowledge, the less that knew where d’Artagnan had taken the boy the better, however this was The Queen, he could hardly leave her without answers indefinitely, and as the boys Mother she did have a right to know.

“He’s gone to a Special agent of France and taken refuge within her home”.

 

Anne of course knew of Milady’s return and of her becoming an assassin for the crown, considering what she had seen of Milady’s skill set four years earlier she had readily agreed that such talents should not go to waste especially when they could be used for the good of France and so had backed Treville’s decision to have Milady work for them. 

Hearing that Milady had been the one to take care of her Son along with d’Artagnan who had vehemently sworn his devotion to Louis cooled her anger some what and reassured her of his safety. 

 

Taking a deep breath she smoothed her skirts and sat down in front of Treville resting her forearms upon the desk and sighed the sigh of the world weary. 

“So what are we going to do about Gaston?”.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Garrison 

 

With the news of the Kings death spreading every Musketeer in Paris was called on duty along with The City Guard to help patrol the streets and prevent the riots that would likely be kicked off as the populous panicked over the succession, much the way the courtiers were doing in the Louvre. 

Knowing that they would not be able to care for her until things calmed down some what Aramis and Porthos placed their precious Marie into Constance and the Wet Nurses care. 

They were both loath to part with her but they had no choice right now, they needed for her to be safe while they did their duty. 

 

“The streets will likely become mayhem over the next few days” Aramis cautioned Constance who carefully cradled a slumbering Marie in her arms “I would advise you and Dr Lemay to purchase all the food and drink you need and barricade yourselves in your home until the worst passes”

Constance nodded her head “Lemay is already getting provisions and your wet Nurse will be staying with us through out these weeks” 

“That’s good” Aramis said looking down at Marie and feeling a sharp thick pain in his throat at parting with her “She likes to be bounced a little it helps settle her” he said his voice hitching on tears “And she likes to be talked to, and have little fingers put in her fist to squeeze”

“Of course, we’ll have a fine time won’t we poppet?” Constance said politely pretending she didn’t see the tears in Aramis’s eyes or the one’s Porthos was wiping from his cheeks 

“And we’ll see you very soon sweetheart” Porthos said to his daughter his voice rough and heavy “You be a good girl now and behave for your Tanta Constance”

Marie gurgled happily in her sleep as Porthos’s finger stroked her cheek 

Taking a deep breath Aramis placed a hand on Porthos’s shoulder and gently drew him back 

“You should probably get going” he advised Constance “Before it gets dark”

Constance nodded and gave both distraught Fathers a sympathetic smile but did not remain for a lengthy goodbye which would make things more painful, she simply took her leave with quiet dignity. 

 

Porthos wrapped his arms about Aramis and held him close kissing his head “They’ll be alright” he said with as much conviction as he could 

“I know” Aramis mumbled feeling just as distraught. 

 

The two were still embracing as Athos rode in and all but leaped from Roger’s back looking troubled and stressed

“Word from court?” Porthos asked straightening up 

“Yes” Athos said heading for his office taking the steps two at a time with Porthos and Aramis following him. 

 

He did not speak until they were in the office with the door shut so they would not be over heard. 

“Firstly Queen Anne has not been made regent, The late King made Treville Regent in his last Will and Testament”

“Treville!” Aramis gasped 

“My God!” Porthos murmured 

“There is more” Athos went on “He has also, for God knows what reason decided to pardon and welcome his damnable brother back to court”

“Gaston!” Porthos bellowed “After all he’s done!?” 

Athos did not react to the anger he merely nodded and sighed deeply having not finished yet 

“Treville has also issued an effective immediate disbandment of the Red Guards so we can certainly expect trouble from that quarter”

Porthos snorted and Aramis looked unimpressed 

“Nothing new there then!” he muttered disgustedly 

“And lastly!” Athos said coming to the point that was bothering him the most “Treville felt it wise to have the Dauphin, or rather The King removed from the Louvre for the time being, until the Chaos subsides. He has placed the The King in d’Artagnan’s care and they have gone to a secret location which we are not to learn of for the time being”

The was more than a little bitterness in Athos’s voice at this and both Aramis and Porthos could well understand why. 

d’Artagnan was not yet fully recovered from his lashing and this was one hell of a responsibility to place on his shoulders, plus the fact they were not privy to the where abouts of the King and d’Artagnan rankled quite a bit.

“So, what are we to do?” Aramis asked his jaw tight and set in a grimace of displeasure 

“Prepare for Gaston’s return to the Louvre” Athos said “Keep the riots to a minimum, and pray to God things settle down enough for The King to come home very soon”.


	57. Chapter 57

Once he had put the young King to bed d’Artagnan left him in Milady’s care and quietly returned to the garrison. 

Since he wanted to keep as hidden as he could he didn’t ride Zad to the garrison instead he walked there and quietly slipped in and up to the office where Athos was hurriedly getting ready to return to the Louvre along with Aramis and Porthos. 

“And where the bloody hell have you been!?” was Porthos’s greeting to him 

“Oh nice to see you too!” d’Artagnan drawled with a grin “So what have I missed?” 

“Oh nothing much, Louis’s decided to pardon Gaston, The Duc of Lorraine’s army is marching on Paris, and Treville has been made Regent!” Aramis replied 

d’Artagnan blinked and shook his head “I’m gone half a damn day and the whole world turns upside down!” 

“Quite” Athos murmured “I know the feeling”, his penetrating almost accusing gaze made d’Artagnan shift uncomfortably and clear his throat

“Sorry” he said “There wasn’t exactly time to tell you what was going on”

Athos nodded his head “I trust the King is safe?” 

“Completely” 

“With whom?” Aramis asked narrowing his eyes at d’Artagnan 

“An agent of France”

“What agent?” Porthos asked 

d’Artagnan avoided looking at Athos “Someone who will slit the throat of any who gets in their way without a seconds hesitation”

Porthos scoffed shaking his head “You’re entrusting an assassin, a murderer with the King of France!”

“This time yes” d’Artagnan said desperately wanting to tell them exactly who it was he had entrusted little Louis with but not daring to do so, instead he pleaded with Athos with his eyes imploring him to work things out for himself without d’Artagnan having to betray anything. 

“They have done this sort of work before with loyalty that Treville trusts despite past associations that are best left forgotten”

Slowly realization came upon Athos who let out an incredulous scoff 

“You’ve got to be joking!”

“What?” Porthos grunted looking at him in confusion 

“It’s the only place I could think of within Paris that wouldn’t be suspected or put anyone in danger” d’Artagnan explained 

“And how the hell do you know where she lives in the first place!?” Athos shouted back at him making d’Artagnan flinch, a horrible expression the crossed Athos’s face, accusatory and dark, “Is something going on between the two of you?”, his voice was filled with malicious suspicion as he all but spat the venomous words at d’Artagnan   
“Are you with her behind my back, is that what’s been going on?, what first that Spanish boy, then Treville, and now her, are you nothing but a fucking whore…!?”

Athos was cut off as d’Artagnan slapped his face so hard his head snapped to the side and his incisor wobbled dangerously in it’s socket leaving him tasting blood on his tongue

“Whoa now that’s enough!” Porthos said stepping between the two of them before things could escalate any further, Aramis placed a hand on Athos’s shoulder both to steady him and hold him back from doing anything else 

“How dare you?” d’Artagnan hissed glaring at Athos his eyes filled with betrayal “How dare you accuse me of betrayal, after everything I have been though…!”, 

“I’m sorry but what the hell am I supposed to think when my lover runs to my murderous wife for help!” Athos yelled back spittle spraying from his bloody lips 

“What?” Aramis asked looking confused 

“You left the boy with her!?” Porthos asked d’Artagnan incredulous 

“She is working for the crown now, Treville hired her himself” d’Artagnan spat he spread his arms wide and shook his head while giving a sarcastic laugh “Who would you rather I go to hmm?, Constance perhaps?, lumber Lemay and Constance with yet more trouble as if they haven’t suffered enough with nearly being beheaded the last time everything for the monarchy went to shit!?”

He glared at the three of them “I am doing the best I can on limited time and even less resources, the least I hoped for is support from those who are supposed to be my friends!”  
“We are your friends d’Artagnan” Aramis said placatingly 

“Yeah sure seems like it!” d’Artagnan spat, he shook his head “I need to go, tell the Queen and Treville the boy is safe, we won’t let him out of our sight until he gives the word it’s safe”

He made to leave but Athos called out his name making him pause at the door 

“d’Artagnan I’m sorry” Athos said with a deep sigh “I shouldn’t have…”

“No you shouldn’t” d’Artagnan agreed, he took a breath and wet his lips “We don’t have time to talk now, we’ll speak when this is over”

Athos nodded “Be careful” he cautioned 

“You too” d’Artagnan said and went out the door before anyone could say anything more.

 

In the office depressive tension hung thick in the air between the three old friends 

“So what d’you want us to do?” Aramis asked in a quiet voice 

“Go to the Louvre, speak with Treville” Athos said picking up his sword from the table “Like d’Artagnan said, we’ll have time to speak later, we’ve got work to do now”. 

************************************************************************************** 

Louvre

Treville was no fool and neither was Anne. 

They both knew that the current forces within Paris could not possibly hope to defeat the Duc of Lorraine’s army, if they attacked then Paris would fall and soon after that Gaston would find a way to get rid of his nephew and place himself on the throne. 

The only way they could defeat this threat was to bargain. 

Gaston was a greedy fool who would be seduced easily by the promise of wealth and land, and he was also about as trust worthy as a scorpion!. 

The Duc was the man that Treville would deal with. 

He may have allied with Gaston but the Duc was a man of his word, an honourable man whom Treville believed if persuaded and made a decent offer would break with Gaston and return to his homeland. 

 

This was the plan they lay before the council together. 

 

“The King pardoned Gaston” one of the councillors said “Welcomed him home”

“He did” Treville conceded “The late King had a forgiving nature which while is commendable, is not the best way to deal with his brother who has proven time and again that he can not ever be trusted”

Several of the councillors murmured agreement to this statement 

“You intend to drive a wedge between The Duc of Lorraine and the Duc of Orleans then” the Councillor said 

“We do” Anne said “Gaston will be welcomed to court to pay his respects to his late brother, and while here he’ll be offered a palace, gold, land…whatever we feel like offering to keep him here for a while, during which time Treville will go to speak with Lorraine in person”

“This will be with a true offer for the Duc” Treville said, “Charles has shown himself to be a man of honour who I think we can come to an agreement with and trust him to uphold his end of the deal”

“And the deal will be?”

“The return to his former position as Duc of Lorraine which he lost during the last coup with Gaston, Independence for Lorraine within the borders of France, a promise of French protection from aggressors, and a generous concession from the treasury”

“Under what provisions?” another council man asked 

“That he sever all ties with Gaston and remove his army from French soil” Treville said, he glanced at Anne and went on “We have no hope of defeating the army he has literally on our doorstep, this is our only hope of survival”

The council murmured among themselves looking at one another before finally nodding their heads in agreement to the plan. 

“Then we shall all put our names to the bill and I will present the offer to Lorraine” Treville said presenting the document “And with luck we’ll have this threat dealt with and can concentrate of coronating our new king very soon”.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Treville charged Porthos and Aramis to ride to Lorraine’s camp with the pardon and welcome to Gaston, both to get him away from Lorraine and for them to learn of the forces that Lorraine had at his disposal before Treville went himself to the camp to make his proposal once Gaston was safely in the Louvre. 

“Are you sure you wish to ride to the camp alone?” Athos asked “You are Regent now, you should have guards”

“I will have Porthos with me” Treville said giving Athos a small smile “And I am not so decrepit that I am unable to defend myself if necessary!” 

Athos smirked back amused 

“You can do something else though” Treville said “Find me a boy of five or six years and bring him to the Louvre”

“That’s a little young for a soldier is it not?” Athos asked 

“I intend for him to be a decoy” Treville said “We will make a dramatic spectacle of the boy being bundled into a carriage and sent away, right where Gaston see’s it happen”

Athos nodded his head “He’ll think it’s the King”

“And with any luck run off back to Lorraine and try to urge him into going after the boy with Grimaud’s rag tag army of criminals”

“At which point we can arrest them both for treason without the Young King ever being involved or at risk” Athos surmised, “Brilliant, and just when were you planning on telling me you had hired my murderous wife as an agent of France?”

Treville stopped what he was doing and sighed deeply, he had known that this would eventually come up between himself and Athos, he had hoped however it would not be for a lot longer. 

“I did not know how to tell you to be honest” he said to the Captain “I won’t give you excuses or arguments and I don’t expect you to like it or offer me forgiveness, I will just say this. She has a rare talent for murder, a rare vindictiveness that makes her beyond valuable to the crown. If we were not using her someone else would, possibly against us, I think we can both agree that it is better to have her on our side than on someone elses”

Athos clenched and unclenched his jaw scowling at Treville, the logic in him knew what was being said made sense but at present his anger was too close to the surface for him think with logic alone so he remained silent instead of speaking. 

Treville sighed “We can speak of this later, right now there is too much to be done, and I expect as Captain of the Musketeers for you to put personal matters aside and do you duty” 

Athos straightened to attention “Yes Sir” he said smartly, refusing to think of the fact that the ending of this conversation was the same as the one he’d had with d’Artagnan, both had been left on the notion of being picked up again at a later date and while Athos wasn’t a superstitious man it did make the hair on the back of his neck prickle with a nervousness that there might not be a later in which they could discuss this or anything else.


	58. Chapter 58

Lorraine’s camp 

 

Getting Gaston away from the camp was as easy as bribing a child with sweets. 

With the promise of gifts coming from his late brother’s will Gaston hastened to Paris not even bothering to pretend to show remorse for his Brother’s death or repentance for any of his previous actions. 

Truly he was beneath contempt and were he not a Prince of the blood Aramis would happily have spat in his face!. 

 

The poor Musketeer had been given the unsavoury task of keeping an eye on the Duc du Orleans while he was within the Louvre, to make sure that he would find his way to the Dauphin’s suite when the time was right. 

 

While he was suffering the Duc’s less than pleasurable company Porthos rode with Treville to speak with Charles Duc of Lorraine. 

 

 

“Regent Treville”, the Duc chuckled sounding both amused and mocking “For a man I am told who holds little to no ambition for himself you have risen higher than anyone could have dreamed possible, especially for an impoverished provincial Comte”

Treville did not rise to the barb about his lack of wealth and his minor estate in the wilds of Gascony. 

He had been in royal service for long enough to recognize posturing when he saw it, and during the last four years he had become quite skilled in politics. 

To show a weakness was to lose the game, and this was one game that he could not afford to lose, so he made sure to keep his face blank of expression and spoke to the Duc as if he were speaking with an equal rather than his better. 

Just because he had been made Regent did not make him Royalty like the Duc, but Treville had to act as if he were coming from a strong position, as if his offer was being made as a gesture of kindness rather than that of a desperate move to avoid catastrophe.

 

“I have come here to make you an offer, a proposal that I think you will find very beneficial your Grace” Treville said “One that I am sure you will be happy to except”

“Oh really?” The Duc asked pouring wine for himself and Treville, he handed one of the goblets over and sipped his wine “This must be a very generous offer indeed then, and might I guess that it is being made because my army is surrounding Paris while the Royal army is stretched over the lands fighting the Spanish?” 

Again Treville did not rise to the bait and circumvented the question by laying out his offer, to return Lorraine to the Duc, to have the lands made autonomous within France, to have French protection and support from aggressors and to be given a generous concession from the treasury. 

 

“Well, that is generous indeed” The Duc mused not bothering to hide his surprise, he had expected to be offered gold, some lands, a fig to get him to break with Gaston but not all that he had lost the last time he had sided with his cousin in a coup against the Crown of France. 

“This offer does come with strings attached I assume?” he asked “Gaston?” 

“You are to break with him completely” Treville replied “To remove your army back to Lorraine, acknowledge King Louis XIV and make no further trouble against him or his family, which,” Treville paused and smiled ironically “Is your own family too”

Charles smiled back at him and chuckled lightly as he took another sip of wine 

“My family indeed, but so is Gaston, my cousin and my Sister’s, God help her, husband, father to my Neice” 

“That is true” Treville conceded “Gaston is your kin, and if his coup..”

“Suspected Coup” the Duc corrected 

“Suspected Coup” Treville allowed “Were successful then he could offer you all this himself, and perhaps more besides for helping him take the throne of France and Navarre”

Charles tipped his goblet in Treville’s direction with a smirk 

“However” Treville went on “Gaston has made two previous attempts to seize the crown and failed. He has betrayed those he called allies in efforts to save his own skin, and has never honoured a promise in his life, what makes you think that he would treat you any differently?”.

 

This much was very true and Charles knew it. 

Gaston was a selfish and spoiled infant. He had no skill in politics or strategy, the only reason he had come so far was because of the murderous creature Grimaud whom Charles despised despite the man’s efforts in getting him gold to fund his army. 

Perhaps if the Queen had been made Regent then a coup would have been easier, certainly the people would not complain at having a Spaniard toppled from the throne, but a Frenchman?, a decorated war hero?, they would not be so easily swayed and Gaston’s reputation was terrible. He was hated by both Nobility and commoner alike and that would not change if he were on the throne or not. 

Likely he would plunge France into a Civil war if he got his arse on the throne and Charles would be forced to bankrupt himself again trying to save him. 

Would Gaston reward him?, would he show his Cousin and brother in law more loyalty than he had anyone else?.

Charles was not sure, and he was not ready to make his decision straight away. 

 

“I’ll give you some time to think about this your Grace” Treville said “When dusk comes tomorrow I shall return for your answer, in a gesture of goodwill however would you move your army back beyond the river?”

“I may” The Duc said magnanimously “Oh, incidentally what have you offered Gaston, I assume you have offered a sweet deal to get him to attend court and give us a chance for this private conversation?” 

To know what price Gaston had been offered would be to know how honest and loyal he was being and would aid the Duc in weighing his decision 

“Oh a return of Orleans, a palace, ten million per annum” Treville said “All of which I have no intention of honouring of course”

Charles laughed out loud and raised his cup “A true politician indeed Treville, I am impressed and you shall have my answer by dusk tomorrow I assure you”

Treville gave a bow from the waist and departed to rejoin Porthos and head back to Paris while the Duc made his choice. 

 

*********************************************************************************** 

 

Sadly there was a matter that Treville and the Musketeers had over looked. 

Disbanding the Red Guard had sent Marcheaux running to Grimaud who eagerly bought up more cannon fodder, especially since it meant there would be men already inside the walls of Paris. 

 

“The Dauphin is the key” Grimaud instructed “Treville is no fool, neither are his Musketeer pets, the Louvre is vulnerable they know this, they will not keep the whelp there, they’ll want to secure him elsewhere”

“So they’ll be taking him out of Paris, Versailles perhaps?” 

“No” Grimaud mused “They’ll want to keep him close at hand, they’ll have him hidden somewhere in the city. Not the garrison, it’s too obvious, somewhere else I should think”

“Where though?”   
Grimaud glared at Marcheaux, the mans constant idiocy grating on his nerves which had been worn to their very end after Porthos had goaded him about how he would never be equal to the likes of the Duc of Lorraine or the Duc of Orleans, how they would use him and then kick him back into the gutter when they were done. 

He was also sick of being looked down on and only barely tolerated by the Duc’s who’s contempt irritated him even more than Marcheaux’s stupidity though that was enough to get on anyone’s nerves, in fact he would likely annoy Saint Peter himself!. 

 

“Check to see which Musketeer is absent from the quartet” he growled “Porthos we know is not the one guarding the brat, so that leaves Aramis, Athos, and d’Artagnan. Find which one is missing, track him down, search every slum, doss house, Inn, brothel, and respectable dwelling in the city if you have too!, God knows with the riots the Musketeers and City guard will be too busy to stop you and your drunken fools!”

Marcheaux’s cheeks coloured at the insult but he was too much of a coward to challenge Grimaud so quickly he bowed his head and took his leave to go and round up his men and begin the search of the city leaving Grimaud to brood and sharpen his blades in preparation for spilling blood.

 

************************************************************************************** 

 

Paris

 

“You’re quiet” 

 

d’Artagnan looked up from where he was sitting in the window seat of Milady’s sitting room looking out into the garden while playing with his maine gauche. 

Night was rapidly falling over Paris and the noise of the rioting in the poor parts was echoing through to the richer areas where the families had boarded themselves inside their homes to stay out of the way of the rioters. 

“Dinner shall be ready soon” Milady said smoothing her skirts and sitting before d’Artagnan “Baked Oysters, Griddled Prawns, salad vegetables, freshly baked bread, and I believe a refreshing raspberry syllabub for dessert” 

“Sounds delicious” d’Artagnan murmured with a weak smile “But I am afraid I have very little appetite” 

“And very little taste for conversation it seems” Milady observed, “Athos has upset you”, it was not a question and d’Artagnan couldn’t help but to give a dry chuckle 

“Am I that obvious?” he asked 

“Only to one who knows you well, and who knows how cutting Athos’s tongue can be when the mood takes him”

Milady reached out and placed a hand on d’Artagnan’s calf in a tender gesture of friendship  
“He does love you very much you know” she said “I’ve only ever seen that look in his eyes once before”, a wistful smile came over her face “It was in the first few weeks of our marriage, when everything was new and exciting and he was lost in the adventure of love”, in her minds eyes she could see herself and Athos in those heady early days, when they could not keep their hands off each other, when just the thought of each other brought smiles to their faces.

She drew a breath and gave d’Artagnan as strong a smile as she could 

“He looks at you like that, always has, that has never changed”

“But is love enough?” d’Artagnan asked “I’m not the innocent youth he fell in love with and he knows it, I am…damaged goods now, tainted and embittered by the world. He is suspicious of me, of my actions because he knows I am capable of so much wickedness, of torture, of brutal acts of killing, of using sex to manipulate, of…”

“Of being just like me” Milady said “Maybe it’s our darkness that Athos is attracted to, what it is he loves about us”, she squeezed d’Artagnan’s leg “You have learned about your strength in terrible circumstances, but that strength, that darkness has always been a part of you as it has me. It is what drove you to seek out your Father’s murderer with no regard for the consequences, it’s what kept me from falling into despair after Athos deserted me, it is what has kept us both strong all these years and that is what Athos loves about us so much”

“Our dark passionate fire” d’Artagnan murmured poetically, he reached forward and took Milady’s hand into his own and gently kissed her knuckles   
“You may not have been born to the part but you are one the finest Ladies I have ever known”  
“Now that I shall take as a compliment” Milady said happily, she glanced up as her maid came in “And now I believe we shall dine”, she rose from the seat and held out her hand to d’Artagnan “Kindly take a Lady to dinner?” 

Grinning d’Artagnan gallantly took her on his arm and led her through to where the meal was waiting to be served to them.


	59. Chapter 59

The plan for Gaston to believe the Dauphin had been taken away worked like a charm, and just as was hoped he went running straight back to Lorraine’s camp where he imparted the information to his cousin, and flat out lied to him saying that Treville had offered him nothing. 

 

If Lorraine’s mind had not been made up before it most certainly was after this latest treachery. 

If there was one thing he had learned in all his years it was that Gaston was a liar, he served himself first, second, and last, he had no thought for anyone else, and he would never change. 

 

Quietly so as not to draw attention to himself or anyone else he ordered his forces back ten leagues as Treville had requested. 

At least the Regent was an honourable man, he was someone Lorraine felt he could build a relationship with to the benefit of both France and Lorraine. 

 

Meanwhile Marcheaux had returned to the camp to tell Grimaud of their inability to find the Dauphin, not something Grimaud was surprised by since he had about the same opinion of the Red Guard as the Musketeers did. 

However Marcheaux did pass on the news of the fact d’Artagnan had not been seen which meant only one thing. 

“D’Artagnan has the boy” Grimaud growled rising to his feet “We search the city again, we search everywhere”

“We haven’t tried the rich parts of Paris yet” Marcheaux admitted, breaking into the houses of the poor and commons was one thing, to attack the rich would get the Nobles attention which would mean serious trouble. 

Grimaud however did not care. 

“Then that’s where we search” he stated “Every house, inside and out until we have the brat and his guardian in our clutches”.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

“This is not good, this is really not good” Milady murmured as she gazed out the window of her bedroom. 

In the streets were Red Guards and mercenaries forcing entry into houses, dragging out servants and beating them in the streets as she shoved past the residents to search through the houses. 

“Really not good” she repeated. 

 

Slipping her daggers and pistol into the sheathes in her leather skirt Milady slipped her cloak on her shoulders and headed across the hall to the guests chamber where d’Artagnan was finishing getting the young King dressed. 

“We have to go” she said without preamble 

“What’s wrong?” d’Artagnan asked with a frown and rose from his knees to his feet 

“Red Guards and Mercenaries, their forcing their way into houses, they’ll be here soon”.

 

As if on que a deafening banging on the front door made all three of them jump. 

 

“D’Art?” Louis asked looking up at his Captain 

“We have to go” Milady said breathing heavily 

d’Artagnan nodded and lifted the King up putting him on his back into a piggy back which made him wince from his still healing lashes but he grit his teeth against the pain

“Lets go” he said.

 

Milady lead the way out of her house, using the servants entrance rather than the front door as the red guard forced there way into the house despite her servants protests. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as they headed round the house to where Zad was tethered 

“Constance’s old house” d’Artagnan replied placing the King on the horse then climbed on himself, he held out his hand to Milady who used it to help get herself onto Zad’s back and wrapped her arms about d’Artagnan who had the King secure in his own, 

“We’ll try and hold out there but one of us needs to go and let Athos know what’s happening”

“I’ll do that” Milady said and rolled her eyes at the incredulous look d’Artagnan threw her over his shoulder  
“He may be pissed at me but he’s not an idiot, besides which the King is your charge not mine, you need to stay with him”

“Good point” d’Artagnan said increasing Zad’s pace from a walk to a canter, “I don’t know how safe Constance’s old house will be. If that doesn’t work then I’ll head to a laundry I know, they do the Musketeers laundry, Athos knows the place I mean”

“And that’s where you’ll take the King if Marcheaux and his idiots turn up at Bonacieux’s?” 

d’Artagnan smiled “He’s been there once before, when he was a baby Constance took him there to clear the congestion from his lungs with the steam”. 

 

************************************************************************************

 

Grim faced as ever Grimaud stomped into Milady’s house into which he had been called by an excited Marcheaux. 

Smiling as proud as a child who has won a prize the former Red Guard Captain held out the Dauphin’s clothing which in their haste to leave d’Artagnan and Milady had left behind. 

“He was here” Marcheaux said 

“But he isn’t now” Grimaud murmured and turned his lizard like gaze upon Milady’s servants. 

 

Throwing down the clothing he walked over to where they were being held by the Red Guards, Milady’s maid was crying, the cook had her arm round the scullery maid, and the butler stood with a stoic expression on his face. 

“Where are they?” Grimaud growled 

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Milady’s maid babbled sniffling as snot ran from her nose and dripped over her lips 

“My dear you will be sparing yourself a great deal of pain if you simply tell me what I want to know right now” Grimaud whispered, his voice may have been soft but it was laced with so much malice that it made the maid fall back into a faint!

“You monster!” the butler snarled “How dare you threaten a woman thus!” 

“Monster?” Grimaud asked an amused smile on his face, he nodded his head then without warning suddenly lashed out back handing the aged butler sending him sprawling to the ground and promptly kicked the prone man in his stomach   
“Is this more to your liking!?” he shouted down at the butler kicking him again and again “Does this make you happy?” 

“Stop it!” the scullery maid screamed “Please stop!”, the cook took hold of her and pressed her face into her breasts stroking her hair like one would a child 

“I’ll stop when you answer my question” Grimaud spat delivering another vicious kick to the butler’s stomach, “Where are they!?” 

“We don’t know!” The Cook shouted “The mistress has gone out we do not know where and her guests went with her!”

Grimaud turned his attention to her and made to advance on her but Marcheaux caught his arm 

“They might not know” he said “And I might have an idea on where d’Artagnan would take the whelp”

Grimaud scowled darkly clearly wanting to strike the cook, however his greed over powered his blood lust so he controlled himself and relaxed   
“Saddle up” he ordered “It’s time to bring our prize home”.

 

*************************************************************************************

Once she had seen d’Artagnan and the young King safely to the Bonacieux house and hidden away inside Milady went to find Athos. 

 

Of course it could not be a simple matter of him being at garrison, that would be too easy!, no she had to go searching through half of Paris before she finally had him and Aramis tracked down in Saint Antoine engaged in a brawl with the Red Guard. 

Well brawl was a loose term, in truth the two Musketeers were kicking the crap out of ten Red Guards without even breaking a sweat!. 

Smirking at the display Milady rested her weight against a scaffold beam and watched the show giving a slow clap at the end to attract Athos’s attention. 

“Hardly your best work!” she drawled 

Panting slightly Athos sheathed his sword and walked the twenty yards over to where his ex-wife stood with a murderous expression on his face. 

“I know!” Milady said rolling her eyes dramatically “You despise me, I’m the most vile creature on the planet, you should have taken my head when you had the chance blah blah blah can we please put that to one side and focus on keeping the King alive and well?” 

“I can” Athos stated “Can you?” 

Milady snorted “I’m already in service to the crown in case you didn’t know”

“We have been so informed” Aramis said retrieving his maine gauche from a Red Guard’s shoulder and used the man’s doublet to clean it before stepping over him to join Athos and Milady “And that d’Artagnan was staying with you”

“He was” Milady confirmed “But my house became unsafe when the Red Guard and a band of mercenaries started forcing entry into all the houses on my street including mine”

“Grimaud” Athos grunted “The red guard would never have the balls to do that unless he was pushing them”

“Where is d’Artagnan now?” Aramis asked 

“Bonacieux’s old house” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Athos barked pushing past Milady heading in the direction she had just come

“Well certainly not for you to be a gentleman!” she yelled after him lifting her skirts to follow. 

 

It did not take them long to reach the Bonacieux’s former residence, however by the time they did reach it the front door had already been kicked in and what few items had been inside the house had been torn apart. 

“Grimaud’s work” Aramis murmured “But no signs of gun fire or blood from sword work, and d’Artagnan would not go down without a fight”

“He wasn’t here when they attacked” Athos said 

“He said that if things got to hot here he’d take the boy to a laundry” Milady said “Said it was the one the Musketeers use?” 

Aramis nodded “I know the place, the women there are good, they’d hide them if they needed to”

“Lets hope they didn’t have need” Athos muttered heading out the front door. 

 

*************************************************************************************

D’Artagnan had in fact hidden at the laundry with the King. 

When he’d seen Grimaud’s thugs in the street he’d bundled up the King and hurriedly left the Bonacieux’s house exiting through a window at the back and made his way through the back streets and alleys to the laundry where he sort refuge from the women who worked there. 

 

When the Red Guard accompanied by Grimaud approached they hid him and little Louis under the floor board where d’Artagnan pressed a finger over Louis lips urging him to stay silent as Grimaud walked about the laundry and began to sink his sword through the gaps in the floor boards. 

Taking his Maine Gauche d’Artagnan tensed waiting to strike, he clamped his teeth together determined not to make a single sound, not even when Grimaud’s sword sliced through his shoulder, however the blood on the end of the sword gave them away. 

“Open it!” Grimaud barked stepping back. 

 

The second the floor boards were lifted d’Artagnan lashed out with his blade, he slashed a red guard across the ankles sending him topping to the ground and plunged the blade into the throat of the first one to try to reach in and grab him!, pulling the blade back he managed to injure another guard but a fourth and Grimaud himself over powered him hauling him out along with the King. 

“You son of whore Grimaud!” d’Artagnan roared struggling against the guard holding his arms and twisting them behind his back “You attack an innocent child you sick fucking bastard!” 

Grimaud chuckled and delivered a vicious punch to d’Artagnan’s stomach followed by blow across the top of his shoulders sending him to his knees groaning and gasping 

“D’Art!” Louis cried trying to run to him but was swept up by Grimaud 

“Don’t worry little Majesty he’ll be coming with us” the brute chuckled punching Louis cheek 

“Bring him” he ordered his men “It’s time for this to end”. 

************************************************************************************** 

 

Lorraine’s Camp 

 

While Porthos kept Gaston distracted outside Treville completed his agreement with the Duc, laying out a copy of the document that would seal the agreement returning Lorraine to his former glory and ceasing all aggression against the Monarchy. 

They had just completed their deal when Gaston burst in yelling about all the things that Porthos had offered him. 

“Not with any authority I’m afraid!” Treville informed him sharing a smile with a smirking Porthos who lounged against the wall 

“You tricked me!” Gaston hissed giving Porthos a murderous look 

“You tricked yourself” Treville replied “And now you are out of luck, and under arrest for treason”

Gaston was sweating and shaking but not about to back down just yet, “You can’t arrest me, my late Brother pardoned me!”

“For that coup yes” Treville agreed “But then you plotted and tried to coerce your cousin The Duc of Lorraine to send his forces against the new King, a new charge of treason and this time you will not receive leniency from anyone”

Gaston opened his mouth to snarl an insult at Treville but for once his tongue did not work and he found himself looking to his cousin in desperation 

“You would desert me now?” 

“As you would me without a seconds hesitation were a positions reversed” The Duc replied “You are a spiteful malicious child Gaston, you always were and always will be and I have had my fill of you” 

“So you side with him!?”, Gaston directed his arm to Treville looking outraged 

“I do” Lorraine said “Because unlike you Treville does not lie with every second breath”, leaning forward he reached to take the quill on the table to sign the document just as Grimaud burst into the room with d’Artagnan and the King.


	60. Chapter 60

Louvre

“Help!, get help!” Athos bellowed his voice echoing in the corridor of the Louvre, servants and Courtiers stepped back, pressing themselves against the walls and stared at the Musketeers. 

Between himself and Aramis they carried the shaking body of Treville leaving a trail of blood in their wake as they ran down the corridor to Treville’s apartments with Milady and d’Artagnan following behind them. 

 

Athos kicked the door open barging into the apartments and going straight to the bed where he and Aramis carefully lowered Treville down. 

“Regent, Regent can you hear me?” Aramis asked peeling back Treville’s eyelid to look at his eye

Treville groaned incoherently and spluttered 

Aramis shook his head “He needs a physician and fast!”

“I’ll go!” d’Artagnan said 

“No wait you’re wounded yourself” Milady said nodding to d’Artagnan’s still bleeding shoulder “I’ll go, to Doctor Lemay I presume?” 

“Yes, and with all haste” Aramis said going to Treville’s drinks cabinet and taking out a bottle of brandy, pulling out the cork he went back to the bed and proceeded to pour the liquid over Treville’s wound to clean it out,  
“Let Lemay know” Aramis said to Milady as she headed to the door, she paused and looked back at him over her shoulder, “The Ball went through and through, I think it may have grazed his heart but I can’t be sure”

Milady nodded and headed off determined. 

 

Taking off his doublet Aramis tossed it to one side and pushed up his sleeves. He gathered pillows from the head of Treville’s bed arranging them into a pile 

“Athos can you lift his legs?” 

Mutely Athos did so and Aramis placed the pillows beneath Treville’s legs   
“d’Artagnan get his heaviest cloak and wrap him in it”, Aramis pushing the greying hair back from Treville’s face “We have to keep him warm, keep his blood where it is needed most”

d’Artagnan lay Treville’s thick fur lined cloak over him and tucked it round him as tenderly as a mother would a child 

“You stay with me Treville” he said “You fight you hear me?, you fight and stay alive”.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Hours before

 

A stand off formed in the room between all those present. 

Everyone was staring at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. 

In the end it was d’Artagnan who broke the silence, groaning and struggling to free his bleeding shoulder by his captures grasp   
“I’m sorry Regent” he said “I tried to keep him safe…”

“It’s not your fault d’Artagnan” Treville quickly assured him and held out a hand to pacify d’Artagnan while looking to Lorraine 

“This is the man you were willing to do business with, a man who dares bring children into battle!”

“Oh battle finds children anyway regardless of where they may be” Grimaud calmly said stated, he smiled looking both smug and horrific at the same time “I believe the victory is ours” he said addressing both Lorraine and Gaston. 

Gaston beamed at him like a child who’d just being given a gift, Lorraine however shook his head 

“There is no victory here” he said “At least not for you”.

 

As he moved to take the quill once more Grimaud started forward “We had a deal!”

“A deal I am now ending” Lorraine said writing his name beneath Treville’s on the document “There!”, he held up the document in triumph “A peace treaty between Lorraine and France that I hope shall last a very long time!”

“Traitor!” Gaston yelled stamping his foot!

“You can bloody talk!” d’Artagnan spat at him. 

 

Of everyone Grimaud remained the calmest, he moved like a prowling beast heading towards it’s prey, “You think that this is over?” he asked Lorraine 

“I do not think it I know it” Lorraine contemptuously replied “This coup is finished, I have moved my army back beyond the river, there is now no force for you to threaten Paris with!”

“Indeed” Grimaud said “And also no army to protect you from me!”.

With an almost blinding speed he lunged forward impaling Lorraine on a dagger he had hidden in his sleeve!, at that moment all hell broke loose!. 

d’Artagnan slammed his elbows into the groin of the mercenary holding him making the man double over with an anguished cry of pain and cracked his head back into the stomach of the second mercenary as he twisted his wrists behind his back to free his hands 

“Louis Run!” he yelled at the boy “Go to Treville now!”

Pausing for a single moment to look at his beloved Captain the young King ran to Treville who lifted him up into his arms and hurried him away. 

Drawing his sword Porthos faced off with Red Guards and Mercenaries, swiftly joined by d’Artagnan as he freed his hands and jumped to his feet.

Grabbing a nearest sword d’Artagnan slashed open the throat of the nearest red guard and taking the pistol from the mans hand before he fell shot and killed one of the men Porthos was dealing with 

“Get horses” he shouted parrying another mercenaries attack “Get to Treville!”

Finishing off his second and third opponent Porthos nodded his head and tore off to aid Treville in getting the King safe. 

Throwing down the spent pistol d’Artagnan took up a second sword and twirled both in his hands   
“Right then” he said to the remaining mercenaries and Red Guards “Lets get the party started!”

A red Guard roared and ran at him immediately getting stabbed and slashed by d’Artagnan which had the others either turning tail and running or making their own attack on him. 

 

Gaston of course had already fled during the melee, he was no fighter and was not going to get caught in the cross fire, instead he ran to save his skin while he had the chance leaving everyone else to fight it out. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Treville carried Louis out of the house and down into the grounds as fast as his legs would carry him. 

He had no plan on which to succeed, his only thought was to save the young King, bullets fired after him skimming the ground as he ran and making his heart skip beats. 

“Regent!” 

The bellow was as glorious as hearing an Archangel sing!, Porthos riding up with horses was without a doubt the most beautiful sight Treville had ever seen in his life. 

“d’Artagnan?” he asked as he reached Porthos and handed the King to him 

“Holding his own” Porthos replied settling the King before him on the horse

“We’ll buy you time, get the King out of here!” Treville ordered stepping back and drawing his pistols “Go now!”

Porthos grit his teeth looking mulish but handed over his own pistol to the Regent “Good Luck” he grunted kicking the horse into a canter

“And God speed” Treville said turning back to face the enemy. 

Proud and determined Treville marched back towards the house firing his pistols as he went and throwing them to the ground as they spent, a ball caught him in the flesh of his upper left arm swaying him back slightly but it did not deter him, he continued on ignoring the pain and fired again. 

Another bullet hit the fleshy part of his upper thigh sending him to his knees.

Behind him came the sound of horses as Athos, Aramis, and Milady rode towards the house at a gallop each firing their weapons against the enemy, 

Battered and bloody d’Artagnan ran from the house taking out another mercenary but the one that they wanted, Grimaud was beyond his reach and the merciless monster made a final shot before departing. 

He took aim and fired upon Treville hitting him in the upper torso sending him to the ground. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

“No, No!” 

d’Artagnan’s scream was gut wrenching and he tore across the grass towards Treville

Athos, Aramis, and Milady pulled up their horses and dismounted running to the fallen Regent as d’Artagnan dropped painfully to his knees besides him 

“You’re gonna be okay!” he said moving Treville’s doublet and moaning as he saw the wound 

“The King!” Treville gasped shakily just as Athos and Aramis joined them, Milady remained a little way back giving them some space 

“The King…”

“He’s safe” Athos assured him “You saved him”

A look of relief came over Treville’s face and his body seemed to relax as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders 

“We have to get him out of here” Aramis said looking grimly at the profusely bleeding wounds, he took his sash off and snatched the scarf from Athos’s throat to bind Treville’s thigh and shoulder wincing in sympathy as the Regent moaned in pain 

“You hold on you hear me?” d’Artagnan said taking Treville’s hand and squeezing it “Don’t leave me”

The words were said like a firm command but tears shone in d’Artagnan’s eyes and his mouth trembled with emotion 

“d’Artagnan” Treville whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek, he smiled as his fingers ghosted over the smooth skin “So young”

Aramis rose to his feet “I’m going to get the horses, when we move him we have to go right away”

Athos nodded his head gritting his teeth at both his worry over loosing Treville and jealousy at the tender moment he was having with d’Artagnan 

“You just stay awake and keep fighting” Aramis ordered Treville as he headed to horses 

“You hear that?” d’Artagnan said to him “You fight, you stay awake and you fight!”

Treville chuckled, his eyelids fluttering, “Always the fight with you” he murmured “You have to learn to see before it is too late”

“See what?” 

Treville smiled “All the beauty there is in this world, you have so much to live for, so very much left to experience in this world that you have scarcely begun to see”

“Treville!”, d’Artagnan’s voice was breaking a tears rolled down his cheeks 

“Let yourself see it and feel it d’Artagnan” Treville whispered as he sank into darkness “Do it all for me”.

 

As Treville lost consciousness d’Artagnan let out howl, screaming at him not to die as tears poured down his cheeks. 

Athos went to him, taking him gently back into his arms so Aramis could move Treville, and pressed d’Artagnan’s face into his chest 

“I need help here!” Aramis grunted trying to move Treville without jolting him too much 

Athos opened his mouth to speak but Milady interceded and went and took Treville’s legs 

“We don’t have time to waste” Aramis said as he and Milady carried Treville to Aramis’s horse “We have to go now!”

“We’re coming” Athos said gently pulling d’Artagnan back and cupping his tear streaked face “It’s gonna be alright” he said wiping a tear away with his thumb “Treville is a fighter and I don’t think he’s ready to give in yet”

Taking a deep shaky breath d’Artagnan nodded and swiped at his nose allowing Athos to lead him to his horse.


	61. Chapter 61

When the knock came on the front door Constance reached for her pistol and levelled it at the doorway. 

With the Red Guard and Mercenaries attacking homes through out the last two days she and Lemay were taking no chances, especially since they had Marie to think about as well. 

 

Cautiously Lemay went to the door and opened it a crack “Who is it?” he asked 

“Milady de Winter!”

“What!?” Constance choked out

Before Lemay could open the door to invite her in, Milady had shoved the door open herself and pushed her way inside.

“You have no need of that” she said to Constance who kept her gun trained on her 

“On don’t I?” Constance scoffed in disbelief 

“Suit yourself” Milady shrugged paying Constance no further heed as she turned to the Doctor “You need to come with me now”

“He’s not going anywhere with you!” Constance stated 

Milady however paid no attention to the comment at all and continued to speak to the Doctor 

“Your skills are needed most urgently at the Louvre Doctor”

“Why, what has happened?” Lemay asked frowning at Milady 

“Treville has been shot, two flesh wounds that I suspect Aramis has dealt with, and a serious one near his heart, Aramis told me to tell you that the ball has gone through and through and he suspects that it might have grazed Treville’s heart but he isn’t sure”.

Whatever feelings Lemay may have had about Milady he immediately dismissed as he set about gathering his equipment and making ready to leave. 

“You’re just going to go with her!?” Constance asked incredulous

“A mans life is at stake” Lemay said getting his cloak “I have no choice”

“She’s a liar, she could be leading you into a trap!” 

“I assure you I am not” Milady said receiving a glare from Constance  
“Why should we take your word for that?” 

Milady shrugged her shoulders and gave Constance a mocking smirk “Believe me or don’t it hardly matters to me, but if you do prevent your Husband from coming with me and Treville dies how will you ever live with yourself?” 

Constance wanted to reply to that, you could see the anger burning in her eyes as she glared at Milady and gritted her teeth painfully hard.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” Lemay said to her pausing to kiss her cheek 

“Be careful” She said taking hold of his doublet and pulling him in for a proper kiss before releasing him once more

“I will” he assured her 

“Oh don’t fret now!” Milady teased with a malicious glee as she followed after Lemay into the street “I’ll take the very best of care of him!”

“Damn you to the lowest pits of hell Milady!” Constance spat at her, “And I’ll send you there myself if anything happens to my husband!”

“Oh Promises, promises!” Milady laughed climbing onto her horse, she actually had the gall to salute Constance as she rode off making the Red head seethe all the more with frustrated anger that was not at all helped as Marie Cessette chose that very moment to exercise the capacity of her lungs!. 

 

****************************************************************************** 

 

After reuniting the Queen with her Son, Porthos hurried to Treville’s rooms in the Louvre finding Athos and d’Artagnan outside in the corridor, Athos slumped against the wall looking like it was the only thing keeping him propped up while d’Artagnan had slid down to sit on the floor loosely hugging his knees towards his chest. 

d’Artagnan’s doublet was off and lay beside him, his shirt hanging open at the neck revealing a bandage about his right shoulder. 

“I heard that Treville had been hurt” Porthos said “How is he?” 

“Lemay and Aramis are with him now” Athos murmured sounding desolate 

“He was shot” d’Artagnan offered up sounding no better, if anything he sounded worse than Athos!

“Three times, one to the upper arm, one to the side of his thigh, and one near the heart”.

 

Porthos might not be the most educated of men but that did not mean he was in anyway a fool, a shot to the heart meant death practically instantaneously, near the heart generally meant the same thing. 

“What..” Porthos paused having to clear his throat that had grown tight with emotion, “What are they doing?” 

“Operating” d’Artagnan said looking down towards his feet “This is my fault” he whispered 

“It’s not!” Athos said sharply 

But d’Artagnan shook his head “If I hadn’t let myself and the King get caught then Treville would never have been caught up in the fight, would never have been hurt”

“Nonsense!” Athos snapped so forcefully that it made d’Artagnan look up at him his dark eyes swimming with unshed tears  
“You did your best in impossible circumstances, you protected the King as best you could against overwhelming opposition, you did everything humanly possible to keep him safe. This?”, Athos gestured towards Treville’s rooms beyond the closed door   
“This is not your doing, nor mine, it’s Gaston’s, it’s Marcheaux’s, and especially Grimaud’s, they are the ones to blame for this Charles, not you, so do not blame yourself”

“He’s right lad” Porthos said slumping down besides d’Artagnan “And Treville wouldn’t want you blaming yourself either”

“No he wouldn’t” Athos agreed “And neither do I”

“We!” Porthos corrected “So don’t do it or you’ll have to answer to us!”, he carefully nudged d’Artagnan’s left side with his elbow getting a watery smile from the younger man 

“It’ll be alright lad” Porthos said slipping an arm about him, mindful of his back and his shoulder, and leading d’Artagnan in to rest his head on his own large shoulder, “Treville’s a fighter, he ain’t gonna let this take him down, he’ll come through this I’m sure of it”.

 

********************************************************************************* 

 

Aramis was not a squeamish man. 

Having been on the battle field, having taken lives, treated injuries, and seen all manner of deaths he was hardened to practically anything. 

However seeing Treville’s heart beating inside his chest was not one of them and he found himself having swallow down nausea at the sight and pinch himself to remain focused. 

 

Lemay had wasted no time once he’d arrived, he thrown everyone but himself and Aramis out of the room and set to work right away. 

First he drugged Treville on opium to keep him unconscious so he would not suffer, then he cleaned the whole of Treville’s chest in boiled water and surgical spirit, doing the same to a number of surgical instruments before he used them, and the using of them turned Aramis’s stomach over. 

 

Lemay had cut down into Treville’s chest, peeled back his flesh to reveal the bones of the rib cage which he had then, using something that looked like plier cut through the ribs and separated them, spreading them open to gain access to Treville’s heart where it beat crimson inside his body. 

“Swabs” Lemay barked at Aramis who mutely handed them over to the door who swiftly padded about Treville’s heart to soak up the excess blood 

“I can see where the ball hit” Lemay said point with his little finger “You see that tube like shape with the three branches coming off it right at the top of the heart?” 

“Uh huh” Aramis murmured 

“That’s the Aorta, and it is the Brachiocephalic trunk that has been nicked by the ball”

“Right” Aramis whispered averting his gaze from the sight of the heart beating away, he looked up at Treville’s face, it was relaxed, almost serene and were it not for the greyish pallor of his skin then Aramis might have thought him simply sleeping. 

 

“Very lucky” Lemay said drawing Aramis’s attention back once more, “Any further down or to the left he would have died immediately, it’s just sheer luck that the ball did so little damage to the trunk and left the aorta intact”

Aramis did not disagree, he just took the bloody swabs Lemay handed him and replaced them with fresh ones, and silently prayed to whomever might be listening as Lemay prepared sutures and took the needle inside Treville’s chest carefully sealing the tear in the trunk. 

“More swabs” he ordered as he tied off the stitches and cut the end “We have to make sure his chest cavity is clear of excess blood before we can close”. 

 

Lemay spent another five long minutes soaking up the blood about Treville’s heart and checking for further bleeding, making sure that blood was flowing through the repaired trunk before he was satisfied and began to close the chest. 

Very carefully he moved the ribs back into their original place and secured them with cat gut before he drew the skin back over the wound and stitched it closed. 

“He’s going to need bed rest to recover from this” Lemay said as he finished the stitching and cut the end of the thread off, “And he will have to give up all physical exertion, I don’t know how well that patch up on the trunk will hold but I very much doubt it’ll stand the kind of stress sword play would put it through”

“That probably won’t please him” Aramis said getting the dressings for Treville’s torso ready “But We’ll make sure he does as he’s told”, he grinned “Hell we’ll sick Constance on him she’ll scare him into submission!”

Lemay snorted at that but didn’t argue, he knew just how fierce his wife was, “He’s lost a lot of blood too” he said checking Treville’s pulse and eyeing the blue tinge to his finger tips and the end of his nose, “Keep a fire going at all times, and for now keep his feet raised, you did well to do that”

“Thank you” Aramis murmured

“He’ll have to be on a diet of rich red meats, dark green vegetables, and red wine to help build his blood back up” the Doctor stated carefully securing the dressing, he sighed and stepped back “But only time will tell if we’ve saved his life or just prolonged it for a short time”.


	62. Chapter 62

Louvre

Queen Anne had never been more thankful for her Sons youth than she was now.  
Bless him he had thought the whole of the last two days a grand adventure, had realized non of the danger he had really been in. 

Happily he splashed in the tub before the fire as the maids scrubbed him clean and bundled him up in sheets before the fire to dry him off and dress him in his night shirt and a thick robe. 

Cleaned once more Louis had sat at his small table and hungrily eaten the dinner that was brought him, lingering over the dessert that Anne allowed him despite the lateness of the hour.   
After all he had been through he deserved a treat. 

 

For a while after dinner Anne played with him, building a castle with his wooden blocks, and then read him a fairy tale before bed into which she put him herself and spent a long time sitting besides the bed watching him sleep with the peaceful deep sleep that only young children who do not yet know of the many troubles age would bring can enjoy. 

 

“A handsome boy” 

The dulcet tones made Anne startle slightly but she covered it well and only glanced briefly to her left where Milady de Winter stood watching her watching her Son. 

“He takes after his Father no doubt” Milady said “He’ll grow to be a tall and strikingly handsome man some day”

“I have no doubt of it” Anne said stroking little Louis cheek with her knuckles, “Was there something you wanted Madame?”

Milady smiled coolly, “I rather think it is the other way around Majesty”

Anne snorted and finally rose from her seat and turned to face Milady folding her arms and standing tall and proud, a Queen before a subject, or servant. 

Milady could appreciate the gesture, she respected Anne’s courage and pride, was not a woman who would be placated by someone cowering before her. 

“What Madame” Anne asked “Could I possibly require from you?” 

Milady smirked “A death” 

Anne did not flinch, in fact she did not blink, instead she calmly asked “Who’s?”

“One who has been the cause of far too many attempted coups against this Kingdom”

“Gaston”. 

 

It was pretty obvious to whom Milady had been referring to, and she had a point, Gaston had been the cause of too much trouble, too many rebellions and this latest defeat would not lesson his thirst for power so much as make it all the stronger. 

“He does deserve to die” Anne said wetting her suddenly dry lips with her tongue “But he is a Prince born, Royalty”

“d’Artagnan is nobility yet you were happy to sacrifice him to the Spanish headsman”

Anne’s eyes narrowed but she did not rise to the bait, but she did clench her fists tightly, driving her nails deep into her palms,   
“He could be imprisoned” 

“And he would no doubt buy his way to freedom one way or another and go back to plotting to take the crown once more” Milady countered “The only way to quench the flame of his desire for the throne is to extinguish the entire fire itself”. 

 

Slowly Anne walked across the room, going to the Prie Dieu and crossed herself sighing deeply as she gazed at the crucifix   
“I can not order his death, not only because he is a Prince but because…because I..”

“Have never ordered a murder before” Milady finished, she shrugged “The first time is always the hardest, in fact I will make it easy for you, you do not have to order me in words, a simple nod of your head will suffice and I will see the job done, no fuss, no theatrics, a quick and simple ending”

Anne bit her lip hard tasting blood on her tongue as she stared at the Crucifix, she would be judged for what she did here, but what could she do?. If she allowed Gaston to live then sooner or later he would come at her and Louis again and the next time he might be successful, or if not successful then he might cause all the more devastation than he already had. She could not allow that to happen, could not leave this great threat to her Son in this world. It was a horrid decision to make but it was the only one she could make that would ensure Louis safety. 

“God forgive me for what I do here tonight” she whispered letting a single tear roll down her cheek and nodded her head once

“I will see to it” Milady said sweeping a deep bow “Goodnight your Majesty”.

 

Anne listened to the soft tap of Milady’s shoes as she walked away and bow her head in prayer hoping that one day she would be forgiven and that God would understand the choice she had made.

*******************************************************************************

 

d’Artagnan sat by Treville’s bedside watching the older man sleep, watching his chest rise and fall with steady by laboured breaths. 

His skin was pale as milk and his eyes were shadowed so darkly they looked sunken in the sockets. 

His bloodless lips were dry and tinged blue, as was the tip of his nose and the tips of his fingers. 

“Drink this”

d’Artagnan looked up sharply and sat Athos standing beside him with two cups of wine, one of which was being given to him. 

Taking the wine he drank two mouthfuls swiftly, letting the pleasant buzz run through his limbs and ease the band of tension that was wrapped about his head somewhat. 

 

Athos quietly pulled up a stool and sat besides him with a deep sigh, “Has there been any change?” he asked 

“No” d’Artagnan said “Nothing”

Gently Athos lay his hand on d’Artagnan’s knee and squeezed making d’Artagnan look at him 

“This is not your fault” Athos said “You have done nothing wrong, you need not punish yourself for the crimes of others”

d’Artagnan shook his head and looked back to Treville “I do not punish myself for the crimes of others, I punish myself for my own crimes”.

 

Athos’s brow furred in confusion “What crimes?” he asked unable to fathom what d’Artagnan meant 

“Bringing Treville such pain”

As Athos drew breath d’Artagnan turned to him “I don’t mean his injuries, I mean the pain I caused him by seducing him”, he looked back to Treville looked at his weak pained body, at the many lines years of worry, stress, and suffering that stretched over his face, had he been the cause of any of them?, surely Treville’s mouth had more of a smile to before their tryst. 

“I never wanted to hurt you” d’Artagnan whispered to Treville and swiped a tear from his cheek with his fingers, “I swear to it that it was never my intent to cause you pain”

“He knows that love” Athos said gently wrapping an arm about d’Artagnan’s shoulders and eased him back so the younger man was resting against him   
“He and I spoke together, and he does not hate you or blame you for anything”

“He should” d’Artagnan murmured “But I do love him, I love him as a friend, as a Father and I always will love him in that way, but not the way he wanted me to and I should never have given him any false reason to think that I would or could”

“And you didn’t” Athos soothed, he reached up with sword calloused fingers to card them through d’Artagnan’s soft black hair that had grown long enough to curl over his shoulders   
“You did not trick him into anything or lie to him” he said as he ran those soft black strands through his fingers, “Treville is many things d’Artagnan but a fool is not one of them and you did not fool him into anything, he loved you of his own volition, and loves you still even if from afar, and I know him well enough to know that he would not want you berating yourself over the happiness the two of you shared, but to remember it as he does with joy in your heart”.

 

d’Artagnan looked up at Athos, his eyelids felt heavy with the need to sleep, his limbs having grown sluggish with the wine and fatigue. 

“You would ask me to remember laying with another man with joy?” 

“Were it any other man probably not” Athos said managing to elicit a small smile from his lover “But Treville is not any other man, he is…”

“Call me your Father and I’ll smack you one because I’m not that bloody old!”.

 

Both d’Artagnan and Athos were out of the chair in a moment and at Treville’s side fussing over him   
“Are you alright?”

“We should get Lemay!”

“Just lay still you’ve been badly hurt!”

Treville chuckled weakly, some things never changed it seemed, when he was injured his Musketeers went from being grown men to fussing chamber maids intent on seeing to his every comfort while fretting over him!.

“Water” he whispered and d’Artagnan immediately grabbed the jug on the bedside table and poured him a glass which he guided to his lips and helped him to drink

“I’ll get Lemay” Athos said and gave Treville a large smile “You really had us worried this time”

Pulling back his head from the cup Treville chuckled “I think it’s fair you four pains in my arse have caused me about worry over the years!”

“Glad to see you’re back to yourself Sir!” Athos dryly stated and patted d’Artagnan’s shoulder as he went to get the Doctor.

 

“More?” d’Artagnan asked Treville gesturing to the water

“No” Treville said “And no more guilt from you either”

“Treville..”

“No Charles” Treville said taking d’Artagnan’s hand in an infuriatingly weak grip, “You brought me more happiness in those few weeks than I have ever felt in my life, I do not want you chastising yourself over something I was complicit with and will always remember with joy”

“Joy” d’Artagnan whispered “Even though your were hurt in the end?”

“Stung perhaps but not grievously wounded” Treville said “And I have healed Charles, which is what you must do now, let yourself heal, let yourself love and be loved without guilt”   
“How?” d’Artagnan asked shaking his head 

Treville smiled, “That is for you to figure out”.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Lemay naturally threw both Athos and D’Artagnan out of the bedroom while he tended Treville, Aramis and Porthos had gone to Contance and their daughter so the two of them were in the hall alone. 

“Allow myself to love and be loved” d’Artagnan murmured quietly under his breath making Athos look up with a frown 

“What was that?” he asked 

d’Artagnan smiled taking in the familiar ruggedly handsome features of his lover, the man who had stood by him through so much, had saved him from himself when anger had over ridden his senses, the man who wanted to wed him and was prepared to wait for him, a life time if necessary. 

Well if there was one thing d’Artagnan had learned over the years life was unpredictable and if you did not seize happiness when you had the chance then you would regret it when it was snatched from you forever. 

Wrapping his arms about Athos’s neck he looked up into his grey/blue eyes and whispered   
“Marry me”.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd have a wedding for Athos and d'Art but this just came into my head and I couldn't resist.

“What?” Athos laughed not quite believing what he had just heard from d’Artagnan 

“You heard me” d’Artagnan said leaning forward to kiss Athos’s lips, “But for you..” he whispered his breath tickling Athos’s lips and beard, “I’ll say it again, Marry me”

He leaned in to kiss Athos’s lips but the older man held him back looking down at him sternly 

“What?” d’Artagnan asked “I thought this was what you wanted”

“You know it is” Athos said 

“Then why are you being like this?”, a horrid thought ran through d’Artagnan’s mind and he froze “Do you…, have you changed your mind about me, about us?”

“No” Athos said wrapping his arms loosely about d’Artagnan’s waist “I’m just surprised and curious as to why you want this now”

“Oh!”, d’Artagnan laughed a little more in relief than anything else, “Treville actually”, Athos rose an eyebrow at this and d’Artagnan continued “He set me straight on a few things, a lot of things actually and made me realize that I am not bound to my past, that I have as much right as anyone to be happy and to be with the man I love, and I do love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my days if you will have me”

A slow smile curved Athos’s scarred lips as he stared into d’Artagnan’s impossibly dark eyes “If I will have you?” he asked “I would carry you to the chapel right now and exchange vows given half the chance”

“Then why don’t you?” 

Athos frowned clearly not understanding

“Why don’t we elope?” d’Artagnan said “I don’t care about fancy clothes and organ music anymore than you do, all we need is a couple of rings which we can get on the way to church”

d’Artagnan had a point, neither of them cared about having grad ceremonies or anything like that, they preferred simplicity and if they made their marriage public then as they were both Comte’s they would be expected to have an extravagant celebration which they both wish to avoid. 

“You know Aramis and Porthos will be furious about us eloping” he said with a wry smile

d’Artagnan shrugged “We can always let them arrange a party for us afterwards, when Treville is fit enough to join in and celebrate with us”

“That sounds like a good plan” Athos agreed and smiled “I guess we better go and get some rings then hadn’t we?”.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Lemay was very thorough in his exam of Treville’s body. 

He measured his pulse which he clucked his tongue at and declared too slow and his skin too cold making a note to order the fire to be stoked higher and heat stone brought to the bed to keep Treville warm. 

“Going to try and boil me are you?” Treville asked wryly, he might be tired and in pain but he hadn’t lost his wit or humour 

“I’ll try to keep you healthy and encourage your healing Monsieur Regent” Lemay said going to wash and dry his hands before he very carefully unbound the bandage about Treville’s thigh to check the stitching of the wound there   
“You were lucky” he declared “Just an inch to the right and the bone would have been struck and then it would have been doubtful we could have saved your leg as the artery would likely have been hit and required cauterizing” 

“I am most fortunate then” Treville murmured shuddering at the thought of having his leg amputated and spending the rest of his life hobbling about on crutches

Lemay replaced the bandage with a fresh one and then examined the arm wound pleased to find that like the leg the stitches were whole and there was no inflammation than what could always be expected from a fresh wound. 

He placed a clean dressing on this wound too and finally moved on to the most severe wound, the one on Treville’s breast. 

First he used an ear trumpet to listen to Treville’s heart and to his breathing, checking for sounds of rattling in the lungs that would mean there was liquid inside them, and dull fluttering about the heart that would mean it was under strain itself. 

He listened for several long minutes before humming in satisfaction and lifted his head taking away the ear trumpet and placed it back into his trunk. 

“How is your breathing?” he asked Treville as he prepared to undress the wound 

“It’s…a little difficult” Treville admitted

“Difficult how, are you having to strain for breath, do you feel short of breath?” 

“No” Treville said “It’s just my chest hurts, it feels like I have broken ribs”

“Ah!”, Lemay smiled and nodded his head “I’m afraid you do have broken ribs” he said “I have to break them in order to gain access to your heart” 

“My heart?”, Treville looked horrified and amazed in equal measure 

“The ball had struck the Brachiocephalic trunk, Which is a blood vessel coming off the top of the heart” Lemay explained as he unbound the wound and examined the stitches both in Treville’s chest which he had cut into, and the exit wound the ball had made in his back  
“I had to open up your chest so I could get to the Brachiocephalic Trunk and apply stitching”, satisfied that the wounds were clean and the stitching intact carefully helped Treville lay back down before getting the dressing and helping him sit forward again to apply it   
“It is the first time I have ever preformed the procedure on anyone who is still alive” he admitted “I had no idea if it would work at all”

“Well clearly it did because here I am!” Treville chuckled wincing at the pain the action caused in his chest 

“With luck yes” Lemay said tying off the dressing and helping Treville lay back against the pillows “However this does not come without consequences, dramatic consequences regarding your health and life” 

“In what way?” Treville asked shifting as much as he could without causing himself agony to get comfortable in bed 

Lemay sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed to address Treville, his face was serious and Treville felt a tightening in his belly knowing instinctively that this was not going to be easy news to hear. 

 

“While I think I have successfully stopped the bleeding in the Brachiocephalic Trunk there has still be a grave injury dealt to your heart, scar tissue will naturally build about the area and around your heart putting it under strain, the Trunk will never be as stable as it was before the injury and will not withstand a lot of stress”

“Meaning?” Treville asked 

“Meaning that you will have to alter your lifestyle to accommodate your condition” Lemay explained “No more horse riding, sword play, dancing, or any activity that gets your heart rate up, minimalize stress in your life as much as possible…”

“I’ve been made Regent” Treville said “That hardly lends itself to a lack of stress!”

Lemay’s lips twitched in amused agreement “True but you can do much to assist yourself, by not loosing your temper and remaining calm” 

“And riding my horse, surely I can trot?” 

“Not for several weeks” Lemay said “And then only a very sedate pace. Your diet too will need to be changed. At present I have ordered a diet rich in red meats, eggs, dark green vegetables, whole grains, and red wine to rebuild your blood and strength, but once that is done you must moderate your intake of rich foods, keep to plain fair, not too many sweets or pastries and cut down on alcohol consumption”

Treville grumbled “I’ll be living like a damn monk it seems!”

“But you will be living” Lemay reminded him 

Treville sighed nodding his head too tired to complain or argue much as he would no doubt do when he got his strength back 

“I’ll leave you to get some rest” Lemay said rising from the bed “And don’t try and get up to do anything, you are on bed rest until further notice”

“Sir yes sir!” Treville mock saluted as his eyelids lost the battle against staying open and slid shut, within a few minutes of this he was asleep once again. 

 

********************************************************************************* 

 

D’Artagnan and Athos went to a Jewish Jeweller that Athos knew of who was reasonably priced and purchased two gold bands for a fairly modest price and then headed to the nearest church where they sort out the Priest to wed them. 

A little flustered by the unexpected arrival of two Musketeers intent on being wed the Priest was happy to perform the ceremony and summoned two servants to act at witnesses and two choir boys of seven and ten to sing the hymns. 

Kneeling before the alter Athos and d’Artagnan beamed at each other as the Priest recited the prayers and led them through the vows, neither flinched at the words   
“If any man here knows of any lawful impediment that these two may not be joined in holy matrimony may he speak now or forever hold his piece”.

Technically Athos may still be married to Milady, but she had wed him under a false name all those years ago, and as far as the law was concerned she had died on the rope nine years ago leaving Athos a widower, to prove otherwise would have her swinging again for murder so there was little chance of her ever coming forward with that piece of news to anyone who might have the authority to break d’Artagnan and Athos up, and as for any ecclesiastic issues both would leave that to the judgement of God figuring after all they had been through they had more than earned the right to be together at long last and so said their vows without a moments hesitation 

“I Olivier d’Athos de Comte de la Fare do take thee, Charles d’Batz de Castlemore to be my lawful wedded husband, to have an to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, to love and to cherish and forsaking all others until death us do part”

“I Charles d’Batz de Castlemore do take thee, Olivier d’Athos de Comte de la Fare to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, to love and to cherish and forsaking all others until death us do part”

“And now the rings” the Priest said 

Athos went first slipping the gold band upon d’Artagnan’s hand 

“With this ring I thee wed”

Then d’Artagnan followed 

“With this ring I thee wed”

Smiling the Priest made the sign of the cross over them “I now pronounce you married and what God hath joined together let no man pull asunder” 

For the first time as husbands Athos and d’Artagnan kissed.


	64. Chapter 64

Garrison

 

“You pair of utter bastards!” 

This was Aramis’s reaction to the news that d’Artagnan and Athos had wed without telling him, Porthos or in fact anyone until after the fact!.

“You total bastards!, how the fuck could you do this too us!?” 

d’Artagnan rose his eyebrows and looked to Athos. 

They were sat on their favourite bench in the training grounds with Aramis standing before them, hands on his hips looking for all the world like a disapproving parent. 

“After all we have been through together, after everything we’ve done together you two do this!” Aramis ranted his face growing red “What the hell happened to All for one and One for all?”

He stared expectantly at the pair and ignored Porthos who snorted with amusement behind them while jiggling Marie to settle her colic 

“Well?” Aramis demanded 

“Oh is it our turn to speak now?” Athos dryly asked 

Aramis shot them a scathing look!

“I think it’s our turn to speak now!” d’Artagnan said to him 

“It is?” 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure, he’s stopped yelling anyway!”

“Okay then!”.

 

This little exchange between the newly weds did make Aramis’s lips twitch in amusement but he fought valiantly to keep from smiling. 

“Aramis the thing is, we decided on the spur of the moment to get married” d’Artagnan said “It wasn’t and isn’t meant as an insult to you, or anyone, it’s just us” he shrugged “We’re not ones for big ceremonies” 

Aramis pursed his lips which were practically vibrating to break into a smile  
“They do have a point Mis” Porthos put in 

“Thankyou!” d’Artagnan said looking over his shoulder to Porthos 

“Traitor!” Aramis shot back at him getting snort from his husband 

“Come on Mis” Athos said giving him one of his rare smiles “Be happy for us for finally getting together officially, congratulate us, you know you want to”

Aramis held ground narrowing his eyes “Can I plan and throw you a reception party?” he asked 

“We kind of figured that you would” d’Artagnan said with a shrug 

Aramis broke into a huge grin and leaped at them climbing onto their laps and hugging so tight they both moaned!  
“I’m so happy for you both!” he exclaimed sounding like an over excited three year old!, “And I’m going to throw you the best party ever!”

“Great!” d’Artagnan chocked out as he struggled for air 

“God help us all!” Athos groaned resigning himself to being subjected to Aramis’s insanity for the foreseeable future. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Saint Antoine

 

As a refugee camp there were people coming and going on a constant basis without anyone really noticing what was happening. 

That meant it was the perfect place for Grimaud and his remaining men including the remaining Red Guard to hide out and plot their revenge. 

“Treville’s still alive” Marcheaux stated as he looked across the room of the loft they were currently hiding in at Grimaud who was running a whet stone over his sword and starring at the blade with grim intensity 

“Talk on the street is that he survived some kind of surgery on his heart and is recovering at the Louvre” Marcheaux went on “Plans are being made for the Dauphin’s coronation, and…” he paused a snorted shaking his head “Athos and that fucked up whore d’Artagnan have married!”.

 

At the mention of Athos whom Grimaud had named his personal nemesis after their battles which Athos had survived, Grimaud looked up from sharpening his sword, his expression intrigued. 

“Married?” 

“Uh huh” Marcheaux said “I over heard a couple of cadets talking about it while patrolling. That’s another thing, it seems the Musketeers have taken to patrolling Saint Antoine as well as the rest of Paris, we’re going to have to watch out or we could end up getting thrown in the Chaterlet, or worse”

“What did the cadets say?” Grimaud asked his voice a horse whisper laced with malice 

Marcheaux frowned and opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the darkness glowering in his Grimaud’s eyes he swallowed thickly and swiftly answered the question rather than risk bringing Grimaud’s ire down on himself 

“d’Artagnan and Athos married a small church in private, they just bought some rings and went off and did it without telling anyone, not even Porthos and Aramis!, apparently they’re going to be holding a reception party in the garrison to celebrate the marriage”

Grimaud grunted, a small cold smile curving his lips “Of course they will, they’ll want to drink and carouse, and celebrate their life and love”, he chuckled darkly and rose to his feet swinging his sword in his hand “What better time to burn the heart out of them than when they have it on display for the whole world to see?”

He suddenly spun round and sank his sword into the wooden door to the hilt!

“Next time Athos!” he said pulled the sword free “Next time we meet this will be you!”.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Louvre

 

A week had past since his surgery and Treville refused point blank to stay in bed any longer!.

He was bored out his skull to the point not even visitors or books could entertain him anymore, and nothing short of having all four limbs amputated he would absolutely not be remaining in bed anymore. 

 

Much to his cringing and visibly shaking Valet’s dismay he ordered hot water and clean clothes and rose from bed as steadily as his still healing body could manage. 

Alright so he was very weak still, he certainly wasn’t up to fighting anyone any time soon but he was capable of going to speak to the Queen and taking a walk about the grounds no matter what that insufferable dictator Lemay had to say on the subject!.

 

Half an hour later Treville was dressed and walking through the Louvre with the help of a cane to support his aching leg. 

He was all the more thankful that the bone had been undamaged since that would most certainly have rendered him bed bound for weeks on end and just days in there had driven him crazy!.

“Minister…I mean Regent Treville!” a young Palace guard stammered as he approached the Royal apartments “We did not expect, I mean I thought that…”

“I was confined to my bed like a child?” Treville dryly inquired of the young man making his fellow guard snort with barely concealed laughter as the poor lads cheeks flamed red 

“As you can see I am quite well young man, so if you don’t mind I would like to speak with the Queen Mother about the Duaphin’s coronation!”

“Yes Sir Minister Treville” the guard said clearly intimidated and stepped back and allowing Treville entrance to the Royal Apartments. 

 

As Treville walked stiffly down the hall to he smirked upon hearing the poor guards friend mocking him in a hushed whisper. 

Young soldiers it seemed would never change!.

 

Anne was in fact talking with Constance while little Louis played contentedly in the corner with his wooden soldiers when Treville came in. 

“My God!” Constance cried 

“Treville what are you doing out of bed!?” Anne demanded rising to her feet and frowning at him like a disappointed Mother, “Get back to bed right now!”

“I am fine your Majesty…” Treville began but Constance cut him off and began to usher him to the nearest seat with alarmingly strong hands for a woman 

“What on earth were you thinking!” she scolded pushing him into the chair and began fussing over him “You’ve just had major surgery and you need to be resting to take care of yourself and yet you defy my Husbands orders and risk your health to come out here and…”

“Constance!” Treville barked cutting her off mid rant “Your beloved husband told me not to get stressed, being shouted at tends to stress me out!”

Constance glared, Treville could literally see her fighting the impulse to smack him one and only holding back on account of his health!.

“Now!” he said with a smile “Can we please discuss the Dauphin’s Coronation like civilized adults and make preparations?”

Anne tried to hide her smile but failed completely, while Treville was risking his health in every way possible, just having him here back on his feet, making glib comments and throwing himself into the affairs of state made her feel safer and more sure footed than she had done in last week. 

“Very well” she said “I’ll have a message sent to the garrison and have Athos and d’Artagnan join us since they’ll be in charge of the security detail”

Treville smirked, “You don’t think they’ll be too busy with their honeymoon?”, he had been among the first to be told about the impromptu marriage and had laughed out loud and sent them a barrel of his best Armagnac as a wedding present

“I think they’ll be happy to escape the garrison actually” Constance said “Aramis is planning a party to end all parties and is probably driving them both insane!”

“Everyone will benefit then” Treville said stretching out his legs to make himself comfortable “Now I know we have to wait for our intrepid Captains to arrive but I think we can agree already that the biggest problem in regards to security for the Dauphin is Grimaud and his remaining men…”


	65. Chapter 65

Louvre

As predicted Athos and d’Artagnan were extremely grateful to be rescued from the garrison and Aramis’s party planning which was doing their heads in!.

One would think he was planning a military campaign rather than a reception and thanks to his charm and enthusiasm he had enlisted everyone of the recruits into helping him this making Athos and d’Artagnan hide in their office, quarters, or flee the garrison at every opportunity that came available just to get some peace!.

 

Since Constance had already slapped their faces hard enough that they both still had aching jaws they were safe from anymore of her wrath and did not cower upon seeing the formidable and temperamental red head in the royal apartments with Treville and Anne. 

“Cap’in d’Art!” Little Louis cried upon seeing d’Artagnan and ran into his arms as d’Artagnan got down on his knees to greet the boy 

“Majesty, and how are you this fine day?” d’Artagnan asked lifting the boy up and balancing him on his hip with the boy’s legs wrapped about his waist and arms about his neck 

“Been playin’ soldiers ‘gain” Louis said proudly “Tryin’ to use…” his face scrunched up as he tried think of the word he wanted “Stagery?” 

“Strategy” d’Artagnan corrected “And how is that going?” 

“Good!, I’ve defeated all my enemies and am now having victory celebrations!” 

d’Artagnan shot a look to Anne who rolled her eyes 

“Hot chocolate and a slice of cake!”

“Ah! The best kind of victory then!” d’Artagnan laughed setting the Dauphin down onto his feet “You must tell me all about your epic battles!”

“Really!?”, Louis eyes were round as saucers and he quickly pulled d’Artagnan to the corner of the room he had been playing in and began to regale the battles in glorious detail. 

 

Athos watched the interaction with a half smile and a slightly wistful look in his eyes, d’Artagnan was a natural with children, would make a brilliant parent. 

“Feeling broody?” Constance asked making Athos startle having not noticed her coming to stand by his side, she smiled, “He’ll make a wonderful Father”

“Yes he will” Athos agreed with a deep sigh “Something I can’t make him though”

“Well not physically no” Constance agreed “But there is always adoption one day”

“Hmm, me as a Father though…, Athos shook his head “I’m not sure I’m cut out for that”

“Really?, you look after the cadets like a Father don’t you?” 

A wry grin spread over Athos’s face “Some are barely weaned from their Mother’s breasts that is true!”. 

 

Laughing now Constance patted Athos’s back “You’ll do fine, you and d’Artagnan will make brilliant parents one day, I’m sure of it”.

 

As Constance went to sit back with the Queen Mother, Athos continued to watch d’Artagnan playing with Louis and imagined seeing a similar situation with a Son of their own. 

Having a child of his own, raising a child may be a truly terrifying thought, but maybe, just maybe with d’Artagnan at his side it would not be so impossible a thing to do. 

 

“Well if we are all finished having fun can we please get on with these discussions before Lemay arrives and drags me back to bed?” Treville asked 

In unison d’Artagnan and Louis turned and stuck their tongues out at him and blew raspberries!

Then again, Athos supposed, it could be the death of him!.

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Garrison 

 

“Alright take all the food supplies to the canteen for Serge to handle” Aramis ordered, “No trying to sneak anything either, its all for the party not for you sticky fingered gluttons to indulge in!”

A chorus of groans followed this statement from the cadets tasked with moving the food from wagons into the canteen under Serge’s watchful eye 

“What about the wine and Brandy?” Clairmont asked kneeling beside several barrels 

“What?”, Aramis frowned and walked over to where the young man was knelt before six very large barrels of some very fine wine and brandy   
“Where did this come from?” he asked not seeing a brand on the side of any barrel or a document to say who had sent it

“I don’t know Sir” Clairmont replied “It was on one of the wagons though, I thought you’d ordered it”

“No, Porthos already took care of the drink”, Aramis frowned at the barrels “Must be a wedding present from someone for Athos and d’Artagnan, odd that they didn’t leave a note though”

“Maybe it got torn off and dropped when the barrels were loaded?” Clairmont suggested with a shrug “We’re not going to give it away are we?”

“Christ no!” Aramis laughed slapping the younger man’s shoulder “Lets get this little lot rolled into the stores, if there’s one thing I know about Musketeer parties and I have been to more than a few of them, there is never any such thing as too much booze!”.

Clairmont rose to his feet and placed his thumb and forefinger in his mouth letting out a shrill whistle

“Antoine, Delmont, Raphael, Zack, give us a hand here!” he called to four cadets who jogged over, each shouldering a barrel to carry to the stores alone with Aramis and Clairmont 

“Be a hell of a party won’t it Sir?” Clairmont asked Aramis who grinned 

“You bet it will!”.

 

******************************************************************************

 

“THREE, TWO, ONE!”

Twin discharges of pistols broke through the air and a second later Athos and d’Artagnan were showered in melon juice and fruit as the melon which was on top of their heads were shot off by Porthos!.

They had been seized by Porthos and several cadets, stripped down to their breeches, their hands tied behind their backs and blind folds put on their eyes and made to stand with their backs against the wall like condemned prisoners about to face a firing squad!.

Aramis, had then taken it upon himself to read out a list of charges against them, that ranged from the ridiculous to the sexually obscene and had both d’Artagnan and Athos promising him extreme pain in his near future!.

Amid peals of laughter Treville had then come to pass sentence upon the “Guilty” pair which was of course death by shooting and so the melons had been placed on their heads and Porthos had gleefully taken aim and shot them off!.

 

“And somehow that never gets old!” Constance mused clapping along with a grinning Lemay.

 

Laughing Aramis went over to the fruit juice soaked pair and freed their wrists and removed the blind folds from their eyes, and Brujon handed them both cups of a very good champagne that had been gifted to them by Anne. 

“ Don’t think you won’t be paying for that at some point!” Athos growled wiped melon from his face

“Oh come on getting showered in Melon is our tradition!” d’Artagnan laughed wrapping an arm about his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, “Hmm, I’ll lick you clean later!” 

“I hope that’s a promise!” Athos breathed leaning in for a proper kiss but was prevented from getting it by Aramis interceding and pulled d’Artagnan away to dance!

“Don’t worry Captain I’m just borrowing him for a while you can have him back later!”   
“He’s got to have him back!” Constance declared “They still have to have their first dance!”

Athos groaned and shot a pleading look to Porthos “Help!”

“No chance!” Porthos laughed “If I had t’dance in front of this lot at my wedding then you can bloody well do the same!”

“Traitor!”, sighing in resignation to the complete and total loss of his dignity Athos drank his champagne and watched d’Artagnan and Aramis start kicking up their heels to a lively jig and were joined by several cadets to link arms and dance round in circles. 

“Energetic pair!” Treville commented coming to stand by him, a cup of brandy in his hand 

“I’m tired just looking at them!” Athos said eliciting a snort from Treville, he turned, leaning his elbow against the wall they were standing against “Thank you”

“For what?” Treville asked 

“d’Artagnan” Athos said, when Treville frowned still not understanding he went on, “What you said to him, convincing him that he deserved to be happy, that he could let go of the past if he wanted to”

“Oh!”, a smile of realization came over Treville and he chuckled “I can’t say I expected an instant marriage between the two of you, but I am glad to see the outcome, you two belong together and I’m glad you’ve both finally realized that”

Athos flushed and nodded “It did take us a while I guess” he admitted “But at least we got their in the end”

“Hmm and I’m still not quite in my dotage and it is still within the century!” 

Athos may have given Treville a sarcastic retort but at that moment d’Artagnan bounced up, literally bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, taking his arm and dragging him to the centre of the training ground that was serving as the dance floor. 

“I hope this isn’t going to be too lively” Athos said “I’m rather out of practise”

“Don’t worry” d’Artagnan assured him “I asked for a simple Galliard and nothing more”.

 

Sure enough the cadets playing instruments struck up the familiar tune and both Athos and d’Artagnan bowed to each other then took their steps across from each other, bouncing lightly on the balls of their feet, then stepped forward to join their right hand above their heads and turn once, twice until they were on the opposite side of where they had been before, at which point Athos stepped back and d’Artagnan who was allowing Athos to lead turned and ducked under their joined hands. 

Their hands broke apart and they faced each other once more and performed their light footed jigs before approaching one another again to join their right hands and turn only this time instead of going under their arms, d’Artagnan stepped forward and braced his left hand on Athos’s shoulder while Athos’s left hand curled round his hip and as Athos lifted him d’Artagnan jumped lightly and gazed down into Athos’s eyes as he was slowly lowered back down onto his feet, Athos moved his hand further up d’Artagnan’s back to support him and dipped him over for a moment before righting him again and letting go with his left hand while keeping hold with his right. 

d’Artagnan ducked to under their arms and return to his starting point of the dance just as a deafening explosion ripped through the garrison!.


	66. Chapter 66

Athos’s ears were ringing and his lungs were burning with the dust that he had breathed in. 

Everything hurt as he blinked gritty eyes open and was met with crimson. 

For a terrifying moment he thought he might have gone blind, then as he blinked his vision cleared a little an red drops splattered from his lashes. 

His head throbbed and he could feel something warm and wet on his face, blood he guessed, his own most likely. 

Desperately he tried to make his sluggish mind understand what had happened and why he appeared to be laying on his back underneath…he looked down at himself and saw a broad wooden beam laying over his chest and left arm pinning him down. 

The wood was burned and broken, stinking of smoke…in fact the air was thick with it, choking his lungs and making his eyes sting. 

Around him he could hear shouting, distorted voices fading in and out of his hearing as he tried to clear his head, then suddenly Aramis was before him, looking down at him with worried eyes,

“Oh shit, Porthos!” he shouted “He’s over here, taken a nasty blow to the head I think!”, looking down at Athos he smiled gently “Take it easy now, we’re gonna get this beam off you and then have Lemay look at your head alright?” 

Lemay, why was Lemay here? Oh yes the party, they’d been at a party and he’d been dancing with d’Artagnan and then…Athos tired to sit up send a wave of pain through his head and his chest 

“No stay still Athos” Aramis instructed 

“Can’t” Athos panted around the agony that his head and ribs had become “d’Artagnan, where’s..”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Porthos was suddenly there with a couple of cadets and the beam was being hefted up and moved from his body freeing him at last 

“Alright stay still” Aramis instructed as Athos immediately tried to get up “How’s your arm, can you move your hand?” 

Athos frowned and looked down at his hand which seemed blurred to his eyes, concussion he figured and a wave of nausea swirled in his stomach as he wiggled his fingers 

“Oh thank God!” Aramis breathed letting out a relieved laugh “Your arms not been crushed”

Athos swallowed down the rising sickness and forced his body to move, to get up off his back despite Aramis’s protesting. 

The sight that met his eyes was one of horror, the garrison was gone, the main quarters and stores had been blown apart, a vicious gaping hole now stood where his and d’Artagnan’s quarters had been, debris littered the training ground, half of the roof had come off and Athos could see feet, and hands sticking out from beneath it. 

He swallowed hard and averted his gaze not needing to be told that the people under it were dead. 

Smoke was billowing out of what had been the cadets quarters, thick, black, and acrid as flames raged on the wood. 

“The floors about to give out!” someone shouted, his face blacked with soot 

“Alright get everyone back!” Porthos bellowed making sweeping motions with his arms “Back away now c’mon!” 

Athos looked around “D’Artagnan” he said “Where is he?” 

“C’mon move back” Aramis said urging him back 

“D’Artagnan!” Athos persisted seizing hold of Aramis’s arm “Where…”, he broke off as Aramis’s expression became tragic and a horrible feeling welled up inside, no, No! d’Artagnan could not be dead, this could not happen, not when they had finally come together, not when they were getting ready to start the rest of their lives together!

“He went to get Clairmont” Aramis whispered avoiding Athos’s eyes 

“Clairmont, where’s…”, Athos didn’t need anyone telling him anything else he knew exactly where d’Artagnan was and made to run to the building that was in flames!

“No!” Aramis cried wrapping his arms about him and holding him back 

“I have to!” Athos roared ignoring the agony slicing through his ribs as he tried to fight against Aramis’s hold 

“You can’t!” Aramis cried keeping firm hold of Athos to prevent him from running into the burning building, Athos struggling against his grasp, tried to lunge towards the building and was forced to watch in horror as the floor collapsed down onto the ground floor sending burning wood, smouldering brick and cinders raining down as a plume of fire and smoke billowed up towards the sky.

“No!” Athos whispered sagging in Aramis’s arms and then roared in agony, screaming out d’Artagnan’s name as he slumped to his knees taking Aramis down with him

“I’m sorry” Aramis said wrapping his arms about Athos, holding him tight and rubbing his back “I’m sorry I’m so sorry!” 

The words were meaningless to Athos, his entire world had just come crashing down in front him, his husband who he’d been dancing with moments before had been ripped away from him and now he was standing here and watching his home burn to the ground. 

Tears blurred his eyes and almost blinded him, almost, but as he stared at the remains of the building he saw the remains of the door being kicked out and out of the smoke came d’Artagnan carrying Clairmont over his shoulder!.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

d’Artagnan had been one of the first on his feet after the explosion, smoke had been clouding his vision, and the heat of flames had made his skin sting as he’d staggered about trying to get his bearings and help Cadets and Musketeers to their feet. 

From corner of his eyes he saw Lemay helping Constance up, she had a cut on her temple but otherwise looked unharmed. 

He could hear Porthos bellowing, and Aramis shouting but he couldn’t truly register their words, from his right he heard Brujon speaking and glanced in his direction 

“Clairmont, he went down there for another barrel, He’s still in there!” 

Clairmont, barrel, that was all d’Artagnan needed to hear, without even thinking about it he ran for the building and plunged into the smoke and flames with Aramis and Porthos shouting after him. 

 

The smoke was blinding and he could barely breath, the flames were so hot that d’Artagnan could feel his skin burning even as he moved past them, keeping his back bent and a hand over his mouth as he moved through the rubble, dust and debris was raining down upon him, embers were scorching his shoulders and arms and back as he went, his eyes were streaming as the smoke made them run with tears, over head the remains of the first floor creaked and groaned ominously, it was going to collapse soon, he didn’t have time on his side.

Picking up pace he ran without caring where he went or what he bumped into. 

He managed to make it onto the stone stairs as the ceiling collapsed and was sent rolling down the steps, landing at the bottom coughing and groaning with the wind knocked out of him. 

Blinking hard to clear his vision he looked around the remains of the stores and saw a body laying still with it’s back to him. 

“Clairmont!”, forcing himself to his feet d’Artagnan stumbled across the floor and reached for the boy’s throat, it was faint but he could feel a pulse under the skin, carefully he turned Clairmont over and a wave of horror ran through him. 

Clairmont must have been right besides the explosion, his left side was…there was nothing left but burns and mangled flesh and bone, his hand was gone, his leg a bloody burned mess, his torso a mass of burns, and his face was half missing. 

“I’m sorry kid” d’Artagnan whispered as he lifted Clairmont into his arms and put him over his shoulder, taking as deep a breath as he could d’Artagnan braced himself and ran. 

Hardly able to see a thing he ran as fast as he could through the burning remains of the building, not stopping until he was through the door and falling to his knees in the training ground panting and coughing as Musketeers surrounded him and Athos was grabbing hold of him and clinging tight enough for it to hurt. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

“Oww!” Athos complained as the gnash on his head was wiped by Aramis 

“Oh stop being such a baby!” the other man scolded “It’s not that bad!”

“Says he who’s head isn’t bleeding!” Athos grumbled, he was lain on his back beneath the arch that use to be the entrance to the garrison on a blanket amid other wounded Musketeers and Cadets that Lemay, Aramis, and Constance were treating as best they could. 

Treville had sent word to the palace to arrange a triage and was organising wagons with Porthos’s help to carry the wounded once somewhere was arranged.

From besides him d’Artagnan snorted in laughter then coughed raggedly, aside from a lot of bruises and breathing in a lot of smoke he had escaped the explosion pretty much unscathed, unlike Athos who had a sprained wrist, three cracked ribs, and one hell of a concussion that was still making his vision blur. 

“You can keep quiet!” Aramis growled “Bloody stunt you pulled! nearly gave us a heart attack!”

“Better luck next time then I guess!” d’Artagnan shot back unrepentant, he looked over to where Clairmont was being treated by Lemay and sighed, coughing as he did, “He won’t make it” he murmured 

“He might” Athos said but d’Artagnan shook his head 

“Not with burns like that he won’t, poor kid”

“Not your fault” Aramis stressed and d’Artagnan glared 

“I know that, and I know who’s fault it is, and when I find him I’m going to rip him apart with my bare hands for ruining my fucking wedding reception!”.

 

A little way away from them Lemay shook his head as he tried to wrap the remains of Clairmont’s hand in make shift cloth bandages 

“This isn’t any use” he said making Constance look up from where she was helping one of the smoke victims drink some water “We need supplies, bandages, equipment”

she nodded “I’ll go and get some from home”, lifting her skirts she hurried out through the archway and into the street, running along the filth caked road until arms wrapped about her and she was hauled into an alley. 

Letting out a cry she jammed her elbows back into ribs, and slammed both her heels down onto feet making her attacker cry out in pain and loosen their grip upon her. 

Struggling herself free she made to run only to have her attack leap on her from behind bringing them both to the ground!.

Snarling and cursing Constance reached out a hand before her, trying to get hold of a rock she could see just out of her reach, if she could just get it, just manage to put her fingers on it.. she yelped as her hair was fisted and her head was yanked back then her face was cracked into the ground and all she saw was darkness.


	67. Chapter 67

Queen Anne arranged for the wounded Musketeers and Cadets to be brought to the Louvre rather than somewhere else. 

She ordered that all the guests apartments be made available for them and had the maids and valets go to assist Dr Lemay in any way he needed which for the most part was fetching fresh water, linen, food, and drink. 

Treville and Porthos managed to get a dozen wagons which took the wounded from the remains of the garrison to the Louvre, and one took the bodies to be laid out in the chapel prior to burial. 

Brujon remained at Clairmont’s side, holding his remaining hand and watching over him as he drifted closer to death. 

There had been nothing Lemay could do for him. 

He’d cleaned and bounded the wounds, given him pain relief, but the injuries were too severe for him to do much else. 

A Priest was brought in to give him the last rites and to the others who would not survive. 

“We’ve lost ten and will loose at least another seven before the day is out” Aramis unhappily reported to Athos “We’ve also got dozens injured and completely unfit for duty”

Athos sighed closing his eyes tight and balling his fists at such losses, such senseless meaningless deaths. 

It was bad enough to loose people on the battle field but at least then they were fighting, they went down as soldiers, this was savage destruction, murder in cold blood and it filled Athos’s belly with ice and his heart with fire. 

He would make Grimaud pay for this, he would destroy him once and for all for daring to strike at his home. 

“This is not your fault” Aramis said to him firmly “So don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this”

“I’m not” Athos said 

Aramis gave him a disbelieving look, he knew Athos far to well to just trust his word on that 

“Really I’m not” Athos said “I blame Grimaud, and I am going to make him suffer for this”

“Correction” Porthos interjected handing Athos a cup of wine and giving one to Aramis “We’ll make him pay”

Athos smiled faintly and took a mouthful of wine glancing about the chambers “Where’s d’Artagnan?” 

“With Brujon and Clairmont” Aramis said “The poor kid’s taking it hard, he needs some support to…see his friend in his last moments”

“First times always the hardest” Porthos murmured sitting down for a moment and taking a mouthful of wine, “I’m gonna be headin’ back t’the garrison in a few minutes, we’re gonna see what we can salvage from the wreckage”

“I’ll come with you..” Athos began but Aramis immediately shook his head 

“You are going no where, Lemay said for you to stay on that cot and that is where you are staying!”

“But..”

“No buts Athos! You want to be fit to fight Grimaud then you need to rest and regain your strength, no something you’ll be doing if you go the garrison to dig through rubble”

Aramis had a point, Athos knew that, however he didn’t have to like it and his expression more than showed how little he liked the plan!.

Porthos patted his good shoulder and rose to his feet “I’ll see you later”

“Who are you taking?” Athos asked 

“Garcia, Jean-Michel, and Albert” Porthos replied “I would take Brujon but I think he needs to stay with Clairmont”

“Yes and d’Art’s still coughing his lungs out, the last thing he needs is to be breathing in dust after all that smoke he inhaled yesterday” Aramis stated rubbing at his temple and frowning at the ache in his head

“You should take a minute and rest” Athos observed “You and Lemay haven’t stopped for breath since last night”

“And we won’t be any time soon” Aramis murmured looking over to where the Doctor was directing a couple of Valet’s carrying a large taurine of hot water, “Thank God Marie was with her nurse last night” he whispered a thought that was more than shared by Athos and Porthos considering the alternative would have meant she would likely have been killed 

“I’ll see about getting’ ‘er brought ‘ere” Porthos said “And about sorting her out some clothes and other stuff, Christ we need everything for her!”

“And we’ll sort it” Athos said “The main thing is she’s alive and well, nothing else matters”

“Aye” Porthos agreed, he kissed Aramis gently on the cheek “I’ll see you later”

“Be careful” Aramis said 

“I always am!” Porthos said as he went “It’s everyone else that’s stupid!”.

 

********************************************************************************** 

Saint Antoine 

 

Constance groaned and forced her leaden eye lids open feeling very much like her head weighed a ton and that some one had place an axe inside it!.

Her vision was blurred and distorted as she tried to make out her surroundings, seeing double and feeling sick as she tried to focus.

“He’s dead, you’re sure?” 

“He ran inside the building just before it collapsed, there’s no way he could have survived that”

What? The words made no sense and Constance’s head hurt all the more at the noise. 

She wanted to just curl up and go back to sleep until her head stopped hurting and her stomach stopped churning because by God she felt sick, but then she’d been feeling sick for days now and had a pretty good idea as to why that was, she hadn’t told Lemay of her suspicions yet, one missed course and some nausea was not a guarantee after all and she didn’t want to get his hopes up over nothing. 

“What of the others? The ones that are left?” 

“Athos, Aramis, and Porthos are alive as far as I know, however Athos was injured, maybe badly”, chuckling “Who knows, he might be dead now too”

Athos injured…The explosion! Now Constance remembered, the Garrison had been blown up, dozens had been killed and injured, she had gone to get supplies for Lemay when…, narrowing her eyes she focused and looked about herself, about the dark room she was in, laying on the floor, her wrists bound behind her back with a rope that was cutting into her flesh. 

She’d been captured that much was very clear, and by the ache in her face and the stuffy feeling in her nose she’d been hit hard in the face to knock her unconscious. 

Looking up she moved her head slightly until she had a better view of the room and saw Marcheaux talking with a man dressed all in black. 

He was grim faced with cold dead eyes, the emotionless expression of a soulless killer. 

Grimaud she guessed feeling a chill run down her spine, even Rochefort had more empathy than this man and that really was saying something considering the things that monster had done. 

She guessed from what they were saying that they were discussing the garrison and the explosion, but who had died? She knew many, too many Musketeers and cadets had died but it seemed like they were talking about someone specific. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Marcheaux asked Grimaud 

“Finish this, for good” Grimaud said and looked over to Constance smiling at her and making her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip over in fear “And she is the perfect bait to draw in our three heroes”

Marcheaux smiled looking over to Constance “I thought you’d be glad I brought her”

“Well” Constance said shifting and forcing herself to sit up, leaning back against the wall “I can promise you that you won’t be happy about it very soon, not once my friends learn of this”

“Your friends are precisely the reason you are here” Grimaud informed her making his way over to her and kneeling in front of her. Brave as she was Constance couldn’t help but to shift back as far as she could, not wanting him near her. 

“You see Constance there are very few Musketeers left alive now or capable of coming to your aid, and d’Artagnan is not one of them”

A frown flitted over Constance’s face and Marcheaux smirked 

“He’s dead, really dead this time, burned to death I should think, and you know something?” he grinned at her “I wish I had been able to hear his screams!”

“You are sick!” Constance spat “Both of you! You are sick and twisted and you will fail, you’ll both die for what you have done and then you’ll both know what it is to burn!”, Constance knew d’Artagnan wasn’t dead, had seen him alive, carrying Clairmont out of the ruins, but clearly neither Marcheaux or Grimaud knew that and their mistaken belief that d’Artagnan was dead might yet play in the favour of the Musketeers.

So she kept that to her self trying to keep from showing any fear but could not help letting out a yelp as Grimaud grabbed her face pinching her cheeks and her jaw “I have no fear of death woman” he growled at her “I have been in it’s company my whole life, death and I are as one”, chuckling he ran his hand over her hair “It is you who should fear the end not I!”, he thrust her down making Constance’s elbow hit the floor painfully hard numbing her right arm and then spat in her face making her shudder in revolted disgust. 

Grimaud turned his attention back to Marcheaux leaving Constance on the ground like a discarded toy, “Lets get the refugees rounded up and send a message to our heroes” he ordered, “It’s time for this to end”

 

********************************************************************************* 

 

Garrison 

 

Porthos sighed deeply as he and the three cadets picked through the remains of what had been their home. 

Already another two bodies had been found, burned beyond recognition, they could only hope that the poor sods had been dead before the flames had reached them. 

Silently they had laid them to one side and covered them with cloaks to carrying to the chapel later. 

Dismally Porthos pulled out a fifth ruined musket, the metal twisted and bent beyond repair, completely useless just like the other five he’d dug up.

So far all they’d managed to find was one sword, two daggers, and one pistol that could be salvaged, everything else was either completely ruined or buried under too much rubble that was still too hot for them to move. 

The fire had burnt itself out by now but the brick and wood were still hot and would likely remain so for a day or more, they would also need equipment and horses to help shift the larger debris, that couldn’t be done by hand.

 

Porthos had never thought of himself as a sentimental man, growing up with nothing but the clothes on his back he’d thought of himself as practical rather than sentimental, that was more Aramis’s area not his. 

Yet the garrison had been his home for more than a decade, and he had become attached to the place. 

Everywhere he looked he had memories. His first sparring match in the training ground, his first dressing down by Treville in the office, his and Aramis’s first kiss behind the stables, all blushes, fumbling, and giggles. 

Athos finally giving him and Aramis a smile at their favourite bench, and when had that bench become their favourite exactly? Porthos couldn’t recall now as it seemed like it had always been theirs and theirs alone.

d’Artagnan bursting into the garrison demanding a duel with Athos and refusing to back down even when Aramis and Porthos became involved. 

A snort escaped Porthos at that, cocky little sod! He hadn’t had a hope in hell against them but it didn’t discourage him one little bit! It should have been obvious then that he was meant to be a Musketeer, one of them, their missing fourth. 

This place, it was filled with memories for Porthos, happy, sad, silly, annoying, just like a home should be, and now it was gone. 

 

“What’s going to happen Sir?” Albert asked Porthos bringing him out of his thoughts 

“What d’you mean lad?” Porthos asked 

“To the regiment, now that…the garrison…” Albert gestured to the ruins with his hands as if to say Well look at it!

“We’ll find somewhere else to go for a while, and we’ll rebuild this place” Porthos said “The Musketeer Regiment is more than just it’s garrision, we are a brotherhood built on blood that we spill for each other, ain’t nothin’ gonna take that away from us, an we ain’t gonna let a poxy explosion defeat us neither!”

Albert smiled faintly and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly a filthy street urchin came stumbling into the garrison carrying a rolled sheet of parchment which he held out in front of him as tears rolled down his cheeks 

“What’s this now lad?” Porthos asked getting onto his knees before the boy and took the parchment, pushing off the string and opening it up, as he read the words his expression turned to fury.


	68. Chapter 68

Louvre 

 

d’Artagnan stayed near but didn’t crowd Brujon as he held Clairmont’s hand watching the rasping weak breathes that he took with effort. 

“You’ve been my best friend through out our training” Brujon whispered “Every time I though I might not make it, every time things got rough you were there for me, supporting me, telling me not to give up”, he sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his free hand “I can’t thank you enough for that, I can’t ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me, all I can say is…” Brujon paused swallowing hard and swiping at the tears rolling down his cheeks “I love you Clairmont, I love you and I will never forget you”

Clairmont stirred, his body seeming to jerk and his remaining eye opened resting on Brujon who gasped in shock 

“Clairmont?” he whispered 

Clairmont drew a painful breath and opened his destroyed lips with difficulty and spoke with a hoarse rasping voice “Love…you…too” 

Brujon’s face crumpled and he gave up trying to hide his tears “Clairmont” he mumbled in a tiny voice 

“Be…strong” Clairmont rasped struggling to take enough air into his lungs to speak with “Be…a…Musketeer…do us proud…and don’t forget…” he became rigid a wave of pain passing over him and robbing him of his voice 

“I won’t forget” Brujon assured him rising to his feet and looking down at his friend “I’ll make you proud I promise!”

Clairmont struggled for a few more moments before falling limp and letting out one final breath “Love you”, his eye rolled back and his face fell slack as the life left his destroyed body

Brujon took several shaking breathes then fell forward over Clairmont’s body sobbing into his chest.

 

Swallowing past the lump in his throat d’Artagnan went over to Brujon and gently took him by the shoulders, “Come away love” he said lifting him and moving him back from Brujon so Lemay could quietly lay a blanket over him 

“He..he was..I never told him how I felt” Brujon whispered turning and clinging onto d’Artagnan “If I had then we might have…we could have…It’s too late now” he broke down in tears and buried his face in d’Artagnan’s chest crying raggedly 

There was nothing d’Artagnan could say that would make this any better, Brujon was right, he and Clairmont had missed their chance, they had told each other about how they felt but only at the last moment and now Clairmont was gone and Brujon would have to live wondering about what might have been. 

“How do I go on?” Brujon asked clutching d’Artagnan’s doublet “How do I live now that he’s gone?”

Cupping Brujon’s chin d’Artagnan lifted his head and gave him a smile “You take it one day at a time” he said “You let your friends, your Brothers help you and comfort you”

“Brothers?”

d’Artagnan smiled and wiped the tears from Brujon’s cheeks “The Musketeers are your brothers, we are your family and we will stand by you no matter what”

Brujon sniffed and nodded his head wiping his cheeks as Aramis came in looking unhappy 

“What’s up?” d’Artagnan asked 

“You better come and find out yourself” he said glancing to Clairmont’s body and sighed “God rest his soul”

“Amen” d’Artagnan murmured and drew a deep breath resting a hand on Brujon’s shoulder “Enough tears for now Son, lets go and be Musketeers”

Brujon gave a weak smile but something inside him became warm at d’Artagnan calling him Son. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Anne jumped as Athos’s fist hit the table they were gathered around and the others looked uncomfortable at his unexpected and unusual display of temper.

Porthos had brought in the ransom demand that had been sent from Grimaud and he had explained things to everyone. 

Grimaud and his remaining men had gathered the refugees in Saint Antoine and were holding all of them hostage along with Constance. 

Grimaud was demanding that Aramis, Athos, and Porthos come to him for execution and that he and his men be given full pardons from the Regent, two million Livre, and governorship of Paris! Or he would kill all the hostages and the Dauphin before his Coronation!.

“This is it!” Athos snarled “This is ends now, Grimaud dies today by my sword!”

“Marcheaux is mine” d’Artagnan said cracking his knuckles 

“Constance..” Lemay said ashen faced, Aramis lay a hand on his shoulder 

“We’ll get her back Lemay, I promise”

“Aye” Porthos growled “Not a single hair on her head’s gonna be hurt”

“It’s strange” Anne said frowning as she picked up the note Grimaud had sent “Why not mention d’Artagnan?, they hate him too”

d’Artagnan shrugged his shoulders “Because they’re stupid!” he offered making Porthos snort

“They picked a fight with the Musketeers, that kind of goes without saying” Brujon said “I wouldn’t pick a fight with you guys”

“Us guys” d’Artagnan corrected placing a hand on his shoulder “You are a Musketeer Brujon, and we’ll make it official as soon as this shit is taken care of”, he looked at Treville and Athos “Right?” 

Athos quirked his lips “Whatever you say Captain!”

d’Artagnan puckered his lips in a kiss 

“You have earned this” Treville said to Brujon “You’ll be commissioned as soon as we can arrange it”

“In the meantime however we have several villains to deal with” Aramis said leaning back in his chair “So how do you want to do this Athos?”.

 

The Captain sighed and ran a hand over his face “If we go in hard then we risk the refugees and Constance getting hurt, however they are expecting three of us to walk in, so we may as well do that, just not unarmed”

“They want money, we can carry our weapons in sacks instead of money” Porthos suggested and bared his teeth in a feral smile “A lot of weapons, ones that explode!”

“Umm that could cause casualties we don’t want” Treville said “No explosives, at least until the refugees and Constance are out of the line of fire”

“We can take care of that!” Brujon piped up and blushed as the attention was turned on him “I mean me and the cadets, we can evacuate everyone as soon as you guys start the fighting…”, he paused “There is going to be fighting isn’t there?”

“Kid!” Porthos said slapping a hand on his shoulder that made him wince “There’ll be a hell of a lot of fighting”

“Maybe they think you’re dead!”

The statement came out of no where and Anne flushed as they all looked to her, “I mean d’Artagnan, the reason they aren’t asking for you, they might think you’re dead”

d’Artagnan rose an eyebrow then he rolled his eyes “This whole suspecting I am dead is getting lame!”

“It does make sense” Lemay said “They probably had someone on watch to make sure their plan went as they wanted it to, “If they saw you running into the building before it collapsed they likely thought you were killed in there”

“That is a logical assumption” Aramis agreed and grinned “They just didn’t realize that he is a cat with nine lives!”

“I’ve forgotten which one I’m on now!” d’Artagnan murmured “However this plays in our favour, if they think I’m dead then they won’t be expecting me and that means I can give Marcheaux a big surprise he really won’t want”

“Got a plan?” Athos inquired 

“Yes” d’Artagnan said and spread his hands on the table “We do it like this….” 

 

******************************************************************************

 

Saint Antoine 

Alone with her hands still bound Constance rested her head against the damp mould stained wall and sighed deeply. 

The Musketeers wouldn’t abandon her she knew that without question, however that did not mean that people wouldn’t get hurt, the refugees that Grimaud was holding hostage, the Musketeers themselves, their ranks were so depleted, and many were hurt, very few were battle ready, she had no idea they would be able to do this without there being more loss and that was the last thing she wanted.


	69. Chapter 69

Saint Antoine

 

Side by side Athos, Aramis and Porthos walked into the refugee camp which was ominously silent save for the cooing of a few pigeons on the roof tops. 

The streets which were normally packed with refugees and children were vacant, nothing but rubbish blowing in the wind past by the Musketeers feet as they walked deeper into the camp. 

“A couple on roof tops” Porthos murmured eyeing the men stationed above them trying to be unseen and failing miserably 

“And we’ve picked up a few behind us” Aramis said having heard the footsteps behind them 

“They’re trying to trap us!” Porthos chuckled “Amateurs!”

“Be on your guard anyway” Athos cautioned “The red guard may be useless but Grimaud’s men are not”

“Don’t worry about me worry about yourself” Porthos replied “Grimaud’s eyes are on you and you alone, don’t give him any free passes”

Athos ran his hand over his sword which was hidden beneath his breeches, doublet, and cloak “I don’t plan to” he murmured. 

 

Together they reached the central point of Saint Antoine where the refugee’s had been herded like sheep and were being made to kneel on the ground with weapons trained on them by Grimaud’s men and the Red Guard. 

Constance was the only one standing, her hands bound behind her back, her face bruised and bloody while Marcheaux stood besides a gun pressed against her temple. 

“Must make you feel like such a big man threatening a Lady” Aramis sneered at him in utter disgust at the display 

Marcheaux hawked and spat on the ground at Constance’s feet “She ain’t no lady, she’s a Musketeers whore, spreading her thighs for all you bastards!”

Constance snorted and turned her head to look at Marcheaux “Jealous because it’s not you?” she sneered at him “God knows if you were the last man on the planet I’d still rather fuck myself with a tree branch than touch your rancid parts!”

Several of the refugee’s laughed at that and the Musketeers chuckled in wry approval of Constance’s defiance

Marcheaux growled under his breath and pushed the barrel of the gun into her head all the more and turned his gaze to Athos sneering at him   
“Been grieving for your slut Athos?” he asked mockingly “I hear he burned to death, died screaming in agony as his flesh melted from his bones, howled for you to come and save him from the flames only to be consumed by them anyway!” 

Athos did not react to the words, he merely gazed at Marcheaux with an unimpressed look on his face, “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear” he whispered 

Grimaud grunted and stepped forward having apparently had enough of this exchange of insults 

“Put the money down and come kneel before me” he ordered, when non of them complied he nodded to Marcheaux who shoved Constance to her knees 

“Do it or she dies”

“Don’t do it!” Constance cried “I’m not afraid of these bastards!” 

“Shut up!” Marcheaux barked back handing her, Porthos immediately made to go to her defence but Marcheaux aimed his pistol at her head again stopping his progress 

“Down” Grimaud growled at the three men. 

 

Begrudgingly the Musketeer’s complied placing the sacks they were carrying before them and got down on their knees each one of them clenching his teeth and balling his fists at the humiliation of kneeling before Marcheaux and Grimaud, it was only the knowledge that they had the upper hand that kept them all from throwing caution to the wind and charging the bastards. 

Smugly Grimaud walked before the three of them drawing his sword and pointing at Athos’s face 

“So here we are at last” he said “All our battles, all the testing of each other’s strengths and weaknesses, all the wins and losses, it all comes down to this, you dying on your knees before me”  
He chuckled without mirth and pushed Athos’s hair behind his ear with the tip of his sword then quick as a flash sliced the blade over his face making Athos hiss with pain and automatically cup his cheek that dripped with blood. 

Aramis and Porthos only just kept hold of themselves both wanting to defend their Captain and friend

Grimaud smirked and made a show of wiping Athos’s blood from the blade “Any last words before you die, Captain?”, he drawled the title in a mockery of Athos’s rank and position sneering at him in contempt.

Lowering his blood spattered hand from his cheek Athos meet Grimaud’s eyes and smiled 

“I do actually” he said “All for one, and one for all!”, with that he, Porthos, and Aramis threw them selves down on their bellies, Porthos lunging Forward to drag Constance down as pistols fired from the roof tops and scaffolds above. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Just as they suspected once Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had entered Saint Antoine Grimaud and Marcheaux’s men stopped watching the perimeter and followed after them, crowding them into the centre of the camp to trap them. 

Maybe a wise move if the three were truly alone, but they were Musketeers, they were never alone. 

d’Artagnan, Brujon, and a couple of other cadets silently scaled the scaffolds and made short work of the men who were keeping watch up there, slitting their throats so they died before they could scream for aid or give a warning. 

They took their weapons for their own use and quietly made their way over the rooves and scaffolds to where Grimaud was hold up with Marcheaux aiming a gun at Constance’s head. 

“You’re a dead man Marcheaux” d’Artagnan murmured “I’ve killed the last two Captains of the Red Guard, might as well have a third on that list to complete it”

Just as he had done many times before, taught by Aramis’s skilled hands d’Artagnan positioned his Musket and trained it on one of the men guarding the refugees, he could take out Grimaud, could take out Marcheaux, but he wanted to fight Marcheaux with a sword, not give him a quick easy death of a headshot, and as agreed earlier, Grimaud was Athos’s alone, the rest were fair game. 

 

Silently he and the cadets waited for Athos’s signal, watched as the Captain, Lieutenant, and Aramis sank to their knees before Grimaud. 

d’Artagnan flinched as the bastard cut Athos’s face, oh he was going to pay for that, by God he would pay for that!, d’Artagnan carefully altered his aim lining up the barrel so the ball would scrape over Grimaud’s cheek on it’s way to it’s intended target.

“Hurt my husband and I hurt you” he whispered cupping his fingers round the trigger, he held his breath watching and waiting

“All for one and one for all!”.

 

Almost in unison the cadets and d’Artagnan fired!.

Half a dozen of Grimaud and Marcheaux’s men fell to the ground either dead or fatally wounded, Grimaud roared in pain a hand flying to his torn open face courtesy of d’Artagnan who cast that musket aside and fired his pistol taking out another red guard before getting to his feet and jumping down the scaffold, revealing him with a shit eating smile

“It seems once again news of my death was greatly exaggerated!” 

Then all hell broke lose. 

 

********************************************************************************

Like the coward that he was Marcheaux immediately turned tail and ran, tearing back through the streets of Saint Antoine to try and get away from the Musketeers and cadets that had suddenly seemed to rain down upon them the like wrath of God!.

He did not get far however before a dagger was impacting the back of his leg just above his knee bringing him down with a hoarse cry of pain

“Come on Marcheaux” came an all to familiar voice “Where did you think you were going?”

Looking over his shoulder Marcheaux saw d’Artagnan standing behind him, sword drawn and dark eyes gleaming with a passion to fight 

“You were meant to be dead” he snarled at the Musketeer “The explosion!”

d’Artagnan shrugged “I don’t die easily it seems” he replied, then his expression turn stony “You and yours did manage to kill several of ours though, some little more than boys, we’ll take our justice for that in your flesh I think”, he extended his arm pointing the sword right at Marcheaux “And I’ll enjoy taking my pound from you!”.

 

With a strangled cry Marcheaux ripped the dagger from his leg and threw it at d’Artagnan who easily knocked it aside with a simple swing of his sword and gave brief chase to Marcheaux who found himself boxed in by scaffolds and buildings, no easy escape could be made from here and d’Artagnan would not be put off in a hurry. 

Frightened, angry, and resigned Marcheaux turned and drew his own sword facing the Musketeer 

“Grimaud will kill Athos you know?” he offered half hoping d’Artagnan would forget him and go to Athos’s aid, no such luck 

“He can try” d’Artagnan said “But Athos is like me, like all Musketeers, we don’t die easy, but somehow I think you will!”, then he lunged…


	70. Chapter 70

Saint Antoine 

 

Keeping Constance shielded with his own body Porthos lifted her enough for Aramis to severe the ropes binding her wrists with a dagger he had pulled from one of the sacks they had been carrying, the Spaniard then threw the dagger with unerring accuracy into the heart of a Red Guard killing him outright. 

“Can you walk?” Porthos asked as Constance pulled her arms to her chest rubbing her abused wrists 

“Yes” she said a little shakily 

“Good, then we need you to lead the Refugee’s out of here” Porthos said automatically ducking as more bullets were fired 

“I can fight” Constance protested but then faltered, Yes she could fight, d’Artagnan had taught her to fight, but she might also be pregnant, she wasn’t going to risk her baby by being unable to swallow her pride 

“We know Constance that’s why we want you leading them” Aramis said handing her a sword and a loaded pistol while Porthos pulled his broad sword from the sack along with a morning star that had him grinning ferally 

“We need you to keep them safe” Aramis stressed to her

Constance nodded accepting the charge. 

“Just gimme a minute and you’ll be on your way” Porthos declared waiting for a break in the gun fire then lunged to his feet with a roar swinging the morning star over his head to gain speed and force before bringing down upon the head and face of one of Grimaud’s men. 

The sight was horrific, the shattering bone, the blood and brain matter spurting from the hole in the mans head when Porthos pulled the Morning Star back, the spiked metal dripping with gore and swung it again this time getting a Red Guard in the throat and face which shattered his jaw and wrenched a good portion of flesh from his face as the metal was ripped free. 

Spitting blood and clutching futilely at his ruined throat and face the man fell to the ground shaking and jerking as his muscles spasmed. 

Turning round with his sword drawn and the morning star dripping with gore Porthos roared “GO!” to the refugees and Constance who needed to further encouragement to run and let the Musketeers fight it out with the last of Grimaud’s forces which were becoming rather thin. 

“Care to leave a few for me?” Aramis asked joining Porthos and standing back to back with him his sword at the ready 

“If you insist pet!” Porthos chuckled darkly “Ready?” 

“Always!”, with cries they both ran into battle against the remaining Red Guard and mercenaries joined by the Musketeers and Cadets who had come down from the scaffolds and roof tops to join them. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Clutching his burning and bleeding face Grimaud ran. 

He knew Athos was in hot pursuit of him and was looking to get the fight turned back in his own favour. 

He was fairly sure Athos had been wounded in the explosion but he couldn’t not be certain of it nor how seriously and how that might effect the mans fighting, so as the gun fire had broken out he had fled, taking to the shadows to gain the advantage. 

 

Athos was on his feet pulling his sword from inside his clothes and tailing Grimaud in an instant. 

He ducked under oil skin and scaffold, bruised his shoulders squeezing through narrow passages in crumbling brick work that must have at one time been a wall to a house.   
Jumping over planks of rotting moulded wood and was bent double by an iron hard fist meeting his stomach knocking the wind out of him!.

“I’ll make you pay for this!” Grimaud snarled and the butt of a sword hit the back of Athos’s head making his skull throb in pain and stars dance behind his eyes, sicking wave of dizziness assailed him and Athos had to fight to stay conscious as he fell to his knees, a brutal kick to his side had his ribs cracking and forced more air from him even as he desperately tried to claw it back

“I’ll make you sorry you even met me!” Grimaud growled aiming another kicked that hit Athos’s forearms as he tried to protect his ribs and stomach from further harm 

“Then I’ll find that whore of yours and skewer him like a pig!”. 

 

This was exactly the wrong thing that Grimaud could have said, the threat to d’Artagnan had Athos finding his strength, adrenaline filling his body and making him forget his pain and lashing out with his sword slicing open both of Grimaud’s thighs with the blade making the man howl in pain and stumble back giving Athos the chance to get to his feet and lunge in to deliver another blow, this one Grimaud managed to deflect and moved to circle Athos who glared at him 

“I’ll never let you touch d’Artagnan” he said “The only person skewered today will be you Grimaud”

The thug bared his teeth in a gruesome smile “Then let the best of us win!”

With roar he charged Athos bringing his sword down against the Musketeer’s who blocked and evaded the blow, twisting nimbly out of the way of Grimaud’s swipe at his throat and managed to catch the man across the forearm with his own sword making Grimaud hiss in pain.

The Criminal might have learned to fight on the streets and in back alleys but he was skilled and Athos was having to use all of his considerable fighting experience to counter him as they fought. 

Never one for honour only for victory Grimaud attempted to pull dirty moves but Athos had sparred too often with Porthos to be caught out by them and evaded with ease and grace. 

Snagged a length of fish netting from a scaffold Grimaud flung it at Athos, the netting tangling over his head and arms as he tried to dodge it, smirking, clearly thinking that he had gained the upper hand Grimaud advanced on Athos who appeared to be struggling to take the netting off himself, then before Grimaud could react and defend himself Athos thrust his blade up sinking it through Grimaud’s belly!.

 

The Criminal’s eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open in astonishment, with a grunt Athos pulled his sword back and Grimaud staged, clasping his free hand to his stomach to try and stop the thick flow of blood that was rapidly spilling down his waist. 

“Told you you’d be the one skewered” Athos spat going back to dealing with the heavy stinking netting 

Wrapping an arm about himself Grimaud lurched off, bumping into a wall and using it for support as he ran, making a desperate attempt to get away from Athos, but the Musketeer was not through yet and as soon as he had the netting off he gave chase to Grimaud following the trail of blood the man left in his wake. 

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Marcheaux let out a pained scream as d’Artagnan’s sword slashed his face from ear to mouth splitting the flesh wide open in a spray of blood!.

Already he was sporting a stab to his shoulder and a slash across his ribs from his fight with d’Artagnan who had not a single mark upon him and had hardly broken a sweat. 

“You really are nothing but a disappointment Marcheaux” he taunted easily blocking the attempt Marcheaux made with his sword, “Lebarge was a monster and he put up a damn good fight, Rochefort was a warrior and he too made a fight of it, even Gordet was half decent at fighting and I wasn’t even a trained Musketeer when I killed him! But you, you are nothing!” d’Artagnan punctuated the words with a precise swing of his sword and severed half of Marcheaux’s left hand leaving him just the index finger and thumb! 

“A pathetic cowardly bully who has to have people tied up so he can beat them!” he easily ducked beneath the swing Marcheaux took at his head and ran his sword across Marcheaux’s side just above his hip spilling yet more of the mans blood which was saturating the ground 

“Made you feel good didn’t it?” d’Artagnan sneered as Marcheaux held his ruined hand under his right arm pit and hunched in on himself shaking and sweating with both fear and pain, “Tormenting Constance, threatening her, having me on my knees and stripping the skin from my back, that must be the closest you’ve ever come to feeling like a Man in your whole worthless existence!” 

“Fuck You!” Marcheaux screamed at him and made a sloppy lunge aiming his sword for d’Artagnan’s heart which the Musketeer easily evaded and brought his sword down over Marcheaux’s forcing the man to drop it, punching Marcheaux in the face he grabbed the mans right wrist twisting him round and with a savage kick to his stomach sent him falling backwards onto a board of nails that pierced his back and buttocks. 

 

It was not enough to kill as they did not go deep enough but it was enough to cause him to howl in pain and pin him in place. 

Stone faced d’Artagnan approached him looking down on the defeated Red Guard who spat bloody spittle at him “Go to hell d’Artagnan”

“Go there?” d’Artagnan snorted “I spent two and a half years there and I survived all the torments it had to offer”, he placed his sword beneath Marcheaux’s chin “I should arrest you, have you taken before the Regent for trial and see you hung for your crimes but that would afford you something that you do not deserve” 

“And what’s that?” Marcheaux spat watching as d’Artagnan trailed the sword down his chest to the very edge of his breast bone 

d’Artagnan smiled, a cold mocking smile “The last rites of course, a final confession without which your Soul will never pass the gates of heaven” 

Marcheaux’s eyes went wide in horror and he opened his mouth to speak but d’Artagnan did not give him the chance to do so 

“This is for Clairmont” he hissed, raised his sword above his head and drove it down through Marcheaux’s diaphragm twisting it and driving it right the way down to the mans spine before pulling it free. 

Marcheaux gurgled and choked on blood, his body spasmed and his eyes bulged in his head before rolling back with his body going limp. 

 

d’Artagnan did not bother sparing him more than a glance, he turned on his heel and ran back to where he had left the others finding Porthos and Aramis finishing off the last of Grimaud’s men 

“Where’s Athos?” he cried 

“Went after Grimaud” Aramis panted “That way!” he pointed in the direction the two men had taken and d’Artagnan took off after them. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Athos ended up following Grimaud down into the old sewer that ran beneath the city, the dark, dank, stinking structure was a natural home for someone like Grimaud, a place to cowering when wounded, a place to hide in the shadows, to fester in filth and contempt, a place frequented only by rats and other vermin. 

Grimaud’s blood gave him a path to follow but the deeper he went into the tunnels the dark it was and the harder it was to see. 

The blow Athos had dealt him would certainly lead to death but it could take days and Athos did not want to risk waiting that long considering the damage Grimaud could do in that time. 

He an area where a large amount of water was collected in a stone pool, a stagnant filthy body of water that stank to high heaven and made his eyes sting. 

Blood was splattered on the ground in several directions and there were two passages Grimaud could have taken. 

Athos paused uncertainly then cried out as pain seared his back and he was suddenly falling face first into the vile smelling water!.

 

Coughing and blinded as his eyes watered to rid themselves of the invading filth Athos floundered in the water that was not very deep but the stone was slippery and slimy and his sword was lost!. 

“You may have defeated me Musketeer!” Grimaud snarled kicking Athos’s side again sending him back under the water with an almighty splash “But that does not mean I can not take you into hell with me!” 

Athos rolled trying to get his footing, trying to find his sword, his fingers brushed against metal but Grimaud’s own blade swing at him and he was forced to throw himself out of the way or risk loosing his eyes!

“I always knew I’d die like this!” Grimaud said advancing on Athos again and slashing open his upper shoulder which stung angrily as the filthy water splashed over it “I knew I’d die in battle, I grew up following armies, watching and waiting on the side of battle fields till the fighting was done”

He made a lunge forward only just missing Athos who threw himself into a dive towards where his sword had been scraping open his knees as he went and just missed the sword which his fingers bumped and pushed further away!.  
Turning Athos tensed as Grimaud advanced on him sword held before him a murderous look in his eyes “You know what my favourite part of a battle is?” he asked pointing his sword at Athos’s throat “The ending, when all the fighting is done and there is nothing left on the battle field but the corpses, crows, and me!”, he lifted his sword prepared to strike but was suddenly run through, a sword impaling him from behind and piercing his heart!. 

From behind Grimaud d’Artagnan appeared panting and as beautiful as an avenging angel 

“Mine too” he spat wrenching his sword free

Quick as a flash Athos moved, grabbed his sword lifting it from the water and swung round slitting open Grimaud’s throat in a thick spray of blood and stood soaking wet, blood splattered, injured, and panting with d’Artagnan watching as Grimaud’s corpse sank into the filth at their feet his blood turning the water crimson. 

“Good timing” Athos said 

d’Artagnan smiled “I’m sure you could have handled it”

“Naturally!” Athos replied smiling in return and wincing as the movement pulled at the cut on his face 

“Lets get you looked at by a Doctor” d’Artagnan said “And the hell out of this shit hole”

Athos hummed in agreement and together they waded back onto dry land, “Should we send someone to deal with his remains?” d’Artagnan asked looking back at Grimaud’s floating corpse 

“Why bother?” Athos replied “He’s where he belongs, rotting among filth and rats”, he stumbled a little clasping his ribs and d’Artagnan quickly got his arm over his shoulders to support him 

“Is everyone else alright?” Athos asked leaning into his husband’s embrace 

“Everyone that matters is fine, and all that don’t are dead, including Marcheaux” 

“Good” Athos breathed nodding his head and suddenly feeling very weary, all of his injuries starting to make themselves known as the adrenaline wore off “I think in light of this I’ll sleep in tomorrow, and maybe the day after too, or perhaps a week!”

d’Artagnan chuckled and took firmer hold of him “Lets do that” he agreed, after all they hadn’t had their wedding night yet!.


	71. Chapter 71

In the days that followed the defeat of Grimaud and Marcheaux everyone slowly began to heal, both physically and emotionally. 

Once rested and recovered the remaining Musketeers and cadets, many of whom were to receive their commissions from Regent Treville, went to the garrison to clear away the debris and make way for the rebuilding of their home which both The Regent and Queen Anne provided immediate funds for. 

In an act of both generosity and a way to make up for some of what they had suffered the two hired builders and carpenters from amongst the refugees of Saint Antoine giving them the opportunity to earn some much needed money and start to build a real life for themselves in Paris. 

They also allocated funding for the revitalization of Saint Antoine which they nominated the official home of the refugees and gave them all official Parisian citizenship which would help many be able to finally join guilds and start to earn a decent wage. 

They also set in motion a plan to turn Ferron’s estate into a hospital for wounded soldiers and refugees to be treated at. 

The hospital was to be run by Dr Lemay who would hand pick the doctors and nurses to work there and tend the patients with Constance as Matron of the Hospital following maternity leave! and it would be governed by the newly appointed Minister of Welfare. 

The new Minister of Welfare was non other than Aramis whom Anne and Treville had selected without a seconds hesitation. 

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, for one of the few times in his life Aramis was left with his mouth hanging open in complete shock which of course had Porthos doubled over in riotous laughter at his expense. 

“Why me?” he asked finally 

“Why not you?” Anne replied “Who is more caring of the people than you Aramis? Who both knows the true cost of a life of service and the wounds inflicted in battle, and the suffering of civilians but you?”

“You are the best man for the job Aramis” Treville said “You are not only a soldier you are also some what of a scholar, that makes you uniquely suited for this task” 

Aramis let out a slow breath, he couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted by the offer, the salary alone would be far greater than his current commission which would go a long way to helping provide a good life for Marie, however…”I’ll have to leave the Musketeers won’t I?” he said 

Treville shrugged “Does anyone ever really leave the Musketeers?” 

Aramis grinned ruefully knowing the Regent had a point

“I think you can remain as a reserved member of the Musketeers, perhaps with the rank of Lieutenant?”, Treville glanced at the Queen mother who nodded thoughtfully 

“After all his years of service he definitely deserves it” 

“Hey Lieutenant, same rank as me!” Porthos said slapping Aramis’s shoulder 

“Actually no, you are being raised in rank, a raise that is very long over due” Treville informed him a knowing smile playing on his lips “How does General Porthos du Vallon of the Musketeers sound?”

Now it was Porthos turn to be dumb struck which Aramis took some previse pride in as he congratulated his briefly silenced husband. 

 

These raise in stations along with the cadets becoming fully commissioned Musketeers were announced a few days later along with the date of the Dauphin’s coronation. 

 

With country still at war and Paris having suffered so much damage as of late the celebrations were not as lavish as they might have been, but both the Regent and Queen Mother ensured that they were still befitting the coronation of a Bourbon King. 

In an act to further ensure that the Dauphin had the love of the people and would not be as remote to them as Louis had been, Anne and Treville invited the whole of the citizens of Paris to join them in the Cathedral to see the Dauphin crowned King Louis XIV. 

The poor boy looked dwarfed by the throne, jewels, and crown, but his nervous smile shone with a promise of hope, of a brighter and better future to come. 

The day went without a hitch save for one moment for Queen Anne when Milady returned to her, slipping in from the shadows to inform her that the Duc d’Orleans was dead. 

While the guilt of having ordered his death left a sour taste on the Queen Mother’s tongue, the weight of worry over what further trouble Gaston might have been was lifted from her shoulders and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief that at least one enemy to her Son was gone. 

 

********************************************************************************* 

 

With the King still so very young the celebrations did not go on very late as he still had an early bedtime that reflected his youth. 

While some of the courtiers who lived for lavish parties grumbled at this Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and d’Artagnan were grateful as they were given the chance to retire to the guest rooms they had been given while the garrison was being rebuilt. 

“You’ll be moving to the Louvre now though I suppose” d’Artagnan said to Aramis as wine was poured into cups by Porthos and handed out, with Marie safely asleep in the adjoining room they had a chance to relax and just enjoy themselves for a while. 

“We will, Treville’s allocated us suitable chambers that will have enough for Marie and full time governess when she’s weaned”

“And General Porthos!” Athos said lifted his cup and gesturing to Porthos in salute “Congratulations my friend”

“Thank you” Porthos said grin a little bashfully 

“They’re not sending you back to the front are they?” d’Artagnan asked 

“No” Porthos assured him shaking his head “Maybe in the future but for now I’m to work with the council, and with you two rebuilding the regiment” 

“Yes and what of you two?” Aramis asked “Rumour has it you’re both leaving us!”

d’Artagnan snorted and Athos shook his head with a smile 

“Only for a few weeks Mis” he protested “We’re going to my Uncle’s estate in Artagnan, he has written to me and said he wants to meet the man I have decided to spend my life with”

“Uh oh meeting the in-laws, that’s never good!” Porthos teased good naturedly at Athos who gave him a dirty look 

“Well I don’t think it’s fair!” Aramis complained folding his arms and pouting “You two get to gallivant off on honeymoon and what do we get?” 

“A redecorated apartment in the Louvre, positions on the privy council, and a huge pay rises!” Athos dryly replied 

“Besides that!” 

“Still sore you didn’t get a honeymoon?” d’Artagnan teased and stuck his tongue out as Aramis made a dirty gesture at him 

“Well we got something much more precious didn’t we?” Porthos said meaning Marie of course to which Aramis beamed “And Constance and Lemay will soon know of that joy themselves”

“Quite” Athos murmured still rather uncertain about the prospect of future parenting with d’Artagnan, maybe he would try and get some practise in with Marie, and Constance and Lemay’s baby when it arrived?.

“Well Constance has wanted to be a mother for some time” d’Artagnan said “Since we saved baby Henry from the former Queen Mother and Richelieu, she’s been feeling broody”

“She’s had a long wait then” Porthos commented “But good for them, they deserve to be happy”

“We all do Porthos” d’Artagnan corrected “After all we’ve been through we all deserve some happiness at last and I for one an going to cherish every moment”

He shared a meaningful smile at Athos who recalled what he had said the day he’s proposed, and Aramis cheered 

“Here, here”

“Aye I’ll drink to that” Porthos said holding up his cup “To cherishing each moment”

“To cherishing each moment” Aramis, Athos, and d’Artagnan echoed clinking their cups and drinking the toast. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

Epilogue 

 

In the following spring Constance gave birth to a healthy baby girl she names Charlotte Olivia in honour of d’Artagnan and Athos whom she insisted be God Father’s to the baby. 

She and Lemay were already well settled into their new home in the hospital and happily welcomed their baby girl into their lives with the promise of plenty of siblings to follow if the besotted looks on their faces were anything to go by. 

 

Aramis flourished as Minister of Welfare, he distributed funds fairly and wisely, seeing to it that those in need received aid, that the streets were kept as safe as possible, and that the new district of Saint Antoine was thriving as it truly came to life. 

Porthos journeyed to the Front and was there six long weeks before returning victorious and eager for his husband and daughter, he might still love the Musketeers and soldiering but his heart was very much at home with them and would always be where he returned to. 

 

By the end of Spring and the beginning of the summer the Garrison was rebuilt and thirty new recruits had been found, some brought in from Des Essarts guards, some the second and third Sons of Nobles, and some Athos and d’Artagnan and spied showing skills fighting and decided to give an apprenticeship to. 

 

Time past, Milady flitted in and out of their lives, always on service to the crown and only smirking wickedly when asked what she was doing. 

On one of her brief visits to the garrison she brought with her a baby boy hardly more than a week old who’s Mother was a Noble and unwed and so of course could not keep him for if she did she would be shamed and outcast by her family, and so no matter how it broke her heart she’d had to give her baby up. 

He’d been meant to go to a Monastery to be raised by Monks and make a life in The Church, however his escort who’d been carrying a letter explaining his situation and money to pay the Monks to take him had been waylaid by bandits on the road, robbed of the coins he had and slain, they’d left the baby in the bushes besides his body to die. 

Milady having been travelling back to Paris had heard the cries of the infant and gone to investigate, upon finding him she’d ridden to the nearest farm and purchased milk which she’d squeezed into his mouth from a soaked length of muslin to keep him alive and had ridden to Paris and the Garrison.

“I think you two will make for far better parents than some miserly old Monks” she said placing the baby in d’Artagnan’s arms “He’ll need feeding soon, and changing I shouldn’t wonder”, she wrinkled her nose “Thank God I never had one of these things myself, I could never have managed dealing with such unpleasantness!”

“What we’re just supposed to take him?” Athos cried 

Milady smiled “Yes”, with that she walked out the door leaving Athos to turn to d’Artagnan who was cooing at the boy and rocking him in his arms, he sighed already knowing that yes they would be adopting the baby boy and raising him as their son

“What shall we call him then?” he asked d’Artagnan who looked up with a grin 

“How about Raoul? He looks like a Raoul”  
“How about Raoul Alexandre?” Athos suggested cupping the baby boy’s head as it lay in the crook of d’Artagnan’s arm “Rex for short”

“Rex, our little Rex” d’Artagnan said placing a kiss on their new Son’s head. 

 

Thankfully Aramis and Porthos still had Marie’s crib which they were able to give to the suddenly new parents, and they had cast off clothes for Rex as did Constance and Lemay so a nursery was quickly put together for the baby boy, and within a few hours a suitable wet nurse was found for him and she was given a room in the garrison to stay with them until Rex was weaned. 

Together Athos and d’Artagnan officially adopted Rex and Treville had an official certificate of recognition made for him so he would be the official heir to their estates upon their deaths. 

A full Musketeer style celebration of course followed this and Rex was thoroughly welcomed to the garrison which would be his home for his childhood, and when he was old enough as a cadet and eventually one of Louis XIV Musketeers. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Holy Crap 71 chapters, this monster has over four hundred pages worth of work!, this is insane, I am now flopping on the couch with complete exhaustion!


End file.
